Hope Leaves
by peggy9
Summary: After Bulma makes bitter accusations about Vegetas mental state,she wonders if he'll ever come back.Nothing prepares her for how badly things disintegrate as he battles demons of the past.Will a strange twist of fate piece them back together? B/V,Lemon,NC
1. Hope Leaves

**"Hope Leaves"**

_...Gone for days without talking, there's a comfort in silence. So used to losing all ambition, struggling _

_to maintain what's left. There's a wound that's always bleeding, There's a road I'm always walking, _

_and I know you'll never return to this place'..._

_-Opeth_

* * *

It was deep in the night during the darkest hour, the hour that comes just before the dawn, that a pair of black eyes flew wide open. Despite the appearance of pure nothingness within the room there were vivid, violent images passing wildly across his vision, casting a spell over the mind that was forcefully projecting them and luring it deeper and deeper into a twisted reality of long ago.

'Hey, hey hun... hey! Are you awake?'

Vegeta didn't respond to the worried voice beside him, trapped in a powerful trance and unable to sense anything outside of it.

'Vegeta you're dreaming, wake UP!' She said this last part quite loudly and punctuated it with a slap to his forehead. It got the desired effect, she seemed to have acquired his partial attention. A tense silence filled the air.

'Woman,' he whispered after some time had passed, 'you have the most impolite ways of waking people up.'

'You were dreaming again, I'm sorry. Are you OK?'

'A feeble slap won't kill me.'

'That's not what I-'

'Shh. Lay down.'

She let out a small huff at being ordered around, but she was used to it by now. It was having her questions evaded that annoyed her the most. Still she lay back down, too tired to care at the moment, and as she did she felt a hand snake around her waist and draw her into the warm body that had always curved to fit her own so well. Hot breath now danced over her neck and earlobe like a summer breeze. She was somewhat irritated but did not pull away, allowing herself to sink into the comforting heat of the contact, to relax as their bare limbs slowly curled and twisted together like tree roots and their skins melted together like sap. The hand stroked her stomach for a while, tickling ever so slightly, then began to knead her back and breasts. Fingers moved around, over and through the canopy of her flesh, molding, flattening and leaving impressions as if they were wandering through plains of soft white sand.

She felt his other hand reach under and around her, coming to rest in the crevice between her thighs where it began rhythmically stroking, first slowly, then quickly, then slowly again, creating an ebb and flow of blissful sensations at the complete mercy of his will. Their breathing grew harsh and ragged like sea air and their movements feverish strokes as they drew closer still, his strong arms encircling and lifting her then practically throwing her against the wall. The increasing roughness of these acts seemed to mesmerize her and a powerful, irresistible current was dragging her further and further out into stormy waters, leaving nagging thoughts behind on the almost forgotten shore. He flowed into her with the force of waves crashing into one another and inevitably becoming unified as they meet, a force that drew her deep under into beautiful darkness, gasping for breath as she drowned...

But something brought her rapidly to the surface.

'Wait stop!' she squawked, louder than intended, and got an even louder reply.

'Goddamn it woman, WHAT?'

'You... you didn't answer my question-'

'What fucking question?'

'Well, you know. Are you alright?'

'I'm not NOW!'

'Stop avoiding my fucking question!'

'I've no idea what you're talking about you raving lunatic-'

'Yes you do, stop _lying_!'

The only response this last remark earned her was a frustrated growl and the sound of her husband's body flopping unceremoniously back onto the bed.

'Nothing to say now? That's just like you, giving me the silent treatment whenever you don't get your way.'

'Hmph. Go to sleep. It's far too early in the morning for your theatrics.'

'How convenient for you. I'll just go back to sleep and wait till you're ready to talk about this thing which by the way is affecting people other than yourself, not that that would matter to you.'

'Sounds like an excellent idea.'

'Note the sarcasm. If I wait for you to be ready I'll be waiting a lifetime.'

'I don't know what the fuck is the matter with you lately woman, but whatever it is you're driving me insane!'

'I honestly don't think you need my help in that department. Not the way you're headed.' Bulma felt the tension begin to rise like hot air the moment the cruel words were out of her mouth, making the room feel cramped and stifling. There was quiet for a minute or two, more unbearable than any harsh words could be.

'Are you calling me crazy?' He said, finally breaking the silence with a voice that was dangerously low, a voice she knew like the back of her hand and did not fear at all. It was part of a simple but deceptive facade constructed to frighten people away when they came too close to uncovering the things he would have preferred stayed hidden, and she no longer paid it any mind.

'No, I'm just _angry,_' she replied sincerely. 'I want you to see what you're doing to yourself _and _me _and_ this family. These dreams you have, they're not normal-.'

'What would you know? Been inside my head have you? Perhaps you should tell me what you saw there before you tell me what's normal and what isn't.'

'I don't _have_ to be inside your head to know that what's in there is tearing you apart piece by piece. You dream when you're asleep, when you're awake, you... you... I can't deal with your moods anymore! If you'd just talk about it every once in a while then at least I'd know what was going on and be able to try to understand! And maybe _you _wouldn't feel the need to disappear or go quiet for days on end! Maybe you'd just feel a little more balanced and normal instead of angry one minute and calm the next. It can make things a whole lot easier when someone actually understands what you're going through you know. I could help you, maybe. You have absolutely nothing to say about this. You're not even listening are you?'

'What's the point? I've heard it all before. I'm not going to listen to this bullshit over ad over again. I am not crazy and I resent you implying that I am. You've got some nerve.'

'Do you know what people who are mentally ill say when you tell them they're sick?'

'What? Since you know so much, tell me. What do they say?' he sneered.

'They say '_I'M FINE!'._'

The crackling heat of his energy could be felt coursing through the room as a bird outside the window sang its morning hymns, oblivious to what was going on inside. The air practically sizzled with electricity only for it to dissipate as quickly as it had begun to buzz across her flushed skin, leaving the emptiness once more. Bulma watched in the partial darkness as Vegeta stormed out of their bedroom angrily and stood on the balcony for a moment, looking back at her with fire in his eyes, a look which she returned with equal intensity. There was an unflinching determination in her gaze as though she'd acquired some new found strength, but rather than being cocky about it she was simply waiting for the right moment to test it out.

'This isn't over Vegeta. Not this time. You can fly off where ever you want but it won't change a thing. We aren't done here. Come back when you're ready to discuss this like an adult.'

The expression in those sharp blue eyes that accompanied the stern warning was far from fading, and as much as he hated to admit it it almost scared him. Sure enough, within a few seconds the only visible thing one would see looking out on the balcony was still air and a wisp of dawn's light on the horizon.

Five hours gone and still Bulma awaited his return. She had not moved once from the place on the bed where she sat, with arms crossed and lips set in a firm angry line (a habit she'd picked up from none other than Vegeta himself), and neither would she till that face appeared in the window. This wasn't finished, not by a long shot. The thing that baffled her most, that she was forever questioning during these increasingly frequent arguments was this- how could a man so strong and so brave in the face of life threatening challenges be so weak when it came to the simple task of discussing his own emotions? '_You boys are killing me', _she mused, laughing sadly to herself with face in hands and weak smile curling the corners of dry lips even as tears gathered in her eyes. This was stupid sitting up like this, no, it was beyond stupid. There'd been well enough screaming for one night, and anyway it was impossible to sit here a moment longer because she _really _had to pee.

After going to the toilet and throwing on a bed shirt, she fell into bed where the plush mattress and silk sheets practically consumed her. Just as she drifted off to sleep, her words from earlier surfaced to consciousness with a vengeance.

_This isn't over... _

* * *

_This isn't over..._

It had been five nights since this thought had first passed through her mind just as it was now, five nights and no sign of him. If only she'd kept her mouth shut! But no, he had to hear it. This wasn't the longest he's been gone anyway. He'd be back.

'Mummy?' came a small, cracked voice from her bedroom door. It was Bra, standing there holding half a barbie doll by its tangled blonde hair. The doll ended at the middle of its torso. Jesus, how had she snapped it? She must of split the hard plastic with her bare hands!

'What have you done to your doll honey?'

'I broked it cause I'm really strong. I'm gunna show daddy how strong I am,' came the reply, sounding both excited and sad at the same time.

'Well he's gunna be real proud of you Bra, did you know that?' Bulma replied, getting up out of bed and walking over to take Bra in her arms.

'But where'd daddy go?'

'You know honey. Remember I told you how sometimes when daddy isn't feeling well he has to go to the doctor for a little while till he feels better again?'

'How come you're crying mummy?'

'I'm not, I just... I just want daddy to get better like you do...'

'Don't worry, he'll get better. And then I show him how strong I am, an then he'll be real happy, an then he'll never get sick again,' the little girl said with a sparkle in her deep blue eyes and a huge smile.

'Yeah honey,' Bulma replied enthusiastically, wiping away a tear as she tried to match her daughter's smile, 'you're right.'

* * *

**Next Time: Will Vegeta be back or not? Will Bulma be able to help him or will she just drive him away? Guess you'll have to read on and find out.**

I'll say it now, part of this story will be based around Vegeta's life with Bulma and their family, the other part is going to go into his past/childhood so it will be quite graphic and disturbing at times. You've been warned.

Please let me know what you thought, whether you find the concept for the story interesting, and whether you think it's in-character. Its nice getting feedback to know whether anyone's reading and if its worth continuing.

ps- For those of you who've read 'Drifting through fog', this is the associated story I was talking about writing.


	2. Wandering

**Wandering**

_...I dress myself in darkness, in cloth woven from shadows_

_concealing all secret thoughts, desires_

_and every transgression_

_until dawn breaks in_

_uncovering my nakedness..._

* * *

Ok, so I had planned to go in a bit of a different direction, but I couldn't figure out a way to make it work. Some people may have read this before if they read the first version of chapter 1, which I posted **before** I cut all this out. So yeah if you've read it, go on to the next chapter. **This chapter: while Vegeta is busy fuming about Bulma's accustions, he meets a curious stranger with a startling revelation. Vegeta makes a pact with this man that just might turn his life upside down... **

* * *

_This isn't over..._

Birds fluttered noisily from the huge willow tree as it fell heavily to the ground, having been split to the core by a fierce blow. At the same time an enraged cry shattered the calm of the otherwise silent sunrise. Vegeta stood in front of the fallen tree feeling slightly better and less frustrated despite the throbbing in his hand, which if he thought about it was actually a welcome sensation that served to ground him. If there was one thing he'd learned over the years about dealing with unwanted emotions, it was that physical pain was an endlessly useful tool for jolting you back into reality.

The anger was however far from being gone, thus it was as yet undecided how long it would be before he would return to her. Not if she was going to go accusing him of being crazy. She might as well have called him weak or prideless; it would have been just as unfounded and insulting. Couldn't handle his moods could she? Well he couldn't handle her nagging or her disrespect, or the way she was imagining things and blowing them out of proportion. These dreams were nowhere near as terrible as she made them out to be, and anyway who honestly believed that talking about dreams of all things or would fix problems? They were just meaningless slide shows playing through the mind during sleep, bits ad pieces of whatever memories and thoughts and happenings had gone through your mind at some level at some time... maybe. But it didn't matter either way, it meant nothing who was right and who was wrong- the point was that if she thought she had the right to tell him what he was and what he should do then she had entirely forgotten her place!

'Goddamn you cursed woman!' he growled, about to drive the already damaged hand into another unsuspecting tree when something very odd came to his attention. Where once the atmosphere had been quiet, still, faintly alight, there was now a great cold wind tearing through the willow trees sending leaves spiraling madly in all directions, whilst the glowing rays of the gradually rising sun were now all but invisible.'

_What on earth_...he thought warily, his coal black eyes darting around searching carefully for the cause of the sudden inexplicable display of weather, when suddenly they fixed on a very unusual sight. There in a clearing about 30 meters away stood a frail looking middle aged man in a long, grimy coat that he suspected was once white and was not terribly unlike the ones Bulma wore whilst she worked. His hair was a mess of wispy white ringlets that shone like a halo beneath the lamp that hung from the weeping willow overhead, its leaves partially draping him like a curtain as if to protect him. It was a fragile sight if he ever saw one, but something in his gut told him to be wary, that something wasn't right here, that it was best not to be fooled by superficial appearances.

'Quite the entrance you made there, stranger. Some sought of sorcerer are you?' When this got no answer whatsoever, Vegeta began to get angry. If this man was some sought of enemy he'd pay a high price for intruding here, that was certain.

'You better answer me _old man_,' he snarled, getting into a fighting stance. 'State your name and business or prepare for battle!'

'I'm not so old,' came the strange, airy voice, 'and yet I am also very old. Older than you.'

'Don't test my patience by speaking in riddles! Now I'll give you one last chance before I kill you for trespassing here. Your name and purpose.'

'I cannot tell, is it fall here? Consulting the trees has done nothing for me, there are so few of them. But this one is lovely.' A pale hand reached up to stroke the leaves of the willow. It was this odd, gentle gesture that made Vegeta relax a little and wonder if this was perhaps just another mental patient that had escaped the mad house down the road, and all the kerfuffle with the weather was just a coincidence.

'How you've changed Vegeta. You're much more patient than you were once, of that I can assure you. A few decades back and you'd have reduced my body to ashes by now.'

Vegeta omitted a small gasp, his fists tightening once more. 'How... how do you know me?'

'The question is not how I know you but how you do not know me. But this is perhaps a little unfair. We met long ago when you were very young, and I know of all your deeds since then. I'm not the only one mind you, you made quite the impression where ever you left survivors.'

Vegeta tried to take this in as he thought of what to say next.

'So I take it your here for revenge then? Try to take it if you dare. If you know so much about me you must also know how foolish that would be. Best leave before it's too late.'

'Show mercy now do you? It's more than I expected. I mean you know harm saiyan. You've nothing to fear.'

'Don't flatter yourself, I've nothing to fear regardless. And give me one good reason I should believe you. You say you know my deeds, yet you also say you mean me no harm and I'm supposed to buy that without question? No man who knows my deeds would say that.'

'That's where you're wrong. Everyone has a little good and a little evil inside of them; if a man has the propensity to commit atrocities then he must also have the propensity do great things. Everything here is made of stone it seems... tell me, do the leaves ever fall?'

'I have to disagree with you there. Most men I've known who are accustomed to committing atrocities aren't interested in much else unless it serves them somehow, thus negating any propensity they might have had for doing good. And if you _must_ know this is a _city_, so yes, most everything is made of stone now stop avoiding my questions with your rambling about the trees! _Tell me who you are_.'

'I wasn't speaking about the landscape,' he said with a smile. 'I'm a doctor, if you must know.'

'_You need one_,' Vegeta muttered under his breath.

'Perhaps, perhaps.'

Once again Vegeta was surprised. How had he heard that from where he was standing? His hearing must have been keen. That made it certain then, there was no way he was of this world.

'OK then _doctor_, tell me why you're here if that's not too difficult for you.'

'I come from the the ruined ends of the south quadrant-'

'Great galaxies how did you get here? That's the other side of the universe!'

'-but I have been traveling in this direction for many, many years which is how I came to be here. As to why I came to be here, you wouldn't have heard about this but there's a lot of trouble in the south quadrant and even in parts of the east and west,' the doctor said somberly.

'Believe me I've heard of it. Had you served in Frieza's army you'd know there's some kind of trouble everywhere. There's always some homicidal madman fucking up one part of the galaxy or another, it's nothing new. Surely you're not here just to tell me that,' Vegeta replied in a bored tone.

'If it's nothing new then please, tell me how much you know.'

'I know of the people who laid claim to the south quadrant years ago but they're nothing to get excited about it. Frieza had control over them just like he did everyone else, and I trust you know what became of Frieza.'

'Frieza was killed by a saiyan. And it wasn't you,' the doctor blurted out, knowing instantly it had been the wrong thing to say when he saw the younger man's face contort into a bitter scowl.

'Its part of the problem you know,' he continued, hoping to distract from what had just been said, 'Frieza being gone that is. He kept them under control, and you may have thought they were nothing to get excited about a long time ago but believe me, things have changed.' This statement only earned the doctor a condescending stare.

'A likely story. And I suppose you're looking for someone to help you? I'm afraid the savior of the universe is on a high altitude holiday at the moment.'

'I'm didn't come here looking for Kakarott, he won't be able to provide the assistance I require.'

'Oh really? Well, as you've obviously heard he's the saiyan who defeated Frieza. I'm sure his aid will be sufficient to rid you of the insignificant pests you're having so much trouble with. Go bother him.

'Please, just give me a chance to explain myself. I don't need anyone to fight at all. No wait, just listen!

They call themselves the Southern Star Army and all their power is in their numbers. Laugh if you want to, but they're a lot more underhanded than Frieza was and it serves them well. They go to planets which they're not interested in selling to recruit soldiers, especially young ones. They convince the people that their children will have a better life in the service of Southern Star, tell them all sorts of lies about what it is that they do. And the planets they are interested in well... you know what happens in those cases. If people only knew what they were actually doing... but there are no survivors from the planets they sell. If someone who knows these kinds of people for what they truly are could just help raise the alarm...'

'Someone who knows If you traveled for the seven odd years it would have taken you to get from the polar opposite corner of the universe to my residence here on earth, just to ask me to give seminars that you could easily give yourself, then I'm afraid your in serious need of psychiatric help. But rest assured, you'll fit in exceedingly well with the humans,' Vegeta chuckled.

'But nobody listens to me Vegeta. Most of the time they've no idea who I am, and if they do they think I'm insane. Or want to kill me,' the man said, hints of distress creeping into his voice.

'That's preposterous, why would anyone think _you're_ insane?'

The doctor pressed on, ignoring the insult. 'But you would have far more valuable information than I in these matters. And everyone knows who you are.'

'Well this is _me_ we're talking about,' Vegeta gloated. He had to strain to hear the reply (accompanied by a subtle roll of the eyes) which sounded something like, _'Your reputation precedes you in more ways than one.'_

'Whatever. Look, I'm done dancing around this ridiculous proposal of yours. I won't help you, and you don't need my help anyway, because here on this planet you'll have sanctuary. You're safe now. Now be gone.' With these words Vegeta began to move in the direction of the gates that lead out of capsule corps, but the pale haired stranger placed a hand gently on his shoulder and looked into his eyes sincerely.

'Please. People will listen to you. People will listen.'

'It seems you're completely in the dark about simple minded commoners who are too used to peace and tranquility. They're ignorant and soft, they won't listen to you until its too late. I wouldn't waste a single word on them,' came the callous reply, earning a shocked look from the doctor.

'How can you say such a thing? Don't you have the compassion to try, to at least give them the _chance_ to listen? And I can't waste words on them because I _have_ no words for them, that's why I came to-'

'And neither do I! None that they will hear. Men with warning stories of war and horror will come and go, but like prophets nobody listens to them. And don't speak to me about compassion; if you've got it in your mind to guilt me into helping you as penance for my past sins then its more than words your wasting. Now leave or I'll make you regret coming here.'

When this barely veiled threat earned no response from the doctor, he continued, his voice growing louder and angrier with every word.

'Go on then, my patience is wearing thin!'

'I...' the doctor began, then gaining more confidence added, 'I do not wish to cause you guilt, nor to blackmail you in anyway. I ask for your help out of sheer desperation, because there's nothing else I can do to make my own and many other nations of people see. We're losing so many Vegeta, and to the same ones that kept both of us in bondage for so long. Do you want that, for others to be in bondage as you were, to become what you were? Please, help us.'

'I don't regret what I was...' Vegeta said quietly, much more quietly than before. The doctor picked up the slightest hint of doubt in the utterance and pounced on it.

'But there are things you would have changed, surely. Like to have had the ability to control your own destiny, to have chosen freely who you wanted to be rather than have someone else mold you into what they needed in accordance with their own agenda? Surely everyone longs for freedom. Is it not the one thing so many men have died for, that they continue to die for?'

Vegeta gave no answer or argument with which to combat this, choosing instead to stare off into the distance as though he hadn't heard these pressing questions at all, though the doctor could tell from the troubled look in his eyes that he had. There was mostly distance there in his gaze, as though one might have to cross oceans and forests to find him where he was although he stood only meters away, but there was a little nostalgic sadness there too. It was faint but the doctor always knew what he was seeing when he searched the landscape of a person's face for emotion; the subtle furrows of the brow, movements of the jaw, the flickering of the eyes, all those little things that betrayed the secrecy of the inner world. A glimmer of hope dared to find its way into his heart.

'Tell me, if I were to help you, would it anger these people? How soon do you think it would be before they got wind of it?'

'If you're worried about endangering the earth, I have to admit there is a small chance... because they have got their eye on me. They want me dead, and anyone who associates with me. This I won't lie about. But- '

'So they might actually find their way here?'

'Well... I don't imagine it would be easy for them, but their technology is well advanced compared to that of this planet. It might take less time for them to get to you-'

'Than for me to get to them. Precisely. I'd prefer to meet them head on and fight them than try this ridiculous idea of yours, but if it truly isn't possible because it would take as long as you say to get to them, then perhaps your method may be necessary to incite them into coming here. I don't remember them being anything special but if they've truly become as strong as you say they'd be an excellent challenge...'

'Are you mad? Why on earth would you want to fight them? Have you heard nothing I've said?' The doctor cried in exasperation, earning him a deep chuckle from the headstrong prince.

'You say you know me well, but I've got to question that claim when you go asking silly questions like that. I am the prince of all saiyans, I fear no one and I live to fight... and since that clown Kakarrott's gone and pulled another one of his famous disappearing acts there's not a single decent challenge on this planet,' his words were laced with regret as he added this last part. The doctor could only shake his head in wonder.

'Id ask my wife to help me find a more efficient means of getting to these people, but unfortunately she has her own commitments.'

This was only partly true. There were other reasons she was unlikely to help, the main one being that helping _him_ get to the other side of the universe wasn't going to help _her _sought out this (imagined) mental illness of his. Which brought him back to the question of what on earth was wrong with that impossible woman? Rather than continuing in her old pattern of getting frustrated and giving up on whatever ridiculous thing she was harping on about, she now got more and more determined with the passing of each confrontation. Often she'd let it rest a few weeks, perhaps a month until she found just the right moment to start the same argument again. As much as the thought made him shudder, it might as well have been Kakarrott's banshee screeching in his ear. Any wonder the man kept finding excuses to take his years long holidays from life-as-we-know-it.

He had many speculations as to what had caused the emergence of Bulma's intolerable behaviour- middle age, frustration with the endless pressure of her position in capsule corp, made much more demanding now Dr Brief's advancing age had slowed him down, trying to quit her damned cigarettes... Trunks. The boy was getting terribly irresponsible lately although Vegeta wasn't entirely sure what he was doing (other than grossly neglecting his training) that was so irresponsible, but Bulma apparently knew, she was always going on about it. _'He doesn't study, he stays up too late, he skips school', 'He's useless with business, how's he going take on this company, I can't do this forever I'm too old for this', 'I never see him with the same girl twice, I'll never be a grandmother!' _and on and on and on with her foolish human concerns and how _he_ wasn't doing enough to fix them. Yes it was true the boy would need to work on his business skills as it was crucial to fulfilling his duty- to take over capsule corps as its heir. This much Vegeta understood, but little else. Humans had so many superficial concerns; they knew deep down how simplistic they truly were so they went out of their way to make everything everything else very complicated as a way of compensating, something he'd decided on a short while ago.

Even if he were able to sympathise with her concerns, how could he go about the disciplinary action she was demanding he take? _'You never discipline him'_, '_He's more likely to listen to you, you're the man', 'You just don't care do you?' 'Why can't you have a _talk _with him_?' A talk about what? What did he know of correcting a youth's behaviour, especially when it made no sense to him why it needed to be corrected in the first place? Living on his own planet, the concept of discipline had been fairly foreign to him. No one needed to put him in line for he knew full well what was expected of him and carried out his duties without complaint, enjoyed them in fact. Besides they'd been a relatively lawless breed and those of his status, being the strongest, had absolute free reign and power over everyone else. The only real examples of discipline he witnessed (and experienced) had been on Frieza's ship and it hadn't done him or anybody else the slightest bit of good, serving only to make him hate everyone and anything that existed in his old life. He certainly was _not_ going to reenact those things with his son just to force him to meet some petty social standard.

That was another thing about humans that puzzled him to no end- their expectations. They had the most bizarre social conventions, dictated both by traditions and the omnipotent, twisted force they called the media. What you should enjoy, what you should look like, what you should learn, what to approve of, who to date and how to do it, who to marry, how many kids to have, how to act, who to _be..._ the list could go on for an eternity and still not be finished. What's more most people didn't follow these standards but they all pretended as if they did and made a big fuss when someone deviated too far from whatever was expected of them. The complete irony of it all was the enormous emphasis they placed on individuality and autonomy, on 'being yourself'. How the hell was anyone supposed to know what was expected of them with such blatant, blaring mixed messages being screamed at them every moment of their lives? Where he'd come from, everyone knew what was expected of them, they were warriors! Nobody gave a fuck about finding an identity, they were born with one! But here you had to go on some revolutionary quest for self discovery whilst simultaneously trying to be like everyone else. It could just about make his brain explode it was so illogical. Humans were so _illogical_!

'Is that the only reason your doing this, to attract a challenge?' The doctor, who was apparently still there, had finally broken into his exasperated thoughts. How long had he fazed out for?

'That. And it will piss my wife off.'

'I _see_. An interesting source of motivation, to say the least...'

'What do you see? You come here seeking my help, and as soon as it looks like your getting it you can't decide whether you want it anymore? Better make up your mind man! I deal with enough ambivalence, ambiguity and downright idiocy just living on this planet and I'm about fed up-'

'Done!'

'What's done?'

'I mean... it's done. I accept your help. You don't know how much this will mean to so many people Vegeta. I'll be eternally greatful-'

'Save your gratitude,' he cut in, that notorious smirk settling itself over his features. 'I've got things to tell you you'll wish you never heard.'

'Well,' came the confident reply, 'we'll see about that. I hope I'll see you again here, at the same time tomorrow. That is of course if you're not otherwise engaged.' A smile almost like a challenge accompanied these last words, then as fast as he'd appeared the doctor was gone.

* * *

**Next time: The reason why Vegeta's dreams are so distressing is revealed, but after he recalls his first purging mission under Frieza they become much worse. Also, Trunks gets up to mischief and goes missing, not helping the situation at all.**


	3. Silhouette of a Life

**Silhouette of a Life**

_...Forced myself to sleep last night, woke up to all white  
Saw all the tears and cries, screamed out with no reply..._

_-ten years_

* * *

_...hours later..._

Vegeta sat cross legged on the forest floor, meditating. It was mid morning now, hours since he'd left the house, since he'd met the confusing stranger, since he'd moved at all, yet the biting chill of the wind and the icy numbness settling upon his harsh features went completely unnoticed. Shafts of weak sunlight illuminated the ground in rapidly shifting patterns around his perfectly still figure. He was somewhere deep in his imagination, recalling the dream that preceded the mess that was this morning.

_*Bulma sits on the edge of the bed, glass in hand, a lazy grin on her face. She is clearly drunk. 'What's the occasion?' I hear myself ask in an unusually high voice. She turns her nose up at me and giggles, then walks away, stumbling as she goes. I follow her out into the hall where a smell- its hard to tell whether its vile or ordinary-overpowers me instantly. Its familiar- cold metal. The circular halls of Frieza's ship tunnel off into the distance in a comical, impossible way. I feel dizzy. Bulma comes into view again. She is waving her glass at somebody who sits beside her to emphasise a point in the lively discussion they are having. Her companion's face is familiar, somebody from the ship for sure, but his name eludes me. There is a fork in the hall nearby, and the path veering off to the left leads into a river for some reason. I walk towards it, feeling dizzier and dizzier because the water is swaying and swelling in the most nauseating way imaginable. Trunks is out there swimming and so is Goten's girlfriend. I wade out a little way, then feel a hand on my shoulder. Looking up I see Jeice standing there. Why am I looking up? 'It's OK, we can go out further,' he says. 'I can't swim,' says my voice even though I know I can. 'Don't worry,' he whispers. He takes my hand, leading me out, deeper and deeper; the river seems to go on and on. Suddenly I'm alone and can't remember how to swim. I look at Trunks, who is still visible somehow. He rolls his eyes, turns away. The water becomes very thick, making it hard to kick my legs to stay afloat. The current is dragging me under. Thick, sticky water fills my eyes, my mouth, my throat, my lungs. Everything is dark beneath the surface. That's when I realise what's really pulling me down- hands. So many hands. Grasping, scratching, drawing blood. Touching every inch of me. Taking me wherever it is they're going. Abject terror seeps into my cuts, into my lungs with the water. I'm choking, choking, dying for breath. My chest is tightening, my throat is closing. My lungs, screaming as I slowly choke to death...*_

Then Bulma slapped him, at least that's what seemed to have happened when he finally registered the faint after-sting on his cheek. For a while he couldn't breath at all, which made it a desperate effort not to show what was going on within him, but finally the air found its way back into his lungs and he spoke. Then she spoke, and it all went downhill from there. A strong desire to feel her skin under his hands, to hang onto her, had consumed him. The comfort of her body would help him breath easily again, but of course she insisted on words, words and more words, on questions that tightened around his throat like a noose, suffocating him, just as in the dream. So he left.

It was only a dream, why couldn't she just let it be? She could be a stubborn bitch when she felt like it, but the problem was that she wasn't really the problem, was she? Because it wasn't just a dream, even though it had all the usual aspects of a dream- people you knew were there, the sequence of events was completely illogical even when it did include things that had happened before, and you could be in the present, twenty years back in the past, or both. All the usual nonsense was there, yet _none_ of them felt like 'just dreams', they were more like entities, demons that extracted pieces of soul whilst he slept and distorted his perceptions so that what he experienced were these hellish nightmares from which he couldn't wake. At least that's how it seemed, considering how weak they always left him.

Sighing heavily, Vegeta wished he could sleep. He felt so tired, so drained, too lifeless to even be angry anymore. But sleep would not come, this much was certain. For one reason or another, true sleep had eluded him all his life. There was always restlessness, awakenings, *_dreaming*_. Each time the choking or whatever sensation it happened to be lasted a little longer, each time it was a little harder to wake up... and perhaps someday he simply wouldn't. What a terrifying thought. Or was it comforting? Overhead, ghostly clouds of a thousand shades of gray hurried across the sky as if to get away from something, except for a few of them hanging low that ambled along as if in a daze, confused like him.

Why waste time thinking about this rubbish? It's not as if it changed things at all, apart from making him feel worse. Distractions were a much more productive option. That was just what he needed, a distraction, like training until he'd torn every muscle in his body and passed out from exhaustion, if only he wasn't already exhausted. With some debate it was decided that he'd think about what to say to that madman instead. Thoughts, images and memories came rushing in, moving quickly like the the clouds so it was hard to hang onto any of them. He closed his eyes.

'Have you been out here all this time?'

Vegeta gasped and whirled around, almost giving himself whiplash in the process. The doctor stood there looking down at him as shadows fell across his gentle, aging features that seemed softer now in the moonlight, except for his eyes which were incredibly sharp and pale green. Wait, where did the moonlight come from?

'I'll take that as a yes. I didn't mean to startle you, I'm sorry,' he continued, watching the eyes of the man on the ground dart wildly from one side to the other in an alarmed fashion. 'What's the matter? You seem worried.'

'Is it really night time?' came the quiet reply.

'Of course it is. Whatever else brings the darkness?'

_*More than you know*_, Vegeta thought, but did not voice it. 'I feel like morning was only a moment ago. Must have lost track of time...' he muttered at the earth, his head lowered and eyes out of focus.

'Does that happen a lot?'

No reply.

'Do you lose track of time often?'

'Of course. Everybody does. You know, you're absorbed in something, or you're thinking, and time just...' he fluttered his fingers upwards rather than finishing the sentence, piercing black eyes following the motion and looking terribly disoriented.

'Well, I suppose you're right, but there is such a thing as a normal amount of time you can lose without noticing, a few hours perhaps but- have you eaten at all?'

'I haven't been particularly hungry.'

'*_OK*_... Hmm... I'm a little hungry myself, perhaps you'd like to join me for supper and we can get started?'

'I suppose so. It is getting cold. The last time we met, do you recall saying you'd see me at the same time tomorrow?' Vegeta asked as he stood.

'I believe so,' the doctor replied, wondering where this was going.

'You realise it was around four in the morning?'

'Was it? I can't really say I know much about the time here. Time was different where I come from.'

'I suggest you get a watch rather than start a habit of showing up completely unexpected. Just because I've agreed to help you with this little scheme of yours doesn't mean you can drop in whenever you please. I have a very busy schedule.'

The doctor considered asking what had happened to the saiyan's busy schedule this past day, but didn't wish to provoke the temper that was seeping into his voice any further. Reading people's moods was something he was very skilled at but this man was more difficult than most, swinging from one to the other frequently, sometimes deceptively calm, sometimes temperamental, sometimes blunted.

'Of course, of course. I would have asked you yesterday about an appropriate time but I- I guess I didn't really have my wits about me,' a pleasant laugh accompanied the words.

_*I'd be surprised if you ever did*_, Vegeta thought to himself with a smirk, not that he had any grounds to ridicule the stranger considering he himself had agreed to take part in this lunacy for some unknown reason. But any distraction would be welcome at the present time, even if it was a tea party with the mad hatter.

'Well hopefully you'll locate them sometime in the near future, for your sake.' A pause. 'So I suppose you've got questions for me?'

'You're right, though I think it would be easiest if we start somewhere very general and then you tell me what you think is important while I ask a few questions and make minor suggestions if there's anything else I'd like to know that you haven't already brought up. It works best that way I find, it reduces the risk of my leading-'

'Whatever,' Vegeta cut in, not really listening.

'Uhh... well I suppose where I was hoping to start was at the beginning. Perhaps you could tell me about how you began your service in Frieza's army and what were your early, what do we say, *_activities*_?'

The younger man's dark eyes looked troubled for a moment, but a veil of stoicism quickly covered this and he proceeded to speak.

'It began when I was around 8 or 9 years old I think. I was sent to live on Frieza's ship for an indeterminate period of time to further my training. My father said it was an honor that I'd been selected to serve in Frieza's army at my age, that it would be very good experience and wouldn't be for terribly long, something I know he wasn't lying about but that isn't the way things turned out. I heard just a few short weeks later that my planet had been destroyed in a meteor collision, at least that's what Frieza claimed had happened. By that time I'd already gone on my first mission, and that was an interesting experience if I've ever had one-'

'Wait a moment Vegeta, if you don't mind. Could you tell me how it was when you found out your planet had been destroyed?'

There it was again, that brief hint of distress. And then anger.

'Well you know,' he snapped. 'The usual. I wasn't pleased about it but there's no use crying over spilled milk is there. We saiyans are taught to be strong in times of hardship.' A note of challenge in the words, as though to dare the doctor to continue that line of questioning.

'Anyway. I was on a planet called Siriath, fairly nearby my own. I was with some other soldiers, lets see Kui was there and Nappa, another saiyan, was also there, and Jeice whom I shared a room with and who wasn't a great deal older than myself at the time, I think he was about 15. It was a fairly dull place, a lot of desert, but livable. And apparently there were parts where there was a lot of oil and precious metals to be harvested...

*… _it's very hot, there are enough bugs buzzing around my head to drive me mad, and I'm getting anxious. I've never done this before and I just want to get started. The anticipation is killing me. I don't want to ask Kui what's going on because he disgusts me thoroughly, he has the head of a repulsive blue fish. No point asking Nappa, he's a bit slow and only ever tells you things you don't need to know. So I ask Jeice what it is we're waiting for._

_''ang on 'ang on, we have to smoke 'em out before we go rushing in. They're real quick these people, we got to get 'em in one place. _

_From where we're hiding I can see the smoke rising on the outskirts of the villages. _

_'It's been a while since we started the fires in the tunnels, what's left of them will be back in the villages soon enough,' says Kui. 'Have patience saiyan. There's such a thing as using the mind in battle.' _

_I snarl at him in response to this insult then feel a hand on my shoulder._

_'Don't mind him kid, he just ain't had his beauty sleep have ya Kui?' _

_Kui's only response is to scowl and turn away. The expression makes him look uglier than usual._

_'Aww, come on. Gunna have plenty of fun today, don't ruin it before it starts. We'll find ya a nice lady ey? That'll cheer you up. Tell you what, some of these cunts aren't half bad. Even if they are blue...' he nudges me as he says this and I snicker. I bet Kui's face is getting even uglier right now. _

_'NOW!' Nappa shouts suddenly, and we take off towards the villages. We materialise in the center of the chaos. Instantly hundreds of agonising screams fill my ears. The smoke makes it harder to breath. I can see a lot of people running around and some of them are burning alive, a sight the likes of which I've never seen before. I'd witnessed duels and some bloody battles, but this was something else. I stare at the burning figures running around in a frenzy; if I look hard enough at those close by I can see the process of their flesh cooking, the shades of their skin deepening and finally becoming pale like roasted white meat. The smell is so horrendous that I almost gag. I can see shreds of their charred flesh falling off their limbs like grotesque garments, they are disintegrating before my eyes. _

_'C'mon kid we gotta kill 'em off quick. Too much smoke,' Jeice coughs. 'start with that one right there,' he points out a woman with bright red eyes who is looking around frantically and clutching an infant. __Without really thinking I throw a weak blast at her, thinking it will do the trick, but she jumps out of the way, not completely avoiding it. I can see I've burnt her badly as the infant goes sprawling out of her arms. Just as she makes a move for the screaming creature lying meters away on the dusty ground I block her. I see now how fast I need to move. She looks at me like she doesn't believe this is happening , then lunges forward as if to move straight through me, like I am a ghost or something. My reaction is to drive my hand straight through her liver. For a moment I cannot__move or breath, thoroughly mesmerised by the rivulets of blood that come pulsing forth from the wound, like a heated, racing river of life that flows over my arm & swallows it down into its rich red waters._

_It's not what I expected really, her death that is. I'd killed before, but mostly creatures like saibamen, not anything that looked like this, not anything that counted. Not a person. I'd always imagined my first kill would be glorious, a heated duel with blows flying and limbs dancing, slowly wearing down my opponent until that last look of defeat as my energy pierces his heart. Then everyone around me would cheer... or something, I hadn't really thought that part over so much, only the best part. But there is none of that as it turns out. It's all over so quickly for one thing, but the most shocking aspect of it are her eyes which betray no defeat, & especially none of that other thing I'd sometimes imagined in my idle daydreams. There's no hint of respect, no awe or admiration for the skilled warrior who cut her down, no pride that at least she would die in battle at the hands of a formidable opponent, the highest honor among my people. That's what I'd be feeling were I in her position, or at least I'd like to think so, though I would learn years later that the moment of death was nothing like my foolish childhood fantasies. _

_All I see in the wide, red eyes is complete shock and a profound but questioning sadness, as if she thinks it's all some terrible mistake yet knows deep down that it's not. And then there's nothing really. She screams, a painful, earsplitting scream that's wordless and saying a lot at the same time (I suppose her life is flashing in front of her eyes), right before a vibrant gush of blood projects from her mouth & muffles the terrible sound. Then silence. Her eyes become wider still, burning into mine as though to brand their image onto my retinas so I will never forget what I've done. She may die now, but behind my eyes she is determined to live on. Before the life goes out of her completely, she gazes at her infant and smiles. Having seen enough of this thoroughly disturbing scene, I blast the two of them into oblivion together._

_Afterward, we are all standing around, some distance from the towns which we've completely voided of all life. Kui has brought a guest along 'to celebrate', Jeice says. Her back is pressed up against a rock and his body is pressed against hers. Tears run down her face. I don't know exactly what they're doing apart from some anatomically incorrect idea I've formulated, but I pretend to so Jeice won't think I'm stupid. _

_'She's not too bad,' Nappa says, his eyes fixed on the scene._

_'She ain't bad at all,' Jeice replies. 'But when he's done with 'er it's gunna be full of caviar. Do you really want to have that experience?'_

_I know what that means at least and I laugh. Jeice smiles as Nappa's face wrinkles in disgust.* _

They reached a small, dully lit cafe just as Vegeta was finishing the bloody tale. Once inside, they sat down in the booth at the back, away from the other customers.

'Is it really like that?' the doctor queried in soft voice. 'You don't just- they don't just destroy inhabited areas in an instant. You actually have to go through and execute everyone. People suffer.'

'Sometimes we did it that way, if the buyers weren't bothered by a bit of land damage. Saves time. But you understand that to kill off a substantial amount of people you often need large scale explosions and the resultant damage may reduce the resale value of the planet. You can't do things the easy way all the time.'

White ringlets fell over his eyes as he tried to hide his anger. No feeling, no remorse accompanied the man's words as he spoke about his victims. He talked about genocide as one would about extermination of a bothersome pest infestation that had to be dealt with, explaining what way was cheapest, what way was quickest. But this wasn't the time to be thinking of things that would cloud his judgment and interfere with the task at hand.

'So that's how it often was?'

'Often.'

'I see.'

'Would you like to order?' Said a short waitress who had approached without either of them noticing. She was smiling but her eyes were tired.

'Just a coffee for me, if you don't mind,' the doctor answered.

She wrote this down then turned to look at Vegeta, her eyes lighting up in recognition.

'Hello,' she beamed. 'How's your wife?'

'She's well.'

'She hasn't been in much the past few weeks. Inventing something exciting is she?'

'Not really. Just a lot of meetings.'

'Yuck. I hate staff meetings,' she said, sticking her tongue out in disgust. She was amusing, this girl. Her childish mannerisms reminded him of his daughter sometimes. 'You want anything tonight?'

'No thank you.'

'Righto, won't be long.'

'Know her do you?' The doctor said sometime later.

'Obviously.'

'So you come here often?'

'With the woman. Sometimes she feels like greasy food. It's not bad here. I thought you said you were hungry.'

'I'm afraid I've lost my appetite,' came the reply tinged with distaste. Vegeta smirked at him evilly.

'My story upset you, did it?'

The doctor's eyes were fixed on the checked tablecloth, but Vegeta could see his right eye twitching. A sense of satisfaction filled him, then an odd thought came to mind out of nowhere.

'Most people I've seen, and I've seen many, are like the people of earth. They're peaceful, they don't really like to kill. I'm a saiyan so it's different for me, but I do wonder sometimes what it must be like for the ones who aren't like me but who do what I did. There were plenty of men in Frieza's army that were natural born killers, but many are like you say, just children who's parents thought they were giving them up to a better life, or survivors of destroyed words that Frieza thought would be useful to him.'

'I know. I'd noticed.'

'Killing makes people crazy, even if they think they want to do it-'

'Maybe that's because they have compassion for others.'

'Or maybe it's because others are always putting the idea that its wrong into their heads,' he continued firmly, starting to sound annoyed again. 'There's this play I read once, about some man, can't remember his name. In any case he was already of high rank, but his wife suggested he murder the king to advance himself-'

'Are you talking about Macbeth?'

'That's it. How did you know?'

'I've seen it. Exceptional literature like that usually extends its influence beyond its planet of origin.'

'I know. I read it long before I came here. As I was saying- well I've lost my place now, but the point I was coming to was that they both go mad. His wife keeps seeing the blood on her hands.'

'And he starts seeing his dead victims.'

'Which may have just been a case of really bad food poisoning. Or hallucinogenic soup, or something. There were lot of mad men where I lived all those years. Some of them couldn't even remember their own names. You shouldn't... blame them. They didn't all wish to do what they did.'

'And what of you?' The doctor could not stop himself asking the question.

'What of me? Yours or anyone else's blame is inconsequential. You cannot bring retribution against me,' Vegeta said, his face hardening.

The doctor cleared his throat. 'When do you wish to meet next?' A change of subject.

'Four days from now, same place as last time. And I expect you to be early next time. 7am, I won't wait long. Don't forget that watch.' With that, Vegeta got up and left without so much as a goodbye. The doctor sighed in relief, the crawling sensation over his skin slowly subsiding. The waitress looked over then turned, supposedly to get his bill, so he took a few notes from his pocket not knowing how much he was actually placing on the table.

Annie turned to get the bill from behind the counter since it looked like the curly headed fella in the back had finished his coffee. Seconds later she turned back to find he'd disappeared, leaving $20 on the table. She searched for him frantically, scanning the immediate area outside the window. She'd could see Vegeta fading into the distance, but no sign of his friend. However Annie was quickly distracted from this peculiarity.

'Lynn, Lynn, Lynn!' she called to an older waitress wiping tables on the other side of the cafe.

'What is it hon?'

'I got a 16 buck tip!'

* * *

It had been four nights since Vegeta had begun his little expose' to a mad man who'd first wondered into his garden at 4am of a Sunday morning, who'd show up where ever he happened to be at 7am tomorrow. He hadn't been home since, having chosen to go out to the mountains where he'd been training intensely, barely stopping to eat or even rest, however he'd decided that tonight would be the night to return. A sick feeling had descended over him this last day, which was probably a result of overdoing it the last few days though it all seemed to start after the last time he slept and of course dreamed. Not a distressing dream like the usual, yet when he woke he'd felt ill. He'd been lying in a clearing with the sunlight glaring into his eyes and two men peering down at him. They looked human, but their features were warped somehow. 'Despicable,' one of them snorted. Then came the prick in the shoulder, the sharp pain in the neck, and he woke. That pain in his neck still hadn't gone away, in fact it was getting worse, as was the sick feeling that followed the dream, but he figured it was probably just a spider bite. God damn insect and bugs, he couldn't stand the disgusting things. The thought of one of them crawling over his neck as he slept made him nauseous.

He took his time flying low over the mountains. There was a peace there in deep blues, jades and violets of the peaks, coloured by the shadows and dying light of dusk. The hues blurred into each other, soothing the festering tension that was growing in the pit of his stomach as did the meandering chorus of forest sounds, of leaves rustling, of birds singing goodnight songs, of life's general hum. Gradually the horizon deepened, casting the spell of night over the land. There was no moon tonight and the sky was clouding over. Soon the world would be pitch black and all things would be hidden.

But West City was becoming visible in the distance, and he knew the lights would be on in Bulma's window, waiting to sting his tired eyes.

Bulma had just put Bra to bed. As she walked down the hall, she heard a noise that she was certain came from her bedroom and froze. What if someone had broken in? *_That man is just never around when you need him_!* She thought to herself in a huff as she lifted a heavy vase from one of the many hallway tables and proceeded to slowly edge towards her room, the vase help high over her head. Once she got there, she peered into the keyhole but couldn't see anything, then without really thinking pushed the door open with her shoulder with a warrior cry, holding the vase higher overhead. Much to her embarrassment, there stood Vegeta himself. He took one look at her and burst out laughing.

'Uhhhgh!' she growled loudly. 'You IDIOT! You just break in through the window after being gone nearly a week?' She pitched the vase at him as hard as she could, but of course he dodged it and a loud noise rang through the hall as it shattered against the windowsill. Vegeta was in hysterics by this time. Then little footsteps could be heard approaching quickly and Bra decided to barge in, having heard the commotion.

'Daddy!' she squealed with delight. Vegeta quickly lunged to pick her up so she wouldn't walk straight over the glass.

'Careful Bra, there's glass everywhere.'

She looked at the ground and her eyes widened. 'Uh oh, where did that comed from?'

'You're mother. She's been throwing things at me,' Vegeta replied, chuckling.

'Naughty mummy, blpphh' she stuck out her tongue at Bulma and made a noise with her tongue, earning more laughter from her father.

'Don't you make noises at me young lady, you get back to bed right now!'

'But daddy's home!' Bra cried indignantly.

'Yes I know, and I have to talk to daddy because he's got some explaining to do! Now back to bed, you can play tomorrow!'

'Nah-uh, daddy wants to play wif me an not wif you!'

'Vegeta, would you help me out here!' Bulma shrieked, getting exasperated.

'Calm down woman I'll be back in a little while. You put this child to bed too early anyway. She has too much energy.' With that he sidestepped her and left the room with Bra, hearing the door slam behind him so hard it was a miracle it didn't fall off its hinges.

'Mummy's mad.' Bra giggled.

'Mummy's fucking furious,' he muttered.

'You swore,' she said into his shoulder.

'Nonsense,' he replied.

About an hour later the child was back in bed, having finished putting on a play for him with her dolls and reiterating what she'd been doing the past few days in that incoherent babble of hers. Much to his regret he was now heading back to the bedroom to do some explaining, or whatever it was Bulma said. There was something sad about this, not to say that he actually *_felt*_ sad but to simply acknowledge the fact that it was sad, this regret he felt walking towards her now. There was a time when her anger used to excite him, to ignite some spark inside that had been all but dead for so many years before he'd come to know her. She was changed now, sometimes seeming more bitter than fiery, and perhaps it was being with him that changed her. Perhaps. It wasn't hard to infect people with bitterness if you were around them enough. Of course there were still times when she was herself, and he had a few things to say that might just calm her down. Standing outside the door, he figured it might be wise to knock this time.

The door opened slowly to reveal just her face, which looked thoroughly exhausted. She turned her back on him, walking over to sit by the windowsill and stare into the blackness outside. If you listened carefully, the bustling, rushing sounds of the city could be heard as always, echoing and reaching out from a world that never slept.

'Done hiding behind your daughter?' she asked calmly. When she got no reply she continued. 'You've got to stop doing this to me. What am I supposed to tell the kids when they ask me where you are? And after a week or so you just walk right back in the door, no, the window this time, then I yell and scream and *_I*_ look like the lunatic-'

'-lunatic that throws things.'

'Lunatic that throws- wait no! Don't do that!' she growled, correcting herself. 'You on the other hand look like you just stepped outside for a five minute stroll!' As she spoke, her husband stared at her as if she were talking gibberish, making her feel like she was the idiot as usual. Then something caught her eye.

'Uhhg, Vegeta what is that on you're neck?'

'Just a spider bite. What of it?'

'Spider bite... it doesn't look like a spider bite, it's more like a...' she came closer, inspecting the small but fairly disgusting looking wound on his neck. 'Gross, it's infected! Have you even looked at it?'

He rolled his eyes. 'It's nothing woman. And no I haven't looked at it. I don't spend nearly as much time looking into mirrors as you do.'

'But there's rust in it-'

'Sure, there's rust in it. Must have been a rust spider...'

'I'm being serious, stop making fun of me!'

'It's probably just a bit of dirt,' he said loudly, his patience already running out. 'Stop fussing over it, I'm fine!'

'Alright, fine! You're fine, as always,' she spat, walking away to sit down by the window again, and none to quietly either.

'I can see you're angry, but if you'll just calm down and listen for half a second, I've actually got something to say that you might consider good news.'

All she did was laugh at this. He narrowed his eyes but pressed on anyway. 'You know how you've been bothering me lately to see a doctor?'

'Yes,' she muttered.

'Well, I took your advice.'

She turned to look at his smirking face, interested now. 'You went to see a doctor?'

'That's what I said isn't it?'

'*_You* _went to see a doctor?' She repeated, laughing mockingly as if he were telling a particularly stupid joke. Then she sighed.

'If that's the truth, then good. I'm glad you're seeing a doctor.'

'You don't believe me, do you?' he replied, sounding insulted.

'Look... can we talk about this later? Right now I really need you do something. Three days ago Trunks went off to some sought of party. I don't know what it was or where it was exactly because he wasn't clear with me. He said he'd be back yesterday afternoon but I haven't heard from him at all. He's not at Goten's either because I called Chi Chi. He might be with this girl, she was with him when he came and told me he was going. Pale hair, sought of flushed skin, real skinny-'

'So he's gone off with another one of those pop tarts he's so fond of. Nothing new there.'

'Please Vegeta, just go find him, and make sure he comes home with you. I've had about enough of that kid. *_Just like his father*,_' she huffed, adding this last part under her breath. ' Just bring him home and *_maybe*_ I won't be pissed off with you anymore.'

'I think I know where he is,' he conceded, not in the mood to argue anymore. He stepped past her, opening the door that lead out onto the balcony. Neither of them looked at each other or bothered to say goodbye as he flew off, but Bulma stared after his shrinking form, all of her anger and hurt now replaced by confusion. Had he been telling the truth?

Several hours later Vegeta entered the house again, hauling his son's unconscious body along with him. This time he came through the back door. After unceremoniously dumping Trunks on the lounge room couch, he walked back upstairs to the bedroom, trying not to bump into walls on the way. He was so mad he couldn't see straight, yet he was trying to be as silent as possible to avoid waking Bulma up because there was only so much bullshit he could put up with in a single night. Somehow he managed to slip into bed without waking her. Days worth of exhaustion overtook him and he was a asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

_*I'm staring up at the ceiling, which is moving. The walls aren't very far apart, they never have been, it's a small room after all. There's only so much room on this ship, yet the walls seem to be getting even narrower. Something is leaking from the ceiling, dripping down onto both of us. I can't see him, but I know Jeice is there. This is our room. I turn to look at him and he's there, lying beside me. Whatever it is that's leaking on us is brown, oily, like sludge. It's oozing down the walls now, and onto the floor. I'm afraid to look up at the ceiling again. Jeice reaches over and starts to rub the putrid substance into my face and chest and over my legs, smearing it around on my bare skin like it's face paint. Against my will I look up at the ceiling again. That's when I see why it's moving. It's covered in bugs. Worms, centipedes, spiders, slugs, thousands and thousands of them. Their bodies are a writhing mass, pulsating against one another, twisting and snaking around and over each other. Many of them are being pushed against by others until their bodies burst. It's their innards that are leaking from the ceiling, down the walls, onto us, onto everything. To my horror, Jeice keeps spreading the bug entrails over my skin with his hand. He leans in closer. 'It's OK, you can do it to me too,' he whispers hoarsely. I'm not sure whether he's talking about rubbing the liquid over him, or moving my hand between his legs the way he's doing to me with his other hand...*_

Vegeta's eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright, threw the covers back and ran to the bathroom, clapping a hand over his mouth. This startled Bulma, who had been woken a little while before by the sound of his breathing which had been getting heavier and faster, signaling that he was dreaming again.

She got up to follow him, beginning to panic when she heard him being sick.

'Vegeta are you OK in there? ' She called out nervously from the other side of the bathroom door. He didn't reply, just kept throwing up from the sounds of it. Then there was quiet.

'Can... can I come in?'

'Go away.'

'But you're sick, I just want to-'

'*_Just go away*,_ I mean it woman,' he warned.

'Stop telling me to go away! I just want to know what's wrong,' she pleaded with him.

'Do you have to know everything all the time! Fucking hell! Just leave it alone!' He shouted back at her through the door.

'BUT I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!' She was shouting as well now. 'You never tell me anything!You've been here with me twenty years Vegeta! Twenty years is a long fucking time and you still don't trust me! When are you going to grow up and get past all this? Just answer me that if you won't say anything else.'

No answer came.

'That's it. This is my house, my fucking bathroom, and I'm coming in there whether you like it or-' she stopped mid sentence as she opened the door to find the room completely empty. The window was open and the curtain was billowing in the cold wind that quickly rushed in, sending a chill down her spine. She let her body slide down the wall and come to rest in a heap on the cold tiles, her senses gradually going numb to the cold as she wondered why it was that her mouth always got the better of her.

* * *

_...Now what's in store for a soul with premature_

_wings that will never soar, for what they're made for  
(so tell me)Why we wingless angels fall  
We'll die if our wings don't grow at all..._

_-ten years_

**Next time: Vegeta begins to talk about his grim early days on Frieza's ship, then manages to get himself into some serious trouble.**

**If you thought for a little while there that things were going to look up for Vegeta, you were sorely mistaken *evil grin*. What is really wrong with Vegeta, and will he be able to control it before he loses his mind to memories and dreams? Can the mysterious doctor help him, or is he part of the problem?**

Hope you liked it and please let me know what you thought :) Some things I'm particularly curious about are whether people find the childhood scenes and dream sequences interesting/disturbing/whatever.


	4. Everyday is Exactly the Same

Well, here it is at last. God I hate end of semester, too busy to do anything! **This chapter: first goes into Vegeta's grim early days on Frieza's ship. Later on in the chapter, Vegeta gets himself into some serious trouble.** Hope you like it :) Oh yeah an thanks for the views and reviews too!

**'Every Day Is Exactly The Same'**

_...I believe I can see the future, because I repeat the same routine. I think I used to have a purpose,  
but then again, that might have been a dream. I think I used to have a voice, now I never make a sound.  
I just do what I've been told, I really don't want them to come around... -Nine Inch Nails_

* * *

Trunks' eyes slowly cracked open, the sunlight coming through the open window stinging them instantly. When the room was more in focus he noticed his mother standing over him looking incredibly worried. There were tears in her eyes.

* * *

The temperature of the already icy cold water was steadily falling but the partial numbness it caused was welcome. Vegeta had been swimming in the lake for hours now in an attempt to compose himself by washing away the disgusting sensations that lingered from the dream, the likes of which he'd never had before. Or at least not for a long time, not that he could remember. Had anyone been watching him from above they would have witnessed the unusual spectacle of a man swimming in the lake at 3 in the morning. Every now and then he would stop swimming to scrub at skin as though it were covered in dirt but it did no good. It seemed that no matter how great his efforts were to brush them away, the unwanted feelings of liquid entrails seeping into his pores and hands trailing his skin would not subside. It took every ounce of his self control not to be sick again, and had their actually been anything in his stomach he would almost certainly have lost that battle. Perhaps this was a gross overreaction, but if there was one thing he could not stand it was insect and bugs, particularly the squirmy, writhing kind of which worms were a good example. So many worms...

Waves of nausea rocked him once more as he tried to resist the images flashing behind his eyes. The undertones of what had been going on in the nightmare didn't even bare thinking about, not that there was much free choice in the matter. He rose out of the waters quickly and the shock of exposing soaking wet skin to the biting wind stilled all sensations if only for a moment, but once the shock wore off an abnormally sharp drop in temperature became noticeable. This time it caused no alarm.

'Where are you, doctor? Better show yourself now, I'm in no mood for games!'

'How did you know I was here?' came the even reply. It was at this moment that Vegeta realised how much that voice unnerved him; it was one of those calm, certain voices that said the speaker knew things he shouldn't, that other people couldn't dream of imagining.

'Never you mind! What did I tell you about getting a fucking watch?'

'Do you always do strange things at this hour of the morning?'

This question earned a low growl from Vegeta. 'If the strange things I do at certain times bothers you so much then try materialising out of nowhere at more appropriate hours. You can leave now, I'm not in the mood to speak to you and I doubt I will be in the future.'

The doctor could be heard sighing quietly, the sound harmonising with the breathy voice of the wind which was now beginning to die down a little. Fragments of the full moon fazed in and out of sight from behind the misty haze of clouds, casting an uneven and sickly glow over the atmosphere. The leaves on the trees, now in late autumn shades of red and brown, were the colour of dried blood in the ghostly light. They were continuously drifting down from the branches in slow motion, coming to rest on the already covered forest floor. Vegeta turned to look at the doctor whose face was obscured by darkness until a shaft of light passed over him, illuminating only his pale eyes.

'It makes me sad to hear you say that.'

'It makes me sad to think that _you_ think I care.' This remark got the silence he'd been hoping for, at least for a while.

'Did something happen that changed your mind?' the doctor asked sincerely.

'You're like a small child. Always asking questions. I told you before that you should go look for Kakkarott, I know he could help you. All you have to do is ask,' Vegeta replied, evading the question.

'You talk about this man a lot. From what you're always saying about him I get the impression he can do anything.'

'I wouldn't be surprised,' Vegeta muttered.

'You're the only one that can really help me. I'm sure if he were able to help me like you're able, he would,' the doctor challenged, but it didn't have the effect he'd wanted. When he heard the saiyan speak, the voice sounded tired and sad. He almost thought he heard it breaking.

'Well I'm not him. Not even close.'

'Why would that matter? I'm sure you're fine just the way you are.'

Vegeta laughed quietly at this. 'Whatever, just... just leave would you?'

'Why?'

Vegeta clapped a hand over his forehead in frustration. 'Because I can't do this. I can't help you, do you understand? Dredging all this up stirs up too much shit, and I don't have the months and months it takes to make it disappear again.'

'Stirs things up? Like bad memories? Well I know a lot about memories, and I can tell you that you can try to make them disappear for months or years or decades, but you'll never succeed. The more you try to suppress them and run from them, the more they haunt you.'

'Well, trying to do the impossible always was my favourite game.'

'There's an easier way. Please, listen to me. I can help you _if_ you help me.'

'And what if I don't want your help?'

'At least come out of the water. You can't possibly be comfortable out there.'

Vegeta rolled his eyes and rose up out of the water to levitate over the lake, his energy flaring momentarily. When he landed on the ground, the doctor was surprised to see he was completely dry.

'Tell me something doctor, how many people do you think I've killed?'

'I don't know. Millions?'

He laughed at this. 'More like billions. Even if you wanted to help me, you wouldn't be able to stand it.'

'You have a point. But as it turns out, I too enjoy trying to do the impossible.'

'I'm not going to get rid of you so easily am I?' he sighed.

All the doctor did was smile, and Vegeta wondered for the thousandth time why he was doing this. When was it that he'd gotten so soft?

'I was wondering if you could tell me what it was like just living day to day as a soldier in Frieza's army. You see, young people are always being lured into the service of these organisations on the premise that they'll have a better life that's free of hunger and hardship.'

'Free of hunger, yes. You can have any material possession you want working under men like Frieza but you won't be free of hardship.'

'Explain that to me.'

'Think of it as being in a very unusual prison. You can have anything you want, but you can never have freedom, and If you aren't free then nothing is really yours. Does a doll own the clothes it wears, or does the child who owns the doll own them? If you are someone else's property then everything that's yours actually belongs to your keeper, you're simply borrowing it. Anyway, you can leave the prison sometimes, but only for as long as they permit you to, and you can't go so far that they won't be able to keep track of your every move or bring you back if need be. They're always watching you. You also have to do everything that's asked of you by your superiors no matter what you think of it. You never question orders.'

They were sitting near the water's edge now. Vegeta began to talk about his first few weeks on Frieza's ship. To the doctor, the place and the experiences being described sounded as though they originated in a bleak and distorted reality, but he never once saw the expression on the other man's face change.

_**Frieza's two guards are leading me down the long, curved hallway of the ship that is to be my home from now on. I've been here not fifteen minutes and already I don't like the place. It's cold, there isn't enough space for my liking, and it smells funny, like metal and cleaning products. Almost everything is made of metal here- the walls, the doors, the floors. It has to be the dullest, most unwelcoming place I've ever seen. I don't like any of the people I've met so far either, least of all these guards. One of them is Dodoria, a fat pink thing with a bloated face and sunken eyes. It looks like he's drowned and come back to life still waterlogged. Every time I think I've seen the ugliest creature in the world, I'll meet another of Frieza's soldiers like this one who proves me wrong. I don't know what to make of the other one, Zarbon. There's nothing strange about his body (apart from his ridiculous looking armor), but his face is very confusing. All I know for sure is that he's very rude. He only walked in the door a few minutes ago and he's already telling me what to do, listing off all these rules I'm meant to follow. I make a point of staring off into the distance so he knows I'm ignoring him. _

_'You will be given a schedule that you must follow each day. It is the same for everyone. You're probably used to doing as you please and having everybody at your beck and call, but it is not quite the same here. Everybody showers, eats, trains and sleeps at the same times. You are to obey and respect your superiors at all times, which includes everybody that ranks above you. That means you ought to be listening to me carefully right now, Vegeta.'_

_'So sorry,' I say insincerely. _

_'So sorry sir. Now, where was I... ah yes, you are not to enter Master Frieza's room under any circumstances unless you are sent for, do you understand? I would also advise you don't speak to your superiors unless spoken to. We're all very busy here and we don't have time for games or silly questions that children like yourself are so fond of...'_

_That's about as much as I hear. I just nod every now and then until after what seems like ages we reach what's meant to be my room, which I'm disgusted with. Not only is it small, but it looks like someone else lives there too._

_'How am I supposed to sleep in here? It's too small. It's hardly enough to be a cupboard.'_

_They both laugh at what I've said, and Dodoria finally speaks._

_'Well you know what kid, you're small too. And small things don't need big spaces. Now we're gunna leave you to get settled in. You can show yourself around. We've got other things to do.'_

_'Indeed,' Zarbon adds. 'Someone will bring your things along shortly.'_

_As they go to leave, I ask them to wait. Zarbon looks back at me with distaste._

_'What is it saiyan?'_

_'Well, I just wanted to know, what _are_ you exactly?'_

_'What- what do you mean what am I? What kind of a foolish question is that?'_

_'I just wondered if you were a man or a woman.' He looks at me astounded for a moment as if I've sprouted another head. Then his face becomes calm and smug again. Dodoria is grinning behind him._

_'I understand how true beauty would confuse one from such a homely race as yours. I do not expect you to understand it and therefore I will forgive you your rudeness this one time, but I have a question of my own for you. Did life change a lot after Frieza became ruler of your planet in your father's place?'_

_I give him a black stare. 'My father is still the king. Nothing's changed.' _

_'Oh I beg to differ. A lot has changed,' he says as he turns to leave. 'You aren't a prince anymore Vegeta. Especially not around here,' _

_Afterwards I sit in the darkness feeling very angry. I'll get him back for that remark somehow. Not long after they've left an odd little blue creature comes along with my things and shows me around. Not that I'm interested, but it seems necessary. The walk does nothing to improve my mood- every person we pass gawks at me and often after they've turned away I can here them calling me filthy monkey and a host of other insults under their breath. I would punish them, but I know neither who out of the clusters of warriors is saying it nor how powerful they are and my father has warned me against taking on just any of Frieza's soldiers. I'll find out about their abilities soon enough though, and then they'll pay. I've never been spoken to like this in my life, and I won't tolerate it. They'll see._

_Eventually I'm back in my excuse for a room, angrier than ever. I make out the form of a large rat scuttling across the floor and blast it. The sound of its squeal as its being being incinerated is soothing somehow. I hear the sound of more footsteps very close by and hope no one's coming to join me. I'm not at all in the mood for company. Of course I have no such luck. The door swings open and a boy with skin the colour of a tomato and long white hair stands in the doorway. He says nothing at first, just stares at me with big green eyes. He's the youngest person I've seen here so far but he still looks at least five years older than me. _

_'So you're the saiyan then? Never 'ad a saiyan 'ere before.'_

_I say nothing._

_'What's the matter? You don't look too happy. Aren't they bein' nice to ya?' he says, nodding his head in the direction of the place where all the people were congregating down the hall. I still don't answer._

_'Don't take it personally. It's just cause you're a saiyan. You lot aren't real popular round the rest of the universe. Thought you'd a noticed by now, bein' one an all. But don't worry, I ain't like everyone else. They're all old an borin', an I'm stronger than 'em all too. I'm Jeice, an I'm part of the Ginyu Force, Frieza's top warriors,' he boasts. This has me interested._

_'Really? You're stronger than everyone else here?'_

_'Yep. Much. Did you know you're the youngest person now? I used to be. Everyone's been talkin' about you. They don't think you'll last.'_

_'Well they're wrong.'_

_'Oooo, cocky. We'll see.'_

_He continues to babble for a long time about all sorts of things, mainly about how great this place is and how you can have anything you want. I think he talks too much, and I can't always understand him because he leaves half the letters out of his words for some reason, but he is funny. It looks like I'm stuck with him whether I like it or not anyway; he's told me we are going to be friends and hasn't asked for my opinion on the matter. _

_Over the next few weeks we hang around each other in the evenings when ever he isn't with his team members, which I learn are even stronger than him. It doesn't take long to learn who is the strongest around here. After the first night I expect things to improve once I've shown everyone that I'm better than most of them could ever dream of being. I'm wrong. The extreme routiness of everything we do is maddening because I can't stand being made to do as everybody else does. Also, while most of the men quickly learn to respect me (or at least fear me), my supposed superiors make a point of insulting me as often as possible. It seems like everybody here hates me simply because I'm a saiyan, whether they're too afraid to openly show it or not. My behaviour probably doesn't help this much. Jeice is the only one who doesn't avoid me and though I'm glad to have at least one friend, he's driving me nuts. If he feels like company you have to provide it whether you feel like it or not- he has to have everything he wants whenever he wants it, and if he doesn't get it he gets angry. The difficult thing is that it's hard to tell if you're making him angry because it comes on very suddenly. _

_I become fully aware of this one particular day when I feel like training alone but he's decided we're sparring together. I'm not making much of an effort in hopes that he'll get bored, though it looks like it's just making him mad. Without warning, he breaks through my defense and drives his fist into my gut with a horrific force. I have never, ever been hit this hard before or felt this much pain. Tears run down my face before I can stop them._

_'Looks like that woke you up,' he sneers. I'm too winded to say anything, and don't move for a long time._

_'Givin' up are ya? Well, that's why they say don't ever let ya guard down.'_

_Later on that night he is his usual idiotically cheerful and joking self and acts like nothings happened, except for when I'm changing and he laughs at the huge purple bruise that has spread across my torso. It will make all my movements painful for a week afterward. I start to take him a lot more seriously after this, realising that he isn't joking about his strength. _

_Jeice isn't the only confusing problem either. I notice a lot of the men around here are irrational or down right mad, and often they take what I in my ignorance believe is medicine. It baffles me how it makes them crazier rather than sane. I don't know how to deal with so many violent lunatics in the one place, and even when they aren't bothering me directly I can feel their silence and their hate leaking out of them. It doesn't take long for me to start avoiding everyone, training alone or staying in my room whenever I have free time. Things start to feel monotonous, hopeless, lonely even. It's only been a few weeks, maybe a month when I'm told my planet and all its inhabitants have been destroyed. Nappa and Radditz show up a few days later.**_

'What was that like, when they told you your planet was gone?' The doctor finally cut in.

'What's your name? You've never said,' Vegeta answered him with a question.

'You avoid that question every time I ask.'

'And you avoid thatquestion.'

'I suppose I do. Listen, there's something you said that didn't make a lot of sense, about some of the soldiers taking medicine?'

'I thought that was obvious. There were a lot of illicit drugs there. Drugs and drink. As if the people weren't crazy enough.'

'Did you have to struggle to stay alive, with so many dangerous men around? You said you avoided them frequently.'

'I had to avoid them. Whenever I was around them I couldn't stop myself arguing with them, which would either result in me killing someone, or if it was the wrong person, them almost killing me. I can remember at least ten times I nearly died on that ship, and many more times I caused someone's death there. Everybody had to struggle, men were 'mysteriously disappearing' all the time. There was a lot of competition and paranoia. It seemed that no matter who you were, half the people liked you and the other half wanted you dead. Or all of them, in my case.'

'So I suppose it was a trade off,' the doctor mused. 'You could have anything you wanted, but at the cost of constant risk to your...' his voice trailed off, and Vegeta noticed the doctor staring at him.

'What?'

'What's happened to your neck?'

Vegeta huffed in annoyance. 'Nothing you need to worry about.'

'It looks quite bad...'

'It's nothing! Just a rust spider.'

'A- a what?'

'Don't worry about it! I swear if I hear one more word about this god damned bite I'll-'

'Alright, alright,' the doctor cut him off. 'I'm sorry, it's just that it's a bit unusual. Nothing unusual has happened lately... _has it_?'

_A strange question_, he thought. 'Everything that happens to me is unusual. The only time I'd be able to say something unusual had happened is if something usual happened. Now _that_ would be unusual.'

'I don't know if I'm following you.'

'I don't know if I'm following myself. It's too early to be awake. Go on then, disappear. I need to sleep sometime.'

'I've never met someone with manners as impeccable as yours,' the doctor scoffed. Vegeta had already closed his eyes, but opened them again to look over only to find the doctor was gone.

_I swear I'm going to find out who and what that man is and why he's really here_, he thought to himself. _Next time_...

He sat up to decide where to go to train, having never had any intention of sleeping after all the nightmares he'd been having. As he did, something caught his eye and he had to blink several times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. There appeared to be a vortex forming in the middle of the lake that couldn't quite be explained by the harsh winds whipping through the forest at the moment.

'What the...' he muttered as he rose into the air, floating over to stop directly above it. It was plain to see that it was no hallucination- it went deeper than the lake bed, whirling downwards into the earth, where a glowing red light burned at its center. The coloured light reflected off the spinning waters of the vortex, making fascinating patterns. It was beautiful, mesmerising, almost beckoning the watcher to go towards it even as his instincts screamed at him to stop. Vegeta couldn't resist it and slowly began to descend into the watery opening, however the nearer he drew towards the light the further away it seemed to get. Had he looked up it would have been noticeable that the trees, the sky and the stars were no longer visible, but he had eyes only for the light, now in a deep trance.

Then without warning the light vanished, bringing him to his senses instantly. At first he was disoriented, unable to remember what was going on or what had lead to this situation. Everything was in compete darkness. The lake, the forest, the vortex, it had all vanished. The dank, musky smell made it feel as though he was standing at the bottom of an empty well, except that something was wrong with the walls. Firstly the fact that there were walls, and secondly the cold, slippery feel of them, as though they were made of metal. He pounded his fists against the smooth surface and stared upwards, shouting at whoever might be listening. The rage distracted him from the intense panic he was starting to feel.

'Whoever's behind this better let me out of here right this instant, or I swear I will find you and rip the head clean off your shoulders!' He thundered. All this seemed to achieve was the switching on of a dim light somewhere above him, its green glow revealing the strange surroundings. It looked like he was in a very steep metal tunnel that eventually forked off into what was presumably other tunnels.

'Can't be too hard to find my way out of here...' he reassured himself, about to fly upwards when he sensed movement. The entire tunnel was moving, at first slowly, then faster, lurching forwards and spinning. Everything was spiraling out of control into a blur of pallid gray, making it impossible for him to blast through it and move forward. The spinning was horribly dizzying, but just as he was about to topple over the brink of unconsciousness the tunnel became calm and still again, causing his body which was suspended in mid air to fall face down. As terrifying as the prospect of raising his head and looking up was, he finally forced himself to do it. Now that everything was the right way around, it became obvious what this place was.

'No...' he whispered, 'This has to be a dream. I refuse to believe this.'

He sat up and performed a favoured test of of reality and consciousness which was to punch himself as hard as possible in the stomach, but it did nothing but wind him. This was no dream, he was definitely on Frieza's ship. Something else was wrong too. Everything around looked bigger and higher up than usual, and his voice didn't sound right at all. There was no need to look at his body, it was obvious he was a child again. He stood and began to walk mechanically down the hall. It always happened this way- walking down the tunnel lead first to some kind of horror then to waking up. This part was necessary. 'Surely I'll wake up,' he tried to reassure himself, but somehow he knew it wasn't the truth.

It was cold and stuffy. There were people all around, but nobody noticed or spoke to him as usual. Only their whispers could be heard. A voice very close to his ear murmured, 'Shhhh,' and a large, beefy hand clamped itself over his mouth, yanking him into an adjoining room.

* * *

_...Every day is exactly the same, every day is exactly the same, there is no love here and there is no pain, every day is exactly the same..._

**Next time: Trapped in a hellish nightmare, Vegeta wonders what he's gotten himself into, and how to get out of it? What does it all mean, is it even real or has he finally lost his mind? Guess you'll have to wait and find out :P**


	5. Spiders

**This chapter... **we finally find out what's happened to Trunks. Vegeta on the other hand begins to wonder if he's trapped in the past and becomes increasingly desperate to find his way back into reality. **Warning:** disturbing violence/abuse

**'Spiders'**

_The piercing radiant moon, the storming of poor June, _

_All the life running through her hair _

_Approaching guiding light, our shallow years in fright,_

_Dreams are made winding through my head..._

_-System of a Down_

_

* * *

_

Bulma looked down anxiously into her son's face, not caring about the tears on her own. It had been hours now but Trunks was finally waking up.

'Thank God you're awake!' She cried, making his ears ring. He felt sick. She fell down beside him and threw her arms around him, squeezing as tight as she could. Then she pulled him into an upright position and started slapping him across the arms and chest.

'You've been gone three days, I've had no idea where you were, and then suddenly I find you passed out on the couch! I've been trying to wake you up for hours, I was about to take you to the hospital! Do you know how scared I was? Do you? Answer me!'

'Mom, stop it... my head hurts...'

'And who's fault is that Mr? I want you to tell me right now what you've been up to. You better have a very good reason for putting me through what you have the last few days.'

Trunks groaned, knowing she wouldn't leave him alone until he told her something. He could see his little sister standing in the doorway behind Bulma, holding one of her many dolls.

'You're in trou-ble,' she said to him in a cheeky sing song voice.

'Get back to your room right now young lady,' Bulma snapped. The little girl's lip trembled as she turned away to walk back down the hall to her room, and while both of them could hear her start to cry neither went to comfort her.

'Well lets hear it,' Bulma pressed, eyeing her son angrily. So Trunks began to tell her, taking care to leave out anything he thought would result in serious punishment, which was essentially everything that had happened. He had to use his confabulation skills to create a believable story, skills that were well polished by this time in his life from years of bullshitting his way out of the consequences of any trouble he caused. He gave Bulma one of his charming smiles as he relayed one story but recalled another. The memories were mostly fond, until his father became involved at least. A dark shadow passed over his eyes just thinking about it...

_...3 days earlier..._

Bulma stood in the kitchen with her mother who was flipping pancakes and babbling cheerfully about how well her roses had done this season. She was in the process of drying out buds and petals at the moment for one of the elaborate craft projects she liked to busy herself with, which would probably be another overly floral wreath or wall hanging to add to the hundred others lying around. Bulma wasn't really listening though, being too busy wondering why her son was taking so long to get out of bed. As if he'd heard her thoughts, Trunks appeared in doorway where she could just see him from the corner of her eye.

'Morning everyone.'

'Good morning Trunks. Though it'll be afternoon by the time you get to class,' Bulma huffed.

'No class today remember mum? Long weekend,' he countered.

'Right,' she sighed, clapping her hand over her forehead. 'Sorry Hun I completely forgot.' As she turned to look at Trunks she noticed someone standing behind him and nearly dropped her coffee.

'Oh,' she stammered. 'Hello... when did you get here? Trunks, you didn't tell me you were having any visitors.'

'Sorry,' Trunks laughed. 'I pretty much just let her in the door now. It was kind of last minute so I didn't have time to let you know. This is Brie by the way. She's a friend of mine.'

A skinny girl in a very short green dress adorned with a name tag stepped out from behind Trunks and smiled, extending her hand to Bulma, who couldn't help but stare at the shock of long, white hair that flowed down to her bony hips. Her angular face was a pale pink colour with cheeks so deeply flushed they were almost red, like she'd been running. Except it was obvious that she hadn't.

'I'm honored to meet you Ms Briefs. I'm a big fan of you're work. I'm hoping to get into engineering myself if I do well enough this year.'

'I'm sure you will if you work hard enough. Speaking of work, is that you're uniform? If you don't mind me asking.' Bulma smiled, looking into the girl's almond shaped eyes, deep green like her dress.

'Yes actually. I work in a clothing store. Tree of Life-'

'Listen mum,' Trunks cut in, 'I just wanted to let you know that I'm going out to this, uh, event. It's sought a nearby, and yeah. We probably won't be back till late tomorrow night-'

'Whoa, slow down. Where is it you're going? And why am I only just hearing about it now?'

'Well like I said it was all kind of last minute. Its just outside the city, in the direction of Goten's house. Him and Valese are going too. Everyone's sought a going hiking through the mountains then we're going to have a gathering, a few drinks and what not. Nothing huge, OK?'

'Um, OK, bur why won't you be back till tomorrow night? Will you even be home for dinner?'

'Uh...maybe. Anyway, gotta run. Love you mum, see ya.'

'Wait, Trunks, hang on-' she began to say, but he'd already grabbed Brie's hand and bounded out the door. She sighed as Bra looked up at her from where she was sitting at the table and stuffing pancakes into her mouth.

'Well I guess its going to be a girl's night,' Bulma's mother beamed. 'How exciting!'

'Very,' Bulma grumbled. 'All these boys do is drive me nuts anyway. I don't know where either of them are now...'

'I want daddy to be here,' Bra whined.

'Well, he isn't. He hasn't been feeling well lately so he's gone out of the city to... get a bit of fresh air. And I don't want to hear you complaining about it all day Hun. You can complain to him when he gets back. Who knows, maybe he'll listen.'

Bra scowled at her.

'Please Bra, don't give me that look. Just eat. I know how much you love your pancakes,' she said tiredly but with a sly grin on her face.

'We're going to have a lot of fun today pumpkin. You can help me make my new wreath!' Bulma's mother chirped, trying to create a diversion. 'You wanna help your grandma don't you beautiful? Now wipe away that frown-'

'NO!' the little girl cried defiantly, dramatically overturning her plate and running from the room. Bulma gazed after her in defeat.

* * *

Trunks was too preoccupied to really be keeping track of the time. 'Late tomorrow afternoon' when he'd promised to return home had come and gone about a day ago now. He lay on his stomach in a mossy alcove worn down into the face of a rocky cliff. Brie lay under him. The warm autumn sunlight of the day had heated the rocks and everything else in the landscape, which wasn't dense enough to block out its rays. In the dead of night, that warmth still lingered. Strong, earthy smells of the forest rose into into the air around them, permeating their hair and skin. Brie's own scent drifted from her naked skin to curl around him like fragrant incense.

'We should get back to the others soon, don't you think?' She murmured, running her tongue lightly along the side of his neck.

'Shhh. They won't come looking. Let's just stay a little longer. Half an hour,' he pleaded, pressing his lips against hers before she could answer him, tasting her tongue with his own. Slender legs wrapped around his waist while long fingernails dug into the back of his neck, cutting deep enough to draw blood which trailed down along the curve of his throat to drip onto hers. Burrowing his face into her wild mess of white hair he entered her roughly, drinking in the sound of her gasp. He growled deeply in response, lowering his lips to her flushed throat and biting down till her blood mingled with his own. An energy like fire encircled them as their bodies moved rhythmically, growing more violent as the anticipation heightened. There would be bruises and cuts in the aftermath, but neither of them cared. The only thing that existed in their minds was now.

After they had dressed, Brie reached out for a small plastic snap-lock bag lying on the ground. She opened it and dipped her pointer into the white powder within. When she withdrew her finger a line of the substance was perched on its ridge.

'You want a little more?' She offered, holding her finger up to his face. He inhaled, then lay back against the walls of the alcove, basking in the euphoric sensations that coursed through him.

'Trunks...' she whispered, sounding worried. He waved her off with a flick of the hand.

'We'll go soon I swear-'

'It's not that Trunks. Listen. I think someone's here. Up above.'

'Huh...' He muttered in irritation, trying to see through the haze of the high and focus on what she was saying. About five seconds later he sat bolt upright.

'Fuck! Brie, climb down and hide, right now.'

'What, why? What's wrong?'

'Hurry! I think my dad's here, go!'

He watched her scamper with surprising agility down the rocky cliff face. It was only a few minutes before he saw his father's silhouette in the entrance to the alcove. Vegeta didn't say hello, simply rolled his eyes and turned away.

'I don't know what you've been up to out here for the past three days, but you've got you're

mother worried. You should have been home yesterday. Now get up, we're leaving.'

'How would you know, you weren't there,' Trunks mumbled under his breath, mistakenly thinking his father wouldn't hear. Vegeta spun around to face him with the intention of giving the boy a piece of his mind when he noticed something lying on the ground.

'What?' Trunks shrugged, following his father's gaze. _Shit... _he thought. _Brie didn't take it with her?_

Vegeta shoved him aside, leaning down to pick up the bag and examine it.

'And what is this?' he said quietly.

'Nothing.'

'Oh really?'

'Yeah...' Trunks said, looking away from his father's scrutinising stare.

'Look at me,' Vegeta demanded. 'Look me in the eye.'

'Why? Dad, let's just go, OK? I'm sorry I didn't get home on time. I'll apologise to mum-'

'Don't change the subject!' he shouted, grabbing his son by the shoulders and pushing him roughly against the walls of the alcove. This threatening gesture had the desired effect- Trunks just stared at him, wide eyed and open mouthed.

'You took this, didn't you?' he held up the bag.

'Not that much of it. We were just having bit of fun. You don't even know what it is anyway,' Trunks replied, regaining his composure and pushing his father away. 'Don't overreact. And don't grab me.'

His father just laughed. 'It is you who doesn't know what this is. If you knew you wouldn't be foolish enough to touch it. Do you have any idea what this could do to your mind? What you could do when you're on it, with your strength?'

'Oh come on dad!' he rolled his eyes. 'What do you think I'm gunna do, lose my mind and blow up West city? We had a _little bit_ for fun, OK? It's just for every now and then, no harm done. And anyway if you know what it is you've obviously had some before yourself so don't get on me about it. Since when do you care what I do anyway?' Sounding pleased with himself, Trunks jumped from the entrance of the alcove and flew down. To his surprise a hand latched onto his wrist firmly the moment he touched the ground.

'Don't you dare speak to me that way,' his father hissed through gritted teeth. 'And don't _ever_ turn your back on me.'

'Or what? What are you going to do? You can't speak to _me_ like this, I'm not a child any more!'

Enraged by his son's outright disrespect, something which was completely uncharacteristic of the boy, Vegeta raised a hand and backhanded him, sending him sprawling across the forest floor. For some time Trunks didn't get up or look up which was somewhat worrying. He hadn't used that much force, not enough to do serious damage that was for sure. Or had he? Distracted by this confusing thought, he reacted just a little too late when Trunks came flying at him unexpectedly. Within seconds they were on the ground, fighting and clawing at each other like rabid animals, but Vegeta quickly regained the upper hand and pinned the livid boy down, holding the plastic bag up to those wide blue eyes.

'_This_ is the crutch of the weak!' he spat with disdain, emptying the contents of the bag so that it blew away carelessly with the breeze. Once again he became distracted, but this time by a loud noise from somewhere behind them much like a small explosion. Trunks used this opportunity to drive a knee into his father's ribs, almost hard enough to break them. The pain was unexpected but Vegeta, well used to this sought of thing, didn't let it slow him down a moment too long and delivered a sharp blow to the side of Trunk's head, knocking him out instantly.

Rising slowly he clutched at his aching side and let out a string of curses. At least nothing was actually broken. He would have liked to give Trunks a good thrashing, but in the state of mind both of them were presently in the chances of someone sustaining a serious injury were higher than usual. It was some time before Vegeta calmed down just enough to remember the reason he'd come here in the first place, and hoisting Trunks up and over a shoulder he flew off in the direction of West City, his mind swimming in rage.

Of course Trunks remembered neither this nor anything else that had happened after he'd been knocked out, only the impact of that final blow, then waking up to the sight of his mother's worried, tear stained face. He'd told her the most believable thing that came to mind- his dad had gotten angry over a crushed smoking herb which he'd mistaken for hard drugs and gone nuts about it. She seemed to be buying this fairly pathetic tale, however is she wasn't so distracted (and enraged) by the fact Vegeta had struck him then knocked him out, she very likely wouldn't have.

Whatever. As far as he was concerned, his father really had overreacted; it wasn't that big a deal! All his friends did some on occasion. Everyone with money did it, everyone famous did it. Only some of them became celebrity crack heads, and he'd never be one of those. How could his father even imply that? Just because _he_ used to be a violent psycho... Bulma was ranting on angrily but Trunks heard none of it, being preoccupied thinking about what a temperamental hypocrite his father was, along with a million other bitter musings. Little did he know just what was going on with his father at that very moment. If he had, he just may have regretted those thoughts.

* * *

*Vegeta's POV (thought I should specify in case this is getting confusing)*

_The room is dimly lit by a weak ceiling bulb and the gleaming elements of a heater in the corner, their red glow creating vast, ugly patterns on the walls that mingle with the shadows. I smell a very familiar scent of sweat which tells me instantly who it is that holds me, a scent so familiar it's as if I only saw Recoome yesterday, but one couldn't forget that awful smell in a hundred years. He never showered as often as he should have. Though I can't see him, I sense that Jeice is in the room before he walks out from behind some cupboards. _

_'Oh good, you're 'ere. We'd been meanin' to talk to ya about today,' he says, a lazy smile spreading across his face._

_'Uh huh,' Recoome adds, 'and you know why, don't you Veggie-Chan? You ought to be in a lot of trouble.'_

_I haven't got the faintest clue about what today and anything associated with it means so I couldn't explain it to save myself. All I know is that there is a strange feeling in my gut, a metallic taste in my mouth, and the patterns on the walls are oddly voracious; coming alive with lurid colours and movement._

_'Now, today when we suggested to Frieza that perhaps, um, whatever planet it was he wanted done might be a little more work than it's worth, an you piped up an said you'd be fine to take on the assignment...'_

_'You made us look like cowards-' Recoome interrupts._

_'But-' Jeice continues. 'We just wanted you to know that ya better watch that mouth next time. That's all. Don't look so _worried_.' The note of insincerity in his voice does not escape me._

_Recoome drops me unceremoniously to the floor where I land ungracefully on my backside. Jeice saunters over and sits behind me. I turn nervously to look at him only to notice that his pupils are huge, like glazed ebony moons obscuring the green valleys of his irises. Staring into them I have the strongest feeling of dejavu- this is happening now, but it has happened before. Something inside screams at me to run, to not trust them because they are lying and something terrible is about to happen, but when I try to move my limbs do not respond, as if I am paralysed. _

_'So anyway, now you're here I got a great trick I wanna show ya. Watch me,' Jeice says excitedly, and just like that he lights his lighter and holds the flame up against his shoulder, letting it blaze way at the skin without even flinching The sickening smell of flesh burning fills my nostrils as I watch the gruesome sight, unable to tear my eyes away. He giggles at the burn which is spreading into his skin, the giggles becoming peals of laughter as it turns deep red, then black around the edges, and finally off white at the centre like the skin of raw chicken. A disgusting, blistered crater covered in a slimy film is forming. Recoome is clapping his hands with glee and snorting._

_'Jeice...' I whisper, horrified._

_'See how tough I am? I can withstand fire without showin' any pain. See I'm still holding it up there an I ain't even sweatin. That there's third degree burns',' he brags, holding a cigarette up and lighting it with the same flame. Then he drops the lighter and takes a drag, blowing the smoke into my face. It makes me cough. 'Now we're gunna have a little contest. How long you reckon I went ey Recoome?'_

_'Uhh... 3 minutes, 3 minute!' _

_'It was longer, but good work anyway big guy. So basically,' he states, cigarette in mouth as he takes another two cigarettes from his pocket and lights them with the one he's smoking, ' if you can go more than three minutes without screaming, you win.' He hands Recoome the lighter and cigarettes and grasps my shoulders with his hands, pulling them down roughly so that I'm lying on my back looking up at him. My paralysis lifts suddenly and I try to push myself back up but his palms press down painfully hard and his fingers dig into the soft spaces between the bones. Were I to struggle too much my shoulders would probably dislocate._

_'Now don't move. An remember, shhhh,' he giggles. One of Recoome's hands yanks at the waist of my pants, tearing the fabric with ease and pulling them down. He sits on my legs and stubs two of the smouldering cigarettes into the exposed skin of my upper thigh. I gasp and Recoome covers my mouth and nose with his hand so that I can barely breath. _

_'Uh, uh, uh, you'll lose little one,' he chides, a sadistic grin on on his misshapen face. Deep, searing pain sends its way through the layers of my skin, intensifying the longer it burns. I try to wriggle out of their grip but it's useless, I'm firmly pinned down. I don't know how long it goes on for or how many cigarettes they light, all I'm aware of is the pain and the complete powerlessness to stop it. I can feel my flesh wither away After a while I realise that I'm not being held down or burnt any longer, though the pain hasn't lessened much. Time seems to be expanding and contracting, skipping like a scratched CD so that I've no idea how much of it has passed in the haze of cigarette smoke and shock. Waves of feeling wash over me one after another, numbness, anger, fear, but I can't hang on to anything long enough to process it properly. It's now becoming clear that something beyond the obvious is very wrong. I try to focus on what is in front of me. Unfortunately it turns out to still be Recoome._

_'Did you enjoy the contest Veggie?' he coos at me, ruffling my hair with mocking affection. 'You still did very well, even though you lost.' _

_I growl at him, unable to stop myself._

_'Now now, that's enough of that. You're supposed to be a monkey, not a dog.'_

_I let out a cry of rage and fling myself at him, catching him off guard and knocking his huge bulk to the ground. My fists are hammering into him uncontrollably when he regains his composure and throws me off. Usually the force of the shove would be nothing to me, but in this weakened form it sends me flying into the opposite wall. Before I even have time to pick myself up he's on top of me shouting something angrily in an abnormally deep, distorted voice, one enormous hand locked around my throat in an agonising grip. The hand squeezes so tightly it feels as though the bones will snap. My air supply and circulation are completely cut off, my chest grows tighter and tighter with every second the hand continues to strangle. I claw at it, slashing his skin with my fingernails but it's completely useless. The corners of my vision begin to go dark as I feel my legs wrenched apart._

Vegeta tried to open his eyes but everything remained in darkness. The sensible thing to do would be to stand up, but for some illogical, undefinable reason it felt like that was impossible and he began to crawl around on hands and knees, feeling his way forward. The ground began to give way to icy liquid at some point, and everything came back into focus, including his own reflection now visible in the dark mirror of the lake, it's waters covering his shaking hands. Deep, ugly bruises were spread in a band around his throat, the large finger marks clearly visible. Horrified, he pulled up one of the legs of his pants, searching for the burns. All the skin showed were scars, yes they were from cigarette burns but they had been there for years and years, though most of the time he purposely ignored them, taking great pains to forget how they got there. But some things you never forget.

Numerous flashes what happened that night came rushing back to him. The memory was as clear as cloudless, sunny day, or at least most of it was. He could even recall sitting in the corner of the room staring blankly at the wall the next morning, trying to ignore the constant ache of his thigh and several other places. Jeice had been sitting by the cupboard, dabbing at the hideous burn he'd given himself the previous night and hissing in pain through his teeth, intermittently snapping at Recoome.

'I can't believe you didn't stop me. We could get in so much shit for this,' he whined. 'Don't tell anyone what we done Vegeta, ya hear? Or we'll get in trouble for bein' reckless, or something. Just don't say nothin'.'

'But you said you wanted to do what we did,' Recoome had cut in, unable to comprehend why he was being blamed. 'That's what you wanted to do. You said so yourself.'

'Of course I did, I was off my head wasn't I? Y' know how I get when I get a bit carried away with the- oh never mind! Do I do this normally? Do I? Is this what I usually do for fun? Don't listen to me when I get like that! Jeez you're a twat sometimes, ya really are.' He hissed again, letting out a small whimper, then mumbled, 'Shit for brains,' under his breath.

Recoome stared at Jeice looking a little hurt, but offering no comment. At about this point Vegeta had wandered off to his room, and neither of them seemed to notice, too busy arguing over who's fault it had all been. He'd gone to bed and stayed there for two days, getting up only to go to the bathroom, not even to the dining room to eat, choosing instead to just lie there and brood. Feeling weak and pathetic because he'd wanted to kill them but didn't even have the strength to stop them, he'd simply traced patterns in the bedsheets. Which would be sweeter, revenge, or death? At that point in his life, it had become really hard to choose. Anything would have been better than the weir of emptiness that was growing within where the slowly drowning feelings had once been, like a river gradually flowing into the sea.

Vegeta began to massage his temples, as if that would somehow shut out the dismal thoughts. He simply couldn't keep thinking about all this, or he really would go mad. He rubbed his neck.

'I must have done this to myself,' he muttered, disgusted and disturbed at the prospect of having done something so utterly mad. Almost unable to believe it, he rolled up the other pant leg only to find it was stuck to his thigh. Sighing in irritation he ripped the fabric away impatiently, which sent an unexpected shock of pain through his nerves. Blinking several tines he stared at his leg in disbelief, the skin sprinkled with fresh circular burns, their shiny red craters like tiny gaping mouths, laughing at him, mocking him.

_...The spiders all in tune, the evening of the moon,_

_Dreams are made winding through my head_

_Before you know_

_Before you know I will be waiting_

_All awake..._

_

* * *

_

**Next time: Things go downhill rapidly as Vegeta wanders deeper and deeper into the maze of madness that has descended on him. What he doesn't realise is that there are other forces at play here, even darker than his own memories. Meanwhile, Bulma becomes increasingly afraid, not only of what could possibly have happened to her husband, but of some strange happenings at Capsule Corp. **

Hope it's getting more interesting and thanks for 1355 hits :) It would be cool to hear what you think from all you people reading ;)


	6. Evening Falls

**This chapter: After some serious debate, Vegeta decides to go to a hospital where he finds out what is really causing him to lose his grip on reality. The problem is, he may be too late and too far gone to stop it. **

Roguereader: I would love to update more frequently, but between university, work, and visiting my family in the country I only have so much spare time on my hands. I do the best I can.

'Evening Falls'

_...When the evening falls and the daylight is fading, from within me calls, could it be I am sleeping?  
For a moment I stray, then it holds me completely, _

_close to home - I cannot say. Close to home, feeling so far away._

_As I walk there is before me a shadow, from another world, where no other can follow.  
carry me to my own, to where I can cross over... _

_-Enya  
_  
***

Vegeta continued to stare at the cigarette burns on his thigh, running his hands through his hair and almost cutting into the skin of his scalp with his fingernails, as though doing so would somehow improve the current situation. He had almost begun to believe the whole thing had been one long, intensely life-like and lucid dream, but it simply wasn't so. His dreams were never like what he'd just experienced anyway, so real it was as though the past were recurring or a completely intact memory was replaying itself behind his eyes, nothing like this. The spinning tunnel, strange colours on the walls, the distortion of time- these had been dream like, but everything else...

'It happened...' he murmured, 'and it has happened before. It...' Vegeta ceased talking to himself for a moment to look out at the skeletal forest on which the sullen light of dawn was beginning to break. Skeletal. The leaves were entirely gone from the branches, now resting forlornly on the ground below. But how? As he tried to comprehend this frightening sight without spiralling into panic, his stomach gave a loud growl and he became aware of a terrible hunger, as though he hadn't eaten in a ridiculously long time.

'I've got to do something,' he told himself firmly, but the words shook slightly as they left his lips. 'Something, anything...' Anything to take his mind off what was happening. There'd been enough dark times in his life for him to recognise the pattern, the motions he went through, and this wasn't it. Usually the black moods began with restless frustration with the circumstances, which lead to blind anger, which caused him to neglect the basic needs of living in order to focus on escaping or overcoming whatever trial his useless luck had thrown at him this time. Then, when he failed again and again, the apathy would descend, settling over his mind, body and everything in his atmosphere like the snow of a long and harsh winter, melting only when the skies cleared and the sun's warm fingers reached out to stroke his skin. Many times it had felt like he'd seen the last of the sun, that the darkness and lifelessness had claimed him for good, but somehow the light always revealed itself, in the end. Despite the apathy, the self-neglect, despite everything, he'd never lost touch with reality. He'd never lost it completely, but what was this that was happening now? *_What the hell was this?*_

When he tried to shut out the question posed by the present surroundings and all of their implications, flashes of the recently relived memory took over instead. They kept forcing themselves into his mind, over and over again those feelings, those images, repeating themselves mercilessly. The feeling of being like a toy in their hands or an animal they'd decided to brand, without the strength to fight any of it, helpless. The helplessness was what was so unbearable; physical pain meant nothing at all, but the helplessness almost made him wanted to peel off his own skin just to feel something else. His pride couldn't bear it.

A dark thought came to mind. What he wouldn't give to feel the soft skin of someone else's neck beneath his fingers and the throb of their racing heart, to tighten his grip until the bones were almost ready to snap, holding their life ransom. The pure sense of control, the beautiful rush that came when looking into their eyes, hearing them pleading for life without even a voice to plead with, the smell of raw fear leaking out in their sweat... it was art to him, unrefined, and twisted but art none the less. Even at the edge of these violent thoughts there was a clear awareness of the strange colours playing at the corners of his vision that now warped the sky, and way light came and went in unusual patterns, the anxiety. Whatever it was he'd drifted into through that vortex in the lake, he hadn't come out of it. Not entirely.

The doctor's face shone in his mind. The only logical explanation for all this was that_ *he*_ was behind it somehow. *_You_, _you must be behind this. This all started when you arrived. Of course you're no where to be found now, how convenient. But just wait till I get my hands on you,* _he thought maliciously. The doctor's secrets wouldn't remain hidden forever, that would be made sure of. And whatever curse or poison he'd used, Vegeta would get it out of him. Brutally torturing somebody to death was just the therapy he needed right now anyhow. It would be a better antidote than talking could ever hope to be... antidote, poison... poison, perhaps that was it! If he went home to Bulma, perhaps she'd figure something out, perhaps she'd know of an antidote- But no, he couldn't go to her, not now. Just the thought of going home summoned unappealing visions of what home would bring, of her eyes boring expectantly into his, her voice drilling into his skull, her damnable questions. No, not now. He'd go to an actual hospital, there was no other choice.

_*Finally a solid, logical thought I can hang onto for more than a second*_, he sighed heavily with relief. He took off trying to remember the direction of West city hospital, but for an indefinable period of time afterwards was only vaguely aware of the direction he was flying in, and he was terribly dizzy. Everything looked wrong; the sky, the cities and forests below, all of it was stretched out in a way it wasn't normally, stretched thin like a tablecloth over a table much wider and longer than it was. The clouds looked like they were breathing, but still he was certain it was a hospital he was headed for. One way or another, that's where he'd end up.

When Vegeta finally touched down in front of West City hospital he noticed that the sun was now shining, meaning it had taken most of the night to get here when it should have taken minutes.* It's alright,* he thought, *I'll go in there, they'll fix... whatever it is, and it will all disappear, it'll be over.* He lifted his hands to his eyes, wondering why they felt so heavy. They were shaking and his heart was racing. None of it could be controlled despite desperate efforts to do so. He'd rather avoid going into the hospital unless it was absolutely necessary. Medical examinations and treatment were never things he was fond of. There had been one doctor back on Frieza's ship, one that he'd trusted, had always seen whenever it was required, but since then there had been no treatments, check ups or doctor's visits of any kind. There had been no need- Bulma and her father could always patch him up if need be. But that was no longer an option, and his hands wouldn't stop their insistent shaking.

'Forget it...' he muttered, 'I'll just go inside...' Two men standing near him were staring as he walked inside, having been watching Vegeta staring at his hands and muttering for some time. One of them had a shock of postbox red hair while the other was dressed in a KFC uniform. They couldn't have been much older than Trunks.

'Whoa,' the red head murmured, his green eyes wide. 'That dude's trippin' balls.'

'Fuck yeah,' his friend replied, as they watched the short man with wild hair walk into the building unsteadily. 'Wow. What kinda hairspray could possibly achieve that?'

'Uhhh... have you ever seen 'There's something about Mary'?'

Vegeta wasn't sure how long he'd been in the emergency waiting room. It could have been minutes or hours. Time was coming in waves, rolling towards him and rising over his head, only to pause just as the wall of water was about to come crashing down. The moments passed like snapshots, stopping and starting intermittently. Finally a doe eyed woman with a scarf covering her hair came to stand in front of him, clasping her hands and peering into his eyes.

'What is the matter sir?' she asked in a very timid, accented voice.

'I need to see a doctor,' he growled back at her, wanting to skip the idle chit chat.

'But what is the matter please?' Her English wasn't perfect.

'Take me to see a doctor now, I've been poisoned.' Vegeta's voice was rising.

'Oh...' She whispered, then scuttered off into another room, only to return a few moments later with an Indian man wearing a turban.

'Please sir right this way,' the doctor more commanded than asked, his English worse than the woman's.

He got up and followed them out of the room and down a long corridor, trying not to look at the walls on either side of him that now appeared to writhing, swirling patterns climbing and softly caressing their surfaces. Fear was creeping insidiously into his mind, constricting his throat like a noose. What was he doing here? How could these people help him? He could be cursed, possessed, anything. He could be imagining this. These doctors could be apart of it all, anybody could. Nobody could be trusted. His breathing quickened and cold sweat began to trickle down his forehead. Eventually they reached a small room with a hospital bed, a sink atop which sat various medical implements, a desk and two chairs.

'Now please, what is the problem sir? You have been poisoned, you say? What is the symptoms you are having right now?'

'I'm...' Vegeta stopped short, noticing the doctor's black, black eyes, shimmering strangely, rippling. 'What happened to the leaves?'

'I'm begging your pardon?'

'The leaves...' came the whispered replied. 'Before I... feel asleep, the trees in the forest were still full of leaves. Now they're gone. See?' he pointed out the window at the bare tree's in the hospital grounds, watching the doctor look over at the scarfed woman and raise an eyebrow.

'Sir I'm going to ask you some question, please answer the best you can. What hospital you are in right now?'

'West. West City. Of course.'

'Now I am going to ask you again, what is the symptoms right now?'

'It's the sky. The walls. Everything. Nothing looks rights. I keep seeing... the time keeps stopping. It's madness. Listen, you've got to tell me, how long have the leaves been like that?'

'Ok, we are going to do some tests now. Please wait here' the doctor muttered, hurrying out of the room.

'Why won't he answer me?' Vegeta demanded of the woman standing near him. 'What's the matter with you two? Tell me what happened to the leaves!' He was almost shouting, and her eyes grew wide, alarmed.

'The winter is coming. All the leaves are gone for two weeks now. Maybe three.'

'Fuck...' he whispered. A hand raised to her small, doll-like lips as though Vegeta's choice of words shocked her. 'That can't be right. Its only been a day or two.' He was speaking more to the trees out the window than to the nurse, barely noticing when the doctor returned to the room, took out a syringe and knotted a tourniquet around his arm, preparing to draw blood. Deep in thought, the lights being shined into his eyes went unnoticed, as did the hands guiding him into another much darker room where there were no sounds. Time and everything in it began to sneak by him again as he slipped into an intense lucid dream-like state, but true sleep never came. Eventually a voice came through the haze and the vague shape of the Indian and another doctor re-emerged.

'Good evening, sir. Did you sleep?'

Vegeta was having trouble focusing on the men in front of them, but their words were clear.

'No. Is it really evening now?'

'Yes,' the new doctor replied, 'you've been sleeping all day. Listen, we've received your test results, and we were hoping you'd be feeling better and perhaps able to tell us how you think this might have happened, for example if you have any idea who may have poisoned you. We also need to know if you'd like to notify the police. ' The doctor paused, checking for the ashen looking man's reaction, which was mild laughter followed by a stony expression.

'That shouldn't be necessary. I'm quite capable of handling this on my own. I will not be answering any of your questions. You will tell me what it is I have been poisoned with, provide me with an antidote, and then I shall leave. If you require payment it can be arranged. I warn you now, do not try to detain me here. I'm not in the best of moods right now and as such it wouldn't be in your best interests.' The less than friendly sentence was punctuated with a scowl. Both doctors looked frazzled, but gave each other knowing looks all the same.

'I'm afraid we can't provide you with an antidote. I'm sorry, but there isn't one. The substance we found at high levels in your blood is very similar to the recreational drug LSD. We're not sure about the particulars of the substance but we're currently running further tests. All we can do for you really is give you something to reduce the anxiety, so that the symptoms you're experiencing won't be so frightening and unpleasant. LSD is taken recreationally for it's hallucinogenic and mind opening properties, but if you're not mentally prepared for the overwhelming effects as in cases like yours where someone slips it into your drink or whatever it is that's happened, it can be quite scary.'

'I see. So I have been poisoned. With some kind of drug you say?'

'Yes.'

'And there's no antidote at all?'

'No. I can give you a valium to help relax you, but apart from that you'll have to wait several hours for the effects to wear off, which can last up to12 hours. You've got to rest, stay away from bright lights and loud noises and let it run its course. I'll warn you that you might not be able to sleep for some time though.'

Vegeta growled deep in his throat, angered by what he'd heard though it was what he'd suspected anyway. 'Fine then. Give me this sedative so I can leave.'

'Listen sir, there's some other issues we need to address. Firstly, you're a little dehydrated and your blood sugar is quite low. When was the last time you ate? Secondly, you seem to have a foreign body lodged under the skin on the right side of your neck. Our first notion was to remove it but after close inspection it was discovered to be deeper in the skin than we first thought and very close to a major artery. Until a surgeon is consulted as to a safe way to remove it you'll need to go on a course of high dose antibiotics. There's already quite a serious infection. What we're wondering is, how did it get there? It's in a very unusual place and we thought it might be glass or something like that. You haven't uh, fallen through any windows lately by any chance have you?' The doctor was chuckling now. 'It's just that sometimes we get people coming in here with injuries like that because during their trip they've got the idea they can fly and jumped out a window.' The laughter and smiles faded as the doctors noticed an increasingly agitated expression spreading over the man's face.

'A hem,' the Indian cut in. 'But please sir, do not try to do any flying.'

'That's right. The idea that you can fly might seem plausible at the moment, but just remember, you can't.' At this they both started to laugh again. Vegeta only vaguely registered the irony of their words. He could feel all the blood drain from his face, a feeling of light headedness overcoming everything as he rose, intending to leave. _*A foreign body lodged under the skin...*_ The thought was disturbing. How could such a thing possibly escape his notice? Moreover, did this have something to do with everything that had been happening? These giggling idiots were of no more use to him, that much was certain. There was only one man he needed to speak to right now. Or rather, to torture slowly until every malicious thing that had been done was undone.

'Wait, your sedative, the antibiotics-' they called, hurrying after him, but to no avail. The last they saw of the man was his figure weaving around another patient a few metres up ahead then disappearing altogether, leaving them puzzled.

A few moments later Vegeta stood outside, staring into the darkness at the smooth, dome-shaped buildings of West City. He felt dizzy, feverish and nauseous, and his head was pounding unbearably. The wavering street lights hurt his eyes, put there to aid the poor vision of the humans scurrying back and forth like over grown squirrels, hurrying down their narrow holes into their pathetic little lives.

'Despicable,' he whispered, eyeing them all venomously and noticing that he could see his breath on the air, white and frosty. A wicked smile curled at one corner of his mouth. 'I just knew you couldn't stay away long.' People standing around all looked up into the air, some crying out in surprise when they saw a flare of light illuminate the entire street from the middle of a pavement followed by a man shooting off into the air. Vegeta came to a halt high up in the air when an incredibly powerful gust of wind almost threatened to knock him right out of the sky. He spun around several times, keen eyes darting back and forth, and it didn't take long for them to come to rest on the doctor's still figure, perched on top of a skyscraper.

'What a surprise,' he chuckled deeply, the smirk on his face broadening. 'I wasn't expecting you so soon. Come to see how I am, doctor?'

'So soon?' the doctor looked him over with a scrutinising and somewhat bewildered stare, confused by the saiyan's word. 'What are you talking about? Where ever have you been Vegeta? The sun's been up and down more times than I could count. I couldn't sense you anywhere.'

'I see. Would you like to know where I've been then?'

'Uh... if you'd like to tell me. It would certainly clear a few thing-' the doctor began, stopping short when Vegeta suddenly appeared in front of him, forcefully grabbing hold of his neck.

'You want to know where I've been?' he snarled. 'I've been down the *_fucking rabbit hole*, _and don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. Now you can start by explaining what happened to the leaves. All the trees are bare, and when I saw you last just a few days ago that wasn't the case. What have you done with the leaves.' His grip tightened, but the doctor's face remained expressionless.

'I'm not going to lie to you Vegeta. That's a very worrying question. Now we can talk about this. Tell me what's happened, where you've been. Your family is scared. Your wife sits in her father's laboratory deep inside the building, wondering what's happened to you.'

'Don't you DARE go near my family or into that house again. Your chances of getting out of this alive are slim as it is. Now speak! SPEAK!'

The doctor only stared at him, his eyes both questioning and knowing at the same time. This complete lack of fear on his captor's part enraged Vegeta, making him feel hopelessly incompetent, so that he tightened his grip even further. Why wasn't he choking, spluttering, coughing, anything?

'Do you want to kill me, friend?'

'Shut up. Shut up! I have no friends! You will answer only the questions I ask of you, understand? Tell me what you've done to me! I'm losing my mind; I've been to the hospital and they told me I was poisoned with some kind of drug, that there's an object lodged under the skin of my neck,' he pointed to the festering lump. 'Remember when you said this was unusual, asked me if anything strange had happened? Turns out you were right, it's very fucking unusual. Now this is your last chance. You will tell me what you've done and after that you will undo it. If you do not comply, I swear you will not see another day. All the talk in the world won't save you from me, do you hear?'

Aggressive winds were picking up around them, howling through the city like frightened voices, screaming in his ears and stinging his eyes. The sky loomed above them, polluted by the lights and smog of the city below that stained it with a dusty red glow. Everything was shifting, and it felt as though the sky was slowly descending on him, melting into the buildings below which themselves appeared to be rising to meet it. The now familiar dizziness was threatening to overcome him as he tried to keep the fear out of his eyes, to remain forceful, but the response Vegeta got after all his threats and demands was unsavoury.

'I won't see another day anyway. I haven't seen a day in fifteen years.'

'So be it. You had your chance. And by the way, I don't have any friends,' he whispered, his voice wavering and his hands clamping down hard enough to snap the bones. Usually this action would have provided a sense of release, but the only feeling the saiyan experienced was that of strong hands around his own neck, crushing the life, constricting the spirit. That's when the flesh under his fingers began to dissolve into the violent winds around them.

'You can't kill me Vegeta,' he said sorrowfully as he began to de-materialise. 'When you're ready to talk to me, I'll be here again,' was the last thing he said before disappearing completely, leaving the other man stunned and alone with only the wind, which was growing more vicious with every second. The sky and the horizon continued to bleed into one another, and the wind began to move in a circular formation around him.

'What the hell...' He was driving forwards to fly out of what was quickly becoming a twister, but the air was full of dust and he couldn't see anything but the glowing red light that was forming below him. The force of the wind was sucking him down into the light and for some illogical reason he couldn't find the strength to fight it.

'No, not again! Not this time!' he shouted, and everything went white.

The Briefs sat around the kitchen table, all staring blankly at the table cloth. Goten sat with them too. Only Bra wasn't there, being off somewhere in the house playing. Bulma's mother was crying. The air in the room was thick with tension.

'So you haven't sensed him either, Goten?' Bulma queried, her voice weary.

'Only flashes,' he replied sadly.

'Same here,' Trunks added. Doctor Briefs tried to comfort his wife as she burst into fresh bout of sobs.

'Four weeks,' she moaned. 'He's been gone four weeks! Something terrible's happened, I can feel it! He should be here at home, with us-'

'There there honey, let's not jump to conclusions. Maybe he's just had a bit of an accident or something and he's... recovering somewhere. I'm sure he'll be back in no time. He's always managed to bounce back before no matter how badly injured he was. Maybe he's just gone off to train somewhere peaceful and quiet. I'm sure everything will be alright-'

'Mum, dad, please!' Bulma cried, frustrated with hearing the same thing again and again. 'Right now we need to focus on finding him, ok? There's no point speculating on what's happened to him. Because none of us knows. All we know is that the waitress from Typica, Annie, saw him three weeks ago, that he came into the cafe with a middle aged man with curly white hair. That's the last anyone's seen of him.'

'Maybe we should check at the hospital, he might have gone there,' Goten offered.

'No,' Doctor Briefs shook his head. 'Vegeta would never see a doctor. Whenever he had an injury he'd either let it right itself or come to Bulma and myself.'

'But what if- what if he was in really bad shape and the hospital was the closest thing?'

'He's right grandpa,' Trunks said. 'We should at least check. It's better than just sitting here doing nothing.'

'My God, who keeps leaving the window open!' Bulma huffed, getting up to check the window in the adjoining lounge with her arms around her shoulders. 'It's freezing in here!'

'The window isn't open mum. I think the central heating's just stuffing up again.' 

'No no,' doctor Briefs muttered. 'I've checked it again and again, and it's fine. I've no idea what's causing these damned drafts.'

At just that moment Bra came bounding into the room looking far more cheerful than she had generally been looking this past month.

'Mummy!' she squealed delightedly, racing into the lounge upon noticing Bulma wasn't in the kitchen with everyone else.

'Don't run in the house please hun. I don't want you tripping over anything-'

'Mummy look!' she repeated, holding up a delicately embroidered handkerchief. In the centre of the fabric the letters 'S.S.A' had been sown in cobalt blue stitches. Before Bulma had time to ask her where on earth she'd gotten it, Bra began to babble happily.

'Daddy's friends gave it to me to show daddy. They said that he's gunna come back home, an then, they coming back to see him, and then he won't never go away ever. Look, it's pwetty!'

'Whoa, slow down honey,' Bulma said, the worry in her voice obvious. 'What friends? Daddy doesn't have- I mean, who were these friends of daddy's?'

Everyone else, having overheard Bra from the kitchen, was filing into the lounge, curious as to what she was talking about.

'They were funny men with funny heads,' she patted her own head to clarify. 'And they were really nice. They said they'd be my friend too.'

'Bra, what have I told you about speaking to strangers? Remember what I told you, that sometimes nasty men tell you they know your mummy and daddy so you'll believe anything they say? Wait a minute, where did you see these men? Are they outside? Is that where you saw them?'

'No. I was had a nap in my room, an they woked me up. They said when daddy comes back, tell him not to go away no more. They coming back tomorrow.'

'What!' Bulma cried. 'They were in your room?' She looked up at Trunks, her eyes filled with shock. Both him and Goten looked at each other and raced off in the direction of Bra's room, only to return a minute later with the news that the intruders were gone.

'I'm going to search the whole house, and the grounds. Goten, stay here with everyone,' Trunks ordered, his eyes narrowed angrily. Bulma watched him silently, holding her daughter to her and marvelling at how different Trunks looked when he was angry, how much more like his father. Bra was the only one confused, unable to understand why everyone was so upset all of a sudden.

'I'll go check the security cameras,' doctor Briefs said, his voice determined.

Bulma didn't get up, still clutching Bra and staring at the handkerchief. Goten knelt down beside them to inspect it, his eyes puzzled.

'S.S.A...?' he questioned, baffled. 'What the hell does that mean?'

_...Forever searching; never right, I am lost in oceans of night. Forever hoping I can find, memories,  
those memories I left behind._

_Even though I leave will I go on believing, that this time is real, am I lost in this feeling?  
like a child passing through, never knowing the reason.  
Close to home - I cannot stay, I am home, feeling oh so far away..._

**Next time: Vegeta's enemies notice that he's growing sicker, weaker and more delusional with every passing moment, deciding that it's finally the right time to strike. This time they don't intend on letting him escape. Meanwhile his family continue their frantic will they do when they realise what's happened to him?**

Please R & R and let me know what you think! Hope you like the direction the story is going in :)


	7. Climbing Up the Walls

**This chapter: **Vegeta finally comes face to face with the cause of all the recent madness. Trapped and in far more danger than he realises, his only option is to wait and hope an opportunity to escape. Unbeknownst to him, his family might be in more danger than he is.

**Warnings: **abuse/ NC. It's not that distasteful, but if you really don't want to read that part, there will be a symbol like this before it: ******

"Climbing Up The Walls"

_...I am the key to the lock in your house, that keeps your toys in the basement._  
_And if you get too far inside, you'll only see my reflection._  
_It's always best when the candle's out, I am the pick in the ice._  
_Do not cry out or hit the alarm,_  
_You know we're friends 'til we die..._  
_-Radiohead_

* * *

Hundreds of wires, cords and cables ran across the dirt floor of the cave, or at least what appeared to be a cave from what Vegeta could see. The atmosphere of the small place was filled with dust, stars and moonlight, as though they were both outside drifting freely through space and inside at the same time. _They_, he thought, staring up at the two familiar looking men who were watching him from across the cave. _Who are they?_ His limbs jerked involuntarily, sending sharp pains deep into the muscles, right down to the bone, but when he tried to cry out it became obvious that there was something lodged in his throat. It was a bundle of plastic tubing, taped to his skin at intervals along his exposed neck and hooked up to several plastic bags filled with liquid.

'Try to move as little as possible. The less you stimulate the nerves, the less pain there will be,' one of the men spoke up, looking down on Vegeta with disgust as though he were a writhing slug leaving a slimy trail over someone's lunch. He shot them both a menacing glare, but when he tried to pull free of what he now realised were hundreds of tiny wires penetrating his entire body, the pain flooded his nerves once again in an excruciating wave. Though the effect of the stimulation was more than enough to prevent movement, Vegeta was about to break through the pain and blast the wires away. As though some unseen force could hear these intentions, a light began to glow at the center of the stars whirring around their heads, distracting him. Distortions worked their way through his vision although they were different before, making something out of nothing instead of altering what already was.

It wasn't frightening this time as he watched the rocky walls of the tiny cave shimmering and disappearing from sight, giving way to vast reaches of night. A deep blue and purple patchwork with glowing seams of star clusters stretched out for miles and miles before his eyes, its luminescent surface reminding him of the pearly interior of seashells. It was like staring into the deep space of his distant memories, into places he had not ventured for so many years now but for the life of him couldn't think why. When was it that he'd gotten tied down to this shit hole of a planet to such an extent that he didn't even bother to take brief trips into space every now and then? Getting off this pile of dirt and away from the fools that inhabited 98.7% of it might actually clear his head-

'Vegeta,' one of his captors called, snapping him out of it. Once again he could see both them and the small cave, but an upward gaze revealed that the heavenly apparition was still there. How could he become so ridiculously distracted? He began to struggle again ignoring the agony that rushed through his veins with every movement, but his damned limbs wouldn't do what they were told anymore. The man addressing him was pushing buttons on a device attached to the wires.

'We have something to tell you before we send you off on the little trip we have planned and that is simply this. You're going to regret speaking out against us, if you aren't already. It didn't have to happen this way Vegeta,' began the stern speech. 'We've never done a single wrong by you and yet you've entered into an agreement to help slander our name. Now I won't lie to you, we're hurt by your betrayal. We trusted you Vegeta, everybody did. We trusted you to such an extent that myself and my partner were the only ones stationed here on this planet to keep an eye on you in case things went awry, as they have recently. You've let us down... _rather badly_. Now we're going to remove the tubes from your throat an give you one chance to speak for yourself, to admit how much you really know about us. I repeat, this is your only chance. And please stop trying to move, it's completely useless now. All your neural messages for movement are being redirected.'

'Misdirected, I think you'll find,' corrected the other man, who had been silent up until now.

Vegeta tried not to be sick at the feeling of the tubing sliding out of his throat. For some time he couldn't speak, being too busy retching up bloody saliva.

'You...' he finally managed to get out. 'You're going to pay for this. You think you can keep me here with your little toy? You fools, just wait... wait till I get out of this...'

'I wouldn't if I were you my friend. Don't take the conversation in that direction. Don't take us down that path. We're skipping all the formalities this evening.'

'I'll give you fucking formalities, idiot. I haven't got the faintest clue who you are, so whatever information it is that you think I might have, I don't. Your mistake will cost you your lives, and the lives of whoever sent you. Mark my words. Even if you were to let me go at this instant it wouldn't save you. You're going to die by my hand and all this is merely prolonging the inevitable, so do what you will now. Just don't forget what I've said,' he snarled, spitting at their feet to accentuate his message.

'We only wish we could believe you,' the more talkative of his captors sighed. 'We sincerely wish that you didn't know anything about who we are or what we do. But we can never know that for sure. Not unless we do things the hard way and search your memories. If only you'd just admit what you know, then this would all be over, and you wouldn't have to go anywhere. You wouldn't have to go back.'

Go back? Did they mean... Before he could protest, the tubes were violently reinserted into Vegeta's throat and a surge of electricity raced through the wires attached to his scalp. As the darkness and the terror claimed him, the last thing he saw was the shadow of a person emerge from his own strapped down form and sit upright.

'Well well!' the cruel stranger holding the control cried jovially. 'I take it you're pleased to be out at last?'

The figure that sat up was still merged from the waist down with Vegeta, who was strapped down and wired to what looked like a narrow hospital bed. However, the mysterious phantom's upper body was free and its face and body began to take shape, increasing in definition until there was no mistaking the likeness of Vegeta. This likeness was so great that only those who knew the prince well would realise the subtle differences between the two, like the vicious little smile, the wickedly narrowed eyes, the way his cheekbones and jaw were set in harsh lines, exaggerating the natural sharpness of his face. The double let out a low chuckle which quickly became demented cackling.

'Oh, am I ever,' he whispered, finally composing himself. He stood, freeing himself completely from Vegeta's now unconscious form and becoming more solid and life like with every step he took. The stiff features softened ever so slightly for a moment, appearing almost worried as he stared at the listless body he'd emerged from, then looked over at the one who had addressed him.

'Lennon.'

'Yes. You remember,' Lennon grinned, stroking his chin.

'Of course. But you,' he looked at the other, quieter man. 'You I do not know. Who are you then?

'Myrrh.'

'I see. Is he... alright?' he queried, looking at Vegeta.

'Now then my friend. I know this may be difficult for you to accept given the circumstances, but you've no need to worry about him. You owe him nothing. Don't forget what he's done to you. All these years you've guarded his mind, protected him from all those things he was too weak to defend against, protected him from himself.'

'But-'

'Please,' Lennon stopped him and took his hand gently, at which he snarled but strangely did not pull away. 'Try to think of this objectively. After all you did for him, he locked you away in the deepest, darkest part of himself, never to see the light of day again like some sought of disobedientdog. Please, don't pity him. We both know you've gotten past that. Let us... take care of everything. We'll take away all those unsavory_ things_ within that give you so much grief. If you continue to work for us, to help us out, then we'll help you. You can have anything you desire. Anything. With your support, nothing will stand in our way, and that is certain. And of course, it will be nothing like working for Frieza. You know that. From us you shall have the proper respect that is due a mighty prince such as yourself. Our union will benefit you as much as it will us, perhaps more.'

The double folded his arms proudly and stared out at the stars.

'What do you want me to do first?'

Lennon smiled devilishly, looking terribly pleased with himself. His face was long and narrow, with a hook nose, thin lips and large, red rimmed blue eyes. He was a lot more unsettling in his appearance than Myrrh, who was stocky and fuller of face with squinty black eyes, puffy lips and a wide nose.

'Myrrh?' he prompted, motioning with his hands for his companion to explain. Myrrh cleared his throat.

'Well, y'see, for the moment we just want you to go home my lord. Well, the home where you live, to his family. Don't want em to think anything's outta the ordinary y'know? Or they're bound to come sniffing around. Just act natural like. Wouldn't be hard, not for you anyway!' he laughed dopily. 'You'll hear from us soon ey? Just hold down the fort for a bit.'

'Sounds like a plan. I could use a good meal anyway. I'm going to head off. The sooner we get this part over with the better.'

'Yes, yes indeed my lord. We need only to get ourselves out of the woods and then...' Lennon trailed off. The Prince smiled darkly and took off in the direction of Capsule Corps.

'Well that went well,' Myrrh said, gazing after him.

'Very. We best get right to work, there's no time to lose. Now, I'm going to briefly go through the process once more with you. This device can stimulate any of the nerve cells in the brain. We are connected via the wires to those distinctive nerve cells that contain memory traces, of which there are multitudes. Stimulation delivered in the form of mild electrical currents will activate them, causing him to re experience the memories stored within them. Using these patterns of activation we can recreate the inner world, essentially traveling into the past, his past. It won't just be like any old walk down memory lane, it will be the real thing. But it can only be done in a Rift, like this one,' he motioned to the strange enclosure surrounding them that was both outside and inside, a clash of dimensions.

'Now when we find information stored in his mind that is a threat to us, we simply... scramble the neural networks, for lack of better words. And remember, there's something else we're looking for, some very important knowledge we need for ourselves. It's crucial that we retrieve it. You know what I'm talking about.'

'Well yeah, the-'

Lennon slapped a hand over Myrrh's mouth. 'Silence! You don't know who could be listening!' He then began to speak in a foreign tongue, as though the unconscious Vegeta might hear him. 'It would be so much easier to torture the information out of him and just kill him once he talks. I can't understand why SS feels the need to go to all this trouble. They're so frightened of these pathetic saiyans and what will happen if they kill him. Oh well, we'll have to do it their way for now. But he won't be much use to them once we're done with him,' he concluded with a snicker.

'But what about, y'know, the uh, the other one? He's going to join with the SS. Isn't that what they want? If we go in an mix up all the nervy bits in Vegeta's brain, won't he go a bit... I mean, he's already a loony. What good will he be after this?'

Lennon rolled his eyes. 'Look, don't worry about what the SS wants. What matters is what we want. Vegeta will be a drooling vegetable by the time we're done with him. But you never knew about that and neither did I. We're to tell the SS generals that the machine had a surge and fried his brain. Fools, they'll never be the wiser, besides they'll forget all about losing him once they've got what they want the most. I'm going to go through his mind and torture him mercilessly by forcing him to relive every second of hell and pain he's ever gone through, and worse. In the end he'll be an empty husk, a living corpse left to rot away alone and cold, just as I was left to rot when he destroyed my people. Who's laughing now, you saiyan scum,' he snarled, staring at Vegeta hatefully. He then turned back to Myrrh, forced cheerfulness masking the vengeful madness in his eyes.

'But how do we know which memories to activate?' Myrrh asked, dumbfounded.

'Well it's simple. When a memory is very unpleasant, the mind directs a lot of mental energy towards suppressing it, essentially feeding and strengthening it so it never, _ever_ goes away. It's not hard for me to detect. Isn't it beautiful how flawed the minds of mortal men are? Thus why they say, my humble servant,' his voice dropped to a low, disquieting whisper, 'that you should always face your fears. Shall we begin?'

Trunks and his mother sat silently in the West City hospital foyer with worried expressions plastered on their faces. They'd been there for several hours, having showed reception staff a photo of Vegeta and told them he was missing, asking if they could please ask around to see if the man in the photo had come by the hospital at all recently. Finally the very disturbing news was reported back to them. Vegeta had indeed been at the hospital, but he hadn't seemed to have eaten or drank anything in quite some time and was high on an unusual drug the doctor's couldn't classify, claiming he'd been poisoned. They also knew about the wound on his neck, which Bulma remembered all to well.

Her mind was ticking, ticking, whirring away, trying to weave through all the impossible labyrinths constructed by this new information. She picked over every possibility, every reason, from every different perspective she could imagine, but as brilliant as her ability to solve problems usually was, this was not some glitch in the design of a new invention. This was Vegeta, and with all his stunning complexities he was not so easy for her to figure out. Perhaps that was what she loved about him the most, that she could study every intricacy, examine every part of him, search through his soul endlessly, and still not have all the answers. As a scientist, as a _woman_, he was her greatest challenge yet. And her most painful. Through the foyer window she could see the grounds, their short grasses and bare trees washed out by faint sunlight, as bleak and barren as she felt inside.

_Tell me what's happened to the leaves!_

'Mum,' Trunks said, jolting her out of her thoughts. 'What are we going to do? Who could possibly do something like this to dad? They'd have to be incredibly powerful.'

'Not necessarily. He hasn't been himself lately. Anything could have happened. It... has to be something to do with those men who came to our house. Perhaps they were old enemies of your father's, here for revenge. I don't know. I don't know what we should do. I don't know anything,' she whispered weakly, her eyes filling with tears.

'Well we have to search for him of course! Everywhere, every place he could possibly be-'

The ringing of Trunks' mobile interrupted him, and he answered it, noticing that it was Goten's number flashing on the screen.

'Goten, what's up? Any news? What? OK, we'll be right there,' he replied, instantly jumping up off the hospital couch and heading for the exit.

'Now wait a minute Trunks, before you rush off you better tell me what's going on? ' Bulma cried angrily, rising up to her full height and placing her hands firmly on her hips.

'We have to get home right now, hurry up!'

'But WHY?'

Her son's voice was full of urgency. 'Because dad's there!'

A very, _very _short while later Trunks and Bulma landed on the Capsule Corps front lawn. Trunks had flown there far too quick, and the rough ride had left Bulma with wildly ruffled hair and fighting the urge to be sick. Trunks looked at her and cringed.

'Sorry mum,' he offered sheepishly. 'Guess I got a bit excited?'

'Just open the damned door,' she said through clenched teeth, making him laugh nervously.

But he didn't have to. The door opened itself and out came her parents, Goten, and to their great relief Vegeta, who was holding Bra. Trunks, suddenly recalling his last encounter with his father, did not meet his eye, wondering if he was still very angry. Happiness flooded through Bulma like storm water, but it was quickly replaced by anger.

'Everyone!' she declared quite loudly. 'Can you go inside for a little while so I can have a few minutes to talk to Vegeta alone. _Please_.'

Everyone began to mutter at this but they could see the gleaming threat in her eyes. She was no woman to contend with when in a rage, and having intimate knowledge of this they all shuffled back into the house, taking Bra with them and leaving the prince standing alone on the front step, staring at his wife with a smug expression on his face.

'Could you come for a little walk with me please?'

'Sure,' he replied, that expression never leaving him, infuriating her to the very core of her being. Once they were some distance from the house she began her tirade, weeks worth of emotions finally overcoming her.

'How could you do this to us Vegeta? How could you? I've never tried to restrict you, you know, I've never tried to keep you here when you felt like going off and venting for a while. As if I'd be such a fool. All I've ever asked of you was that you let me know where you're going and stay in touch, and not even for me, but for our children! Your little girl has been asking me every morning when her father is coming home, for a month! A fucking month! Do you know how long that feels to a child? I hope you're proud of yourself Vegeta, I hope you're happy that your daughter has been crying herself to sleep because you left her without even telling her why!' Tears began to well up in her eyes again, and this time she couldn't contain them. The entire time the prince just stared at her, not interrupting and simply letting her say whatever she pleased without protest, but she was far too worked up to notice how uncharacteristic this was.

'I've been to the hospital, I know what happened. If you were sick then why didn't you just come home? Don't you trust me anymore? If it's really over between us then fine, leave me, do what you want but don't walk out on your children! Don't forget about them because they still need you! There were men here, looking for you, did you know that? They were in my babie's room! In her room! They could have killed her when they were looking for _you!_' She was crying so hard now she could barely get the words out.

'If anything... happened to her because you were... I would kill myself, but... but I'd kill you first you bastard!' With these words she struck him in the face, and he didn't raise a hand to stop her. Noticing the lack of resistance she began beating her fists against his chest with all the force her weak body could muster. After a while he put his arms around her awkwardly and she stopped, feeling the energy and anger drain away rapidly, leaving her with just the tears flowing from tired eyes to stain her husband's shirt.

'I'm sorry for everything... _Bulma_. I handled all this very poorly. You've every right to be angry. But don't worry, everything is well now. You'll never see or hear from those men again, I've done away with them for good. Please, forgive me. We can make things new again.' He took her hands in is own, looked into her eyes and whispered, 'Please?'

Bulma stepped back, peering back into his stoic, unfathomable gaze in confusion. Not a single retort? Would he not try to defend himself, to explain what had happened, to challenge her for disrespecting him? God knows she'd never gone so far as to slap him before. Was he just going to stand here and apologise, then beg for her forgiveness? What the hell was wrong with him?

'What... what are you saying? Are you OK?'

'What do you mean what am I saying? I'm asking you to forget all this happened. I'll make you forget everything. I swear to it.'

'I know, it just doesn't sound... are you sure you're OK? You don't seem yourself. Are you still sick?'

'No, I'm fine. Everything is fine,' he reassured her, though she could have sworn she saw a hint of nervousness in his eyes. 'Of course I'm myself... _don't you know me_?'

'What do you mean, of course I know you. Look, let's just go inside, OK? We'll talk later. I didn't mean what I said, I'm sorry. I've just been so worried. I know you weren't well. I swear I didn't mean it, I-'

He silenced her words with a finger over her lips and wiped the fresh tears that had begun to fall and mar her flushed skin. Something about the sight of the blood beneath the translucent surface made him desperately hungry and he leaned forward to kiss her very briefly on the cheek, allowing a small taste that left him struggling to control the screams of his base instincts. He walked off in the direction of the house and she followed him slowly, even more puzzled than before by this act but desperately wanting to believe that he was starting to empathise, to see things her way. Owing to the fact that she was standing behind him, Bulma never saw the sadistic grin that spread across his face.

* * *

_I open my eyes wide and try to bring my hand to my throat in search of the invasive tubing that's been forced into me, only to find myself paralysed and swallowed by darkness, the air around me stagnant. It seems I'm covered by a thick, warm blanket through which nothing can be seen, but I hear the muted tones coming from the television and the faint sounds of laughter, a laugh I would know anywhere. A horrendous sinking feeling languishes in the pit of my stomach as I am met with the crushing realisation that I am here in this directionless prison once more. The overpowering scents of polished steel and dread permeate my senses as I push the covers away without willing myself to do so; just as before I am not in control of my movements though it is my body that performs them. I am both the actor and the observer, the hovering specter and the unwilling participant in my own past._

*'You wouldn't have to go back...'*

_So they have sent me back in time, or have they? How can I know for sure? If this is a real, physical space, then why have I so little control over my actions and reduced control over my thoughts? I stare at the ceiling half expecting to see bugs writhing against each other, covering its squeaky clean surface like in my dream, the one I feel like I dreamed so long ago. The inability to take action, to fight, is suffocating like the smallness of this room that seems to narrow in on me with every breath I take in. _

_Jeice is sitting up on his bunk with a bottle of gin in one hand and the remote in the other, his eyes glued to the small TV. He changes the channel to some music station he likes, having gotten bored of the soapy he was watching, and starts singing along loudly to a rock ballad. I can't afford to pay attention to this idiocy right now but I also can't regulate my focus. My mind is full of clouds, of closed doors behind which my goal of escape hides, but like in a dream I can't seem to run fast enough to reach the doors and open them. After a while someone starts banging on the wall adjacent my head, startling me. _

_'Keep it down would you? Some of us like to bloody well sleep at night you know Jeice!'_

_'Oh shut up ya wanker,' he yells back, then turns and grins at me. 'An besides, you love it. You love my singin. He loves our singin doesn't he V? Come on we'll sing a duet for im.'_

_To my great surprise I join in, singing along with him. I'm amazed at how horrific we sound, squalling at the top of our lungs and laughing in the direction of whoever is telling us off. From the opposite side of us we hear another voice. This time it's Recoome._

_'Goodness, will you stop? I'm trying to read!' he exclaims in that slow, deep drawl of his._

_'Oh c'mon! We all know ya can't read!' Jeice yells back at him._

_'Whatever. Sing all you want, I'm going to get in the jacuzzi.'_

_We hear him get up and walk out of his room. Jeice pulls me to him and starts whispering noisily._

_'Hey, I got a really good idea. We gotta go in the pool room while he's in the spa an steal his clothes. And all the towels too. That way he'll 'ave to walk down the halls naked. It's not that late, lots of people will see. C'mon then, let's go.'_

_I like the sound of this idea very much. We know he'll suspect us and check our room, so we stuff clothes under our blankets and switch off the light to make it look like we're sleeping. He's pretty vacant so it's not like he'll pick up on it. We sneak down the halls as stealthily as possible until we reach the swimming facilities, which like everything else on this ship are very small. We come through the side door quietly then crawl across the floor on our bellies towards the spa bath where Recoome is reclining, his toes up, eyes closed and a pink shower cap on his head. He is singing a love ballad to himself quietly. I have to suppress my laughter, having forgotten over the years what a ridiculous creature he is, perhaps because other memories of him tend to take the forefront. Who knows._

_Once we've swiped everything we intended to, we crawl back out of the room and scurry off down the hall unnoticed. We hide in a storage cupboard near the mess hall, the largest room on this ship, that he'll soon have to walk past. It's not long before we hear him stomping down the hall in our direction, swearing his head off. Cat calls and whistles can be heard from the mess hall, and through the crack in the door me and Jeice can see Recoome walking by, his face red, holding the pink shower cap over his crotch._

_'Oh, _divine_,' we hear Zarbon's voice ring out, and Dodoria says something about pink really being Recoome's colour, then more all around laughter. We fall over each other in the cupboard, nearly choking from trying to contain ourselves. I feel something shift inside me and suddenly we are back in our room, laying on our beds. Our reappearance here happened so fast I could barely sense it, but I can hear Recoome muttering angrily in the next room so I know when and where I am. I can also feel a presence very close to me, and realise Jeice is lying there, pressed up against my back. I recall, from whisperings somewhere in the corridors of the past, him saying he feels lonely. He says so sometimes, usually when he's drunk. And then he comes and lays beside me like this, rests his hand on my waist. Its so cold on this ship, he says. It would be nice to have a girl here. Someone to warm your bed every now an then. He just wants a hug, he says. _

_I don't understand what he means. We didn't 'hug' much where I came from. Public affection just wasn't the done thing. It was seen as a display of weakness, so what sense can I make out of it? I can see from observing the smallness of my own hand, resting on the pillow before my eyes, that I'm too young to understand anyway. However I have to admit, if only to myself, that in these grueling, hateful months that have gone by since finding out I will not be returning to my planet, I too have felt lonely. And something about contact with another person eases this. _

_My heart begins to beat faster, and my mouth becomes dry. I'm trembling. Something is wrong, but I don't know what. Something either is wrong or will be. I want to get up, to run, out of this room, out of this ship, away from the fact of what is, out of my own skin if I have to. I just want this feeling of inevitability to leave me. _******_I can feel Jeice breathing against my neck a little louder than before and wonder if he's asleep, realising he isn't when his hand starts to trace its way up and down my thigh, over my stomach. I move away, slightly annoyed, but he pulls me back to him. His hand keep wandering, like an insect looking for food. I feel it slip between my legs. Heat rushes into my cheeks and I push the hand away, thinking he must have done it accidentally, but as soon as I've done so he just puts it right back where it was. This time he slips it down my pants. I freeze, confused, my face burning. What is he doing? I grab his hand but I can't pull it away this time because he resists._

_'Stop it,' I hiss at him. He ignores me. 'Get away!' I say it louder this time and try to push him away altogether._

_'Don't be like that,' he giggles, and curls his hand around my thing. Mortified, I try as hard as I can to wriggle away from him. How could he be so disrespectful? He starts moving the invasive hand up and down, rubbing, and I grab his wrist once again, trying to pry it off. His free hand grabs hold of my own wrist in a flash, squeezing it so I'll stop interfering. I can actually hear the bones pop and I gasp, my wrist falling limp by my side. His free hand now rises to cover my mouth._

_'Shh...' he whispers. 'Don't you like it?'_

_I whimper into his hand. My wrist is broken, I can feel it swelling already. Like it? What's wrong with him? Why would I? What does that even mean? Blistering fury fills me, pushing aside the embarrassment for a moment. When I say I don't want to do something, nobody around here ever listens. They never fucking listen! Just because some of them rank above me, doesn't mean I have to do every lowly task they want me to, I'm not some pathetic little slave! We have slaves for that purpose! Whenever I say no to something (though it was never anything like this before), I'm forced, just like I'm being forced now. It makes me blind with anger. How dare they disrespect me, I'm the prince of saiyans, and I'll be stronger than all of them some day. They should know that! How could they be such idiots, digging away at their own graves?_

_And how could I be so weak...?_

_The thought makes me shiver and a sense of urgency fills me, causing me to continue fighting back despite how hopeless it seems, how hopeless it is. I keep trying, but I can't concentrate- he's making me feel so funny. My present self tries to break through the childish mind and the young, weak body to stop this. It remains trapped in the cage of paralysis but for one moment. I break free and am able to think again for a while, yet I do nothing, too stunned by what I'm re-experiencing to act. So perhaps I'm not really free at all. Over the years I've always had flashes of these... things forcing their way through, in dreams, in those brief moments where you don't even realise you're thinking, whenever a scent or a sound reminds me. But rarely do I see it and feel it all like this. I spend so much energy pushing it down, keeping it at bay, never willingly thinking about it. _

_He won't stop no matter how much I squirm and I find it harder and harder to move. Overwhelmed by the alien sensations I begin to cooperate with him, lying still in his arms, lost. I'm not really thinking anymore, not aware of the clothes falling away from my body. I do notice when he withdraws his hand though, and while I should be relieved, I'm not. The sense of urgency returns but it's different this time. I feel a growing fire in the pit of my belly as he pulls me to him, bringing our hips together and rubbing up against me, making my breath hitch in my throat. _

_'See, I knew ya'd like it,' he whispers. My body goes into a spasm, unlike anything I've ever felt before, but just beneath it all I can feel the throbbing in my wrist and hear his mocking words, filling me with dreadful indignation. I begin to struggle again with renewed fury as his hard, heated flesh slides over mine and quiet sounds spill from his lips as if he's in pain. Cold surprise stuns me as I feel warm, slimy wetness soak my crotch. His body goes limp and I push him away roughly, getting up and running into the cramped bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind me. The first thing I see is the steely, malicious glint of the mirror in the darkness, revealing a sliver of my reflection and driving panic into my mind like a knife. I turn away in horror, sliding down the door frame to rest on my shaking knees. _

_My scattered mind is reeling, astounded at being treated in such a humiliating way and painfully confused about my own response to it. Desperate to will it all away as though it never happened but unable to get what I want, I raise my broken, protesting wrist in frustration, bringing it down against the tiled floor and watching the spidery cracks spread from the place of impact. Pain rocks me as bone shatters, puncturing the already swollen flesh. I hear my name being called from the other side in a distorted voice, and the ground begins to undulate, strings of colours slithering across it like snakes. I can see the pain now though that shouldn't be possible, can see it exploding inside my nerves like brilliant fireworks. My head is spinning violently, unable to bear another moment of this night, and I fall._

* * *

_...It's always best when the light is off, It's always better on the outside.  
Fifteen blows to the back of your head, Fifteen blows to your mind.  
So lock the kids up safe tonight, And shut the eyes in the cupboard.  
And either way you turn, I'll be there  
Open up your skull, I'll be there  
Climbing up the walls..._

Hope that didn't disturb anyone _too_ much, cause it's only gunna get worse. **Next time: **no longer in control of his own mind, Vegeta begins to forget himself, consumed by the horrors that were once locked away beneath the surface. At Capsule Corp everything seems fine, but one little girl isn't decieved so easily by appearances.

_Please R & R and let me know what you think! I could really use some encouragement or critique :)_


	8. Raining Blood

This chapter was actually meant to be bit longer, but due to having mountains of assignments, exams, and having to find a new house to rent I have not had much time to write lately. **THIS CHAPTER: Vegeta discovers that there may be a way to escape the strange world he is trapped in, but to do so he'll first have to slip into the darkest recesses of his past. He refuses to accept this as the memories grow steadily worse. **

**WARNINGS**: NC/ torture

* * *

"Raining Blood"

_...Trapped in purgatory, A lifeless object, alive  
Awaiting reprisal  
Death will be their acquisition  
The sky is turning red, Return to power draws near  
Pierced from below, Souls of my treacherous past  
Betrayed by many, now ornaments dripping above..._

_-Slayer_

_

* * *

_

I'm lying on the dusty ground. I hear the sounds of a forest all around me, but there is no light that I can see. The ship, the bathroom, the pain, all of it is physically gone, but not in my head. I can still hear Jeice's voice, the words he spoke after he'd broken into the bathroom and found me sitting in silence, staring at the cracks in the tiles.

'Did I do that?' he'd asked, gently grasping my wrist and swallowing nervously. He'd tried to reset the bones and bandage it up, saying he was sorry, he didn't mean to, but if I'd just listen to him and do what I'm told, if I just wouldn't make him so angry the way I always did. I always made everyone so angry, was always causing trouble, he said to me. I brought it on myself, everybody said so. If only I'd just stop... just trust him. Trust.

Remembering this seems to open up a flood gate, allowing so many similar memories to rush in, swarming the alleys of my thoughts and overcoming me with the force of the current. I see us fighting, always fighting, scratching, biting, kicking and struggling; I see myself failing nearly every time, ending up underneath him and at the mercy of his hands. Worse still, the next moment it would be like I'd forgotten the whole thing and we'd be friends again, in that odd way that we were. I was disturbed by what we did yet also resigned to it, choosing to ignore the fact it was happening most of the time or believe it was 'just a game' as he would often say. It was as though I didn't understand the meaning of it at all. I was that naïve.

I know somehow that there is more to all these memories than I'm fully aware, and because of this I musn't sleep. I need to stay awake no matter the consequences, to shut it out. If I don't shut it out, I'll lose control, and if I lose control I'll never find my way out of here. The sound of foreign tongues whispers at the corners of my awareness, and I'm not sure but it might be the voices of those creatures that hold me captive. If so, then I am still in the world in some small way, still hanging onto a thread of the place I've come to call my home, and there must be a way out, a way back. There has to be.

I feel the itch of a garment under my cheek. I must be using my shirt as a pillow, because it's hot and I can feel that it isn't covering my chest. Only sweat clothes me now, stinging slightly as an uncomfortably warm evening breeze breathes gently on my bare skin. I exhale, running my hand over my forehead and lifting away the moisture, amazed that any place could be too hot for a saiyan who would normally thrive in the heat. I know I'm on some foreign planet and I try to focus on the possible means of escape, on remembering where I am, what the planet looks like, the heat, anything but the tireless thoughts of hands. I will myself to rise but all I can do is lie here in a state of utter powerlessness, still and dreaming of hot skin, of suffocating closeness, of all the things that turn my stomach.

'Sir. Sir? Vegeta, we have to get up.'

I grunt in response. It's Raditz' voice that I hear.

'We can't stay here. We got to go. Now. C'mon.'

I rouse gradually, feeling groggy. 'Is everyone else is up?'

'Yeah'

'How many more cities then?' I inquire in a bored tone.

'Three. And the palace. We're saving that for last. Ginyu said something about having a special message from Frieza, for the royals. Traitors, apparently.'

'Isn't everybody?' I mutter. 'Oh well, should be fun.' I smile, but there is a sinking feeling in my stomach. I don't remember this day, but some small part of me does. Not that that does me any good. I hope things will get clearer the longer I'm here, knowing I have no chance of escaping otherwise.

'Lets move out men!' I hear Ginyu call. I turn my head to see him, Guldo and Jeice striking one of their ridiculous poses as some kind of signal of our departure.

'Fuckheads,' Raditz says under his breath, rolling his eyes.

My eyes fix on Jeice. He stares back at me for a moment and I look away. I feel myself begin to sweat. I notice Raditz looking at me strangely, but I say nothing, trying to act natural.

'You look a bit white. Dont worry, that thing we ate before made me a bit ill too. It'll pass.'

We're on the move now, but I'm not focused on that. I'm busy wondering if I'm halucinating, because I swear I can see the doctor at the corner of my eye, but I can't turn my head to be sure or call out to him. It's not long before I begin to hear his voice echoing in my head, confirming that I'm not seeing things after all.

'You need to divide your attention if you're to speak to me Vegeta. Focus on what you're doing and your thoughts at the same time.'

'What the hell are you doing here?' I question silently. 'How did you follow me?'

'It's not as simple as all that. One cannot simply follow another into a rift. But I can go many places. You are in a universe very different from the one in which you are used to existing. Everything is subjective here. Whatever is real inside your head becomes real outside of it. You need to control your thoughts if you're to find a way out of here.'

'God damn you and your riddles. I can't control any of this! They've done something to me, there's wires taped to my skull that are- scrambling the messages from my brain or something. I can't stop it unless I break free of that machine they've got my hooked up to.'

'I know. But you still have some degree of control. Like at the moment.'

'Control? Idiot! What am I supposed to do, imagine a door out of here? Why the hell did you even come here? Don't think I don't know what you're up to!'

'I'm here to help you find a way out. You need to listen to me.'

'I'm done listening to you. You're trying to lead me into another trap-'

'There's no time for that Vegeta. When you're dreaming, Lennon won't have the same control over you. Do you understand? Perhaps then you will be able to find a way out.'

'And how am I supposed to control my dreams, pray tell? I can't control them anymore than he can.'

'Don't be so sure of that. You need to listen to me. You're family is in grave danger. That woman doesn't know who it is tht sleeps beside her, but you know him. Perhaps better than you know yourself. I've been trying to make contact with her, but she won't see me. These humans are surrounded by a dense fog.'

'You're lying. When I dream inside these memories, I cannot control it. It was happening before. Go away, leave me. And leave her alone, if you know what's good for you.'

'It's not when you're asleep in these memories, but when you're body is asleep. The memories will cease then.'

'No. I couldn't sleep if I wanted to. I mustn't sleep.'

'I know this is painful. You're afraid. But it will be for the best in the end. The only way you can escape is if I can make contact with you're family, so I can tell them to lure him into a rift. Then he will be trapped here, and you will return to your home.''

'Who the hell is _he_?'

'The one who has taken your place.'

'Great galaxies. Are you hearing yourself? Have you gone completely mad?'

'Believe me, only a mad man can outsmart Lennon. I need to go, before he realises something is wrong. Just remember what I've said. I'll try to lead you to a rift, when you're asleep. And know that you will have to sleep eventually, once you've become exhausted. That machine of Lennon's requires enormous amounts of energy to operate. Where do you think it's coming from?'

As the doctor says this, he stops to lean against a tree, his body gradually fading and finally dissappearing into the bark. I try to consider his words and whether or not he is lying, but I can't concentrate. I can feel Raditz' eyes on me, and there's that strange look again.

'You look a bit out of it. Did you hear anything I said?'

I don't answer him, just stare off into the distance.

'Do you need something to keep you up?' he says flatly.

'It might help.'

He hands me a little white pill with a picture of a yellow daisy on it. I take it from him and swallow it, wondering silently to myself if I was always this rude to him. I suppose back then I didn't care. I don't know why I do now, after all these years. He takes a pill as well. It's not long before I begin to feel different. Everything looks and feels brighter, nicer. My heart is racing and I feel like running and jumping around.

'Why can't we fly,' I demand, incredibly jitterey and agitated.

'Don't know, Ginyu said so.' He rolls his eyes again. 'Thinks we can surprise them.'

I growl at this. 'We've been blowing up cities for a week and he thinks we can surprise them. Idiot! I hate his stupid games. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.'

'Stupid,' he agrees with me. We're speaking in our own language of course. Wouldn't want them to hear. We're both very talkative all of a sudden. I can't stop grinding my teeth. In the distance I can see the looming shadow of the castle. Dread sneaks around the shiny barriers of my euphoria, and I want desperately to turn around and run.

'There it is.' Raditz sounds as though he's in awe.

'It's hardly impressive,' I sniff.

We've stopped now, and Guldo stands at the head of the group, pointlessly rising to his full height nd clearing his throat.

'Ahem. As you may have noticed, the Captain has gone ahead for a private audience with the king. All scouts are to head out to the remaining villages and void them of all pests.'

'An you lot are comin' with us,' Jeice points to us and some guy behind us. It's weird that Guldo is here, and Ginyu for that matter. Very rarely do I recall them joining us for an assignment. Sometimes Jeice was with us, if a job was supposed to be unusually tricky, though really I think it was because the Ginyu liked to get rid of him whenever he could. They never really got along.

'You three go round the back, an enter through the rear chambers. Right then, lets move!'

Thankfully they dont strike anymore poses. Everything seems to be moving very fast. We're running, running, and waiting for the sound, listening to the screams coming from within the castle, listening as they ring shrill in our ears. They swim through me as we smash through the windows and head for the sounds. The palace has many halls, and the three of us are running through them like wildfire and laughing like idiots, the sound of laughter mingling with the sounds of agony.

When we arrive at our destination, we are met by a level of chaos that rivals the sight of an entire city in ruins. Shards of lavish ornaments and myriads of white flower petals are skattered across the speckled white marble floors, upon which trails of fresh blood run and severed limbs rest. The man I assume to be the king of this miserable planet lies at Ginyu's feet, blood leaking from a stump where his arm would very recently have been attached. It appears the only survivors remaining are the unfortunate monarch, and four youthful creatures which I assume are his offspring, because they wear richer garments than those who lay dead in pieces around the room. One of these, a female, is bound to a pillar in the centre of the room. The others, a small girl and boy, and another older boy about my age are bound to the towering pillars surrounding their sister.

As I watch them, the pillars appear to sway, making me feel as though they and the rest of the room are bearing down on me. The walls draw closer together and the shadows in their corners darken impossibly. The euphoria has vanished entirely, leaving in its place an intense phobia that the room is trying to swallow me, that I will cease to exist if I don't turn and run. The marble beneath me is swirling like quicksand, engulfing my feet. I open my mouth to scream, but nothing comes out.

'Oh good,' Ginyu purrs on noticing our arrival. 'Now the festivities may begin in earnest. Let this be a lesson to all present, and all who shall hear of it-' he leans down towards to the king, pulling his cowering form closer, ' -and everyone in the quadrant *_will* _hear about it- Lord Freeza is a benevolent ruler who rewards his faithful subjects well. Just look around you at this beautiful palace. Who do you think made all this possible? But for those who betray his lordship's kindness and generosity, there is terrible retribution.'

He tosses the king aside, walks over to the little ones and stands behind the boy, taking hold of his hair. He pulls a knife out of his belt, and in a heartlessly slow motion, makes an incision around the circumference of the child's hairline, ignoring his and his sibling's shrieks of horror. With a powerful tug and a foot planted between the boy's shoulder blades to keep him steady, Ginyu rips the scalp away, tossing it over his shoulder like a dirty rag and releasing his grip. He then repeats the process with the little girl. They now both lie at his feet, their brains clearly visible, thobbing in their open skulls. The still pulsating organs wink at us, streams of blood trickling from them and flowing towards me on the white river of melting marble underfoot. I hear Raditz whisper, 'Holy fucking hell...' beside me. The other man behind us just laughs hysterically and mutters, 'The king is in the counting house, counting out, counting out...'

It's about this time I remember that this little known soldier is mad. Powerful yes, but with more than a few screws loose. Jeice and Ginyu both approach the girl in the centre of the room, leaving Guldo to mind the unharmed brother and make sure he cannot look away from the scene at hand. They tear the intricate lace of her gown from her breasts and pull her circlet down around her neck. She screams, and her brother and father weep. I guess what will happen, and I am not wrong. Once they've freed her from the pillar the both of them assault her at once, pulling at her hair and raking their nails across her soft flesh as they do, cutting her open in numerous places. I can't hear her screaming, can only see the sweat leaking from her pores to mingle with her blood and her mouth moving in slow motion, through the haze creeping across my vision. Her body is bent, with one of them gripping her from behind and the other forcing himself into her mouth, silencing her. The marble creeps up around me slowly, licking hungrily at my body. I am frozen to the spot, wondering how long it will be before I am consumed and gone forever.

The man behind us soon joins in, but rather than violating her he chooses to take her hands in his mouth and rip away her fingernails with his teeth, as he screeches something repetitive in his native tongue. When they're done with her. They come over to us and take hold of Raditz' arm, demanding he do as they've done. I'm not watching anymore, but before long, they come for me too. Raditz stares at them, pleading with his eyes.

'Captain,' he whispers, 'please, lets just-'

He is cut off by a blow to the head from Ginyu, sending him sprawling across the floor.

'Its time you became a man,' Ginyu grins at me maliciously. 'Isn't that right Jeice?'

'Sure is Cap'n. Long overdue I reckon.'

I stand there, the marble still snaking around my limbs. It's getting harder to move or breath as everyone's eyes focus on me, their gazes peircing my skin as they await a performance.

'Gees, do we gotta show you saiyans how to do _everything_?,' he whines, and restrains me so Ginyu can get my pants off. I cry out in protest and flail wildly in hopes of escaping, terrified that so many others will see me like this. More of Freeza's men are gathering in the doorways, cheering and laughing as they watch the ginyus force my body up against the girl's. Their fluids are dripping from her face and mouth, and she's leaking them onto my skin from her insides. Sticky blood and grime cover her and she is choking on her own sobs, letting saliva run down her chin. This disgusts me in some unique way I have never experienced before. How dirty and defiled her body is. How many diseases must she be filled with? It's making me ill, feeling her filthy skin against mine. I retch at the thought of her insides and all the prying eyes that are on our naked bodies right now. Jeice laughs and grabs my hand, closing my trembling fingers around her breast.

'Nice and soft ain't it?' he murmurs huskily.

'Aww,' Ginyu coos. 'Do you need a little help Veggie?'

Predicting that I'll struggle, Jeice restrains me more carefully. Ginyu grabs me by the hair and crushes my mouth against her putrid lips before he slips a hand between my legs in order to 'help' me. I can hear laughter, so much laughter from everywhere around us, and tears sting my eyes even as heat fills my lower half. I'm beginning to get used to this, the way these pleasures are always mixed with fear and pain. I don't think they'd even make sense to me if I were to feel them alone, in a normal way. Like others do. I close my eyes as they guide me into her. Jeice wipes my nose in the blood on her lips, knowing the effect this will have, and instinct takes over. As my body bucks against hers I feel her force her way into my mind. Outwardly she weeps, but inwardly, her thoughts are sheer hatred.

_'Do you dare call me filthy? _She echoes in my head. _It is you who is filthy, saiyan scum! Filth coats you from the inside out. You'll die crying. They'll find your body naked and torn as you will leave mine._

Her thoughts continue to assault me, screaming all the horrible things about me that I've never revealed to a single soul. My face burns with shame. How dare she mock me, how dare they all laugh at me! Something compells me to open my eyes, and I wish to God I hadn't. With my face perhaps an inch from hers, I see that the watery violet irises that were there a few minutes ago are gone, replaced with wet, squirming maggots that writh in and out of her eyes, drinking the tears and wriggling towards my face. I cry out at the top of my lungs in revulsion and disbelief, gripping her hips until I hear the bones snap. Energy burns furiously within me and my ki incinerates her from the inside out, then expands in a huge radius around me, doing away with everyone in the vicinity besides the Ginyus, the girl's brother, Raditz, and the madman. Raditz pulls me away, draping his shirt around my hips to cover me. The floors are no longer swimming, because there's nothing left of them.

Ginyu looks incredibly annoyed.

'Ahem,' he grunts, narrowing his eyes dangerously at me. 'Are you aware of how many soldiers you just killed? You're going to pay dearly for this!'

'Aw, c'mon cap'n. Everyone gets nervous their first time, right?' he laughs uneasily.

'SHUT UP!' Ginyu screams in his face. 'ALL OF YOU HEAD BACK TO BASE!' He then turns to the only survivor of the royal family, and a hideous grin spreads across his face. 'And Guldo, bring that boy. I think we can find a use for him...'

A fog descends around me at this point, obscuring the world around me, and I stop concentrating. I'm walking forward, towards some destination, but my eyes don't see ahead of me. The air feels thick and heavy, so that moving forward feels like swimming. Despite this I force myself to stay aware, even though my eyes are heavy and gruelling fatigue weighs me down. For some reason, I'm not supposed to sleep. I know this even as I lay down, hearing the soft sound of Raditz breathing beside me.

'We're leaving in the morning,' he whispers, his voice somehow different than usual, smaller.

For a long time I ignore him. When I finally speak, it has nothing to do with what he said.

'We're going to get a disease. From that creature. She's going to give us disease...'

'Don't say that sir.'

'Her eyes were crawling. They were full of worms. She was diseased.'

'Please Vegeta, stop. Stop saying things like that. That's crazy talk.'

'No...'

'These people have mystical abilities, they can get into your head. She was toying with you. It's alright.'

'No, no,' I shake my head at him furiously, pushing him away when he tries to take hold of my shoulders to still me.

'Let's just forget today. Forget her. She's just some worthless whore. And fuck all of them,' he motions his head to where the others must be sleeping. 'Someday you'll repay them for dishonoring you, my lord.'

I nod, but I don't feel any better. I can still hear the laughter echoing in my head, can feel all those eyes on me. Something else plagues my mind also. I'm supposed to be going somewhere, to be looking for something, but I don't know what it is. Perhaps it's the filth I have to wash off me. I get up and wander off, searching for the scent of water. I find a clear pool illuminated by the moonlight, where delicate crimson water flowers float lazily across the surface. The heat is stifling, but the sounds of the night continue as the insects and animals hum their evening hyms, obscured by the shadows wavering in the woods around me. It feels like every living thing has its beady eyes on me, trailing down my bare skin as I slip into the lukewarm water. I pick up a rough stone at the waters edge and scrub away her blood and foul scent, watching dully as the water turns red with a mixture of dried and fresh blood, seeping from the places where I have scraped away my skin. The vibrant liquid dissipates through the water in beautiful spindles and ribbons, like smoke from a candle in darkness. Eventually the entirety of the pool is a translucent red, staining the peaceful image of the sky which it reflects.

Gentle moonlight floated through Goten's window, which had flown open in the sudden wind that had picked up. Still partially asleep, he stared groggily out into the night sky. Just as he was about to pull the blankets back over his head and shut out the light, he thought he heard the wind calling his name.

_Son... Son Goten..._ it murmured. _Can you hear..._

'Don't call me Son...,' he muttered sourly in response. 'I have my own name.'

_Goten..._

'It's not time for school yet mum...' he mumbled. Then the wind picked up, and his window slammed shut, nearly shattering with the impact. Startled awake, his body flew forwards in shock.

'What, what,' he said rather loudly to the empty room. 'What do you want?'

Moments later his door opened. Gohan stood in the doorway, scratching his head.

'What are you doing?' Gohan watched as his younger brother leaned over and pried open the window.

'Someone's calling me,' he muttered, half to himself.

'Yeah, sure. Go back to sleep Goten. And keep it down would you? You woke up Pan banging the windows around.'

Goten gradually came back to his senses, but he kept staring out the window, his eyes scanning the woods and mountains around the small house. Gohan sighed, figuring Goten was still dreaming, and walked back to his room.

_Weird dream, _Goten thought. But as the wind continuued to blow outside, gently now, he could swear he still heard a voice ever so faintly, calling his name.

* * *

_...Awaiting the hour of reprisal  
Your time slips away  
Raining blood, from a lacerated sky  
Bleeding its horror  
Creating my structure_

_now I shall_

_Reign in blood..._

Hope this didn't disappoint :) Thanks to those who have reviewed. And thanks for everyone else for reading, but please review! Pretty please? I could really use the encouragement right now with the stress i have at the moment, lol...

**NEXT TIME: At capsule corp, Vegeta's family find his behaviour confusing and frightening but pass it off as illness. Only his daughter realises that something is terribly wrong. **

**In the meanwhile, the doctor seeks help from an unlikely person when he sees the real Vegeta is beginning to forget himself. **


	9. Dying Youth

Blah! Finally finished moving and exams and all that annoying shit! So there are two halves to this chapter, and I've decided to post the first half now, because I haven't updated in ages. Then I'll finish off the next half soon. **THIS CHAPTER: Vegeta's family try to figure out what's been going on, only to find his answers unhelpful and his behaviour strange. Later on in the night, things only get weirder, particulrly for Bulma when she finally lets Vegeta back into her bed. **

**WARNINGS: **LEMON

"Dying Youth"

_Deep under the surface I keep the love.  
Older and aware of a hidden and universe.  
I pray to be young, and pray to be inspired.  
But words of your tongue blister like fire.  
I can't let you go, Slow down, don't leave.  
Dying days of my youth, Over take me._

_-10 years_

_

* * *

_

The family of four sat stiffly around the table in complete silence. Bulma, Trunks, and little Bra had waited weeks to see Vegeta return home safely to them, but now they were finally together again, nobody knew what to say. Bra seemed the most pleased to be reunited with her father, she had clung to him since the moment he'd walked in the door. Now she had fallen asleep where she had nestled herself in his lap. The prince stared down at the odd little creature, then at the other two individuals opposite him at the table. The woman looked tired and confused, and the boy was nervous, having refused to look at him throughout the entire meal. A smirk touched the corner of his lips.

'Been an uneventful couple of weeks then has it?' He queried, smiling eerily.

No reply. Trunks opened and closed his mouth like a fish and Bulma did likewise, but after a considerable period of staring blankly at him, she finally spoke.

'No, its actually been pretty hectic. Its been a big month for the company and, well, we've been-'

'Looking for you,' Trunks finished quietly, staring down at the tablecloth as though something very interesting was happening on its surface.

'But neither of you have anything to say to me?'

'Well,' Trunks stammered, we were hoping you would... tell us what _you've_ been doing.'

'What I've been doing? I suppose that's fair enough. If you must know, I've been doing a lot of thinking. I just needed to get out, get some fresh air. Nothing special.'

'We've been to the hospital Vegeta. The doctors told us everything,' Bulma reminded, a hint of frustration audible in her voice. She wasn't going to let him get out of this so easily.

'I know, you said so earlier. I'm talking about after that. After I took care of it all.'

'Are you sure it's taken care of? Because whatever it was, whoever they were, they must have been pretty powerful to have-'

'You don't have to worry. Its all been taken care of. Trust me.'

'Who-' Trunks started, eyes still downcast, 'who were they?'

'Its hard to explain. To be honest I don't know them personally. I know who they worked for though. But we can talk about that another time. For now I just want you both to know how sorry I am for everything that's happened in the past few weeks,' he said with a deep sincerity they had never heard in his voice before. They both looked up at him in shock. Bulma's mouth hung open for a moment.

'It wasn't your fault hun. We know that. You know that,' she said softly. 'Look, its been a long day. I'm going to bed. She stood, gently touching his wrist. 'Put Bra to bed could you, please? Then come upstairs. You look like you need some sleep.'

'Sure,' he replied, getting up and leaving the room with the child in his arms. Bulma stared after him, and when Trunks got up to leave, she placed her hand firmly on his shoulder, stopping him. Vegeta was well out of earshot by this time. She slowly exhaled, and Trunks could see her brows knitting, signaling that she was deep in thought.

'I know,' he said, as if he had heard her thoughts. 'He's acting weird.'

'I... I think he's still sick. Just keep an eye on him while I'm at work, would you hun? Tell me how he's doing. I don't know if we can convince him, but I want him to see a doctor. Those drugs could have really affected him. See if you can talk him into it, could you? He just... doesn't listen to me anymore.'

'And you think he'll listen to me?'

'Maybe.' She sounded so dejected, and looked so different. Trunks had never seen his mother look the way she did now, with her hair uncombed, her cap lopsided, and silvery tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She was actually beginning to look old. He reached over and pulled her to him, trying to comfort her with a hug. Her expression instantly softened. Although he often drove his mother nuts with his misbehavior, he cared very much for her. As he'd grown older they'd become very close, sharing a strong bond just as the boy from the future had with the Bulma of that time line.

'It's alright mum. Don't get upset. He'll be alright. Maybe he really is just sorry. Forget what I said. Maybe he's not acting weird at all... don't be upset. Please?'

She stroked his hair. 'What would I do without you baby?' she murmured, then she softly slipped away from him, and retired to her room. Instead of getting up to leave, Trunks waited nervously at the table, hoping his father would come through the kitchen on his way back from Bra's room. Sure enough, he appeared in the doorway a few minutes later.

'Hey dad,' he said slowly, swallowing. The prince stared at him with disinterest, making the situation even more uncomfortable.

'Um, I just wanted to talk to you about something.'

'Oh really?'

'Yeah…' He fell silent again, wondering how to put it. 'About before you went away…'

'Ah yes. I was expecting that, sooner or later. Out with it then, what have you got to say for yourself? I want to get to bed sometime this evening,' he sighed, sounding bored. There was no hint of anger in his expression or tone. _Maybe he's not pissed off about it anymore_, Trunks thought. _Fuck. I shouldn't have brought it up._

'Well, it's just that I wanted to apologise for how I behaved. It was dumb. Actually that's an understatement, it was completely-'

His father held up a hand, silencing him. 'That's enough. Let's just forget it happened. I've been thinking the last few weeks. And I don't really know why I reacted the way I did. It was irrational. It really wasn't as serious as all that. I suppose you were just having fun. It's only natural, at your age.'

Once again, Trunks was shocked and sitting there with his mouth hanging open.

'What's gotten into you? Turned into a fish while I was away have you?'

Trunks promptly shut his mouth, his cheeks colouring slightly. 'N-no. Thanks dad. I'm glad you're not angry… I'm still sorry though, I'm really sorry for going mental like that,' he stared imploringly at his father, who was already walking off in the direction of the stairs.

'Don't worry,' the prince said, looking back at him and smirking. 'I won't say anything to your mother.'

'Thank you...'

Trunks couldn't believe it. Had his father just admitted he was wrong? Not only that, but had he just admitted he was wrong when he technically _wasn't_? He sat at the table, holding his head in confusion, wondering what the hell was going on. But then another thought occurred to him.

'Why the hell am I questioning this?' he said to out loud, suddenly feeling very pleased with himself despite the unease in the pit of his stomach. A cheeky grin curled the corner of his lips. 'This is the best thing I could possibly have hoped for!'

He was about to get up to go to bed, and hopefully have the peaceful night's sleep that had been eluding him lately, when he heard one of his grandma's porcelain vases that had been sitting on the fridge shatter behind him. As he looked over his shoulders at the jagged shards all over the floor and tried to detect any possible sensation of intruders, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. There was definitely no one here, no one at all, at least not that he could pick up on. Walking slowly towards the remains of the glass, he knelt, picking up a piece.

'What is going on around here...' he whispered, staring down in bewilderment. The glazed fragment in his hand glinted back at him coldly, actually hurting his eyes. He looked away, swearing. Again there was a sound somewhere behind him, this time a gasp. To which he responded by spinning around with an arm outstretched and ready to finally incinerate whoever it was that was causing them all this trouble. Alas, only his grandmother stood in the doorway. With her hands over her mouth she ran over to her now ruined vase and fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

'Oh! Oh no...'

'Aww, nan. I'm sorry. But it wasn't me, it just sought of fell, I don't even know how it was possible... we'll get you a new one.'

'No sweety, it was one of a kind!' She wailed pathetically.

'Well we'll get you a better one. Come on, its getting late,' he put his arms around her and helped her get to her feet.

'Goodness,' she sobbed. 'It's- so cold. Who keeps- turning on the cooler...'

Upstairs, the prince sat down next to Bulma on their bed. His eyes roamed over her body and facial features, thoroughly inspecting every aspect of her. She wasn't what she had been 20 years ago, with the lines around her eyes and mouth telling stories of years gone by, more prominent than they might have been had she not persisted in her dirty smoking habit. He smiled cruelly. On the bright side, her body was still firm enough and her beauty, while fading, hadn't left her. A man would have to have to be mad not to find her desirable.

'What are you looking at?' she said tiredly, not really liking the look on his face, and when he lifted his hand to her cheek she flinched.

'What's the matter woman? Didn't you miss me? You're acting like a frightened rabbit.'

'Don't Vegeta. Not now. I'm glad you're back, and I appreciate your apology, but we have a lot of things to sought out before we go back to the way we were before, got it?'

His grin only widened as he withdrew his hand, holding it out in front of her, then in a movement faster than she could see, pinned her against the wall. She growled loudly and fixed him with a formidable glare.

'Have you gone deaf or something? Knock it off you jerk!'

'Oh I heard you, be sure of that. But there's something I want you to hear as well. I don't want things to be as they were, and I don't think you do either, whether you realise yet it or not. You see, I've been thinking lately-'

'Well _that's_ the biggest surprise I've had all week-'

'-AND I've developed a new perspective on things,' he continued forcefully, with a glint of anger in his eyes. 'I've noticed that over the course of the past year or so, you've begun to get sick of me and I think it's because neither of us are quite what we used to be. I've become docile and pathetic like you humans and you can't stand the dullness of it. There's no more adventure or danger in any of this. You've lost any trace of the thrill you once lived for, so you've buried yourself in meaninglessness and work.'

'You've finally realised that all the fun and games are over and that you'll spend the rest of your life working yourself to the bone to keep your father's company going, that all those romantic fairy tales you love to watch on the television won't ever come true. You're finally beginning to feel old, even to look old, and there's nothing you can do about it,' he finished with a look of satisfaction at the tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes, which she closed for a moment. He loosened his grip on her and was busy relishing her look of defeat, so it caught him off guard when she suddenly freed her wrist and slapped him across the face, shoving him away as roughly as she could manage.

'You ASSHOLE!' she screamed lividly. 'If you think you can tell me what _I_ feel then think again mister! _We humans_ are not pathetic! And how dare you say I look OLD! You're one to talk with that ugly mug of yours!'

'That's the spirit!' He sprung forward again, this time pinning her under him. 'Get angry, it almost makes you look young again!'

The prince threw back his head and laughed like a madman, while Bulma's vigorous struggling beneath him only fueled his amusement. To silence her irritating protests he captured her lips hungrily with his own, drinking deeply the raw scent of her fear mingling with growing lust. Heated fingers closed around her breast and squeezed far too hard, bringing forth a muffled whimper from deep in her throat. Despite all this, a fire was burning in Bulma's belly, fueled by her rage. Yes, she was completely and utterly enraged with him, a feeling that catapulted her backwards into a time when they used to revel in their anger, when it would incite a passion that was youthful and unrestrained. It seemed so long since she'd felt that spark between them, making her realise the foolishness and unreality of all the soapy and chick flick fairy tales of happily ever after that she so loved in her girlhood. Vegeta had a blatant and tasteless way of speaking the cruel truth, one of his many callous qualities, but she had always loved him just as he was. And now he had changed, as had she. There was no lie in his words.

Her body began to yield to his, the struggling practically a ruse by now. There was nothing in the world she wouldn't give to regain her youth, to go back to adventuring and inventing, away from business conventions, parental worries, and the wrinkles around her eyes. Even if only for a while.

'Come with me,' he whispered calmly in her ear. 'Just don't ask me where we're going.' With that he hoisted her over his shoulder roughly and blasted off out the window. She squealed at the top of her lungs.

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhg not again! This is the second time todaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!'

Some time later they touched down in the same forest Vegeta left not so long ago. They were in a dried river bed, over which trees had fallen, shielding them from some of the cold night air. Bulma was dropped carelesslessly onto the foliage.

'Hey, what's the big idea Vegeta? Where the hell are we?'

'Don't know. Not really sure why I came here. Seems familiar somehow,' he replied. 'Get up.'

'Hmph. Why should I? You know very well that you can't order me around _your highness,_' she taunted. But truthfully she wasn't so upset anymore. The chill air made her feel lively, a strange contrast with the hypnotic effect of the numerous stars above them in the clear night sky. She smiled dreamily. Everything was so clear and pristine out here, reminding her of her adventures with Goku when she was just 16, roaming through the wild one on crazy adventure after another.

'Beautiful...' she murmured, suddenly noticing that Vegeta had crouched down beside her.

'Who said you could sit there? I'm still mad at you for grabbing me you know.'

'Stop pretending.' His voice was so low that it was difficult to make out what he'd said. His hand snaked its way around her neck, pulling her lips to his. Pulsating energy dissipated from within him into her, igniting the blood in her veins like a lighter. Something was very different, and she couldn't say she didn't like it. He took hold of her shoulders and pushed her to the ground, pinning her under him

'You never answered my question before. Do you remember?'

'Yeah yeah tough guy, I missed you. Now shut up and show me why you brought me out here,' she giggled, sobering a little when she noticed the intensity in his eyes, another reminder of long ago, of the man he had been before she had even come to know him as a friend or a lover. She had missed him although she didn't much like to admit it, being just as proud as her husband, but no amount of pride could distract entirely from the emptiness of her bed at night, or the sad look in their daughter's eyes. Though she wasn't entirely sure if the same man had come back to her, it seemed the change was for the better. Warm hands took hold of her nightgown and tore it clean open, surprising her as he lowered his mouth to her breast, biting down hard enough to make her gasp out loud. She could feel warm liquid making a slow trail downwards from the deep bite mark, somehow heightening her excitement. What had come over her? Perhaps it was the crisp scents of the forest laced with the sharp smell of sweat, the feeling of the moist earth permeating her hair and skin, or the chill air against their heated bodies mesmerising her. She felt herself being flipped over and shoved against the wall of the river bed

The scent of her blood made him heady as he breathed it in, pushing aside what was left of their clothing so that he could enter her, and none to gently either. Her sharp intake of breath spurred him on rather than slowing him down. His hips slammed into her again and again, the movements growing more fervent the more pain crept into her pleasure filled, ragged breathing. She was starting to whimper so he pushed his fingers into her mouth to silence her, not caring if he was hurting her, and curled his other hand between her legs where he could put it to better use. As wet heat of her insides clamped around him, the prince could keenly sense that she was torn between resistence and desire, but which of these won out was none of his concern. She wasn't going _anywhere_.

* * *

_Reach in her womb, sheltered from strife.  
Bearing the gifts, burdens of life.  
I've prayed to stay young, but soon will be expired.  
An age of innocence, long since gone  
Those who are looking backwards, chose to live as statues  
Frozen, fractured, youthful laughter _

_fades...  
_

**Next half of the chapter (O_o): ****Bulma, becoming increasingly afraid, tries to figure out what to do about her husband's odd behaviour. Bra has something to say about it but nobody is listening to her except Goten, and it might be up to him to help Vegeta, who has all but forgotten who he really is.**


	10. Digital Ghost

**THIS CHAPTER: Only Bra and Goten seem to realise the danger everyone might be in, and Goten decides to take matters into his own hands. How long until ****the imposter's secret is discovered, while the real Vegeta remains trapped in a memory he might not get through in one piece, unable to remember who he is? **

**WARNINGS: N/C, abuse**

"Digital Ghost"

_...It started as a joke, Just one of my larks to see  
If somehow I could reach you so, __I swam into your shores  
Through an open window, Only to find you all alone  
Curled up with machines, __Now it seems you're slipping  
Out of the land of the living..._  
_-Tori Amos_

_

* * *

_

They lay side by side in the river bed, silent apart from their quiet breathing, their bare backs striped by moonlight and their hair glowing silver. A low fog had descended over the forest, its pale tendrils snaking around the trees trunks and obscuring everything in the distance but the tree tops, making the area around them feel like an island in a sea of misty clouds.

'Vegeta, it's freezing. I'm going to get sick I just know it. I've been feeling under the weather lately and I don't want to take any chances. It's going to be a big month at work. Don't you think it's time we got back?'

'Soon,' he whispered, turning to face her and raising a hand to trail his damp fingers slowly across her shivering throat and delicate collar bone, sending a chill throughout her entire body.

'It's amazing how fragile you humans are. Your bones are like twigs,' his fingers continued to caress her collar bone. 'It would be so easy to just... snap them.' As he spoke these words, his breath became visible on the air. It was growing colder & colder.

'Ha ha, very funny,' she said softly, though it wasn't really. At the moment, all she wanted to do was go home. In an attempt to warm herself up she moved in closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and nuzzling into his chest, which as usual was emanating heat. He stiffened noticeably, and she furrowed her brow. He hadn't done that in a long time. In the beginning he'd been uneasy with intimacy, always sleeping with his back to her when he chose to fall asleep in her bed, but he'd gradually stopped pulling away when she snuggled up behind him and held him. He'd remain in her embrace for progressively longer periods of time, and as he'd gotten older and more relaxed, he no longer minded her cuddliness.

'What's wrong?' she murmured.

'Bulma...'

'What?'

'Huh?' Vegeta questioned. 'I didn't say anything.'

'You said my name-'

'You're hearing things woman.'

'But- never mind.'

They lay quietly for a little while. And then she heard it again.

'Cut it out Vegeta! You're starting to scare me,' she said, slapping his arm.

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'You keep saying my name!'

'No, I don't. I told you that.'

'Oh and who's doing it then? The owls? Or maybe the mice? Jesus it's fucking freezing out here, can we please go home? Look, there's frost forming on the seedlings!'

'Why in such a hurry? It's just a little cold, it won't _kill_ you.' Again he was stroking her collar bone, occasionally applying pressure as if to test its sturdiness, or lack there of. She swatted his hand away, thoroughly creeped out now, and repeated, as slowly and clearly as possible, 'Please. Can. We. Go. Home?'

This time he didn't even answer, instead flashing her a wolfish smile, bearing his canines.

'That's it!' she cried, getting up and stomping off towards the hazy image of a lake very close by. 'I'm calling a taxi!' His crazed laughter followed her as she wandered off, holding her torn gown together and being careful not to go too far lest she be unable to find her way back through the fog. As she neared the lake, she noticed it was emitting an odd light and was wandering if it might be the reflection of the full moon, when the sound of someone calling her drifted by on the wind again. She clapped a hand over her mouth, stopping herself from screaming, and scanned the area. _I bet asshole is just playing games with me again_,' she thought nervously. 'Just you wait Vegeta... you're going to be sleeping on the couch for a week...' her voice quavered.

'Bulma...' this time it was louder, the sound echoing from somewhere right behind her. Then a hand found her shoulder, gripping it firmly.

'Listen.'

Every creature in the forest would have heard her horrified screaming as Bulma ran through the forest faster than she'd ever run in all her life, not caring about holding onto the tattered nightgown.

'Quiet woman!' he growled, thinking he sensed something when he heard her shrieking, but then figuring it was just a wild animal or something. The prince once again began to laugh when he saw her.

'Don't you look a sight?'

'Shut up and stop laughing! Just take me home, I don't want to stay here another minute! There's someone out there, someone just grabbed me when I was near the lake!' Bulma's pleas were only met with more laughter.

'I knew it, it was you wasn't it? This isn't funny!'

'Yeah sure, whatever you say.'

At the end of her wits, Bulma sank to her knees and put her head in her hands, having just about given up on ever getting home tonight.

'I need a fucking cigarette. Please,' she moaned quietly.

After some time, her husband's laughter died down and she could sense him standing behind her, feel his hands running through her hair and eventually settling around her neck, again. He lowered his mouth to breath the crisp scent of her hair in the icy night air.

'Oh Bulma...' his voice was a husky whisper to her ear, 'you'll smoke yourself into the grave, you know...'

'...'

'Now then, don't get upset. We'll go home. I had some plans for tonight but...,' he continued gently, tracing the curve of her throat from one end too the other, 'the weather's not quite right. It can wait a little while.'

The morning after the river bed madness, Bulma sat on the couch in the living room, watching the sun shine through the dull gray rain clouds out the window. She was bruised and sore, with a head full of leaves and dirt, plus she could feel a fever coming on. It was difficult to know what to think of the things that had happened last night. On the bright side, the passion seemed to have returned to her marriage overnight. Their love life had been in a slump for some time now, mostly because of the reasons Vegeta had mentioned the night before which had made her so angry. However, they weren't the only reasons, there were other things. He'd been quieter the last year, more sullen, as though something was troubling him, and she knew it had to do with those dreams he kept on having. She'd gotten angrier and more frustrated with his refusal to talk about it with every passing day, but she now saw that this had been the wrong way to handle it, that she should have just been patient with him. Then perhaps he never would have gotten into the whole horrible mess of the past few weeks. She still wanted him to talk to her about it though, and she was going to make him realise just how important it was to open up, if only more gently this time.

But had she missed her chance? The downside of all this was that something was wrong with him, and he wasn't in the slightest bit aware of it. He'd practically been behaving like an animal, and the things he'd been saying last night... it had been frightening. But the worst of all was the way he'd been calling her name, then snuck up behind her, God, she'd been down right terrified! That was another thing that had been bothering her, that voice she'd been hearing. What if it hadn't been Vegeta? But that was stupid, who else would it have been?

A loud crash carried through to the kitchen from a distant room in the house, but it didn't worry her. Judging by the frequency of the thumping and bumping noises and the stomping that could be heard from various locations around the huge house, Bra was probably playing hide and seek with her father. The game was lasting much longer than it normally did, probably because he was trying to make up for lost time, or because, just like with everything else, he wasn't acting like himself. How the hell was she supposed to get him to see a doctor?

Oblivious to her mother's troubled thoughts, Bra hid in a linen cupboard in one of the laundries at the other end of capsule corps. Daddy would never find her in here. She giggled loudly enough to give away her position, as children always do when playing hide and seek, but she remained undiscovered. It didn't take her long to get bored.

'This is no fun,' she muttered to herself, pouting and opening the door, only to find the laundry dark. As this room was not quite at the edge of the house, there was no external light. The only light in such rooms had to come through windows from surrounding rooms or light bulbs, and someone had turned off the light. Bra trembled a little, she didn't like the dark very much. Lifting up her small arms she tried to feel around for something to make the light come on again, and the longer she failed to find it the more upset she got, whimpering as she flailed around wildly. When her hand met with something soft she was surprised, but before there was time to figure out what it was something crashed to the floor behind her, making a horrifically loud sound which hurt her sensitive ears. Bra squealed, terrified that some invisible monster was in the room and about to eat her alive. When something started cackling in the corner she burst into tears, and only once the light was switched on did Bra recognise that it was no monster, but her father.

'You're mean,' she sobbed, but held out her arms instinctively in hopes that he would pick her up, like he usually did when she cried. 'Why'd you do that?'

'Because that's how you play this game. Didn't you know?' he replied, still laughing and making no move to pick her up.

Bra sobbed harder, unable to understand why he was being like this. Why couldn't she jump into his arms and give him a hug like she used to, and why didn't he look worried when he could see she was crying? He didn't like it when she got hurt. Why was he being so mean? Frightened and sad, she ran from the room, only to find the hallways dark as well. However, she didn't stop running, feeling her way forward with her other senses and looking for her mother's energy at the other end of the house, just like her daddy had taught her. It made her even sadder thinking about that. All the way down the halls she could hear him laughing meanly at her, but it wasn't long before she came to an area that was lit, and then to the kitchen where she jumped into her mothers arms.

'Hey baby, what's wrong?'

'Mummy...' she whimpered, burying her face into Bulma's chest and continuing to cry. But no matter how much Bulma questioned her, she got no answer.

...THREE WEEKS LATER...

Myrrh sat next to Lennon, wires attached to both of their scalps, both overseeing the same process, both searching for the same thing, at least that was what Lennon kept telling him. Myrrh was beginning to wonder if he was lying, just as he had lied to the SS. This ridiculous vendetta of his was going to get them killed. Or, far more likely, it was going to get him killed, and Lennon, having many similarities to a worm, would wiggle his way out of the mess he'd made. Wiping the nervous sweat away from his brow, Myrrh groaned, wondering why he'd so foolishly agreed to take part in this. The realisation that even the enormous reward offered was not worth the extremely high risk, had come too late.

'Why won't you get rid of that thing Lennon? I keep thinking of what he's going to do to us, when he gets out of there...'

'Silence, I'm concentrating. There is no need for your concern, we aren't going to need much longer.'

'Not much longer? But you told us all it would take a week or two at most. It's been nearly two months! We could have been done here weeks ago if you really knew how to find what we're after. You told me you could figure out how old the memories were by how faded out the trace was or something like that, an from there we could easily find what we want. So why haven't you done it? What the fuck are we waiting for? Just be honest with me, it's my life you're risking too here ain't it?' Myrrh's voice was growing angrier and more harried as he continued.

'It's not as simple as that. I explained my work in a way that would be reasonably understandable to an uneducated man like yourself-'

'I knew it, I knew it was a lie! You don't know what you're doing in there, we could be sifting through his mind, through a life time of bullshit, for years! It's impossible, what you say you can do. There's no way it can be done. You scientists are all the same, too many numbers and symbols fillin up your heads to fit your sanity.'

'A week. A week is all I need and I will be done here. And so will he.'

'No. No way. I'm not dying for this. I am not here to die. That was not in the contract.'

'There was no contract you idiot. We are not working for a reputable organisation here. One week.'

'We don't have a week Lennon! In case you haven't noticed, somebody is watching us, and don't tell me I'm paranoid. I know there's someone nosing around.'

'That's nonsense. But if you're convinced there's someone watching us, why don't you go make yourself useful and find them? Go on, get going. If I could just work in peace I'd have had this done much sooner.'

'Fine then. If I never see you again because you've been burned alive by an angry monkey, it was nice workin with you.'

Lennon did not reward him with a reply, not that his associate hung around long to wait for one. Myrrh had been the perfect choice of a partner for this task because he wasn't very smart, and as such did not realise that the information they needed had already been located. Not that Lennon was really concerned with that seeing as he was looking for something much more valuable, something which would insure he had no need of the SS anymore. But even more important than any of this, Lennon was not done repaying Vegeta for the suffering he had caused throughout the course of his miserable existence, and with Myrrh now gone, he could really get started.

On the screen of his pocket sized computer, there was a complex image of the neural map developed as he'd stimulated various areas of Vegeta's brain. Lennon had created hundreds of these maps in past years as part of his research, ever since he'd been forced to leave his home planet after a team of soldiers working for the war lord Frieza had somehow infiltrated their barriers. Most of his people had been destroyed in a matter of days, though not all of them. As he recalled that time, he pinpointed one particularly strong memory trace on the screen, riddled with blood vessels supplying the energy needed to suppress its contents. With the push of a button a current of electricity was sent through the fine wires, sparking the unwanted memory to life. Lennon knew exactly which events would reoccur as he reactivated it, because he had been apart of them. These were memories of when Frieza's soldiers had invaded Leet, a young Vegeta among them. Things hadn't gone so well for them the first time they invaded, especially for the saiyan. Once he took the both of them down this path, Vegeta's body would be riddled with wounds, and his mind much closer to the end of its tether.

'This should be a fine, sunny stroll down memory lane,' he muttered to himself, smiling as the insides of the cave began to fade around him.

_

* * *

_

_Vegeta stalked across the ashen remains of the city he'd just leveled. The houses were gone after his assault, but the land hadn't changed much. Still as barren and dry as before. Worst of all, he was still no closer to finding this fancy technology they were sent here to steal, and therefore, no closer to getting off this shit heap. _

_'Uhhg,' Zarbon, who was standing somewhere behind him, scoffed. 'How in hell do these people manage to to stay alive on such an _ugly _pile of dust? Its just disgraceful. I think we might be doing them a favor by ending their miserably impoverished lives, wouldn't you say boy? But then again, I suppose this wouldn't look so bad to you, considering that until their last few years saiyans used to run around in loin clothes.'_

_Vegeta's mouth was set in firm, angry line. He was making a point of ignoring the idiot, as much as he would have liked to point out that at least the saiyans hadn't been 'running around' in tiaras and leg warmers, with stupid braids._

_'Faggot...' he mumbled._

_'What was that? I didn't quite hear you.'_

_'I said that's it. I'm done here sir.'_

_'Uh uh, Vegeta. You've only been working for 14 hours so far. You haven't earned your break just yet. I want you to keep searching while I take a nap. Oh, and do try not to get lost.'_

_Having had about enough of Zarbon for one day, Vegeta was about to turn around and retort when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. Between the onset of the pain and the onset of the paralysis there was no time for him to react. Their were voices all around him, coming from every side, unnaturally deep and overlapping one another, and yet he could see no one. Zarbon's voice was among the loud racket clouding his consciousness, or were all the voices Zarbon's? Through all the madness, Vegeta could of sworn he was being ordered to retreat, but that was impossible, how could he retreat when he couldn't feel his body from the neck down? How could things go so terribly wrong in such a short time? This had never happened to him before, not once had he lost a battle when completing an assignment! These people were complete and utter weaklings, how in hell had they done this to him? _

_As the sound of heavy footfalls filled his ears, almost deafening him, someone flipped him over onto his back and cradled his limp body in their arms._

_'My my,' he heard, sounding as though the words were spoken through a mouth full of dirt, then echoed a hundred times over. 'What have we here?'_

_There were many people speaking now, but Vegeta could only make out some of what they were saying._

_'I say we kill it. This thing don't deserve no better.'_

_'You know that is not permitted. We will show mercy.'_

_'But just look at what they've done! There's barely anyone left!'_

_'We will take him back with us, and then we will decide.'_

_At about this point everything began to get muted and dim, but as Vegeta lost consciousness he strangely felt no fear. There was only one thought to cross his mind. _

_...What fools, that they would show mercy..._

_'Look, I think he's out,' said one of the men gathered around the unconscious child, the same one who had suggested killing him._

_'We can see that Myrrh.'_

_'I still say we kill 'im. I'm done going by the book. Look where it got us! If we just gave these monsters what they wanted then we wouldn't be in this mess. We could of traded all those machines for a new home planet, where we wouldn't need any of them to survive. And, everyone wouldn't be dead. Try to tell me I'm wrong about that. And you tell me, why should be keep doing what we've always done? Everyone's dead because of it, so now what? Just answer me that.' _

_Myrrh stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see that it was Lennon. He had that look in his eyes, like he had another one of his brilliant ideas._

_'Everything will be well Myrrh. Do not despair,' he whispered. There was a foreboding smile playing on Lennon's lips. Myrrh turned his head back to address the other men._

_'As you wish, sirs.'_

_Hours later, Lennon, his cousin Ezrah, and their security guard Myrrh, sat around the cot which they had put the savage child in. There was no need to restrain him because the poison was keeping him in a state of paralysis._

_'Well then, what's this big idea you two are talking about? What are we going to do?'_

_'We're not going to commit suicide if Frieza's men return, for one thing,' Ezrah said matter of factly._

_'Damn right,' Lennon added. 'They might be willing to sacrifice themselves to avoid their scientific knowledge falling into the wrong hands, but I'm certainly not. I'm no martyr.'_

_'Me neither,' Myrrh agreed. 'And to think we could have had a beautiful new planet to live on if we just gave Frieza what he wanted, a new planet that some other race would have bought if not us. It's not like it would be our fault that whoever was living on it first would have to die.'_

_'Yes, yes. But our people aren't progressive. Too blinded by ideals of justice and pacifism to comprehend logic and reason.'_

_The three of them sighed. _

_'Well, what do with this filthy monkey then? What's your plan? I say we let the poison finish him off. No one here knows what you shot at those soldiers with, they think its a sedative. They wouldn't know different.'_

_'No Myrrh, I've got a better idea.' Lennon continued. 'I estimate it will take Frieza's soldiers at least four to five weeks to return here from Frieza's base, no less. In that time Ezrah and myself will have completed our experiments on this creature, destroyed it, and the three of us will be long gone. You see this boy? He is what's known as a saiyan. A very rare animal indeed. They're quite stupid creatures, and ugly, as you can see. But their fighting capabilities are outstanding. Only a child, and already this one is a formidable warrior. Apparently, a saiyan's strength increases exponentially every time he is near fatally wounded. Can you imagine the kind of weapons these things would make if they could be controlled? The perfect thing to take revenge on Frieza. Certainly this one is of no use to us, but if we could create more of them, far more powerful versions that would obey our every command...'_

_'I see...' Myrrh breathed in awe. 'You could clone him... just like you lot have been trying to clone our people, to increase our numbers so we'd have a greater chance of surviving the storms when they came again.'_

_'That's right. But while we will try to do that, we will also try to extract as much of his seed as possible, in order to produce hybridised offspring. There will be less of the risks associated with cloning an unfamiliar species, and saiyan hybrids would be stronger than a pure blood. They would also have a more domesticated temperament if bred with a higher mammal, not feral and uncivilised as they normally are.'_

_'Yeah, I guess. But you two can have that job. I'm not going anywhere near-' _

_'Don't worry, I will take care of all that,' Ezrah assured with a smirk, ignoring the disgusted look on Myrrh's face. 'However, you do have a part to play in this, Myrrh. I've heard a lot of good things, but we need to test this saiyan ourselves to see what kind of injuries they can withstand and how fast they heal if we're going to make soldiers out of them. You know where we keep the weapons. Show no mercy, but remember to gradually increase the severity of the injuries, and don't let him die. Not until the end.'_

_'Oh I will gladly do all that for you. The little bastard's gunna get what he deserves, don't you worry. But uh, how are we supposed to hide all this from the others?'_

_'Just leave the thinking to us Myrrh,' Lennon sighed. 'You do what you do best.' _

_'Righto, whatever you say. I best be off then, I've got some plannin to do.'_

_'Me too. Well Ezrah, you know what to do.' At that, Lennon stood to follow Myrrh out of the room, leaving the saiyan with his Ezrah. He's always known about his cousin's strange perversions, but it never bothered him in the slightest. He had much more important matters to worry about than silly moral issues like that. And anyway, it served him well in this case. His cousin and the boy could have all the fun they wanted together. _

_Though his captors didn't seem to realise it, Vegeta was awake. He was still mostly paralysed, though it was possible to twitch slightly now, and his hearing had improved somewhat. He had very loosely pieced together that these freaks were going to do some kind of experiment on him, and that it would take Frieza's men a month to return, at which point he would probably be executed for his failure if these three didn't kill him first. The thought that they were fools for showing him mercy returned once more. His body would grow used to this poison they spoke of quickly, he was sure of it, and then they would see the error of their ways. But this certainly did nothing to reassure him of his fate at Frieza's hand once the green fairy boy and his troops returned to retrieve the machines and him. Could he pretend to be dead, perhaps? And get off the planet unnoticed somehow? No, that was impossible. There was no way out of this, no way known. A wave of nausea passed through him, and a painful tension clenched his gut like strong hands around an axe. The thought of dying in such a pathetic manner, in bondage for years and unable to avenge himself of it, or see even just one day of freedom... it felt as though those same invisible hands that gripped his stomach had his throat now too, forcing all the air from his struggling, constricted lungs. _

_There were spiders in the room with them, crawling up and down the walls behind the old man, who stood over him with a scrutinising stare. They were blue, green, violet, and red. He couldn't see their legs or bodies, only at the corner of his eyes could they be seen scurrying, darting away into the tiny cracks in the walls every time he tried to pinpoint them with his gaze. And the cracks were everywhere, above his head, behind him, everywhere. Filled with disgusting, crawling things. There had to be some way out of this place, there was no air-_

_'Shh little one...' the old man murmured. 'Don't cry. Just breath. Breath in. Slowly. Come now, your breathing too fast. What are you frightened of? You need not fear me. The others perhaps, but I am a friend in this place. You will not like it here much, but when I'm around, you'll be safe.' His eyes bore into Vegeta with such an intensity that it was as though they could see inside him. He hadn't been crying, had he? If only it were possible to move, to crawl away from those ruemy, red rimmed eyes. This paralysis was torture, a worse kind of helplessness than he'd ever felt before, as impossible as that seemed. Why did people always have to stare? _

_'I hope they didn't hurt your feelings. I don't think you ugly. Don't look away from me, I want to see your dark eyes. We don't get that much around here, dark eyes I mean. They're very interesting. Here, open them up, let me see,' Ezrah said, smoothing the soft skin beneath Vegeta's eyes and watching as his body twitched pathetically._

_'Be still. There's no need for you to try to get away from me. Everything is going to be alright. You're only young, I don't blame you for what you did. You can make up for it anyhow.' Old, wrinkled hands slid over his bare chest and belly, and lower, pushing aside the white sheet which had been the only thing covering him. What luck, to have ended up here with this vile creature, both a stranger and familiar at the same time, because cursed as he was he seemed to attract these kind of people. Why was it that he was always so unlucky, and those who committed far worse crimes than he had nothing but good fortune? Surely karma was just an imaginary comfort to those who wanted revenge and didn't have the strength to take it. _

_'How pleasant... not a hair on you. Though I wonder if it's even possible for you to reproduce if that's the case. I suppose I'll find out,' the man muttered mostly to himself, slipping on a pair of latex gloves from the table beside them. The cold rubber traced the crevices of his pectoral and abdominal muscles in slow, disquieting motions._

_'A little too chiseled for your age. Not eating enough it seems. Or fighting too much. No wonder you're so small.' One of the gloved hands was fondling him now, stroking purposefully. Vegeta stared up at the ceiling, cursing himself as he felt his face and body becoming flushed, just hoping it would be over with quickly. _Might as well make use of those hands now_, he thought. _I'll be amputating them when I get out of this. And a few other things.

_It wasn't over with quickly though. A few fingers were pushed between his lips, filling his mouth with the taste of latex. The stroking continued without so much as a pause and his eyelids shut tight, trying to hide any expression or reaction of any kind._

_'Don't. Don't do that,' he heard, but he tried to ignore that voice and the pleasure welling up from within him, growing like a tumor. The fingers left his mouth, only to be felt again, wet and slippery at the base of his thighs, pressing into him and kneading sensitive parts of his insides, making the rest of his body jerk uncontrollably. However, when he tried to make voluntary movements, it was impossible. It was the same with trying to speak- sounds came from his mouth of their own accord, but he couldn't form words at will. If he could he would have been screaming profanities at this weak, insignificant creature that dared to touch him, instead of whimpering. For a moment the hand was removed, returning with a cold plastic object that was placed between his thighs, which felt like a dish of some sought. Then it started again. _

_'That's it. Isn't that nice,' the man breathed heavily in his ear, bringing their lips together and thankfully swallowing the embarrassing noises coming out of him. The taste and smell of that mouth was stale, disgusting, and filled with an unnatural amount of saliva, making the nausea a thousand times worse, but Vegeta didn't even have the strength to throw up. All thoughts became scrambled or lost as the pleasure swelled, sending shivers throughout his whole body, then finally abating with the familiar spasms. Still the stroking continued, very uncomfortable now that coming had made everything so sensitive. It was unbearable, that dry glove, catching on the over sensitive skin and chafing, and it went on and on for so long, hurting him. It felt like hours had passed. A few tears trickled down his cheeks. _

_'What's wrong little one? Why the tears? I'm sorry, but we can't stop until we've got something to show for it.'_

_What was he talking about? Maybe thats what that dish was for, the creep was trying to make that stuff come out of him. What the fuck was wrong with these people? Why would they want that? They had been saying something about this, now that he really thought about it. But what? If he could speak he'd tell the freak to just give up cause he couldn't make that stuff yet. Jeice was always teasing him about it, sometimes saying 'it's cause ya really a girl an your body just got mixed up. One day you'll grow tits an start bleedin down there.' Vegeta liked to think Jeice was making this up, but was too embarrassed to ask anyone about it, so instead he just checked the mirror each day to make sure his chest hadn't changed. _

_God, it ached. He tried desperately to say 'stop', but only a strangled groan came out. Ezrah sighed above him and finally stopped what he was doing. _

_'I guess we'll try again tomorrow, after I run a few tests. Better get some rest. The others need to do some tests in the morning, you'll need your strength. You might not like them so much, but I'll be back afterward to make you feel better.' _

Fan-fucking-tastic_, Vegeta thought. _That's just what I need too look forward too_. But he was too muddled, sore and sick to think about it anymore. Sleep over came him quickly._

* * *

It was one of those mild winter days, where the weak sunlight caressed your skin tentatively, gentle and warm, never burning like the angry rays of summer. Trunks and Goten were having lunch out on the lawn in the Capsule Corps gardens, being pestered by the vast array of unusual pets kept by Bulma's parents. A group of their friends would be arriving in a while for a gathering, and they figured they'd have a few drinks before the company arrived.

'Hey, you know I'll pay you back right?' Goten said, looking guiltily at his friend. 'I just don't have a lot of spare money at the moment. I got a few less shifts these last couple of weeks and I've had to give all the money to mum cause we've really been running short lately and-'

'Goten?' Trunks interrupted.

'What?'

'Don't worry about it. It's not like I need the money.'

'Yeah, but... you always buy the booze. And this is the second time this month. Do your parents mind, you having these parties here so often lately?'

'Normally they would, but mum's been real busy lately, and dad's just letting me do whatever I want for some reason, it's awesome.'

'But still.'

'Uhhg, just relax would you. We're too young to worry about money. Let's just have fun,' Trunks countered cheerfully, standing up to stretch his legs after downing another shot.

'Easy for you to say,' Goten sighed.

'Hey, what's up? You feeling alright? You've been kinda out of it lately, is anything wrong?'

'Nah, not exactly.'

'Not exactly? C'mon, you can tell me can't you. The missus isn't giving you trouble is she? I can't beat her up for you if you want.'

This made Goten smile. 'Valese is fine, stupid.'

'Is your mum beating you? Chasing you around the house with her flying broomstick? Washing your mouth out with soap? C'mon, there's got to be something-'

'You're a douche bag,' Goten chuckled. 'I've just been having trouble sleeping. Nothing serious.'

'That's all?'

'Kind of. I've been having... you're gunna think I'm dumb.'

'No, I won't. I promise.'

'OK. I've been having these really weird dreams. They keep waking me up-' Goten stopped when he noticed Trunks was trying to stifle giggles.

'It's OK Goten, it happens to all boys your age,' he laughed.

Goten growled. 'You idiot, I'm not talking about that! And you said you wouldn't laugh asshole!'

'I said I wouldn't think you're dumb. There's a difference genius-' he was cut off by a punch to his side. 'Ow! That was pretty hard you know.'

'Good. And I'm not telling you any more.' He crossed his arms, pouting grumpily.

'Grow up would you, I'm just fucking with you, you know,' Trunks tried to sound sincere, but Goten's ridiculously serious expression made it impossible to keep a straight face. The kid had the funniest temper ever, it was so much fun getting him riled up. Trunks just couldn't help himself. When they were younger it was easy to placate his younger friend by promising to give him toys, admittedly now it was a little more difficult.

'It's really not funny. They're horrible dreams. And when I wake up, my windows blow open and it's like I'm hearing things. It's... ' he trailed off, looking at Trunks who's face was now deadly serious.

'You're windows have been blowing open?'

'Yeah. Why?'

'You wouldn't have happened to notice your room getting really cold when the windows blow open, or just for no reason at all, would you?'

'Well yeah, open windows and winter will do that ya know.'

'No I mean, does it get really cold? And I mean really, really cold?'

'Now that you mention it, it kinda does. After I wake up from the dream. It comes on really suddenly too. I thought maybe the windows had been blowing open before I woke up and making the room freezing cold or something. What? What is it?'

'Fuck,' he whispered. 'Goten, don't freak out when I say this, but thats been happening at my house too, and it's usually in rooms where there are no windows open, and the heaters are always on here anyway. We can't figure it out, and its been happening ever since dad came home.'

'Hey... I think that's when it started happening to me too. Yeah. Wow.'

Trunks shivered. 'Something really weird is going on around here Goten. We've got to be on our guard.'

'Um...' he stammered, then fell silent.

'Um what? If there's anything else you need to say, then spit it out. It could be important.'

'It's just that, in the dreams, it's always the same. Everything is dark, and I hear someone calling my name, telling me to listen. Then I get up out of bed, and I walk outside to find the sky is all full of smoke. I go walking around the mountains, through the towns, through West city, and... all the people are gone. Everything is burnt and destroyed and it's completely silent, that's the scariest thing about it. It's so awful how silent it is, makes me feel like I'm going insane. I start screaming, trying to get someone to answer me, trying to find someone, anyone, and then finally someone comes. It's always the same, the same weird guy with really curly white hair who comes and talks to me. He kind of looks old but at the same time he doesn't. He just keeps telling me to listen, and to open my eyes. It's really fucking creepy. Then the worst part happens. The old guy tells me to open my eyes and see, so I open them, even though they were open already, I somehow open them again, and I can see the entire world, I don't know how but I can. And everything, and I mean everything, is gone. Except for this one mountain.'

'A mountain? What's so bad about that?'

'Well... on the top of the mountain, there's your dad.'

'Ha ha, that is scary-'

'It's not funny! He looks really calm and, I don't know, he sees me looking at him and gives me this look, like he's trying to tell me everything is going to be alright. It gives me this awful feeling in my stomach, like I'm gunna die or something. After that I wake up, but I can still hear the old guy calling me.'

'Jeez, that's so weird. It's like you're having some kind of vision of the future,' Trunks laughed. 'But seriously, somethings definitely up around here. We have to be on our guard and ready.'

'Don't say that. Don't say that it's the future. If you saw it you would never say that.'

'Alright alright, quit being so touchy.'

'You got to keep an eye on your dad Trunks. I think something's up with him.'

'Hey, leave him alone, would you? He's had a shitty couple of weeks and just isn't himself, that's all. None of this is his fault.'

'That's right, he's not himself. What if he's possessed or something?'

'Oh come on Goten! How stupid can you be?'

'It's not stupid! Are you trying to tell me that stranger things haven't happened? Our father's have come back from the dead multiple times, we've trained under a green alien to fuse into one being, we've been eaten by a pink monster, and you're telling me there's no way your father is possessed by a... ghost. Or something.'

'A _ghost_? Are you _serious_? What is this, Scooby fucking Doo? You're starting to sound like my sister.'

'Well fuck you then, if you don't believe me.'

Trunks rolled his eyes. 'People are getting here, I'm gunna go let them in, _dumb ass_,' he added under his breath.

Having waited till Trunks had disappeared into the house to greet their friends, Goten got up and went in after him. However, he went in the direction of one of the lounges towards the back of the house, the one where he knew Vegeta usually was during the late afternoon period after he'd finished his training regime for the day, only to find Bra sitting in the room with a few dolls, alone. She looked up at him and smiled, waving enthusiastically in his direction.

'Hey Bra, what are you up to today?'

'Nothin,' she said, looking back at her dolls. She seemed to be orchestrating some kind of tea party.

'OK, uh, you wouldn't be able to tell me where your dad is, would you?'

Her hands froze, but she didn't raise her little head to look at him. 'Daddy's not here.'

'Huh? Yeah he is, your brother's having people over. He's not allowed to have that many people round if your parents aren't here, an your mum isn't here, so-' Goten stopped, noticing her looking at him with the most intense expression he'd ever seen on the carefree little girl. 'What? What's wrong? Look, he's definitely here, I saw him earlier. Hey, I think that was him, walking through that doorway down there,' he said, noticing V silhouette pass by down the corridor.

There was a long pause.

'That's not daddy,' she said quietly. Goten knelt down beside her, lifting her chin in hopes of achieving some kind of eye contact.

'What do you mean? If that's not your dad, then who is it?'

She shrugged. 'Not daddy. He's too mean.'

'How? What did he do?' She wouldn't answer him. His eyes narrowed, watching the corridor warily.

'Hey, I want you to listen to me.'

'No. You don't believe me either. Go away!' she retorted angrily, turning her back on him and crossing her arms.

'That's not true Bra. I... believe you. But you gotta listen to me-'

'Really? You believe me?' she said in wonder, her eyes wide and sparkling with unshed tears.

'Yeah, really,' he tried to smile. 'I want you to be careful OK? Just watch him. And then call me and tell me if he does anything weird or anything bad happens. If you're scared, you can come to me, anytime,' he reassured, patting her head the way his brother always used to do, and extending his arms to offer a hug which was accepted happily. She seemed to have cheered up a great deal.

'And don't worry too much, alright, cause I'm going to get your dad back to normal. I promise.'

'How?' she asked hopefully.

'Well, I haven't thought of that yet. But I will, soon.'

'Gotta put our finkin caps on?'

'Yeah. Thinking caps,' he replied, smiling at her expression, but his smile dimmed immediately when he saw that Vegeta was standing there in the doorway down the corridor, watching them with blank, unknowing eyes, as though seeing them for the first time. In the back of his mind Goten remembered the sound of that voice, pleading with him. _Open your eyes and see_.

_See_? He wondered, completely at a loss. S_ee what_?

* * *

_Vegeta awoke to the feeling of his arms being chained to a wall. His torso and legs appeared to have already been secured, and once a metal brace was locked around his neck just beneath the chin, lifting his impossibly heavy head, it was possible to see ahead of him. Securing the chains was just one of the men who had brought him here; fortunately that slimy old prick from the previous night was no where to be seen. Across the room stood another man, vaguely familiar although it was difficult for him to see because everything further away was hazy, swimming with spots, stripes, stars and other patterns, as though someone were drawing his surrounds. It made his eyes ache. The man across the room one was holding some kind of weapon, hopefully meant for him as death seemed to be the only way out of facing Frieza's wrath. Normally weapons would be unable to penetrate his skin because of the protective shield of his ki, without it he was defenseless._

_The question was, why would they chain him to the wall like this? Clearly he was incapacitated and did not need to be restrained in order for them to execute him. The first inklings of fear began to creep into his mind. It was coming back now, how they'd said they were going to do some kind of experiment. He began to struggle but of course it was to no avail, as the strength had all but completely deserted his poison ravaged body. His breathing quickened as he searched the room, desperately looking for some unconventional means of escape, when an ear splitting sound echoed through the room. For a moment, everything went white. Vegeta couldn't think or breath, and his middle section had gone numb. There was a long period of silence and nothingness before sensation and reality returned, and the pain hit like a hammer. It felt like there was a hole in his stomach, and judging by that feeling of something warm and wet oozing down his belly, there probably was. Pathetic whimpering noises escaped his throat, blood trickling from trembling lips as they did. It was hard to tell what was more painful, this or those times he'd been stabbed._

_'Very nice,' someone beside him said. 'And now we observe for a short while.' Something that sounded suspiciously like a pencil scribbling on paper could be heard._

_'Hey, hey,' the man across the room waved his hand frantically. 'You wanna write down my observations?'_

_A loud sigh was the only response._

_'Write down, 'It's a nice fuckin hole!' Ha ha ha!'_

_'Yes yes,' the one standing beside him muttered sarcastically. 'Duly noted.'_

_.__..Just take a closer look  
Take a closer look  
At what it is that's really haunting you  
I have to trust you'll know  
This digital ghost  
But I fear there's only so much time  
'cause the you I knew is fading away..._

_

* * *

_

**NEXT CHAPTER: Goten's efforts to help are met with resistance at every turn. The situation is looking bleak for both Vegeta and his family when something very unexpected happens. Will it put an end to his captivity, or will it just seal his fate? **


	11. 12 Black Rainbows

**Thanks for the reviews guys! THIS CHAPTER: When things are at their worst, a chance at escape presents itself. But is Vegeta even aware enough to realise it? In the meanwhile his double stirs up some serious trouble. Will Goten's desperate efforts to convince them make Bulma and Trunks see the truth?**

"12 Black Rinbows"

_...Idle hands may be the devil's work  
Unbridled minds, you see, are so much worse_

_Don't be afraid, as she pulled down the shade  
Said there's nothing to fear, but the monster is here  
So just tell me the time, be it quarter of nine  
Since the sun's gone away, now the creature will play..._

_-Type 0 Negative_

_

* * *

_

'What do you think, should I go another one?' Myrrh asked, thoroughly enjoying himself.

'No, I think one shot will do for today. Remember, we mustn't rush this any more than is necessary.'

'Alright whatever,' he grumbled, staring at the wretched kid chained to the wall across the room from him, spitting up blood onto the laboratory floor. 'So what, are we done for the day?'

'Well no. I want you to try inflicting some less serious injuries. I want to see how fast bruises and superficial wounds will heal. Judging by his heart rate and blood pressure he's tolerating this wound a lot better than we would. Clotting seems to be more efficient too... for heaven's sake Myrrh, what are you doing?'

'Lookin for something. You don't happen to have any hammers or wrenches or, oh wait here's some, these should do the trick-'

Vegeta tried to ignore the deep ache in his gut for a moment and listened to the conversation, alarmed. So they were doing this to test his healing capacities? What did it matter to them? He was unable to fight in the state he was in, so how fast he could heal was inconsequential. If they intended on having him work for them, they would have to stop poisoning him, and if they did that, he would kill them. Either way they lost, so what was the point of all this? Once again, he marvelled at his ever amazing luck, to have been captured by a bunch of obviously mad scientists. At least, the freak with the note pad and the old lech were scientists. It was hard to tell what the idiot approaching him with tools was supposed to be doing here other than shooting at him, since the other two weren't man enough to do it themselves.

'I always wanted to be a tradesman when I was your age,' Myrrh explained, laughing at his own stunning wit as he swung the wrench at Vegeta's chest, opening up a wide gash that stung like a whip crack. The force of the blow surprised him, proving the man to be far stronger than he appeared. 'Nothing like fulfilling childhood dreams ey?'

The breath hitched in his throat, but he didn't look away from the man. He might sweat, gasp, cry out even, but he would not look away. What couldn't be said with words would be told with a gaze. It would be a warning to them all.

The 'experiments' seemed to go on forever. Perhaps there were days, among the many, when he slept, or was unconscious, but it was impossible to keep track of time. Even when they unlocked the chains, freeing the deformed mess that his body was becoming and permitting him to rest, the lecherous old man would join him to treat him wounds. Then the tests would continue, only he had little awareness of what was going on, experiencing only snatches of the nights through fragmented sleep. They were like dim nightmares- he couldn't see or hear, only feel the sickly turning of his stomach, the leathery old hands against his skin, the body heat and the suffocating weight, keeping him still, frozen and dreaming. And when he finally awoke, the days would begin again, the dawn always finding him chained to the same wall. He couldn't make out the weapon that was being used at the moment as they were always different, sometimes guns and other explosive weapons, sometimes blunt objects, other times blades, either coated with poison or not.

Whatever it was came down again, this time striking his temple. With the blinding ache and dizziness came a powerful feeling of de ja vu, overcoming everything as he stared into the beady black eyes of his attacker, yes, they were familiar somehow, but where from? Sharp pains shot through Vegeta's head as strange images began to play out behind his eyes, images of the sky, the heavens, all the constellations, somehow contained in one small cave, and those same eyes he was looking into right now. But it was impossible, for the man in the cave was aged, and fat, not young and strong like the one who stood before him. That's madness, he thought. It's impossible to know one when they're old, then to meet them later when they are young. God, I'm losing my mind.

It was difficult to keep count of how many times he was struck. There was a vague awareness of pained cries echoing through the room, probably his own, but it seemed like they belonged to someone else, something else. With every passing moment reality wandered further and further away, ambling off into the distance and waving slowly as it went. Something very strange was happening. Pictures filled his mind like water, pictures of memories he'd never seen, belonging to someone he didn't know, and all in vibrant, senseless colours as though his head were the canvas of a madman. He saw strange lands on an unfamiliar planet, and unfamiliar people smiling that somehow weren't unfamiliar at all, for they too were saiyans, alive and well somehow, fighting alongside him against enemies that didn't exist. Last of all he saw sad, questioning red eyes, those eyes he'd looked into decades ago, though he could swear it had only been five or so years since that first woman he'd killed. Something was wrong with her face. It twisted horribly, but instead of becoming deformed and frightening, it slowly morphed and twitched into the face of a child, with empty hollows for eyes, glowing as though they were sparking into life.

What he saw when the face finally became whole was worse than any of this, worse than dying here, worse than facing Frieza, worse than surviving. A wordless scream welled up from inside a place so deep down he wasn't aware it existed, desperate to escape. A little girl stood before him, with hair like the sky and eyes like the sea, filled with confusion and despair as though she couldn't understand what was happening, innocently thinking it was all a terrible mistake. A hand rose involuntarily to destroy her, just as it had that first woman, and the screams of desperation kept dying in his throat. Her arms were outstretched, wanting him to hold her the way he used to, sincerely waiting for him to come back to himself, trusting him with every fibre of her being. Trust.

'Myrrh!' Lennon said angrily. 'Mind his head would you? It's too risky, you mustn't harm his head, for the most part. Very few races can tolerate that, no matter how powerful they are.'

'Damn it all!' Lennon shouted, ripping the wires from his head and removing himself from the memory. 'The interference is getting worse and worse. Why...' his voice trailed off when he thought of something. It had been an exceptionally long time since Vegeta's physical body had been allowed to sleep. When sleep occurred within the memories, it appeared to provide some of the benefits of rest, and the physical inactivity reduced the bodies need for sleep s well. But now, after weeks, it was becoming painfully obvious that he couldn't delay the inevitable any more. He would have to allow it, for an hour, maybe even two. All these years of intense research and still, he knew very little about sleep. None of his techniques worked in the same manner during sleep, because the workings of the mind changed entirely. It would perhaps have taken another ten years to learn to control the intricacies of the sleeping consciousness, for while memories were one thing, dreams were another, a mystery for astrologists and sorcerers, not scientists. Yes, he'd have to play the waiting game for now, but that was alright, he was a patient man. After entering a sequence of commands into his computer, Lennon reclined in his chair. Three hours, that was all he needed to get through without disaster. Just three hours.

* * *

_(Vegeta's POV... incase this is a bit confusing:P)_

_Just as the raging heat of my energy is about to engulf the child, she flickers from before my eyes, becoming dust and dissolving into the air, as though she were never there to begin with. It's then I notice that everything else is gone, the room, the two men, everything, and I'm drifting along slowly in an empty void, free of the shackles that held me. Those two men... damn them, they're responsible for all of this! That's how I ended up here in the first place, in the past. Many things begin to come back as I float, memories of everything that has happened recently, the nightmare of being back on Frieza's ship, then in the castle with that girl, and now here. Yes, things keep changing without explanation, but regardless of what they've done to my mind, how could I just be noticing it now? Why did it feel so normal to me? I concentrate hard, focusing on my memories, until I recall a time, long ago, when I lived my life this way, often blacking out and finding myself in strange places. How I got by from day to day when I lived in such a disorganised, uncertain manner was a mystery, but I soon stopped questioning why I was frequently in the dark about where I'd been, what I'd done, and where I was now._

_But I don't live that way now. I'm not a child any more, I'm not crazy any more, no, I never was-_

_'!'_

_A loud crash fills my ears, followed by an excruciatingly high pitched ringing sound which seems to come from both outside and within my head. I clamp my hands over my ears as memories begin to inundate my mind, things I thought I'd forgotten for good, things I'd convinced myself I'd imagined or dreamed, things contained until this manipulation of my mind unleashed them. When it finally ends, and I open my eyes, glistening white tiles dripping with condensation surround me. Why the fuck am I in a shower? I move my hands freely, no longer unable to control my movements which helps to lift my spirits, only to have them sink again when I realise I'm a child again, small and weak. What good is it being able to move freely in such a pathetic body? Not only that, but I'm still riddled with the wounds inflicted on me by those freaks, making me weaker still. Droplets trickle down the walls, sliding over me as I bang my head against the tiles in frustration until my blood runs freely towards the floor. Fuck this, fuck everything. _

_Again I look down, this time at the clean whiteness beneath me colouring with fine streams of blood, and the sight of it sets something free in my head again, this time like a vehicle at the top of a hill without breaks. The realisation of why I'm here finally dawns on me. I may have regained physical control, but when are we ever in control, really? Control is just an illusion I've created for myself, just like every other person does, while life moves irreversibly forward, going where ever it will and pulling us along unwillingly. I feel myself slipping into the flashback, less and less able to contain it, unable to ground myself in reality. I am dreaming, but at the same time I'm not, because someone told me a long time ago that where I am now, dreams are real. I'm not on earth any more, I remember that now. Earth exists in the same physical space, but I'm apart from it and unable to touch it, held in this unfamiliar world by that machine in the cave. All that is inside my mind is real, and what is outside of it is the dream. _

_I never should have fallen asleep. _

_

* * *

_

It was around 1.30am and the 'small gathering' of youths at capsule corps were still thoroughly and loudly enjoying themselves. Over the rucus of laughter, Brie jumped up from where she'd been sprawled across Trunks' lap, surprising him with the speed of her movements considering how much she'd had to drink. With a slight wobble she hopped up onto the table that they were seated at.

'That's it, I'm bored everyone! Lets play a drinking game!'

This seemed to vaguely interest the crowd, and several voices asked what she had in mind.

'Uhh...' there was a long pause. 'LET'S PLAY FUCK THE BUS!'

'Ow...' Trunks held his ear, having found her shrieking a little painful, and tugged on her skirt. 'I think you've had enough to drink, Brie.' This suggestion earned him a stab to the thigh courtesy of her left stiletto heel.

'Ouch! You feisty little bitch!'

'You love it,' she replied seductively, looking down at him with parted lips. He couldn't help but smile. 'Whatever you say,' he relented, picking up an unopened deck of card that somehow hadn't had alcohol spilled all over it by his drunken guests.

Goten wasn't as enthused about the game as everyone else seemed to be. He had had a enough to drink for one night and drinking only seemed to make him worry about the situation with Vegeta even more anyway. He'd always been more of a doer than a thinker and trying to come up with a workable plan was proving difficult for him. While the party continued and a miserable Goten sat alone with his head in his hands, one of the neighbours sat at her window, watching the incredibly noisy bunch and observing the white headed girl in the short skirt with disgust.

'Vulgar little tart,' Mrs White, a stern primary school teacher in her early forties, muttered to herself. 'Filthy mouth too. Hope my boys aren't up listening to any of this...' she cast a glance down the hall in the direction of the bedroom her twin boys shared. She then stared at her own bedroom door. If they kept it up, they'd wake up little Clarice, and then it would be impossible to settle her again. Another ten minutes and she was marching over there to speak to Bulma. This was ridiculous on a Thursday night! Wealthy people... they were always so inconsiderate of everyone else.

Exactly ten minutes later, (to the second in fact), Mrs White walked through the yard, passing a shaggy haired boy sitting on his own whom she often saw hanging around Capsule Corps with Bulma's son. She considered asking if he could go and quiet his friends down, but he didn't seem to acknowledge her presence although he surely would have seen her from the corner of his eye by now.

'Can't even be bothered saying good evening,' she whispered under her breath, annoyed with the rudeness of kids these days. Her boys wouldn't act like that, that was for sure. She went around the back, to the door she knew was closest to Bulma's upstairs bedroom, and firmly rapped on the door. When it finally opened, she was surprised to see the scientist's husband standing before her, watching impassively. Her mouth hung open for a moment, before she began to stammer.

'Vegeta... uh, good evening. Is your wife about?'

'She's out.'

'Out. Ok, well, would you mind having a few words? About all the noise in your back yard?'

He smiled openly, catching her completely off guard. For the pass few years Mrs White had joined Bulma for lunch every so often, and Vegeta would often eat with them then disappear, not saying a whole lot. Sometimes he'd be sitting outside when she was gardening and she'd pass him by, say hello, and he'd nod silently in her direction. This was the first time she'd seen him smile like that in the five years she'd lived here.

'Certainly. Come in, please.'

She hesitated, not wanting to go in at this time of night but not wanting to seem rude. After he asked her in several more times, practically insisting on it, she finally relented and accepted the offer whilst thinking with bewilderment that he'd said more to her in the last five minutes than in all the time she'd known him. She may as well discuss the issue with him properly anyway. There had been too many of these parties lately, and she was very worried about it becoming a regular thing.

Once they were seated in one of the smaller living rooms, Vegeta was the first to speak.

'Keeping you up are they?'

'Yes, and I don't mean to be a bother but it is quite late, and this isn't the first time this month that this has gone on. Don't forget that it's a school night.'

'I know, I know,' he said, looking amused, 'But you know, they're young. You can't be stern with them all the time. They need to... let their hair down, if you will. With all that studying, or whatever it is children normally do.'

'No Vegeta, I'm afraid I don't know. I don't know why there needs to be a party on a Thursday evening. If you would kindly ask them to quiet down, I might be able to get some sleep. I'm worried about my little one too, she's very sensitive to loud noises. I've told you about this, you and Bulma both. Now I don't mean to be rude, but I'm feeling like this is all a little inconsiderate.' She motioned out the window, then continued to twist her hands as she had been doing since she got inside. 'You don't know how difficult it is with a full time job, taking care of a special child _and_ twins. One really does need their sleep.'

'I understand,' he replied sincerely, resting his hand over hers. This unnerved her considerably, and she looked into his eyes. She had always found him strange and unsettling. He was one of those men with a youthful face, but an old man's eyes. Somehow she hadn't been surprised when Bulma had revealed him to be more than ten years older than Mrs White's own husband had guessed him to be. Looking a little closer, she noticed how bloodshot his eyes were. She also caught the scent of whiskey as he exhaled.

'I'll ask them to take it inside. We have some sound proofed rooms. Just give them ten minutes, please,' he assured, never lowering his gaze once.

'Vegeta, have you been drinking?'

'A little,' he said calmly. 'I have a migraine.'

'Well, alcohol doesn't help migraines.'

'I've noticed. I've been hearing of this great new way to cure headaches. I was thinking of trying it out tonight,' he said with an odd smirk.

'Oh really...' she replied absent mindedly, focused on the despicable sight out the window.

'Who IS that girl? Not Trunk's girlfriend I hope,' she questioned nosily, staring at Brie who was turning cards over on the table and drinking alarming amounts of alcohol every thirty seconds. Her face was bright red with intoxication. 'My goodness, just look at her! Is she foreign or something?'

'Now now, you mustn't speak ill of her. She's the daughter of a very old friend you know. Father passed away when she was young. But to answer your question, she is foreign.'

'Oh dear,' Mrs White exclaimed, looking remorseful. 'Girls without fathers, it's such a sad thing. They lack guidance. Where's she from?'

'Very very far away. So far you wouldn't believe me if I told you,' he chuckled.

She looked at him with great irritation, as though he were telling a very stupid joke.

'Forgive me, but I don't recall your name. What was it again? He asked suddenly.

'Karen,' she looked offended. 'We've known each other for five years. How could you forget?'

He was looking at her very strangely, staring her up and down. Leering almost.

'You ought to let your hair down more often, Karen. It suits you. Women never seem to be pleased with having red hair, but I can hardly see what's wrong with it.'

'Well, that's very nice of you,' she stuttered nervously. 'I think I'll be off. Please call them in, would you?'

'Please,' he beckoned, placing his hand over hers again. 'Stay. Have a drink. No need to leave so soon.'

Mrs White stared at him in shock, hardly able to believe his behaviour. 'It's nearly 2 in the morning Vegeta. And you're drunk. Now if you'll please remove your hand, I'm going home to check on my children and get some sleep.'

He lowered his head and smiled at her again, but this time it much more disturbing, his dark eyes peering up from under his brow and his teeth, sharper than what was common for most people, exposed.

'Drunk? Me? Never!'

His grip was now incredibly tight.

'Let go, please,' she ordered very sternly, but her voice shook. 'I don't think you're feeling very well Vegeta. I think we ought to call your wife, don't you?'

'My wife hey? Know her do you?'

'Of course I know her! What's the matter with you?'

'What's the matter with you? You're awfully uptight. But that's ok, the anger really lights up your eyes.'

'Stop it, please! Let go of my hand you crazy-' she was stopped mid sentence by the irrational man's fist connecting with her mouth. The punch sent her hurtling to the floor, the blood from her split lips splattering everywhere.

'Now just look what you've made me do,' he hissed, his voice a little higher pitched than usual all of a sudden. 'If there's one thing I can't stand, it's people calling me crazy. I am not crazy my dear, I am many things, but not that.' He knelt down to cover her bloody mouth with his hand just as a scream for help was about to emerge, then lifted her struggling form, carrying it into a dark corridor. It was impossible to see anything. Eventually they turned a corner, and she heard a door slam. He continued to ignore her muffled screams as he pushed her down roughly onto something that felt like a bed.

'You know how I told you I was going to try out that great new way to cure head aches? Well, you're going to be part a of my experiment. You ought to consider this an honour,' he said pleasantly as though he were discussing an upcoming holiday or something, and then began to chuckle. The chuckle quickly turned into crazed cackling as he tore her long, frumpy night gown in two, and began the process of tearing her apart from the inside out. The ravaging was like the feeding frenzy of a snake, having caught its prey in blindness, on feral instinct alone. It sank its fangs in, filling its prey with paralysing venom then began to gorge, mind free of compassion and dignity and focused only on consuming, on engulfing, on swallowing whole.

The next morning, Goten awoke begrudgingly to the sound of his mobile phone ringing. His head hurt, his eyes stung and he just wanted to remain asleep and forget about the problems at hand. When he lifted the phone with the intention of putting it on silent, he noticed it was Trunks who was calling. It was also 6 in the morning. Why would he be up this early after last night? Wouldn't he be skipping school and sleeping in? Reluctantly, he answered.

'What?'

'Goten, I know this is a bit of a weird time to call-'

'Just a bit, yeah-'

'Yeah yeah, I'm sorry, but it's important. Something happened last night. Uhh... I don't even know how to explain this. Later on in the night you were sitting away from the rest of us, sought of. Did you happen to see anyone weird walk into the neighbours backyard, and like, try to break into their house? Or even just go up to their front door, or anything like that?'

Goten sat up. 'No, why? What happened?'

'It's that lady next door, Karen White. You know, the teacher?'

'What, what happened to her?'

'She's dead...'

'What? How? She was only young, like, my mum's age, how could she be dead?'

'Cause someone fucking killed her, that's how. That's why I'm asking you-'

'But who would do something like that, she was just a teacher, why would anyone-'

'Goten, just settle down and see if you can remember any helpful information, any little thing.'

'Did... did you see her?'

'I wasn't supposed to go over there, but I managed to sneak into the house. I really wish I didn't. God, all the bits of her were in bags.'

'Trunks-'

'Don't Goten, just don't. I really don't want to talk about it.'

There was silence over the line for some time. Then Goten gasped.

'What?' Trunks said morosely.

'I didn't see anyone at Mrs White's house last night, but someone crossed your yard and went round the back of your house. I think it might have been her!'

'Goten, that's ridiculous, they found her dead, in her bed. Her toddler too... the one with down syndrome. What the hell would she be doing round our place?'

'What? They killed the little girl too?'

'Yes, they did alright? Fuck. Who would fucking do that to a disabled kid...' his voice was starting to crack now.

'Oh God. Trunks, I know it sounds crazy, but I'm pretty sure she was at your house.'

'Why would she be at my house?' he shouted, becoming very angry all of a sudden. 'What the fuck would she be doing there? What are you trying to say?'

'I'm not trying to say anything-'

'Yes you are, you are trying to say something and you know it! You think my dad did this don't you? You think she came around our house, and he did this to her, don't you? Do you realise how stupid that sounds? Why would it happen that way, that doesn't even make any sense, and dad doesn't do that shit any more anyway. No one would ever believe that. He's not like that anymore, so screw you, if that's what you think.'

'I didn't say any of that Trunks. And I know he isn't like that anymore. He wouldn't do that. Have you and your mum been listening to anything your sister has been saying lately? Your dad hasn't been himself ever since he came back.' Now Goten was starting to get angry, because he was sick of not being listened to, sick of people treating him like an idiot all the time, and sick of the fact that no one would see what was right in front of their eyes.

'I can't believe this,' Trunks said finally, his voice low.

'Well, you're gunna have to, cause that guy, in your house, is Not. Your. Father.'

Goten got no reply, because Trunks had hung was no way this situation could get any worse. Somebody innocent had just mysteriously died an unusually gruesome death and not a single person suspected Vegeta- or whoever he was- as the culprit, despite the fact that he was the only one who could have done it. Goten knew for a fact that he'd seen Karen in the yard last night, it wasn't lack of sleep, alcohol, or his already existing suspicions making him see things. He knew what he saw.

Bulma, that's who he had to call. She wasn't that much more rational than anyone else in her family sure, but he at least had to try. Someone had to believe him, and if Vegeta's family wouldn't, he'd go to his brother, and if things got absolutely desperate... his dad. Though that really would be a last resort. He didn't feel like talking to Goku at all at the moment.

Goten dialled the number and nervously waited for Bulma to answer, hoping she had no early meetings or anything like that. When she finally answered, he didn't even say hello, realising at that moment that he had no idea how to explain to her that some psycho was in her house impersonating her husband, who was God knows where at the moment. Usually he had Trunks around to do all the sweet talking and make up the crazy plans and in situations like this. His talent lay in helping to execute them.

'Goten, is that you.'

'Um.'

'If this is about my neighbour, I've heard. I'm coming straight home.'

'Um, well, it's kind of about that. You see, you're going to think I'm insane, but maybe I should just say this exactly how it is in my head. It's just that last night, when it was real late, I saw the neighbour in your back yard and she went round to the back door, and that's the last I saw of her and I know you probably won't believe me just like Trunks didn't but-'

'Goten, slow down, please, you're talking gibberish. Now start from the start, what is that you're trying to tell me?'

'I'm trying to tell you that your neighbour was inside your house before she died, and please don't think I'm insane, but Vegeta has been acting really weird lately, and I don't think that-'

'This isn't getting any clearer. Are you trying to tell me that-'

'Please Bulma, just let me finish. Like I said, Vegeta has been acting weird, and I don't think that he's really himself at the moment, as in, I think Vegeta still hasn't come back from where he disappeared to, and that guy in your house is just someone disguised as him. Now I know it sounds completely nuts, but you have no idea where Vegeta went all that time, so anything could have happened. Please, you have to believe me!'

'Goten, stop. Just tell me, plainly and simply, what all this has to do with my neighbour. Just be honest with me, OK? We'll deal with this thing about my husband in a moment.'

'I'm trying to tell you that Vegeta, no, whoever he is, killed your neighbour, that's what I'm saying.'

Silence. Goten braced himself for a worse ear bashing than what he'd gotten from Trunks.

'I see,' Bulma finally replied, a lot more calmly than he'd expected. 'Look, Goten, I know this is hard to believe, because Vegeta's done a lot of awful things in the past, and not just decades ago, but even as recently as the time Buu showed up. I know better than anyone the crimes he's committed, but I just want everyone to understand that he truly has changed, especially since Buu. He's changed so much. I know he wouldn't do things like that anymore. Now I know what your family and friends that know him probably tell you, but that's half the problem, nobody ever gives Vegeta a chance. I believe you when you say Karen was round my place last night. She probably came over to ask you guys to quiet down. I know Trunks had some kind of party last night. The truth is, it was probably one of the kids at the party who did this, as horrible as that sounds.'

Goten's heart was sinking very fast. At least when he'd shared these suspicions with his best friend, Trunks had seemed like he might have had similar thoughts, because he had gotten all defensive without Goten even saying anything about Vegeta murdering Karen. But it was obvious Bulma didn't have the slightest doubt in mind about her husbands innocence.

'Bulma I know he's changed, I believe that. But please, you've got to-'

'Stop. That's enough. I know he's been different since he came home Goten, I understand that. But for the most part its been for the better. He's doing things he's never made the effort to do before, after all these years. He's even going to take me and Bra on a little holiday. Sure we've been on trips before, but nothing he's orgnised himself.'

All the blood drained from Goten's head on hearing these words. 'Uhhhhm, that's nice, but -_but-_ maybe you could consider, I don't know, postponing that for a little while so we can figure out what exactly is going on around here. Do you think it's a good idea, I think it's a pretty good idea, you know, be cautious, just like my mum always says-

-Click-

At the sound of Bulma hanging up, Goten drew his arm back, and launched the phone out the window and into the next dimension. After many a deep breath to calm his temper, he sighed miserably at the thought of how horribly he was failing to handle this.

'I shouldn't of mentioned mum,' he said aloud, and sighed once more.

This was fucked, with a capital fuck. Not only did Bulma and Trunks not believe him, but they were now going on a holiday with Vegeta which _he had planned_. He didn't do things like that and Bulma knew it, so what the hell was wrong with her? No, wait, Bulma had said Trunks wasn't even going on this trip, and he was the only one who stood any kind of chance against his father should anything go wrong. And there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop it. Who would believe his story? It even sounded crazy to him, although he knew inside that it was true and just couldn't put it into the words that people would understand due to his inarticulate nature. He knew Vegeta well, in a way better than his own father.

They'd become friends as the older man had loosened up over the years, surprisingly considering Goten was from the Son family. Sometimes they talked, occaisionally he'd even tell them stories of his past. Sometimes Bulma would get her husband to accompany the two boys when they went out to make sure they didn't get up to mischeif, though in reality Vegeta was capable of causing just as much trouble as either of them, especially when he'd been drinking. The three of them had had some crazy times together, but sadly there was no time to think about those happier memories now. Goten could see just by looking in Vegeta's eyes that man he knew was gone. The recognition had faded from them, and the spirit, leaving hollowness in its place. That was what he saw when their gazes met for just a moment last night. That man didn't know him, not at all. They'd looked at each other as strangers, passing by on an empty street. Goku was already as good as gone, he didn't want to lose Vegeta as well. So now what? What could he possibly do to bring his friend back?

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_I'm lying in bed with as many layers of covers as I could find. Its so cold on the ship tonight. Its always cold, but tonight its phenomenal, so icy the water is freezing in the pipes. There are snow flakes floating through the depressing blackness out the one small circular window in my room, their intricacy and brightness the only thing breaking the monotony of endless night. The heater's haven't been switched on of course; when Frieza has the chance he likes to enjoy a little arctic weather. _

_Jeice is sitting up on his own bed beside me, shivering and sipping from a small flask._

_'Have some whiskey,' he offers the flask. 'It will warm you up.'_

_I shake my head. 'Doesn't look like it's warming you up.' _

_'Is too. If it weren't I'd be under a mountain of blankets like you. Go on, have some.'_

_Not in the mood for being pestered for the next half hour, I take the flask and take a big gulp, then instantly start coughing and spluttering._

_'Not so much dummy. It burns ya know, an you've never even had it before.' He's laughing at me now._

_After the burning in my throat subsides, I'm pleased to see I do feel a little warmer, a weird, pleasant warmness in my belly._

_'You wanna wrestle? I'm bored out of my brain.'_

_'I'm too tired,' I say, adding a yawn for effect. I agree with his sentiment of boredom though. We've been stuck on this ship for three months now, the longest I've been without a mission in the year and a half that I've been here, and everyone including me is going stir crazy. Still, I roll over and turn away. Wrestling with him is never particularly fun, it always ends up getting nasty. Or weird._

_'Bullshit you are. Get up, stop bein lazy,' he whines, and I feel the tip of his boot jab the base of my tail. I growl at the discomfort._

_'No.'_

_He keeps kicking at my tail._

_'C'mon, don't be all boring.' He kicks harder, and this time it hurts. I turn around and hiss at him, my fuse getting shorter by the second._

_'Bloody hell, you act like an animal sometimes, you do! C'mon, get up, don't be a pussy.'_

_Jeice pounces on me, wrestling me out of the covers roughly. He's really asking for it now. I lay into him, and he does likewise. Most of our fight is cheap shots, designed to take out our frustration at being cooped up for so long by hurting each other as much as possible. When I knee him in the balls as a reaction to be scratched across my neck, it's apparently the last straw._

_'You little prick!' He cries, and slams his fist into my gut with impressive force. I crumple to the floor, spitting up saliva. After a few moments I feel Jeice put his arms round my waist and lift me up. 'Shit,' he says dumbly. 'Are you alright?' I can tell there's going to an enormous bruise there, but after a few minutes I stop coughing and spluttering and recover._

_'Serves ya right.' He shakes me a bit, sounding pissed off. 'You don't go kickin people in the nuts, you can really hurt someone.' Then his voice softens as he slides his warm hands down my belly and over my thighs. 'Gotta be gentle with that stuff.' _

_I try to wriggle away from him, the rage welling up in my chest, filling my lungs and tightening every muscle in my body. If he doesn't get his hands off in about 5 seconds, this is going to get ugly. I dont give a damn what happens, or how mad he gets. He could kill me, for all I care. 'Let go. I'm going to bed.'_

_'But it's so early.' The sentence is a little slurred, meaning the alcohol must have hit him. Early? There is no early in this shit hole. No early, no late, no sunlight, and no day, just one night that goes on an on for all eternity, never seeing the dawn. It's enough to make anyone crazy. I growl loudly, struggling with all my might to get free of his hands, groping hungrily. I can feel the veins in my head pulsating as if they want to get out, and I wish I could rip the hair right off my scalp. Then something unexpected happens. I feel my power spike rapidly, and my energy move outwards in a small explosion, strong enough to throw Jeice backwards against the wall. He stares at me first in shock, (and I imagine my expression is identical) then with narrowed eyes, the colour of his face deepening. I stare at my hands in wonder, trying to will that power to return to me so as to experience it again, but it seems to have oly been momentary, dissappearing like a flash of lightening. In the split second it takes me to look up, Jeice fades from before my eyes, and before I have time to blink I feel a powerful force slam into the back of my head, knocking me face down onto the floor _

_

* * *

_

_...Obsessive thinking, depressed drinking  
The person I once was, he's dead  
Exhume the past this time, or be my last  
This is my final quest, to remove my mask..._

**NEXT TIME: Goten has a strange encounter. Vegeta is unable to push back the memories of his darkest day, and time is running out for action to be taken. However, Bulma might be in far worse trouble if she doesn't wake up to herself.**


	12. Pierot the Clown

**THIS CHAPTER: Goten finally confronts the prince about his identity. Will he find himself in mortal danger, or expose the imposter for what he is and find a way to free his friend? Is Vegeta too tangled in the web of his nightmare to awaken? **note- when trying to edit this chapter today I accidentally deleted it somehow... but its back now

**WARNINGS: Violence/Torture, N/C / Rape**

"**Pierot the Clown"**

_Leave me bleeding on the bed, see you right back here tomorrow, for the next round.  
Keep this scene inside your head, as the bruises turn to yellow, and the swelling goes down.  
And if you're ever around, in the city or the suburbs, of this town,  
Be sure to come around, __I'll be wallowing in sorrow, __wearing a frown, like Pierot the clown_

_-Placebo_

_

* * *

_

_In the split second it takes me to look up, Jeice fades from before my eyes, and before I have time to blink I feel a powerful force slam into the back of my head, knocking me face down onto the floor._

_'Why didn't you tell me, ha?' he questions angrily from behind me. I decide to wait until the vertigo subsides before I try to lift my head again. 'Why didn't you tell me you had that kind of power? You've never shown it before, not once! Tell ya what, if you keep hiding secrets like that from your friends you won't have none!'_

_'I've never done it before. I don't even know if I can do it again,' I say regretfully. 'I don't care if you don't believe me.'_

_'Liar,' he kicks my side, then the base of my tail again, only this time its a lot harder than before, and I try to scramble away. 'Bloody liar.' _

_'No one cares what you say!'_

_'They don't care ey?' He grabs my arm and shoves me back against the wall. Even this drunk, he's still way too fast to get around, and to make matters worse, I think I felt something in my shoulder pop. 'Well I'll just have to make you care then won't I? Unless you wanna stop bein a prick an make up for tellin me lies,' he spits, getting in my face and pressing up against me, hands wandering again. The whiskey on his breath smells horrid._

_'Get off,' I hiss through my teeth. 'Just get get off. Or I'll- I'll-'_

_'You'll what?' he laughs hysterically. 'What the fuck are you gunna do about it?'_

_'I'll tell them-'_

_'Tell them what? Who's them? C'mon stupid, speak up. Aww, you've gone all silent now. Too hard to hang onto a thought with that little monkey brain of yours, is it?'_

_I can see my reflection in his eyes, can see my own eyes flash. I stare at him with hatred, feeling the vein in my forehead throbbing again. I'm either going to smash his head in, or smash my own up against a wall. I feel like killing every living thing on this ship and within a 50 mile radius of it, anything to disperse the frustration that's seeping into every pore of my body._

_'Why don't you go play your filthy games with someone else you faggot,' I snarl, then instantly clap a hand over my mouth, barely believing what I've just said. I'm not even a hundred percent sure what I meant by it. I mean, I know what the word means, kind of, but mainly I know how its always been the worst insult you can use in Jeice's mind, for some reason I don't understand. I've made note of this numerous times. Jeice's hands fall limply from my body, and he just stares at me, eyes round like moons. I might be going crazy, but it almost looks like there are tears welling up there, glassing over the deep meadows of his irises. For the first time in my life, I seriously consider if I've finally said the thing that is going to get me killed. People are always saying my tongue will be the death of me, maybe this was what they were talking about._

_'Fuck you, you mean little cunt,' he whispers, looking down. Then he punches me in the gut, in the exact same place as earlier on. I feel something in my ribcage crunch and I double over. Trying to ignore the pain in both my shoulder and my ribs, I stare up at him from under my brow to see that his back is too me, his shoulders heaving up and down in rhythm with deep breaths as though he's desperately trying to calm down. After about a minute he scrubs at his eyes hastily, turns back around and grabs me, dragging me over to the wall that our bunks are pushed up against and throwing my down on the bed._

_'So you think I'm a fag do ya? That what you think? Well what does that make you then? What does that fucking make you?' He's nearly shouting now, and something about his voice and his eyes is scary._

_'I don't know,' I say dumbly._

_'You _don't know_? OK, I'll tell you then.' He leans over me and I shy away, not understanding where this is going, whether I'm about to die a gruesome death, whether I should scream really loud in the hopes someone will come and help me. Instead of snapping my neck like I'm expecting, he pushes me down under him and starts groping me, so hard that it hurts. His eyes are very dark 'You like it when I do this don't you? Don't you? Don't try an pretend like you don't. So what are you then? What does that make you then?'_

_'Stop it,' I try to push his hands away. I don't want to hear what he's saying._

_'Admit it, admit you like it. You're a faggot, that's what you are-'_

_'Shut up,' I shout. 'Shut up!'_

_'No! Fuck you, you dirty monkey.' My shoulders are grbben and shaken, then he starts punching me in the stomach, over and over again, until I'm breathless and sick from the pain. I haven't been able to cry out because the wind is knocked out of me. Maybe now he's going to kill me. I just hope someone will hear. One day I'll be better than him, quicker and more powerful, but right now... he's just too strong. When I can see straight again I notice I'm coughing up a lot of blood onto the bed, something that's never happened to me before. _

_'Gunna tell people what we do, are ya? Gunna tell em I'm a faggot? Gunna tell em I fuck you? Who do you think the faggot is?'_

_I don't entirely know what he's saying, I just know I want him to stop. I don't know why he's talking about fucking either, we don't do that. How could we, we're both boys. Sometimes he puts on these movies, where they fuck girls, who get their hair pulled, and get things stuck in them all over, like animals. It doesn't make much sense, it looks disgusting and awful. But I guess they deserve it for being so weak. I've changed my mind, I do care about dying. Jeice takes off his boxers, then yanks me up and turns my body over, pushing my face into the bed._

_'Go on, tell them. Tell them I fuck you.'_

_I cough up a bit more blood, and feel the chill of the room against my sweaty skin as he tears off my bed clothes. I try to wriggle away, but he sits on my legs, then cups one hand over my mouth and wraps the other around my waist. His bony hips press into me, and I can feel his nakedness as he lowers himself, covering me. I don't know what the hell is happening, have never felt so terrified in my life. I can't cry for help now because there's a hand over my mouth. I'm going to die, I know it. I just know._

_He pulls me in even closer to him, lifting my waist and pressing his thing between my legs. I try to scratch him with my arms, the only thing that's free, but he doesn't seem to feel it and bucks his hips against me like a bull. I half gasp, half scream into his hand at the burning feeling of his thing being shoved into me. It's sickening, like someone's putting broken glass up there. He groans quietly and roughly starts thrusting his hips, back and forward. Everything inside feels like its stretching, tearing up, being ripped out of me then stuffed back in. The sound of my muffled cries, his groaning, everything feels far away, everything but the hurt. No one has ever really hurt me before, not seriously, not even since I came to this place a year ago. No one's ever hurt me like this._

_I try to move my useless, frozen limbs, but they won't operate. All I can do is lie here while he moves against me. A terrible thought creeps around the agony coursing through my body and slips into my mind. What if someone came in now, and saw... I'll die. I'll kill myself. They'd laugh at me, and they'd never stop. They'd make jokes. They'd move away when they walked past to make sure they didn't accidentally touch me. I try my hardest to stop screaming, to stop making noise, and I do, except for the crying. Is this what crying is? I've never cried before, not more than a few tears anyway. Is this what it is, the way my whole body heaves, the choking, the strange sounds coming out of my mouth? I struggle, trying with every ounce of my strength to get away, wanting so badly for it to stop, but he tightens his grip impossibly around my pelvis, crushing something inside it. I scream again, unable to hold it back this time. Maybe it doesn't matter, maybe I'm going to die anyway. I feel like I'm dying, like he's killing me. They're going to find me like this, naked and smelling like him, covered in his sweat. Like a weak animal. _

_'Shut up,' he grunts, pushing my face down into a pillow. I can't breath anymore. 'They'll hear.'_

_He won't let me breath, but I don't struggle. It's OK if I suffocate, so long as all this pain stops. Some random memory fills my head, of sitting in the throne room with my father back at home. The kings face is as clear as the day I left home. We're waiting for something to happen but neither of us know what, so I try to remember. But I pass out. _

_Some time later I open my eyes. Everything is hazy, and I wonder if I'm in the afterlife, if perhaps my father is here too. I reach out, wanting him, wanting him to be near by, but when my eyes adjust I see the shower head staring back at me. And Jeice, looking down fearfully. Oh God, I'm alive. I hear the __squeaking of the taps turning, and the water gushes over me, sparkling under the dim bathroom bulb. The light hurts my eyes._

_'V, stop it,' he begs. 'You're scaring me. Say something. Are you really hurt.' _

_My head falls forward like a doll's. Am I hurt? I feel so funny, so heavy, and everything hurts, especially down there. It's starting to come back to me now, what happened. Jeice's hand moves in slow circles over my swollen pelvis while the water soaks my hair, runs down my face and neck, and over my belly. Finally it runs down between my legs where the blood is flowing, staining the water red and washing away down the drain. Fine red ribbons, floating, trickling around me. _*Just like before*, _a voice says in the back of my head. I start to cry again, without sound or much movement, letting the tears roll off my face to mingle with the warm water. How can this be real? Aren't I dreaming? Won't I wake soon to find that none of it ever happened, and I'm back at home where I belong? No, that's not going to happen, I realise that now, and there's no turning back. There is some faint memory there in the back of my mind, where the little voice is, some reminder that I'm supposed to be walking out of this place, escaping and returning to my real life while I have the chance. But I can't move, can't get up. I just want to lie here and sleep forever, to forget everything again. I want to go on pretending that this isn't real, the way I've always done._

_My eyes close slowly, and the darkness engulfs me. I let myself sink._

_

* * *

_

_(Mt Paozu, Goten's POV)_

An hour later, Goten was still sitting in bed, unable to sleep despite his fatigue after being up so late at Capsule corp last night.

'I'm going over there,' he said to himself, while at the same time considering what he would do if he ran into Bulma or Trunks. His head was spinning with the unanswerable questions that were quickly filling it. _Screw it_, he thought. _I'll make this up as I go along. The more I think, the less likely I am to act._

With this final and rather rash decision, Goten flew out the window, following the foggy and barely visible path through the mountains far below that would eventually lead to West city. Along the way, he attempted to use a technique his father was trying to teach him since over a year ago. Had been trying. Goten's face darkened at the thought, but he immediately scolded himself, knowing he was going to need the utmost level of concentration on the task at hand if this was going to work. Focusing with every ounce of his being, he tried to locate Bra's energy signal, than to reach beyond that and find an entrance to her mind. He needed to tell her to get Trunks and Bulma out of the house for a bit so he could confront Vegeta alone, otherwise they would make things way too difficult.

_Bra, he called._ He heard nothing, but definitely felt her surprise, and then recognition.

_It's me, can you hear me Bra?_

_Goten?_

_Yeah it's me. Good, you hear me._

_What ya doin in my head?_ She queried, not sounding the slightest bit surprised.

_I'll explain later OK?. I need to talk to your, uh, dad. Alone. You need to get Trunks and your mum out of the house for a little while._

_How? _She said after a long pause, obviously considering it.

_You'll think of something. You're smarter than me._

She giggled. _I know._

For the first time in two days, Goten smiled. _I'll leave you too it then. _

The silhouette of West City drew ever closer, and Goten was beginning to sweat. What was going to happen once he said... what ever he was going to say? There was a good chance that this could be suicide, but it had to be done. This wasn't about him, it was about his friends, and they always came first. All of them. He ought to he angry at Trunks and Bulma, but he wasn't. It was understandable how they reacted, maybe anyone would react like that if they were in the same situation, maybe him too, so he'd already forgiven them for it.

The other worry was that nagging voice in the back of his mind insisting that he go find Goku first and bring him along as back up, or even Gohan. No, that wasn't going to happen. Gohan had his own family to worry about, and as for Goku, well, if his father had no need of him, then he had no need of his father, and anyway, what good would Goku do in this situation? Goten didn't really want this to turn into a fight, and if Goku got involved Vegeta was more likely to get hostile in the state of mind he was in right now. He would face whoever was in that house alone. The whole point was to figure out exactly what had happened to his friend.

There it was, Capsule Corps. Through the sweat dripping into his eyes spurred on by the fear, he could see it. The air whooshing by him was crisp and cold, chilling the perspiration now coating his entire body, and the sky was startlingly clear for a winter day, completely unmarred by clouds or even birds. The eerily blue expanse was bleached and glowing with bright rays of sun which shone sharply into his sensitive eyes, making them ache with their fierceness which seemed to be getting stronger by the minute. There was no heat, only a powerful glare that illuminated every sight and shadow of the city like a spotlight, making Goten feel strangely vulnerable just by staring out into the distance. It was as if he and all other living things surrounding him were naked, exposed but unable to hide. Not long after he landed at the door, wiping the moisture out of his eyes and knocking, only to find that it creaked open at the touch of his knuckles. It was already unlocked, and not even closed. Warily he stepped inside, trying to calm the frayed nerves enough to sense Vegeta's energy signal, but he could feel nothing. It was unusually dark inside, so it took a while for his eyes to adjust after the glare outside.

'Shit,' he mumbled, 'where...' He stood there dumbly for a while, waiting and unsure what to do next, when a soft sound in the kitchen made him spin around and almost lose his balance. Sure enough Vegeta was sitting there, tapping his left foot slowly on the kitchen's vinyl floor, the rest of the house completely silent but for that single sound. He was staring at Goten, and judging by the deep shadows under his eyes, he hadn't slept in a while.

'Looking for someone, Goten?'

Goten blinked, but said nothing. Why was Vegeta's energy signal undetectable when he was merely a few meters away?

'You look a little pale, did you know? You're shaking too. Is something wrong?' The voice was low and difficult to hear.

'No. I'm OK. I just have, um, a cold. Nothing serious. Hi... Vegeta.'

He chuckled, and looked the younger saiyan up and down, very slowly. Goten stared at the wall, finding that the lingering gaze made him very uncomfortable.

'You look well enough to me. Sure nothings wrong? Nothing at all?' He was smiling now, this weird smile that Goten had never seen on Vegeta's face since before he could remember. Had there been any doubts in his mind about this whole situation, they were gone now. There was no way in hell he knew this man, if a man was what this was... the lack of an energy signal meant anything was possible.

'Well, are you going to just stand there? Come and sit down. And have a some water, it might help little.' He motioned to the chair beside him, still smiling. A glass of water sat still on the table top, the liquid gleaming in the dim, yellowed light.

'Oh, sorry. Sorry for being so rude,' Goten replied hurriedly, slowly walking over towards the table and awkwardly sitting down and taking a few gulps from the drink, mostly so he'd have something to stare at.

'Were you concerned about the girl?' Vegeta said, after a few minutes of silence.

'You mean... the neighbour?'

'No, not her. You already know what's become of her, quite obviously, if you're bringing it up. I was talking about my girl.'

Goten looked at him for moment, confused, and then afraid. 'Oh, you mean Bra? What? What is it? What happened to her?'

'She's ill, but she'll live. Bulma and Trunks have taken her to see a doctor. Why are you here?'

Oh that's right, Goten thought. Wow, she did a great job getting them out of the house so quick. Good thing there's at least one clever person to help me with this-

'Goten. You seem a little distracted. I'll ask you once more. Why did you come here?'

'Oh, sorry, I'm sorry, I came because, well, I was wondering if you knew anything about what happened to the neighbour. It's just that, um, one of the girls I work with is her cousin and she-'

'Goten, you may or may not recall it, but we discussed this a few moments ago. You know what's become of her, what more can I say of it? She's dead.'

'Yeah but... Vegeta, I was here remember? I saw her, walking through the backyard, right up to the back door. You must of let her into the house because I didn't see her again. You spoke to her before she died, didn't you? You've got to know something, you've got to have some answers. What's going on around here? First you disappeared, then those men turned up, now people are dying. Something's going on, and you've got to tell me.' Once these words were out, Goten drew breath to say more, but all he could do was open and close his mouth. He wanted to say 'You can't hide it anymore' or 'I know what you are' but the words just wouldn't come. The sound of his own heartbeat was crowding everything out again, resounding in his head like a repetitive drum beat.

'Why ever would I speak with her? And even if I did, what could I have discovered? She is dead, and that's all there is. Death is final, there's no sense in questioning it, what goes before it, or what comes after it. The fact of death remains no matter the words used to question it.'

'Liar...' Goten whispered.

'I see,' Vegeta replied calmly, but there was something in his voice, a tightness of some sought, like a cord pulled taught till it's on the brink of snapping. 'So tell me this at least boy. Why are you really here? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I have the distinct feeling you're accusing me of something.'

'Who are you?'

'In fact I- what?'

'I said, who. are. you?'

There it was, a flash of surprise on the older man's eyes. Goten stared deep into the dark, shadowed pools, suddenly feeling fearless. 'I don't know who or what you are, but you aren't Vegeta. I know him, and you aren't anything like him, so who the hell are you? And more importantly, what have you done with him?'

The man was silent for a while, just staring back blankly, and when he did finally speak his expression was relaxed and unworried. 'Your mad. Tell me, who else could I be? Do you really expect anyone to believe this tall tale?'

'I don't care what they believe. I know Vegeta better than most, enough to know you aren't him, but I'm not here to fight you. I just want to know where he is, and if you tell me and then leave us all alone, I won't tell anyone about you. You know you can't win, not against all of us. Don't take the risk, whoever you are.'

'It's funny, the way you've come out with such a serious accusation, with no basis, no evidence, not the least of facts to support your claims. And now you're making hefty demands of me. You never do think things through, do you Goten?'

'Stop pretending you know me. I'm not buying it.'

That bizarre smile was back again. 'Alright my friend, you've won. It's that simple,' he said flatly, standing. Then he began to clap, slowly, mockingly. 'Well done. You've figured me out. You're smarter than we all believed you to be. So, what am I to tell you first, who I am, or where he is? You know what, I think I'll choose. I must admit I don't like having things demanded of me as you've so rudely been doing today. I'll think I'll tell you... who I am.'

When Goten tried to open his mouth to interrupt, a quick, invisible movement bought a finger to the boy's lips, intent on silencing him. The finger lingered there for a moment then idly began to trail downwards, stroking the soft, unflinching buds, until the nail caught on the bottom one, scratching it gently.

'Uh uh. It's my turn to speak now,' he murmured. 'You may not like to believe it boy, but I _am_ Vegeta, only not as you know him. You have to understand that every being has their own idiosyncrasies, you, me, your father, everyone. Mine is a divided mind, at least that's what the humans would call it. I am a non-physical aspect of Vegeta that helps to make up who he is as a whole, a substitute that would go on through life for him during hard times when he wasn't up to the task. The problem is that the two of us have become separated in a way we have never been before, and it wasn't my doing. You know those men you mentioned just before, the strangers in Bra's room? This is their work, its' none of mine. You see, in this universe, in this dull world you know and live in every day, I could never have existed like this because I am technically only an idea, a construct that is a part of Vegeta's mind. And yet, there's always the question of whether simply having an idea means that the subject of the idea exists. Humans can only grasp at this notion, but in the world these men come from, ideas can exist as physical forms. They summoned my mental form into physical existence. I'll have you know that there was a time when I was Vegeta, when he saw everything through my eyes-'

'But why? What you're saying doesn't make sense! Why does Vegeta need another set of eyes, what does he need you for? Are you some kind split personality or something? Are you his evil side from before he lived on earth? What are you really? And why did those guys bring you to life, it's crazy-'

'I told you already, boy, I'm like the other half of him, the part no one has been able to see since the moment he felt I was no longer needed and imprisoned me in the filthy cage that is his head. So yes, I guess you humans might say I come from a split mind, or whatever it was you called it. The point is that in my natural form I'm just a dream in his head, a fantasy like any other, like the ones you might come up with in your daydreams to distract you from the reality of how boring and pathetic your existence truly is. He invented me to serve the purpose of surviving and that I did, so well in fact that he came to rely heavily on me to the point where I had to take over him entirely. Yet even then, when I was free and in control, he was still there, always there, partially controlling, clawing at the back of my conscience like a whining dog at the door and forcing my hand in ways I didn't intend. He doesn't believe I have the right to any control, I am only a tool to be used as he pleases, but he never could have survived without my guidance. Without me he's only half the man,' he sneered.

'Sound's more the other way round to me,' Goten retorted angrily. 'Sounds like you're some kind of back seat driver, making all these annoying demands when you haven't even got your hands on the wheel. I still don't completely understand what you are, whether you're alive, or some kind of phantom, but what ever you are, I know Vegeta's a strong person and he doesn't need some evil thing in his head like you to keep him alive.'

The prince threw his arms up in the air. 'How many times do I have to say it to get it through that thick head of yours? I am alive, you idiot, I exist now. And I exist entirely independent of Vegeta. It's been absolute bliss, I've been able to do what so ever I please.' He sighed heavily then, leaning back in the chair and staring sideways at Goten. 'None of that matters anymore. You're going to put a stop to it all now, aren't you?'

Goten nodded, a firm look of resolve on his usually relaxed face. 'And you know I can do it, with help from the others. If Trunks and I fused, we'd be able to beat you alone.'

'Yes, yes, I know. And it's alright,' he sighed again. 'Things aren't exactly working out for me in this place. I don't belong here, with you humans,' the look in the now sullen man's eyes was so morose that it made Goten feel sorry for him.

'So... so you'll take me to him? To Vegeta?'

'No, I'll take you to the moon,' he grumbled, rolling his eyes. Goten's face had already lit up and he was grinning widely.

'I'm glad you made the right decision, who ever you are. So long as you promise to return to where you came from without causing anymore trouble, I promise I'll never tell anyone about you,' he said optimistically as he jumped up to exit the house, assuming the double would follow him. The prince slowly got up to follow him, and because Goten was satisfied by the sound of footsteps that he was being followed and didn't look back, he failed to notice the prince slip a carving knife from the kitchen bench into his boot.

'I know, Goten,' came the whispered reply, too low to hear even for a saiyan's sharp senses. 'Believe me, I know.'

After what must have been an hour of flight, the prince began to descend from the air, heading towards a place in the woods below. Once they'd landed, Goten stared all around him in confusion. However, he wasn't entirely sorry they'd stopped. About half an hour ago he'd begun to feel sought of dizzy and sick, which he figured had something to do with the stress, but whatever it was this break from flying was necessary.

'We... we're in a forest. What are we doing out here? You said you were going to take me to Vegeta. Is he around here somewhere?'

'Listen boy, before we enter into the sacred place, there are some things you must know.'

'Like what? What do you mean sacred, where is he?'

The prince held up his finger. 'The place is a portal between this world and the next, you must perform a very specific ritual to enter.'

'You... you never said anything about this back at CC. What are you talking about?'

'Well it's quite complex you see, and just a little bit sick, but there's nothing to fear. I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun.'

Before Goten had time to process this cryptic and slightly unnerving statement, a powerful wave of dizziness overcame him, causing him to stumble back. At first he managed to steady himself, but seconds later another wave passed over and brought him heavily to his hands and knees.

'You,' he groaned shakily. 'What have you done to me? You tricked me...'

'I did no such thing Goten, I merely voiced to you my origins, my thoughts and my intentions, just as you requested when you came barging into the house making hostile threats. There was no trickery on my part, rather there was a failure on your part to interrogate me correctly. Like a child you trusted in me so easily, with so few questions,' the prince sighed gently, crossing the gap between them, kneeling slowly and extending his hand to stroke Goten's face. 'Just like your father...'

'No... no,' the youth began to crawl clumsily backward.

'I'll admit there was one thing I wasn't particularly upfront with you about. Before you even entered the house I could feel the distress seeping out of you, filling the air around you like gasoline. I felt it before you even left the mountains, the place you call home, and it was very concerning to me. So I added a mild calmative to your drink, because I knew that was the only way you'd, uh, relax and come to grips with this whole mess of a situation. While I'm deeply sorry I didn't inform you of this I had the funny feeling you wouldn't cooperate, but what you young people need to learn to understand is that sometimes, your elder's know what's best for you.' For the entire time the prince spoke his lowered voice did not change in the slightest, remaining unwavering and calm, emotionless. Goten, thinking this little spiel would serve as a distraction, extending an outstretched palm in the man's direction, only to find his ki could not be summoned, as though he were reaching into a well in which the waters had dried up. All the blood began to drain from his already deathly pale face, and a lump was surreptitiously making its way into his throat.

'Vegeta, please-'

The prince silenced him by placing a hand not so firmly over his mouth. 'Shhhhhhh, you're getting confused again boy. Not long ago you were insisting I wasn't Vegeta, and now you're saying I am? How fickle you humans are, I swear I just can't wrap my head around you.' He stood, Goten felt himself being lifted by the collar. Even without being drugged he was no match for Vegeta, not alone, and now he was alone, completely defenseless, and intimately familiar with just how powerful the older man really was. He'd witnessed it countless times over the years, watched the man train and battle, never quite as powerful as his own father and varying in how his strength compared to Gohan's, but with enough bloodthirstiness and cunning to make up for it. Tears began to well up in his eyes. If only he weren't so stupid and thoughtless... now it was too late to regret it. It was over. In a dizzying movement too fast for him to detect, his body was pressed up against a tree. The bark was rigid and very uneven, digging into his back painfully.

'No child, don't cry. No need to shame yourself. Do you know,' the prince whispered, leaning in close to his face, 'that he was very proud of you, your friend Vegeta? He always admired your tenacity, even though you and his son have slackened off a little in recent years. In fact, that's part of what he admires. That you can take a stand when it is needed, and at other times you can let it all go, living peacefully and contentedly, happily and freely. It fascinates him, you're boldness, your fire. You never let others have control over you, yet your only downfall is your innocence, because it allows you to be manipulated by them. And at the same time, that innocence is so...' he leaned in even closer, his lips almost pressed up against the teen's ear, so close that the moisture of his breath could be felt. '...beautiful. He truly was proud of you Goten. Just as if you were his own son.'

Now that he was too dizzy to even hold his head up, Goten's forehead slid through the air in slow motion, coming to rest on the prince's chest as a sob or two escaped him. 'Please,' he begged again, noticing how odd his voice sounded, how heavy his body felt, and yet his mind was still alert. It was hard to think through this fear, to know what else to say. Around them the forest was dancing, swaying with the rhythm of the cold wind and glittering with the sun that broke through the gaps in the trees, almost beckoning them to join in. Everything was spinning and the trees seemed to be narrowing in on them, like figures in shadowy cloaks whose movements were entwined with light. Nothing had ever seemed so beautiful as what could be seen around them, which made it all the more terrifying, to think that he would die in such a serene, silent place where not a soul in the world could hear him screaming, where his body would never be found.

'There there. It's time to perform the ritual now. We all have to accept our fate eventually,' the prince finally said, and Goten watched him reach down and pull a carving knife out of his boot. Eyes widening, he renewed his struggles.

'You- you'll never get away with this. Don't even think you will. My brother will come after you and so will Trunks and every one of my friends. You're not even a real person and you'll never be able to take over Vegeta's life like this, cause you won't be able to fit into this world because everyone's gunna see how crazy you are. Just you wait and-'

Goten couldn't finish his sentence, because he was too stunned by the feeling in his gut to continue. There was an excruciating pain, as if he'd been punched with incredible force, but it had been so instantaneous that it wasn't visible. He looked up at the prince to see that his eyes had changed from calm and collected to wild and angry, and his shoulders were trembling with rage. It was like looking up at a completely different man.

'Now that, my friend, was a mistake,' he hissed, grabbing Goten's chin roughly. 'I may not be a real person in the sense of the word, you have that much right. There are many things I am not, and many things I am, but I am _not crazy_.' As these words were spoken, Goten felt his collar released and something being violently wrenched out of his stomach, a pain worse than the initial blow. He began retching onto the forest floor, alarmed at the disgusting sensation, but nothing could prepare him for the horror of realising what he was vomiting up. A dazzling shaft of light settled over them, illuminating the bright red liquid spilling from his lips, and the dark wound in his stomach. A scream tried to escape from his throat, but nothing would come save for more blood. His vision was blurring, and his limbs were starting to spasm.

'I wasn't going to kill you initially, but you may just have managed to change my mind. If you want to maintain a small chance of survival I suggest that you cooperate fully.

Again he was lifted, this time by his shoulders, and shoved roughly against the tree again. This action increased the agony of the wound, causing his throat and tongue to start working again. It would be no great surprise if God heard him scream, but the forest remained as quiet as ever, save for the rush of the wind. The cries continued as the prince began to carve deep, perfectly straight gashes in Goten's flesh from the collar bone to the hips, leaving his white shirt in bloody ribbons that sailed down to rest in coils on the forest floor.

'Go on, wail all you want to, nobody can hear you embarrassing yourself,' the prince laughed heartily, beginning the process of making the same straight, evenly placed pattern of cuts on the boy's trembling legs and thoroughly enjoying the sounds his treatment was eliciting. 'Besides, you make such lovely music.'

Gradually the screams turned to choked, heaving gasps, while his entire body continued to weep blood, dressing him in a veil of red liquid now that all his clothes had fallen away.

'Shhhhh it's almost over now. Only one thing left to complete the ritual,' whispered the prince, lunging at his neck and biting deep into the delicate flesh. 'There's nothing to fear child,' the prince rasped against into the wound, 'when we wake up, I'll be gone, and you'll be but a dream.'

'Wh- what?'

'Didn't you hear me? I said, when you wake up, I'll be gone and this will all have been a dream, so there's no need to cry,' he chuckled, and bit down again.

'Please,' Goten sobbed, 'I don't want... to die... please.' He could barely speak anymore, the nausea and weakness so great that it felt like there was no blood left inside his veins, like all of him was filled with air. It was hard to tell if the speechlessness was caused by his injuries or by the bizarre tingling that was now running through his body, at its strongest where he was being bitten. Despite the dreadful pain in every nerve under his skin, the tingling had a soothing effect, making him feel calm and whole again. What was happening to him now?

_Goten... _

Someone was calling his name, but he couldn't speak.

_Goten,_ _listen._ _Go towards the light._

_Oh god_, he thought. _I'm dying..._

Sure enough, the forest began to fill with light, but Goten wasn't the only one who could see it. The prince whipped his head around, dropping his victim for the moment.

'What the fuck...' he muttered, then had to shield his eyes. Beams of light exploded through the trees, and everything went dazzlingly white, and yet somehow Goten could still see. He could see everything, every shape, every silhouette, every breath of wind as he shivered in the bitter cold. The blood on his body was beginning to freeze solid.

_Quickly, come towards the light. Reach out your hand._

Goten desperately tried to obey, urging himself to move a small distance forward despite his weakness as he listened to the prince cursing somewhere in front of him. Finally he stretched out his hand, no longer caring if he was dying. No one would have been able to survive this nightmare for very long, least of all him. He was willing to pass on now, which is why it surprised him when rather than floating, or seeing the earth disappear, a hand made of flesh and blood took hold of his own and pulled him forward. Well, it might have been flesh and blood, except that it was the coldest, most frail skin he'd felt in his life, so much so that it sent chills down his spine. The icy creature took him in its arms, and he felt the earth collapsing beneath him. Just as the earth closed up, he heard the sounds of his father's and brother's voices, and Piccolo's, and watched the prince's silhouette vanish into nothingness. Then everything got dark. It took some time for his eyes to adjust (or did someone light a candle?), but when they finally did, he was shocked by what he saw. Staring down at him from above were a pair of piercing green eyes set in a familiar face, except that he'd never seen it before. Not while he was awake anyway.

'You...' he whispered faintly. 'You are real.'

'In a sense, Goten,' the doctor said gently. 'In a sense. I'm sorry it had to be this way Goten, but I had to wait till you were near death to be able to make contact with you. I hope you can forgive me and still help me, and your friend Vegeta.'

'I'm kind of in too much pain to be angry right now, otherwise you'd be dead,' he laughed softly, then winced. 'So, I guess I'm going to die...'

'I don't think so, I hope not. But you will definitely be able to see me from now on. And I need your help. I need it very much. Vegeta's wife, and her little girl. They've going away with him, already.'

'Who...? Going with who?'

'I think you know,' the doctor said darkly, and Goten realised exactly what he was talking about. For a while he was silent, partly because he was grappling with blinding pain and partly because he couldn't believe how awful things had gotten in such a short space of time. It was difficult, so difficult to stop seeing it behind his eyes.

'I sure hope you've got a plan, cause I don't,' Goten finally murmured, finding it harder and harder to breath. The corners of his vision were beginning to blur, and thankfully, he passed out.

* * *

_(Back at Capsule Corps)_

The moment Bulma walked in the door, she saw her husband sitting at the kitchen table, looking very serious. She stared at him for a few moments, then burst into tears, stumbling towards him. Arms were held out to her in a rare gesture, and she collapsed thankfully into them, beginning to cry into the prince's chest.

'There there,' he whispered soothingly. 'There's no need for that.'

'Who could do a thing like this Vegeta?' she sobbed. 'Mrs White, she'd never hurt a fly... she was such a quiet woman. And her little girl, Clarice, God why-!'

'It's alright Bulma, it's over now. They're at rest.'

'No it's not alright! Who ever did this has to pay for their crime!'

'And I'm sure they will, in time.'

'Well they better!' she shouted, slamming her fist down on the table top, then placing a hand over her mouth once she realised that Trunks was standing at the door behind them, holding Bra in his arms. Thankfully she heard him walk away in the direction of his sister's room. As soon as they were out of ear shot she resumed speaking.

'I want to get away for a little while. Now. I want to get away from this house, away from this city. Something is wrong Vegeta, something's really wrong and I don't know what, all I know is I don't want to stay here another minute.'

'I'll take you then. We'll go on the holiday early. In fact, I was just about to suggest it, right before you did.'

'Good. Good,' she repeated purposefully. 'We could leave tomorrow. Trunks can stay here, keep an eye on things, and we'll go. This trip you planned has to be one of the best ideas you've had. It couldn't come at a better time. And we'll deal with... everything, when we get back.' Bulma began to dry her tears, then planted a slow, salty kiss on his lips.

'There's no need to be distressed. Everything's going to be alright,' the prince said with the utmost sincerity once Bulma had pulled away. He embraced her again, then with a note of finality he added, 'We're going to put a stop to all these troubles... for good.'

_When I dream, I dream if your lips,_  
_when I dream, I dream of your kiss,_  
_when I dream, I dream of your fists,_  
_your fists,_  
_your fists..._

_

* * *

_

**NEXT TIME: Goten hangs onto life by a thread. Will he have any chance of helping the doctor with his plan, or does Vegeta have to summon the will to find a way around Lennon himself? What will become of Bulma and Bra now?**

Thanks for the reviews guys, I always appreciate the encouragement! Let me know what you thought of it :)


	13. Willing Well: Apollo: The Telling Truth

Sorry it took so long, too many essays to write and no time to write for fun! Anyway here it is, and Bulma finally gets a bigger part in this chapter! Enjoy and let me know what you think :)

**THIS CHAPTER: Bulma leaves with the prince, ignorant of the hell in store for her, and chaos ensues. Vegeta continues to sink into apathy, wondering if searching for an escape is even worthwhile anymore. Goten's circumstances only get worse.**

**WARNINGS: violence, NC/rape**

"**The Willing Well III: Apollo II: The Telling Truth"**

_...In my presence you will make sure the fiction meets its fate  
That death will grace your face my dear character  
Through these lessons you have learned, All the worlds from here must burn  
For as God demands that the end, we miss  
Jesse, bad boy, Just come look at what your brother did  
To that girl's precious little whore of a body..._

_-Coheed and Cambria_

* * *

Bulma sat at the table with her head in her hands. All morning she'd been trying to get Bra packed and ready for their holiday, and all morning the little girl had been extremely defiant and moody, crying, shrieking, and insisting she wasn't going with her parents. She'd been considering getting Vegeta to talk to her, but the child was still upset with her father over his long absence a few weeks ago, and was expressing her anger at him by making up all kinds of tall tales, saying she hated him and that he wasn't her daddy anymore. It had been incredibly stressful, but she couldn't blame Bra, and knew it was just a phase that would pass.

First Vegeta had gone missing, then Bra had been difficult ever since he'd come back, and now _this_, this terrible thing that had happened to her neighbour, to her friend. It was hard to believe Karen was dead, when Bulma kept expecting to pass her by when she went to check the mail, or when the other woman was out gardening. After all the mystery and magic, the death and destruction the scientist had witnessed since her youth, one would think she'd be used to tragedies like Karen's murder, yet this was different somehow. It was so very different. The one who'd committed this disgusting crime, he was no mad scientist, no alien, no android... he was only human. Just an average person like any other, driving by her on the roads, going to work, living life just like she did, everyday. Just a regular man, who'd done this unspeakable thing that she'd always imagined only monsters were capable of. Perhaps the crazy life Bulma had lead for so long, following intergalactic battles and chasing dragonballs with tailed boys... perhaps it had allowed her to believe in childish fantasies for far too long. It wasn't monsters that were responsible for the suffering in the world. Evil existed, right here on earth, within man kind itself. Right outside her front door. The sound of Trunks' footsteps approaching the lounge snapped her out of the sombre thoughts.

'Trunks, please speak to her,' she began to nag the moment he stepped into the lounge. 'Please?'

'I don't know mum, maybe Bra should just stay here if she really doesn't wanna go on the holiday with you guys... well maybe not stay here, but she could go to Chi Chi's house and hang out with Pan-'

'No, no, no, she's coming with us and that's that! I don't want her to be around here while the investigation is going on next door. She doesn't need to be exposed to any of that, I just... and she needs to spend a bit of time with her father as well. You know she hasn't been the same around him since he came back, and I don't want it to become an ongoing thing. Please, just talk to her honey? I'm at my wits end here.'

At this, Trunks rolled his eyes, left the room and walked down the hall. When he reached his sister's room he threw the door open, not bothering to knock.

'Get up,' he said sternly, seeing she was hiding under her covers. 'I said get up Bra. I'm older than you, do what I say.'

She poked her head out from under the doonah cover and gave him the meanest look she could muster. 'I don't care,' she stated haughtily, tossing her head. Trunks had to stifle laughter, finding it hilarious how much she looked like their mother right now. 'Well,' he continued, sobering himself. 'You're going to have to get up cause you gotta go with mum and dad. You're making mum get all upset and now she's bugging everyone else in the house. And anyway, if they leave you here then I'm gunna have to look after you and I have stuff planned. So don't ruin it for me.'

'He's not daddy,' she said very quietly, but Trunk's didn't miss it.

'What did you say?'

'Nuffin.'

'I _heard_ what you said. For fuck's sake Bra, you've gotta stop this! You're really stressing mum out when you say shit like that-'

'I'm gunna tell on you!' she shouted, pointing accusingly. 'You said a F word!'

'So tell her, I don't care! But you better stop saying stuff like that about dad otherwise, otherwise... Is Goten the one who told you that? Is that why you say it? God, I'm gunna beat the shit outta him next time I see him.'

'You can't even,' she taunted.

'Oh believe me, I could, and that's exactly what I'm gunna do if you don't go with mum and dad right now! He deserves it anyway for causing all this trouble. Why does everyone blame dad every single time anything goes wrong around here? It's just not fair-'

Bra stood up on her bed, raised one fist in the air and brought it down incredibly hard against the wooden bedhead, shattering it. 'HE'S NOT DAD!' she shrieked, silencing her brother who just stared in shock at both the bedhead and her. He raised both his hands in the air with palms outstretched to signal he was done with the argument and silently left her room, too surprised and angry to notice his father leaning against the opposite wall close by. As soon as Trunks was out of sight, the prince quietly sidled into Bra's room, making the little girl startle when she saw him.

'So... I hear you don't want to go on the nice little trip I've planned for us.'

She stared up at the strange man who was hiding behind her daddy's face with a fire in her eyes and stuck out her tongue, refusing to give him any other response.

'Now now girl, I won't have that. There'll be no more bad manners. Besides, if you don't come with us, who's going to look after your mummy?'

Still no answer.

'Because you know, your mummy's only human after all. She could get hurt, out there all alone, so far from home. Don't you want to make sure she doesn't?'

Bra put her hands over her ears to signify that she wasn't listening, even though she was, not completely understanding what the mean man was saying, but afraid all the same. Why was he saying that her mummy could get hurt?

'She's not very strong, little one. Not like a saiyan. She needs you to protect her. Me and your mummy, we're going to play a little game while she's sleeping. I'm going to dig a hole in the ground, and when she's asleep, I'm going to throw her in. And then, I'm going to fill that hole right back up with dirt. You see, I was hoping you'd play the game with us too, _daughter_. It will be just like hide and seek. After you count to 30, you'll have to go find where mummy's buried in the ground so you can get her out. You know how weak mummy is don't you? She won't be able to get out of the ground by herself.'

The little girl's hands had dropped to her sides now, and her eyes were wide with terror, filling slowly with unshed tears.

'W-what if no one got her out?' she whispered, a single tear drop spilling over and cascading down the smooth baby cheek.

'Well she'd die of course,' he replied, his voice filled with mock sadness. He couldn't help but laugh when he took in the child's adorably wobbling lip and her little fists trembling with fear. 'It would be very tragic.'

Sensing that the little girl was about to wail, the prince moved with lightening speed to her bed side and quickly clamped a hand over her mouth. 'Uh uh uh, no tears little one. All you need to do is go into the lounge room and tell mummy you're coming with us. There's a good girl,' the prince said with an open smile, that smile that Bra had never seen on her father's face at any time in her short life. She hated that stupid smile more than anything in the world. Shoulders shaking and tears rolling down her cheeks in a constant stream, the stricken child got up off her bed mechanically and walked towards her door, ready to face her mother now.

'And Bra?' he called from behind her, staring at her with shadowed, blood shot eyes as his grin widened. 'You tell her you're coming along, but apart from that... _don't say a word._'

Quiet, malicious laughter followed her as she ran down the hall. Once she reached the lounge, Bra threw herself into Bulma's arms, sobbing miserably.

'I'll come with you mummy,' she choked out. 'I promise I will...'

Bulma looked down at her with both surprise and confusion, and began to stroke the little girl's feather soft locks in an attempt to comfort her. 'That's really good sweety but... what's the matter? Why the crocodile tears? There's nothing to be upset about, we're going to have a great time, a nice little holiday. Do you remember the last time we went on a holiday, me, you, Trunks and your daddy? We had a good time didn't we?'

No reply, only more tears. Bulma sighed and buried her face into her little girl's hair, feeling suddenly exhausted and wishing she could cry herself. If only the time until they left would pass a little faster. She just wanted to get away, to get out of this house. Just for a little while.

* * *

**(Hours later, evening...)**

After a 10 hour long trip in one of CC's private jets, followed by an indiscriminate period of time searching for the private chalet that he'd booked them into, the Briefs finally arrived at their destination.

'So this is it huh? Bulma chirped as she stepped out of the car, retrieved Bra from the back seat and lead her along by the hand. They'd left the jet at an airport near by to be taken care of on Vegeta's insistence. Supposedly flying into this area with the noisy machine would disturb the native wildlife. She'd laughed at the fact that he'd even thought of such a thing, but of course had agreed, touched at this rare show of consideration for things other than himself and his immediate family. The family's movements seemed to have triggered off sensor lights, which provided a little more illumination to their surrounds besides the moonlight.

Bulma had seen some of the most amazing sites imaginable in her time, but there was something captivating about this place. Stretched out as far as the eye could see were temperate rainforests, with towering, narrow tree trunks reaching for the sky above and a leafy sea of ferns enveloping their bases. In the distance, the peak of a waterfall could be seen glistening under the stars, so much more vibrant out here in the country where there was no light pollution to cloud them out. She leaned her head on her husband's shoulder as the cool, damp air tickled their skin.

'So tranquil... this is just what I need,' she whispered, laying her head on her husband's shoulder. He made no reply.

'Come on you two,' she sighed happily, turning towards the chalet. 'Let's go get some rest so we can see the sights tomorrow.

Upon entering the chalet, Bulma smiled girlishly at the way the place was decorated. It had a naturalistic theme, with rich wooden furniture and hand crafted pottery, often filled with unusual wildflowers that would have been harvested from the rainforest outside. Embroidered rugs adorned the polished redwood floors, and heavy silk curtains gleamed under the light bulb.

'Isn't it pretty Bra?' Bulma lifted her daughter into her arms, taking her over to an enlarged photograph on the wall of an exotic bird, also a native of the rainforest. 'Look at the pretty bird hun. It's called a King Parrot. Maybe we'll see a real one soon, hey?'

Bra had been very quiet and sullen, but a tiny smile warmed her features at the sight of the beautiful bird.

'Pretty red birdy,' she murmured.

'And look, he's got nice green wings too. Hopefully we'll see one tomorrow. Now lets get you to bed hun, you must be exhausted.'

Getting Bra settled and into bed took Bulma over half an hour. When she finally entered the master bedroom she sighed in frustration.

'Something the matter?' the prince questioned from where he was perched on the window sill.

'Bra just didn't want to go to sleep for some reason. It's alright, she's in bed now. What are you doing sitting up there anyway? You're like a cat sometimes I swear. Why don't you get down and come to bed.'

No reply, just a cryptic smile. Bulma rolled her eyes.

'Don't tell me you're gunna make a fuss about coming to bed too,' she giggled, sidling up to him and pressing her lips to his ear. 'C'mon... you'll get cookies and milk...'

'Really?' he murmured. 'And what do you really mean by that?'

'What ever pleases your majesty.'

'I see. Well for a start you could join me up here.' He reached down and put his arms around her, hoisting her up onto his lap and . 'Look out there, out into the forest. What do you see there, woman?'

'I... I see trees, and rivers. I can see a waterfall all the way over there, and uhh, some birds. And I think that might have been a rabbit.'

He was silent, giving her the impression her answer was wrong. 'I don't know,' she huffed. 'Peace, tranquility? Nice smells? This whole place smells amazing.'

'Close enough, though you can't really see the smells. It's a place of rest. It would be a good place to die.'

Bulma turned her head to look into his eyes, silently questioning, though all she could really think about was her poor neighbour Karen who sprung instantly to mind at the mention of death. 'Why would you say that? You're not gunna die...'

'What's the matter woman? What are you really thinking? You don't normally cry so easily.'

Her head was in her hands now, tears slipping through her slender finger tips and shimmering in the moonlight. 'Why did you have to bring that up? You know how I've been feeling about that stuff lately you jerk. I just want to get away from it all.'

'Then just let it fly out the window. Let it go. It doesn't flatter you anyway, having your face scrunched up and your nose running like that.'

For that comment, she elbowed him in the ribs. 'What is it with you making jokes about how I look these days huh? Even on my worst day when I've barely slept and just got out of bed, I still look a hell of lot better than you do! And at least I was beautiful when I was younger, unlike _some_ people I know. Don't you forget that mister,' she finished triumphantly.

'You know,' he continued on as though he hadn't been listening, his voice startlingly emotionless. 'When I was young, I had a friend who used to tell me the same thing. Well, he was a little harsher perhaps. He very often used to ask me, 'how can you even stand in front of a mirror, looking the way you do?'

Immediately she felt guilty, and surprised he'd even tell her a thing like that. 'You never told me about that. It wasn't a very nice thing for your friend to say. Sounds like he wasn't much of a friend.'

'There are many things you haven't been told. There's a side of me you've never known.'

'Well I might, if you'd let me.'

'You told me that the little girl, Clarice, she died with her mother didn't she?'

'Vegeta, I don't-

'You know what we did with demented children like that where I came from? They were put down at birth.'

On hearing this vile revelation, Bulma wriggled out of the prince's arms and hopped back down onto the floor.

'That's disgusting Vegeta,' she fumed. 'Clarice was not demented, she was disabled, there's a big fucking difference, and if anyone is _demented,_ it's the kind of people who do sick things like that. Why would you even bring something up like that as if you actually agree with it right now? You know what's gone on lately, you know how I'm feeling! Are you just trying to say things to upset me? I can't believe you brought us all the way out here and now you're trying to start a fight with me!'

He didn't look at her, only stared blankly through her, as though his eyes couldn't focus.

'I have to go back to see my doctor soon. It's very important.'

'What? What are you talking about? You can't go back to that doctor, that's where all this mess started in the first place! And why do you keep completely changing the subject, you've done it three times in the last three minutes. I thought we came to this place so we could relax and spend some time together and forget about all these horrible things that have been happening lately, but now you're acting weird again, just like when you first got back after disappearing and every now and then ever since then-'

'But Bulma, I need this,' he pressed on, his voice continuously rising as he spoke and his eyes wild. 'I need to see my doctor. I'm crazy, remember? You said so yourself.'

'I didn't mean it like that. I didn't even say it like that. God, when you act like this I feel like I don't know you. It's like you're a completely different person or something!'

'Just like the girl's been saying?' he replied quietly.

'Yes,' she stammered. 'Just like... Bra's been saying.'

'And just like Goten's been saying?'

'What- how did you know about that? How did you know Goten called me? I was miles away from you when I spoke to him, how could you know about that?'

'I had no such knowledge _Bulma_. There was no way to tell for sure if he'd really spoken to you or not, but the manner in which he confronted me yesterday gave me the sneaking suspicion that he had. Of course you didn't feel the need to divulge that to me until now, did you?'

'Well I didn't think it mattered because I didn't believe anything he said.'

'Yes, I suppose I believe you. He was telling some very tall tales, I'd be surprised if anyone believed him. He was spouting all kinds of nonsense about how I wasn't really Vegeta and how I'd done something with the real one, and how I hacked up your neighbour into little pieces and strangled that dim-witted child of hers. Crazy stuff really.'

Bulma was gradually stumbling backwards, coming closer and closer to colliding with the end of the bed while the prince observed her with morbid fascination, unable to help noticing the deathly pallor that had overcome her features.

'You've gone white as a sheet. What have I said this time?'

'Hacked up? Who said she was... how do you know she died that way? That isn't true!'

'Oh I don't remember how I found out really. Maybe it was on the news. Isn't that the kind of thing you humans have on the news so you can be entertained over dinner? What? There's no need to get so upset about it, I'm only _asking,_' he concluded, pretending to be exasperated. The silence between them lasted for about 15 seconds before the prince began to laugh, the sound growing louder and more manic the longer it went on. Bulma could only stare at him in horror, having finally realised the terrible mistake she'd made as all the loose ends that had been gathering around the edges of her life during the last month finally began to come together. Slowly she turned and began to head towards the door, not knowing how far she'd get and unsurprised when he appeared in front of her just as she reached for the handle. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as he took hold of her shoulders and pressed her back firmly up against the door.

'Now I know what you're thinking, and I want you to hold that thought. We aren't up to that part yet. I'll give you the chance to run when the time comes, but until then there are a few important issues we need to resolve, don't you think?'

'Let's get one thing straight,' she replied boldly despite the trembling of her body. 'I don't know why you're here or what you want, but whatever it is I'm not going to let you hurt my daughter. And I want to know what's happened to Vegeta. You might as well just tell me because I _will_ find out somehow. I can see now that you aren't him, are you?'

'It's nice to see you're as bold as ever. However I should warn you that the last person who gave me attitude ended up with full body tribal tattoos, so best watch your mouth when you speak to me.'

_I hope he's not talking about Goten... God damn it, why didn't I listen to him!_

'I'm not scared of you, you fucking freak. And I'll speak to you however I want.'

'Very well, have it your way,' he chuckled. 'I suppose I have to congratulate you on finally figuring it out. I'm not Vegeta, not even remotely. I am simply the discarded shell of someone he could have been, but that doesn't mean you ought to underestimate me. You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this.'

'Waiting to do what?' Bulma tried desperately to maintain her brave facade and keep the nervousness from her voice. The prince was speaking quite loudly, and hopefully Bra would hear what he was saying, know what was wrong, and run. It was times like these that she regretted not having asked her friends to teach her how to speak telepathically. She'd always trusted her 'women's intuition' way too much, and looking back on her youth, it hadn't been all that reliable. _Bra... _she thought, concentrating hard. _I don't know if you can sense what I'm thinking, but please, go! Run!_

'What have you been waiting to do?' she repeated, her mouth incredibly dry.

'Oh you'll see. Do you know when I dragged Karen into her little girl's room, the little idiot just stared at us. Didn't have the slightest clue anything was wrong. Isn't that adorable? I dropped her stone dead mother on the floor right before her eyes and all she did was stick out her disgusting tongue. Vile thing it was, large and flat like her face, and coated in white fuzz. Why the hell do you earthlings keep those creatures alive? Made me sick to the stomach just looking at her, so I wrung her neck. Hah, I think I made the world a better place don't you? Not to mention I got rid of that uptight, frigid bitch that gave birth to such a disgusting thing.'

Bulma didn't care anymore that he could see the tears now running down her face, too distraught about the fact that a man who looked so like Vegeta was doing and saying these sickening things.

'She was a beautiful little girl. People like her bring joy to the lives of their mother's and everyone else around them. The only kind of thing that would make people sick to look at is a thing like you!'

'That's enough woman. We've dwelt on this dull subject far too long don't you think? It's time to move on. Now tell me, you think I'm crazy don't you? Is that correct? I know you've said it before. I've heard many of the things you've said. You may not have sensed it, but I was there sometimes, laying beside you at the same time he was. All those times he looked back at you and seemed far away, or gone, I was there.'

'You... you mean Vegeta? But how? How could you have been there? What are you?'

'I told you that already. I'm the person he could have been. There's a great darkness inside him, but of course you know that don't you? Better answer me quickly, if you want to know the truth.'

'Yes,' she admitted reluctantly. 'I know. I always knew it. But I don't care. Everyone deserves a chance, even the worst of us. That's something an old friend of mine taught me.'

'That's a very nice sentiment, but Vegeta harbours a darkness that even you don't know about. Even he isn't completely aware of me. I'm all the things he never wanted to be, all the thoughts and desires he pushed away. He committed some heinous crimes, but he could of done worse. He could have given in and become me. There were times he was me, almost. But in the end the good in him won out completely, and I was locked in the cage of his warped mind, permanently discarded. Do you know who I mainly have to thank for that Bulma?'

She only looked at him, almost knowing what he was going to say as he mouthed the word 'YOU'.

'You're wrong. I wasn't the one who changed Vegeta. He chose to change. He overcame his past, even though it was so hard to do-'

Again the prince was laughing that incredibly disturbing laugh of his. 'Fool,' he cackled. 'Vegeta is weak on the inside, he could never change alone. He simply becomes what those around him at the time mold him into. There's no substance to him at all.'

'That's not true! Very few people have the strength to come out of what he has and still be a good person-'

The outstretched hand roughly colliding with her face silenced her.

'Nonsense!' he sneered angrily. 'I'm going to punish you for what you've done. When ever you unknowingly sensed me within Vegeta you called him crazy. You're going to learn that's it's you humans that are crazy, because you blindly believe that your goodness and kindness can change things for the better.' Again he slapped her, this time even harder, sending stars sparkling across her vision.

'This is what you get for getting involved with him, humiliation and death. And don't imagine for a moment that you or anyone you know will survive this. We'll have our sport, I'll give you the chance to escape with your daughter, but in the end I'll find you, just remember that. You and this entire planet will end very soon.'

Before Bulma could try to respond he slapped her again and spun her around, pushing her already swelling face into the door. The feeling of him tearing her nightgown in two made her heart sink, but no matter what happened, it was necessary to stay strong for Bra. Her baby had to stay safe, no matter the cost, no matter if it killed her. The imposter's body smothered hers, and even as his knee roughly forced her legs apart and his other hand ripped off her underwear, she couldn't help but realise how the body violating hers still felt and smelled so much like her husband's. It broke her heart to think she hadn't realised until now that this wasn't him, to think of all the uncharacteristic things this monster had done, all the false niceness that she'd been fooled by because deep down she'd wanted Vegeta to change, to be more human. The fact that she'd wanted that disgusted her now. He was and always had been fine just the way he was, and had done all he could manage to fit into the human way of life that was always so alien to him. Who was she to expect more, especially since she was supposed to be the only one besides Goku who accepted Vegeta for what he was? Perhaps she deserved this. If she'd realised sooner, if she'd only listened to her baby girl, listened to Goten, then it never would have got this far, and they could have done something to help Vegeta.

'After all the times you helped to protect my life, I couldn't protect yours,' she whispered mostly to herself, forcing back her tears in spite of the pain and the shame she felt over failing him. Vegeta would scoff at seeing her cry, if he were here.

'Muttering to yourself are you? And you people call me crazy.' Powerful arms encircled her neck and stomach to hold her in place, constricting and squeezing the life out of her. The suffocating pressure of his body and the forceful movements of his hips were also becoming unbearable, making her feel as though her frail body was collapsing from the inside out. It would be so easy for him to tear and break her like a doll, so easy that she could already feel it happening, but she wouldn't beg him to stop, wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

'Silent now?' he panted, his breath hot and moist over her ear. 'Well I can't have that.' For a moment he withdrew and pulled them both away from the door, only to ram her body back into it violently, shattering several of the bones that took the full impact in the process. A piercing shriek filled the house, and little footsteps could be heard frantically approaching the room. Soon enough Bra's terrified voice could be heard at the other side of the door, screaming for her mother. The prince began the laugh hysterically and continued to fuck her, more violently than before though she wouldn't have thought it possible. He seemed to be ignoring both the unnatural rise in pitch of Bra's hysterical screams and the sound of her kicking at the door, but Bulma could see the crack already forming in the fibers of the rich wood.

'You should be ashamed of yourself you filthy fucking whore, your daughter's listening!'

Bulma somehow managed to gulp in just enough breath to call to her daughter, even though she could barely breath from the pain and the constriction of her air supply. 'BRA NO! Run away, just run as fast as you can and get help! Don't stay here baby, mummy will be OK! RUN!'

'I don't think so,' the prince growled angrily, removing his hand from around her neck, pulling her head back by the hair and slamming it into the door. The last thing Bulma saw before everything went black was the door splintering in two with Bra's foot coming through the middle, and the thick blood dripping from her head wound onto the spotless polished floor.

* * *

**(Vegeta's POV)**

Either I'm still sinking, or I'm floating. One thing I know for certain is that the light has not yet returned. I feel the night tightly coiling around me like vines despite the fact my eyes are closed, but the stranger thing is the absence of the colours and visions that have plagued me for so long. The whole time I was remembering *_it_*, there were no impossible patterns on the walls, no hallucinations, no distortions, no livid colours, nothing. It's all gone now. With a great deal of effort I lift a hand to my neck, stroking the side weakly and finding the swelling where the chip was inserted has gone down. It's been removed, but what does that matter, if it only serves to show me that the things I'm seeing now are exactly as they were when they first happened, unaltered and true. A perplexing question which I'd rather ignore arises in the frayed mists of my mind, a black tendril of smoke that clouds everything else out. It asks me why I've been avoiding this for so long. There have always been hints, flashes of this memory and many others like it darting through my mind like mice scurrying across the kitchen floor into some secret hole, mice I'm forever running from. Just as a small child would.

Why? It wasn't the worst thing that was done to me. I've been surpassed in ability by a low class warrior of my own race, I've been tortured, even killed. So why run deny for years what I've known all along? For what reason...? The days of childhood are long since over and gone, so isn't it foolish to still be trying to escape them like this, to escape what no longer exists? It's the worst kind of cowardice, the way I hide from those things that I should already have overcome. And I call myself a saiyan. No wonder I'm stuck in this hell, here in the past again; it's because I never really left it behind in the first place. In my constant denial of it, in refusing to deal with it and put them it rest, I've kept the memories eternally breathing, alive and around me always, waiting in shadows until I drop my guard for just a second. Others have warned me about this, both Bulma and the doctor, back when all this started. I can still hear his words in my head, despite efforts to ignore them.

_Stirs things up? Like bad memories? Well I know a lot about memories, and I can tell you that you can try to make them disappear for months or years or decades, but you'll never succeed. The more you try to suppress them and run from them, the more they haunt you._

It was the truth, what he said. So often has my own mind waged war against me with greater ferocity than any enemy I ever faced, insisting that I think of, believe and remember whatever it wishes to impose upon me. So perhaps it would be best if I, for once, stopped fighting. When I open my eyes, the shower head stares down at me again. Already I regret my decision, but I won't turn back now, won't ignore the sound of Jeice's voice pushing through the fog of my thoughts.

'C'mon V,' he urges me nervously. 'You gotta stop this now. Say something, please... What am I supposed to do when they come lookin for you, huh? They'll be wondering why you're just lying here not sayin nothing. Please? I didn't mean it. I didn't, I just... why did you have to fuckin get me so mad? You always do it, you always go and get people angry! I'm sorry, I won't yell anymore OK? You're alright... you ain't hurt that bad, just a few bruised ribs, maybe pulled a muscle down here,' he rubs my pelvis for emphasis. 'Nothin serious... you can get up can't you?'

I wonder, why I was coughing up so much blood before? Being punched couldn't have injured me so badly, could it? I stare down at my stomach. That's right, there's still a bullet wound there. That's why I'm so damaged... all these wounds, but he can't see them, he can only see the damage he inflicted, all those years ago. But what does it matter? The physical damage is inconsequential, it's the damage no one can see that never leaves, still fresh and bleeding long after the wounds have closed up and the bruises have disappeared.

'Maybe we'll take you to your doctor, ey? That lizard fella... you like him, don't ya? Would that make you feel better?'

Jeice is talking to me like I'm a baby now. I ought to say something back, anything to shut him up, but my mouth won't work. I feel sick and don't want to go anywhere. Even under the stream of warm water, I'm shaking. Don't want to go anywhere ever again. This is the last straw, the thing that will send everything spinning out of control, but I could never hate him for it, not for very long anyway. I recall hating everyone else a lot more, all the others. The others. They must have heard him shouting at me, must have heard him hit me, through the walls. They must have heard me crying, though I tried to be quiet, would have heard the sounds he was making, heard me screaming into his hand while he fucked me, but they didn't come. They didn't help me.

He lifts me up into a standing position, and my insides protest violently. It hurts. This young body is so unaccustomed to pain. My head starts to spin as I'm pulled along, desperately trying to put one foot in front of the other. If only I was home, back on my own planet, with my father. Why can't I just go home? Why do they all keep telling me lies, why do they keep saying that my people are dead and my planet is gone? Even Radditz and Nappa say so. Lies. They're lying, everyone is lying to me and I hate them all. The more I think the more upset I become, and the more my head spins. There's a really funny feeling in my stomach, and my mouth is filling with saliva. Jeice looks at me with worry, somehow knowing something is wrong. He pulls me over to the toilet and pushes my head over the bowl. When I throw up, my ribs and abdomen scream at me in pain and hot tears sting my eyes.

'Fuck,' he whispers. 'You gotta calm down V, you're making yourself sick. Maybe if you just get into bed, an I'll go get him, bring im here. That's what I'll do,' he says in a harried voice, practically carrying me to the bed and tucking me into it, then finally leaving the room. Not long after, he returns with my doctor who leans down beside me. Things are starting to feel very fuzzy. I feel him poke and prod at my chest, my ribs and my pelvis, but when he goes to draw the covers away from my lower half, I grab his hand.

'Vegeta,' he says gently. He always had a soothing voice, but I can't even remember his name anymore. 'Let me take a look.'

'It's alright,' Jeice interjects. 'He didn't, uh, hurt nothin down there. You know, his legs. They're all fine.'

'Sir,' the doctor addresses him. 'Would you be so kind as to retrieve some pain medication from the med lab for me? I think that should be all he needs. His shoulder is dislocated, and there's a few broken ribs. Looks like he has a sprained pelvis too. It's the pelvis that I'm most worried about, it will all heal naturally but he'll need to keep off his feet for a little while. It'll be very uncomfortable for the next few weeks. Just bring whatever you can find, I'll figure out the details when you get back.'

The doctor's request is heeded, and once he's sure Jeice is a fair way down the hall he looks back at me and begins to speak again in a hushed tone.

'Vegeta,' he says my name again, and the sound of it makes me want to disappear into the floor. 'Did he do this to you?'

I don't answer.

'It's alright, you can tell me. He isn't here.'

'No,' I say firmly, though my voice waivers a bit.

'You don't have to protect him. If you just tell me, then I'll let your superiors know what happened, and he won't-'

He stops short when I reach out and place my hand on his chest. I'm not normally like this, wouldn't normally grab hold of his shirt and cling to him in such a pathetic manner, but it provides just that little bit of comfort, just enough to distract from the foreboding feeling that some small but fundamental thing has changed, that I'm not quite myself anymore.

'No,' I insist as my voice falls low again and I try to keep it steady, to make the stupid lump in my throat go away. 'He didn't. He wouldn't... he's my friend.'

All he does is sigh and give me a very sad look that I can't understand, at least I couldn't back then. I close my eyes to the memory, having had enough. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's pity. A very long time seems to pass by before I open my eyes again, not to the memory but to a dark, cold room that seems to stretch on for eternity. My mind is empty, thoughtless. Perhaps this is the true appearance of this dream world once all the thoughts that usually give it shape have left the mind, just an abandoned room. Or perhaps this is what my mind is when I have no thoughts to fill it with, but that doesn't really make sense, because my mind is just my brain, and my brain is just a mass of nerves. If anything that one imagines in this place becomes reality, then I could destroy myself and put an end to it. Just imagining that I've done it will make it so. While it may be possible to create anything here, it isn't possible to escape, so what's the point in continuing to exist? Once I'm no longer sleeping I won't even be able to control what happens anymore, because that freak Lennon will take over again and the cycle of reliving these cursed memories could go on for an eternity. The place where I'm held captive may not even be visible to human eyes, and with my energy signal as heavily supressed as it is, noone will be able to locate my power level, so the only escape is death. Again I go to close my eyes, wondering how to go about a, only to find that Trunks and Bulma come to mind, which of course causes them to take on physical forms. Trunks just rolls his eyes at me, as he always does when I've done something stupid that I'm not aware of, while Bulma's has her arms crossed and that grumpy look on her face that I know so well. She begins to scold me, just the way I imagine she would in this situation.

'Don't even think about it Mr! You've already blown yourself to bits once before, and if it didn't work the first time, how do you think it's going to go the second time? Did you know the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again while expecting to get different results?' She smiles at me triumphantly, the way she always does when she thinks she's right.

'Leave me alone,' I say, feeling frustrated that I'm talking to beings that are essentially a figment of my imagination. 'You aren't the woman I know. Don't try to get in my way, I haven't much time left.'

'So this is good bye then? Just like that?' Trunks cuts in and asks me in a disappointed and annoyed tone, like his mother's just told him he's grounded for drinking too much at some friend or other's party.

'I'm sorry... but this is the only way now. I know you'll take good care of them, your mother and your sister. I've always trusted you with that. You know I've always been proud of you, that's never changed, no matter how much you drive me nuts at times. I'm sorry that I can't return, but you all have to understand that this is for the best. I know you can get along fine without me, perhaps better...' I turn back, hoping to find the phantoms gone. Looking at their faces only makes this that much more difficult. Trunks has disappeared, but Bulma remains, staring at me somberly now. I can't help but smile, she just doesn't give up. Before she can say a word, I stop her.

'All you ever wanted was for me to open up to you. You humans just have to know everything about each other don't you? I don't know why that is, but I suppose it wasn't much to ask for... and I'm sorry that I couldn't give you what you wanted. There you go, I finally admitted you were right. Hopefully that makes up for everything that's happened. I hope to see you again in the next life.'

When I'm finished speaking and feeling able to focus enough to carry out the task at hand, I see my daughter standing in front of me, and my body grows cold. There are tears in her eyes, and all the colour has drained from her little face.

'Help me daddy...' she pleads, staring at me with fierce intensity. For a moment she looks far older than her four years. If I don't shut my eyes now, this will be impossible. My energy begins to swell around me, what little I have left anyway. This will all be over soon.

'I'm sorry Bra. You know I'd never leave you, if I had the choice. I'll always... love you.'

'Don't go, I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die!'

The sound is deafening, and the destructive force of the energy is already taking its toll on my weakened body, but over everything, I hear her.

'What...?' I whisper, but then I'm distracted by another voice.

'Vegeta stop! What are you doing? You're going to destroy everything, you'll kill yourself!'

For a moment my energy begins to dissipate as I search frantically for the source of the voice. Somewhere behind me, far off in the left corner of the room, I catch sight of someone I never would have expected to be the last person who'd flash past my eyes at the moment of death.

'Strange,' I call out to him. 'I never thought you'd be the last person I thought of Goten. Your father perhaps, but not you. Kakarott's the one who normally haunts me at moments like these. Go away boy, leave me be. I know you're not real.'

'No, you're wrong! This isn't a dream, I'm real! Well, I'm sought of real, but I really am here! I know what this place is, he told me all about it! You've gotta listen to me Vegeta!'

'No... I won't talk myself out of this with these foolish apparitions! Now leave me alone!'

Again I focus all my concentration on gathering energy, ignoring Goten's pleas and shouts. He's saying something about everybody being danger, about dying, begging me to help him just like my daughter did. The room begins to dissolve from the centre outwards as my energy steadily grows, forming a vortex which sucks the remains of the room into it. Everything is falling away. Something at the centre of the vortex shimmers brilliantly, and I stare at it mesmerised until I notice the source. Bra is still standing there on the verge of being sucked into the vortex, staring up at me silently. The source of the shimmering is her tears, floating from her eyes and disappearing into the widening void.

I hesitate.

_...These days are numbered, This close encounter  
To the heartland, through the madness  
Oh, If my shame spills our worth across this floor  
Then tonight, goodnight, I'm burning Star IV  
Only, I don't even think of you  
No, I don't wanna think of you anymore  
Goodnight, tonight, goodbye  
Goodnight, tonight, goodbye..._

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: Will Bra escape, and does Bulma have any chance left for survival? Goten has entered the rift, only to find that Vegeta and himself are about to be either destroyed or trapped. Trunks finally realises what's going on, but something might stop him from coming to his family's aid.**


	14. Comfortably Numb

Sorry it's been like... over two months since updating. It made me sad. Had a pretty shit semester at uni and just didn't have time for anything else, but I'm on short holiday at the moment so things are much less insane :P Word of caution, this chapter is a pretty weird one, as opposed to all the other weird ones lol. Hopefully you'll still like it :D

**THIS CHAPTER: Trunks finally realises what's going on, but something might stop him from coming to his family's aid. Goten has entered the rift, only to find that Vegeta and himself are about to be either destroyed or trapped. Unexpected events unfold as changes in the atmosphere severely distort their thought patterns. **

**WARNINGS: Lemon- M/F, M/M**

"**COMFORTABLY NUMB"**

_...There is no pain you are receding  
A distant ship, smoke on the horizon  
You are only coming through in waves  
Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying_

_When I was a child, I caught a fleeting glimpse  
Out of the corner of my eye, I turned to look but it was gone  
I cannot put my finger on it now  
The child is grown, the dream is gone..._

_-Pink Floyd_

* * *

(about 12 hours earlier, shortly after Bulma and Bra left with the Prince)

A distinct feeling of unease had been bothering Trunks since his family left for their little holiday, but the moment he heard a knock on the door, all worries fled his mind. He cheerfully got up to go answer it, opening the door with a playful smile and knowing that Brie would be standing there. Sure enough she was, grinning back at him cheekily with her fluffy white hair pulled up high into long, unruly pig tales, and a bottle of gin poking out the top of her bag. As usual, she greeted him with one of her many vulgar endearments.

'Hey fuck-nut!' she chirped, brushing her fingers over his cheek as she pushed past him, not waiting for him to stand aside for her. 'So, got the house to ourselves do we?'

'Sure do. For like, three days.'

'You got school kid?'

He shrugged. 'Meh. No point going, it's really only a formality for me. I know all the stuff they teach already.'

'Sounds like we're getting drunk then.'

'Uhhm, well I guess we could at some point...'

'And _why_ don't you sound excited?' she questioned sweetly, spinning around to face him and clicking her tongue disapprovingly.

'I am, I'm happy you're here. We've just been drinking a fair bit lately an I don't know, I'm kind of all partied out. I thought I'd give it a rest for a while. After that horrible thing that happened next door me an mum had a long talk and- are you listening?'

'Sure, sure,' she waved him off and walked into the lounge, sprawling out on one of the couches without bothering to remove her shoes before putting her feet up.

'Yeah, you're really listening carefully,' he muttered, watching her take the gin out of her bag, open it up and take a swig. She turned around and pouted at him. 'Look, I know your upset about that lady next door, but its not like its your fault. Anyway, what could be better for a bad mood than a few drinks?'

'It's not a bad mood,' he sighed, approaching her. She lay on her belly, with one shoe nestled on the couches arm rest and the other up in the air, swinging back and forth lazily. Her denim shorts were so short that he could see a bit of cheek poking out the bottom.

'You look nice today,' he mused, running his hand up her thigh. 'Aren't you cold though? It's like, winter.'

'No. I don't feel the cold. Where I come from, this weather would be considered warm.'

'Guess so if you're wearing short shorts at this time of year. You have possibly got...' he paused, smoothing his palm over her thigh again, 'the hottest legs in the world. If someone told me that a sculptor modeled your legs off one of those Greek goddesses I might just believe them.'

A smug smile stretched across her sharp features. 'It was probably something along them lines.'

He laughed, lifting her legs so he could sit down, then allowing them to rest across his knees. 'Aren't you modest?'

'Never...' she murmured, staring into her bottle.

'Mind if I take your shoes off for you Brie? Mum would be kinda annoyed, that's all.'

'Whatever mummy's boy,' she scoffed lightly, letting Trunks slip the shoes off and continue to stroke her legs.

'They're so perfect. I could lick these things.'

'Then why don't you?' Brie replied sincerely, turning herself over to face him and opening her legs wide in the process. 'Go on, do it. Lick them.'

His eyes trailed down, grazing across the smooth, creamy skin and the shapely curve of her calves. Turning around so her feet rested on his bent knees, he began to lift one of her ankles to his lips.

'Oh no,' she commanded. 'Not like that. You start with the _feet_.'

Trunks gave her a curious stare, which she returned with a smirk, her vivid green eyes glinting at him hypnotically. Somehow he couldn't say no to her despite the fact he'd always preferred to be the one giving orders, and he brought one small, pale foot to his mouth, first kissing it, then licking upwards, higher and higher, breathing in her scent until he reached her inner thighs. Continuing to lick and kiss her ivory skin, he began to tug off the little shorts and transparent black underwear beneath them, burying his face in her hairless crotch as soon as they were out of the way. Brie drew breath sharply above him, took hold of his hair, and pushed his head further down, smothering him in her softness. She never did fail to surprise him with her strength. A few of his fingers were slipped inside her folds, rubbing enthusiastically against the sweet place within while his tongue twisted around and teased at the swollen nub of flesh above her entrance. Strangled little whimpers emerged from her lips. For a long time he concentrated on pleasuring her, making sure not to pause and getting harder and wetter from listening to the sound of her moaning softly, but he'd be patient. The grip on his hair grew so tight it was painful, but in a good way, spurring him on. Her panting got louder and she began to thrust her hips into his face, urging him not to stop, to keep going until finally she groaned loudly and came against his puffy lips, coating his face with her slippery nectar. Her head fell back against the couch lazily as Trunks lifted himself up to rest on top of her, wrapping a strong hand round her bony neck and fingering her prominent collarbones. He wasn't done with her yet.

An hour or two later they lay together half asleep on the couch, with Brie resting against his chest.

'How come you're so quiet,' she questioned, poking his side.

'Just thinking.'

'Thinking about what?'

He hesitated. 'Karen.'

She sighed. 'Why?'

'Why? Because it's bullshit, that's why. I don't know how it could have happened right under our noses like that. It's really upset mum. Karen came over here that night... We were all making noise, maybe if we hadn't been-'

'Stop it,' she said, a little too harshly. 'It ain't got nothing to do with us. Just stop thinking about it. People die every day, we can worry about it when its our turn.'

'You're so cold sometimes,' he whispered, twining his fingers through her translucent waves of hair. She turned to face him, pulling something out of her bag on the ground. It was a foil square with a few plastic blisters containing little white pills.

'I really don't feel like that shit right now Brie!'

'If you'd let me explain, you'd see it's not what you think. It's just something that helps you to feel calm, like chamomile tea or some shit like that, only a little stronger. It's just to help you relax and clear your mind. It's no good thinking about people getting chopped up all the time. It's not healthy. And this isn't an artificial drug anyway.'

He pulled himself up quite quickly. 'Chopped up? Who said she got 'chopped up'? Who told you that?'

Brie looked at him, her eyes empty and unfathomable, the hint of panic too brief for even a saiyan to pick up on. 'You did.'

'No I didn't. I never said that.'

'Yes you did. You told me you snuck over there and saw it. You told me that!'

'I- I did? Really?'

'Yes, you did!' she yelled, exasperated. 'See, now you're getting paranoid. Fuck! You need something to help you calm down.'

'I'm fine-'

'No, you're not,' she stated firmly, refusing to back down. Trunks was quiet for while, thinking silently and carefully.

'You know,' he began after some time. 'You can't just take a pill and have a drink every time you feel bad. That stuff's just for fun on the weekends or whatever, it's not there to fix all your problems. You do it way too much. That's just like using it as...' he thought again, remembering guiltily the fight he'd had with his father. 'As a crutch.'

Her naked breasts (what very little she had anyway) swelled with a deep intake of breath, her brow hardened and her eyes narrowed into angry slits. 'You promised from the start that you wouldn't tell me what to do. I warned you that you wouldn't always approve of my lifestyle and told you that I wouldn't tolerate any interference.'

'I'm not trying to tell you what to do, I'm just saying don't pressure me into doing it with you all the time. Not ordering people around goes both ways you know.'

'Whatever,' she huffed, getting up. 'You're right I guess. But for the record, it's natural stuff, it isn't even really a drug. Anyway, I'm gunna go get something to drink. Do you want lemonade or something? You guys always have that, don't you?'

'Yeah we do. Get me some,' he called out to her, then once she'd walked into the kitchen he muttered under his breath, _'Most drugs come from natural ingredients. It's just basic science. Just because it's natural doesn't mean it's not a drug_.' He was annoyed now, not liking to feel like the loser who didn't want to try things, but also making the firm decision that he wasn't going to give in this time. Brie returned a while later with two glasses, sat them down on the coffee table and slid one over to him.

'What took you so long?'

'Nothing. I was just looking for the lemonade, couldn't find it.'

'For all that time?'

'Yeah. There's a lot of shit in your fridge and it was right at the back. There you go, have your drink.'

'Thanks.' He picked it up and took a few sips. 'It kinda tastes weird.'

'Yeah, I think it's diet or something,' she said casually.

'You sure? It doesn't really taste like diet, it just tastes weird.'

She rolled her eyes. 'God you're fussy! I think it's just a weird brand or something.'

'You sure you didn't get one of my grandma's tonics or something?'

'Dunno. Maybe.'

'Hm. Well I guess it's not that bad anyway. Never mind,' he shrugged, downing the drink and picking up the remote to switch the TV on.

'Hey look,' he smiled. 'Foster's is on!'

Again she rolled her eyes. 'You're such a child.'

'Shut the fuck up, this show's awesome! How can you not like it?'

She sighed and waited patiently while Trunks watched the cartoon, laughing intermittently at the characters on the screen, comprised of a young boy and a house full of 'imaginary friends'. Towards the end of the episode, Trunks began to feel very sleepy. Leaning over to rest his head on Brie's shoulder, he decided to ask the question again, the one she never answered.

'Where do you come from?' he yawned.

'From the moon,' she whispered, calmly wrapping her hand around his head, cradling it.

'Really Brie. Please tell me. You never tell me.'

'I come from a strange place, far, far away. Further than you could ever imagine. Are you getting tired, Trunks?'

'Uh huh... Do you come from out of space?' he said sleepily.

'Why would you say that?'

'Cause you're so strong... an you can handle anything in bed... *yawn*'

'So cause I'm really strong, and wild in bed, that must mean I'm an alien right?'

'Uh huh-' he yawned again, feeling his head and eyelids get heavier and heavier. Never in his life had he felt so profoundly tired, so incredibly slow. Just as he was falling into a deep, dreamless sleep, he heard her whisper something in his ear.

'You're a very smart boy Trunks. A very smart boy.'

When he awoke, it was to complete darkness and freezing cold, save for the light from his phone which was ringing relentlessly, but his body felt so goddamned heavy he wasn't even sure he could move to answer it. Finally he managed, only to see from the time displayed on the screen that it was now late at night, and that he'd slept for about 10 hours.

'Holy shit,' he mumbled, fumbling with the button to answer the phone. 'Hey, who's this?'

On the other end of the phone, all he could hear was sobbing, but he could tell it was Bra.

'Bra... what's wrong? How come you're crying?'

'You gotta come here Trunks,' she sobbed quietly. 'He's hurt- hurtin' mummy...'

'What, who is? Who's hurting mum?'

'You gotta-' her voice was cut off, and there was a loud noise as if she'd dropped the phone, then he heard her screaming.

'Bra? Bra? What's wrong, where did you go?'

It was no use, she was gone. It seemed like she'd hung up the phone shortly after dropping it, but why would she? He went to get up from the couch, only to find that his head spun wildly from the movement and he fell over, landing heavily on the carpet beneath the couch.

'What the-' he lifted his hands to his head, struggling to even do that. Then the light suddenly came on, hurting his eyes and worsening the terrible headache that he suddenly realised he had. Footsteps sounded through the room, seemingly belonging to more than one person. Swearing quietly, Trunks forced his body up, shakily supporting the weight on his knuckles and noticing that Brie was standing near him.

'And just what are you doing lying on the floor?' she chided, shaking her finger at him as though he were a naughty little child.

'Brie...' he said fearfully, his voice coming out a little slow and waivery. 'Something's really wrong. I'm sick, I can't...' he stared down at his knuckles, barely able to hold himself up anymore. 'I can't get up... and my sister just called me. I think something really bad is happening. I think it's, it's-'

'Let me guess, it's your father?' She whispered knowingly, staring down at him with vacant eyes. His stomach turned in horror, and he couldn't reply. Ever since Karen had died and Goten had spoken about that creepy dream, then called him to accuse Vegeta of being something else, he'd had this sneaking suspicion in his mind that perhaps Goten was right. How desperately he'd tried to ignore that suspicion, and now it seemed like the worst might be true after all.

'Listen, I don't know how you knew about it, about my dad, but you've gotta help, you've gotta take me there. I have to go help my mum and my sister, I think they're-' he stopped short when Brie shifted on her feet, revealing the silhouette of a man standing in the kitchen some distance behind her. He was overweight, that much was clear. He also had an unusually shaped head.

'What are you doing in my house?' he called out angrily, or at least he tried to sound angry, but his vocal cords weren't quite their usual selves.

'Relax,' Brie soothed. 'He's a friend of mine. He's cool.'

'What?' Trunks said in confusion, his growing temper strengthening his voice. 'I don't know him, and I never said you could just bring randoms round here whenever you felt like it. Listen, I need your help to get to Goten's house, I've clearly got an emergency and I don't need to wake up and find some fat fuck in my kitchen right now. Did you hear that Mr? You better be out in about ten seconds! Why the hell would you bring some old guy here while I'm asleep Brie?'

She didn't answer, and the stranger ignored his order to leave, choosing instead to walk into the lounge room and stare down at him in a patronising matter.

'You know young man, you don't look like your in any position to put me out at the moment.'

Even though Trunks knew this was true, he couldn't help but laugh.

'That's real funny whoever you are,' he chuckled. 'I might look a bit out of it at the moment, but if you're not gone in a few minutes I can make you regret it. Don't even think I'm joking. I apologise for the fact that you were invited round here in the first place and had to waste your precious time, but in all honesty I don't care and you're not welcome here, so if you could kindly get the fuck out, that'd be nice.'

'Gees Trunks. Why don't you relax?' Brie cut in. He stared at her dumbly, not believing what he was hearing.

'OK,' he said as calmly as he could manage. 'Both of you leave, now. I need you gone, I have a serious situation and I have to call a taxi. I don't need this shit right now. I don't even know what's going on. So just go.'

'That's just the thing,' the stranger sighed. 'We can't let you call no taxi. I'm afraid you're gunna have to stay here with Brie an me, ain't that right hun?'

'Don't call me hun Myrrh,' she gave the fat man a disgusted glare, then looked back at Trunks. 'But yeah... I'm sorry baby. You just can't leave right now.'

Again he stared back at her in bewilderment, wondering how this could be happening, when he noticed something glinting on the coffee table in front of him. It was a small blister pack of white pills, the same packet Brie had taken out of her pocket earlier, except that now two of the pills were gone. She'd been insisting that he take that pill, and now he mysteriously felt drugged while Brie was standing there with some stranger telling him he wasn't allowed to go help his mother and sister. Clumsily he reached out and grabbed the packet.

'You... you put this in my drink earlier on didn't you? Didn't you?'

She smiled innocently at him.

'I don't get it. Why? Why are you doing this?' He pleaded with her to answer, to tell him this was all some kind of sick joke. Her silence felt like a knife twisting in his chest, or a hand wrapped around his heart, poised to rip it out. With great strain he made himself get up, trying to stand tall but finding it challenging.

'Oi kid, you don't get to ask questions right now,' Myrrh grunted at him. 'All I'm gunna say is you don't need to go gettin all worried about your family. Your father's alive, unfortunately for him, an your ma and sister, well, they've at least got a little while longer. Now don't get any funny ideas. I know what she put in your drink, and believe me, you won't be functional for some time. I gotta tell you, you're a lucky man for getting a piece of that, even if she is almost old enough to be your mother,' he nodded at Brie. 'But I hope you two were safe, cause this one, she'll give you diseases. Gets around if you know what I mean-' he was cut off as Brie slapped the side of his head.

'Shut your hole fat shit,' she spat at him, slapping him once more for good measure. 'And I'm not old enough to be his mother!'

'You bloody well are,' he argued, 'He's gotta be at least 20 years younger than you, surely.'

'Not quite twenty years,' she sniffed.

'Goten... why didn't I listen to you?' he whispered to himself, too busy thinking of his friend to be shocked by the things about Brie that were being revealed. Goten had tried to tell him, more than once, but as usual, Trunks didn't take him seriously.

'What's that he just said Brie? Did you catch that?'

'I think he said Goten. You know, that other saiyan kid, the one Vegeta chopped into little pieces today? Don't tell me you've forgotten already.'

'Oh that one. No, won't be forgetting his face for a while. Talk about dying a gruesome death-'

Trunks eyes widened. 'You're lying. I know you're lying! My father would never hurt Goten!' He shouted desperately.

Myrrh looked at him mockingly. 'He's not your father you _fucking twat_. Any idiot with half a brain could have figured that out by now.'

'Except for you and your dumb-bitch mother apparently,' Brie giggled, clearly directing the comment at Trunks. 'Typical saiyan.'

Not having any time to properly absorb any of the information he'd just received, he realised with shock that she was forming a ki ball in her left hand, and one of sizable power too. In the state he was in it might not be possible to block it, but of course he had to try and so began building what little energy he had left into a barrier. It wouldn't kill him, of that he was sure, but there was no way he'd be left conscious if he couldn't deflect it. The lounge room was being flooded with fluorescent light from the glowing orb of energy hurtling towards him, but all he could think of was that this had to be some sought of senseless nightmare. The slowness he was feeling and the incomprehensible nature of everything that had happened since he'd woken up had to be proof of that. Even as the searing ki began to break through his feeble shield and agonisingly burn his skin, he knew for sure that he was about to wake up, for real this time. Any second now.

* * *

(Vegeta's POV)

I continue to stare at Bra, her sad eyes, her tears floating into the void. Goten's voice behind me sounds far away, but I can still hear him calling to me, pleading with me not to give up by destroying myself. Years ago I would have given up on this situation already, because in my life there was only me to think about, I had no one else. But things are different now. As strange as it seems, there are actually other people depending on me now, people that care about what happens to me. The fact that I even care about these things is an ironic twist of fate to say the least, but its because of this that I know I'll have to make one last attempt to escape. As much as I hate dredging up these memories, the emotions that they cause and this helplessness, I can't give up on my family. On myself, yes, but not on them. They're the one and only thing I ever did right with my life. I let my energy disperse as I sink to the ground, watching the room return to it former calm blackness. Curiously, Goten does not disappear like the image of Bra does.

'You could have killed yourself Vegeta,' Goten says in a stunned voice, walking towards me. 'And me too. Thanks for stopping. I've kind of already nearly died once today, don't feel like doing it again.' He scratches the back of his head and smiles at me. It looks as though he's tearing up. 'You don't know how glad I am to see you right now Vegeta...'

I stare at him, puzzled, not knowing what to say. His words aren't the kind of things I would have thought up, not like the words of the other phantoms borne of my imagination. Why is he different? He can't really be here with me, not unless those freaks have caught and trapped him in this crazed place the way they've trapped me. But why?

'Why...' I begin. 'Why are you here? How?'

'I know it's nuts, but I'm real Vegeta, I'm here with you. I don't even know where to start explaining...'

'Impossible, you can't be real. You can't be here, not unless you've been imprisoned here like I have. Mortals can't just enter this realm at will Goten.' I shake my head, slowly lowering myself to sit on the ground. The boy sits down in front of me, looking straight into my eyes in that unnerving manner that has been a habit of his for as long as I've known him. I lower mine, not feeling much like looking at anyone at the moment.

'No, I'm not trapped. Someone showed me an entrance to this place and let me in. He said you know him, he's a doctor or something-'

I look up rapidly and grab his shoulders, gripping tightly. 'Did you just say the doctor bought you here? Is that what you just said?'

He nods, looking bewildered at my sudden responsiveness. 'Yeah... the doctor. He asked me to help him get you out of here. I just had to come in here and find you, and then we have to wait for him to come and lead us to the rift if we can't find one ourselves-'

'What?' I cry, startling him. 'You trusted a complete stranger? You shouldn't have listened to him Goten, I don't know if he's on our side or not. God damn it, now he's dragged you into this mess. He said the exact same thing to me about waiting for him to come and lead me out of here. Fuck-' I let out a string of profanities, not believing that that god damned lunatic actually went & got Goten stuck in this hellhole with me.

'But... he saved my life. Well, he will have done, if I get back to my body in time.'

'What the are you talking about, you're not making any sense boy!'

'Did he bring you here too?' he questions in an unfased tone, changing the subject.

'No, but he might have been aiding the ones who did. I haven't been able to figure out what's going on, now explain to me exactly how and why you are here. Start at the beginning, and finish at the end, please.'

He stares at me, looking very lost. 'I don't understand anything Vegeta. It's crazy, I don't know what's going on. It's like a dream, I keep expecting to wake up...'

I clench my fists in frustration at his inability to explain himself quickly and sensibly, but then realise that I can't really blame him under the circumstances, so I try to be patient.

'I... understand how your feeling Goten. It's all very strange, and I know we've all been in a lot of strange situations before that still don't even come close to this, but you need to tell me what happened, otherwise I won't be able to think of what to do next. _Now tell me_.'

He looks back at me, and the light gradually leaves his eyes as he speaks. 'All this time you've been gone. You were gone for a whole month, and then it's been another month since... since he came and took your place.'

The blood drains from my face at the ominousness of those last few cryptic words. I continue to question him, though I'm not sure I want to hear the answers anymore.

'Who took my place? What do you mean by that?'

'There's a guy that looks and sounds just like you but he isn't you at all. He's insane Vegeta, I've never known anyone so evil. He told me that he was... I don't know how to explain it, but he said he came from your mind, that he used to exist there and then these two men came along and gave him a physical body-'

'What? That's preposterous, why would they do such a thing? What purpose could it possibly serve?'

'I don't know! Why did they do any of this? Why did they trap you in this stupid place, and why did they send him after your family and me? I don't know why any of this is happening. Even the fake didn't know why they did it. All I do know is that if I don't get back to my body in time, I'm dead.'

Goten goes quiet for a long time, and I have a strong suspicion that there's something he doesn't want to tell me about. To break the irritating silence I ask him what he means by getting back to his body, wishing thy he'd just hurry up and come out with it, but I can see the fear hiding behind his eyes. He's still not answering, choosing instead to stare at the walls in a bewildered fashion.

'We don't have time for this boy, you've got to-'

'What's happening?' he cuts me off. 'What's wrong with the walls?'

I sigh in frustration, wondering what the hell he's on about now, and then I see it. The walls are crawling, and the light is jumping from place to place around the room like an acrobat. I stare down at my hands only to see them with double vision. Frantically I scratch at my neck to see if the chip is still there, but find nothing. They must have begun administering the drug again some other way, and the effects must have come on subtly, just like all the other times. One minute things would be relatively normal, and the next they'd get strange, and from there they'd just get stranger and stranger.

'Damn it all to hell, why now!' I growl, slamming my fist into the ground.

'What, what is it?'

'Now don't get worried. We're going to get moving, and you can tell me everything else on the way. We need to find a way out fast, before my body awakens and I lose control of all of this.'

'The doctor said something about that, like, you had to be asleep or something. But you aren't asleep now, so how-'

'There's no time to explain, just follow me. And try not to look around you too much, because things are going to get a bit weird. The people holding me captive have been drugging me, which influences the way things look around here. If you see anything out of the ordinary, just try to ignore it. Now come on!'

'But where are we going? How are we supposed to find a rift?'

'I don't know, but we're not going to find one if we sit here and do nothing are we? That's what I thought. Now I've decided we're going south. If you have any objections, I don't want to hear them. You know what the rifts look like don't you?' I question as I begin the voyage south to God knows where. I can hear his footsteps following behind me.

'Uhh, like a big whirli-wind with a light at the center?'

I roll my eyes at his childish description. 'Close enough. Keep an eye out for one. They'd have to be all over the place, it can't be that hard to locate. We're going to start flying in a minute to get a better view.'

'But I thought you told me not to look around too much.'

'Just shut up and fly!' I snap as I take to the sky, relieved to hear him following me rather than asking any more stupid questions. After a long period of silence I feel a pang of guilt, again recalling that Goten came here with the intention of saving my life. He's flying along side me now, looking down, up and around, the bewildered expression on his face intensifying by the minute.

'Why did the doctor have to save you from dying, Goten?'

'I fought the other you, and I lost. I tried to tell Bulma and Trunks, but they wouldn't believe me. They just wouldn't believe me when I said it wasn't you. Only Bra could see it. Nobody else knew. God, I'm glad we're flying. Can you see that down there? The ground's breathing.'

Of course I can see what he's seeing, but I lie. 'No it isn't Goten. Nothing's wrong with the ground. Just keep searching for a rift. So no one believed you huh? And why were you defeated? Don't tell me you challenged him alone when you know you're no match for me.'

'I didn't mean to fight him. I tried to convince him to show me where you were. I told him that I'd tell everyone what he really was, and that he could never defeat us all, so he had to give up. I should have told my brother and my dad but I thought I could handle it alone. I didn't think anyone would believe me when your own family wouldn't. I'm sorry Vegeta. He tricked me. And now I don't know where he went, but he said... he said he was going to take Bulma and Bra away somewhere, without Trunks. Vegeta? I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him...'

The words I'm hearing seem hard to believe. Would anyone go so far as to create this whole ridiculous scenario just for the sake of revenge? And what of Bulma and Trunks? How could they not recognise the deception? Do they really not know me at all? One of the apparitions from earlier suddenly pops into my head, of my daughter screaming.

'_...Don't go, I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die!_'

I feel almost numb. She may already be dead. All of them might, at the hands of a being that is essentially me. The movements of my eyes become much more frantic as I scan the terrain below for any signs of a rift. I have to get out, now.

'Vegeta, say something.'

'Just keep searching boy.'

'But-'

'I _said,_ keep searching.'

For a long time we fly in silence. Everything below is becoming so distorted that I'm not even sure if we'll see a rift should we come across one. It's as though we're flying over an underwater city filled with rippling neon lights, and probably flying in circles. It's especially difficult to see the point of all this now that the idea of freedom is becoming so abstract. Why am I resisting the inevitable again? I've spent a lifetime resisting, and now that I'm finally trying to face what I was running from, I find that it's just another form of resistance. My vision begins to change, plunging me back into the memory from earlier, except now I've left the bedroom to wander down the halls and Jeice is nowhere to be seen. From my recollection, this memory is roughly two days after the incident, during which time I refused to get out of bed. Jeice told everyone I was sick, ignoring me the entire time except for when he pressed a knife up against my throat and warned me that if I told anyone, I'd meet with a very unfortunate accident and no one would ever find my body. I try to ignore the ache inside me, focusing instead on where I'm going. Where am I going? Goten's voice echoes quietly down the metal halls, questioning where we are and going unanswered as I walk on. Eventually I reach a small rec room containing only a couch and a TV, which is on. I sit down and stare blankly at the screen, not really seeing anything. I remember staying that way for hours, hoping that either a plan to escape Frieza's ship would present itself, or the couch would swallow me.

'Can we just stay here?' Goten blurts out all of a sudden, startling me. I didn't even hear him sit down. He starts to run his hands over the couch in fascination as though it were made of silk. The drug seems to be effecting not only me but also him, probably because my thoughts shape the very nature of reality in this place. But if Goten's thoughts can't influence anything, does that mean he's dead?

'We can't,' I whisper, feeling too heavy to speak.

'We have to,' he insists. 'The ground's going to swallow us. Can't you see?'

I want to say that we have to keep going, that we don't have time to stop, that none of this is real and we mustn't get lost in it, but it is. Should I lie to him, or would I really be lying to myself. Do we in fact have all the time we need? Even if we had no time, haven't I stopped time with just a thought? Isn't it repeating itself, folding in on itself, going backwards and forwards even as we speak?'

'I'm sorry Vegeta. I'm sorry I didn't stop the other you. I'm sorry I didn't keep him away from Bra and-'

I turn to him slowly. 'You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one who is sorry, for getting everyone mixed up in all this. But tell me, why didn't you ask for Kakarott's help? Are you still not speaking to him?'

He looks away, giving me his answer without words. I sigh. 'Sometimes it seems like all your father and I have done since we came to this planet is cause trouble.'

'No, that's not true,' he replies, leaning his head into my chest and gripping my waist. I stiffen, but I don't push him away, instead resting my hand awkwardly on his shoulder in hopes that the contact will calm him somewhat. I can sense his terror and hear his thoughts rattling loudly in his mind, though I don't know how I'm doing it. He's thinking of his father.

_...His father. Goku had always been like a dream to him, an image, a mythical hero who'd come back from the dead, but not forever. The 'savior of earth' had continued to feel like an impermanent spirit to Goten, one that would some day flicker from life as quickly and mysteriously as he'd returned to it, and that was exactly what happened. What he couldn't understand was how everyone else could accept that. There was always somewhere Goku had to be, for training, for adventuring, for anything, anything more interesting than home, than his mother who was always left lonely, than Goten himself. Sure, when he was too young to understand it hadn't mattered, but now it did. Now he was angry with his father, for being a drifter and a dreamer, a God like figure who everyone prayed to when they needed to be saved, and never just a man. That's what he liked about Vegeta, the fact that despite his violent past, his alien origins and everything else, he was still just a man, now staying at home to live an almost normal life..._

These thoughts of his surprise me. I don't know what to make of them, or the way the objects in the room are changing shape. They look as though they're melting into the floor and one another, the same way the boys thoughts are melting into mine.

'Goten, you have to understand, your father...'

He looks at me questioningly, wondering how I read his mind. 'My father what? Are you going to defend him too?' The words are almost a threat.

'No, but saiyans can't live the way you humans do. I know it seems like I'm living a human life but it's not what it seems. Nothing is ever as it seems.'

'Sure it's not what it seems. That's why he didn't show up until it was too late. He never does.'

I roll my eyes, not knowing why I bothered. What would I know about quieting strange human concerns anyway, and to an adolescent no less. Children are so irrational, but I try once more, figuring there's nothing to lose.

'Kakarott's actions may contradict it at times, but he does care. A lot more than you know.'

'When I first entered the rift, I couldn't see anything for ages.' He states, completely ignoring me. 'It was so dark I didn't even know what direction I was going in or where I came from, but I could feel your power level in the distance, and all these emotions with it. I can feel them now too. It's dark and sad. What happened to you?'

'Nothing happened. Don't worry, everything's fine.' I try to keep my alarm at the idea if him seeing what's been going on in my head out of my voice. The physical and mental barriers between our bodies are obviously breaking down now. This should be horrifying, but in the state we're in neither of us can be bothered getting up off the couch, let alone trying to resist the hallucinations, or go searching for a rift again.

'Vegeta?'

'Now what?'

'I feel so weird,' he murmurs, voice quivering as he presses his head harder against my chest. That's when I notice the ugly bite mark on his neck. When I touch it lightly, all the memories of what happened to him flow into me. I hear everything, and see my own delighted expression as I carve up his skin without the faintest trace of a reason for doing so. Warm tears are spilling out of him and onto my chest, intensifying my guilt. I can barely believe what I've caused. Even if all horrendous things I've done in the past are considered, there's something especially obscene about what's been done to Goten by comparison, something unusually depraved. Does this perverse creature really exist inside me, after all these years? The most disturbing thing about the memory by far is the making of the bite mark. I shudder to think what would have happened had the doctor not shown up when he did. My head starts to spin and I lay down.

'I don't understand,' Goten says hoarsely after a while. 'Why did it feel like that? When he bit me, it was like-'

'It's nothing. Nothing important. Don't think about it,' I urge him. Such an action is intended to have an erotic effect, but he needn't know that. The sooner we get off the subject the better.

'Can you do it?' he asks. 'I know it's weird, but it just seems to make the pain stop.' His face and body are swimming, shimmering in and out of focus as he lays down beside me. The atmosphere is rapidly declining into chaos while my sense of self is starting to erode. Soon I won't be able to tell where he ends and I begin. My mouth tries to form words and I can only hope that I'm actually speaking, rather than just imagining speaking.

'Listen to yourself boy, you don't know what your saying. Everything's fucked up right now. I've done enough damage to your body as it is.'

'This isn't my body. My body's dying in a hole,' his voice breaks and his hand grips my side as more tears run down his cheeks and onto the couch. All this emotion, crying, and bodily contact disgusts me, but I'm drawn to it at the same time. Although I know the drug is probably responsible, the smell of his hair and the fine trickle of blood coming from his wound is suddenly overpowering, making the idea of biting his neck sound almost inviting. Ignoring the voices of caution in my mind that will probably come back to haunt me later, I sink my teeth into the bite and my senses are flooded with an array of fragrances, fragrances that I can see and taste. Goten sighs with relief and grips my hand weakly, brushing the smooth, uncalloused tips of his fingers lightly against my palm. A rush of heat shoots through my veins as his blood fills my mouth. I've never tasted anything quite like it. Human blood has a pleasant taste, pleasant enough to breath in its smell, to lick a little of it off your lips, but this is something else entirely. I suck on the wound, drinking deeply. The rich, thick fluid ignites my already heightened senses, making my body ache with a need that would be unimaginable at any other time. I get the feeling in the back of my mind that this is a terrible thing to do, but I can't remember why that is, or where we are, or where we're going. All that exists is him.

Light gradually floods the room, spilling across the floor in slow motion until it surrounds us, then filtering through us as though we're hollow. I continue to suck gently on the wound, allowing the blood to spill over my lips and onto his chest. His body writhes slowly against mine in response, making me want to feel the skin burning under his bloodied white shirt. The harsh sound of his breathing resonates through me as I pull the shirt open and drag my fingers over the skin, amazed at how pure and unmarred it feels. No ugly scars or imperfections, no toughening from years of abuse and overwork, just creamy whiteness decorated with sticky blood. I stare at his body, mesmerised by how it yields so easily against my own skin, by how clean it makes me feel, and I continue to undress him.

Goten's thoughts are still channeling into me, revealing the division inside. He's nervous, but this feeling is being quickly overcome by arousal. Our clothes fall away without much effort, the light in the room becoming so bright that we can't see anything but what is directly before us. I press my lips against the other side of his neck, molding it with my tongue. He rocks against me, making some sound that's either whispered words or moaning. All his other thoughts dissipate and I can feel every sensation he feels, revealing how simple and uncomplicated this is to him. It's hard to understand the absence of any bitterness in his heart, or how he can be so free of mistrust and fear, but I try not to question it and just be thankful he's sharing such an unknown and beautiful feeling. There's something very satisfying about drawing the pleasure from his sensitive young body. I run my hand over every pliable inch of skin, listening to him gasp as I fondle him and suck his neck, amused at how easy it is for me to make him come. There isn't the faintest trace of resistance. Flashes keep coming to me, dropping hints that allude to the wrongness of what I'm doing, but I can't focus or hang onto a single thought. Since when does wrong and right really matter to me anyway, especially when time has slowed to a halt? The time will come for time to begin again, but until then I don't have to confront my sin. For a short while I can drown in the scent of innocence and youthfulness, can relish the lightness that coincides with these things. Perhaps for a moment I'll forget about the images of the past that keep trying to creep up behind my eyes, or the tiring feeling of being old and used up.

At first he does little more than offer himself to me, but eventually he starts to participate more, trying to imitate my actions. His initial movements are clumsy but I don't really mind, being more focused on the reactions I can get out of him rather than trying to get the most amount of pleasure out of this myself. As he gets more confident and starts to catch on, he tries to gain some degree of dominance, getting more and more forceful with me. We end up on the floor, pushing and shoving and grabbing each other as if we're fighting. After so many years of fucking someone much weaker, I'd forgotten how much better it can be when there's a lot of pain involved. Goten manages to get the upper hand for a moment and pins me under him. Almost surprised, I laugh and pretend to give up, but he's unfazed by the teasing and lowers his mouth to my neck, biting down hard in just the right place. I can almost hear my pupils dilating and my breathing stop. Everything else stands still.

My fingers grasp roughly at his hips, cutting into his flesh as I grind against his now slippery and wet body, rapidly growing unsatisfied with this kind of stimulation despite how nice it feels. I slide my hands down to rest on his upper thighs and spreading them apart so I can enter him. Still there is no resistance or protest, only the hunger of his mouth on my neck as he drinks, and the powerful grip of his legs wrapping themselves tightly around my hips. He gasps in pain when I push into him, but doesn't ask me to stop or betray any thoughts that would suggest he can't handle it. If anything he seems almost to want me to hurt him. There have been few well formed thoughts in his mind for some time now other than questioning why he could never experience pleasure like this before, and whether he'll ever feel it again. The high of the drug combined with the smell and taste of blood is clouding our ability to think.

Wanting to get better control I flip him over so that he is beneath me, holding him down firmly with the pressure of my hips and a hand on his collar bone. His face is pale as a sheet, what of it that isn't covered in gore anyway. As he stares up at me with impossibly dilated pupils, I can't help but think how beautiful he looks right now with the blood all over his face like that. My other hand moves of its own accord to stroke his face gently, finding that it's still perfectly soft. I close my eyes and deeply inhale his scent, tracing my fingers over his stained lips and wildly pulsating throat, then scratching over his hardened nipples briefly before I take hold of his cock. I squeeze and pump my hand frantically, thrusting into him as hard as is possible without actually damaging him and drawing all kinds of pleasant sounds from his lips in the process. His strangled cries and whimpers, unrestrained and unashamed, are the sweetest sounds I've heard in a long time.

This is the last thought I have before we both get lost, still breathing somehow as we sink together into the now liquifying floor, sinking into each other. Cloudy skies race by above us, reflected in the pure waters of the river that flows where before there was a room, its current drawing us down into the calm, silent depths and making us one with it. All I can feel is the absolute peace and ecstasy inside him, flowing generously into me. Normally I try not to make much noise during sex because it introduces an uncomfortable amount of vulnerability, but right now I don't care at all about that. Fierce surges of pleasure, abnormally drawn out and intense, rock my body with the rhythm and swell of the waters. My insides tense up and my muscles spasm wildly, approaching release.

'Oh God...' he breathes beneath me, and I open my eyes, seeing the tears in his. Lights spark behind my vision as the water around us explodes into a thousand brilliant colours.

For a long time afterwards we float together, exhausted and barely conscious, heading to the east end of nowhere. It feels like years pass by as shadows and sunlight swirl around the corners of our vision, breaking through from time to time as we drift aimlessly through fog. Eventually I hear Goten's voice, weakly calling to me.

'Vegeta? Are you OK?'

Gradually I work up the strength to turn my head and look at him. The surrounds seem to have gone back to normal now. It all starts to come back to me, what has happened.

'Vegeta?'

'I'm fine Goten. Are you?'

'It's cold,' he says, his voice sounding small and afraid. He's staring down at all the blood on his body, glistening tears leaking from his eyes. Realising what it must remind him of, I quickly tear a piece off my shirt and pull him close to me so I can clean the blood off. The action feels strangely intimate, like he's a child and I'm caring for him or something. Truth be told, he is a child. Nausea begins to grow in the pit of my stomach at the thought of what we did, of what _I_ did to him. At the time it was the best sensation I'd ever experienced. It's hard to believe I could be so ridiculously high out of my mind that I thought I could stop time, then the room melted into a river... and I fucked my son's best friend. Holy fucking shit, it was real.

'Goten... I'm sorry. I really am.'

He looks straight into my eyes and shakes his head vehemently in denial. 'No, it's not that. I'm not upset about that. I don't regret it... it was nice. Don't be sorry, please. I'm just scared. I think I'm dying.'

I stare back at him with confusion, and notice his face and body look a little dim, as though they're becoming opaque. Hopefully that doesn't mean what it looks like it means.

'No. No, I won't let it happen, I won't let you die because of me. We'll find a rift, we'll get out of here-'

He smiles, laughing quietly without humour. 'I can't... don't think I can get up. I feel so weak.'

'Then I'll just have to carry you. You couldn't weigh much more than a bag of rice anyway-'

'We don't have to go any further Vegeta. We're on the edge of a rift right now. Just look,' he turns his head, staring out at the river, which I realise is still there and that we are on it's shore. A large whirlpool swirls at its center, emitting glowing crimson light which illuminates the waters all around it.

'Idiot, why didn't you tell me? What are we sitting here for, lets go.'

'No. We can't. Didn't he tell you? We have to wait for the doctor. We can't leave this world until the other you is sent back in.'

'Why the hell not?'

'Because then there would be two yous in the world, and it would break the law of something or other, and really bad stuff could happen. Maybe. The guys who put you here knew it too, that's why you're down here and he's in our world, cause you can't both be in the normal universe at once. Think about it, why else would they put you down here?'

'For revenge, that's why. A bunch of Frieza's men and myself killed off the majority of their race, that's why they're doing this Goten. And what do you mean the law of something or other?'

'I don't know, I can't remember.'

'Well that doesn't help us much does it? God damn it, how the fuck are we supposed to get out of here? The doctor could be lying, and even if he isn't, what good is he for if he hasn't managed to achieve anything? Perhaps we should just take our chances.'

'We can't. We don't know what will happen. We just gotta wait here, there's no other choice. The doctor knows where we are, it's just a matter of when he manages to send the other you back down here, with help from our friends and family.'

'Bulma and Bra are out there somewhere with that lunatic lookalike and you're telling me to wait? Anything could be happening right now. The doctor and those two idiots that started this mess can all go to hell, I won't just sit here and do nothing!'

'I don't know Vegeta! I don't know what to do!' He shouts back at me in frustration. I sigh and rub my temples, swearing under my breath. What Goten is saying makes sense. I believe he's talking about the law of conservation, stating that matter can neither be created nor destroyed. If I step back into my universe now, I'd technically be creating matter. Who knows what the consequences could be? They could be nothing at all, or they could be horrendous.

'This is absolutely ridiculous. Soon enough I'm going to wake up, and the entire fabric of this universe will change into something from my memories. If I don't leave now, I won't get another chance. God, this is hopeless. Goten, listen to me. You've got to go back to the real world. Someone would have found your body by now for sure. You mustn't stay here with me. Go back, get healed, and get help. It's what you should have done from the beginning. I don't want you to be endangered here, and I don't want you to see the things that will happen when I wake up. Please, just go. Save yourself.'

'No,' he insists stubbornly. 'I'm not leaving you here all alone. I won't do it.'

'Listen to what you're saying. You and your god damned sentimentality. You're just like your father!' I growl. He gives me a look so dark that even I'm impressed.

'Fuck you. I'm not going anywhere, and you can't make me.'

'Alright, I was wrong. You don't sound like your father. You sound more like your mother.'

'Whatever. I'm still not going.'

I throw my hands up in frustration. This could not possibly get any worse, at least until I wake up. Then it will find a way to, knowing my luck.

'And how exactly do you think you can help me by staying?' I question him.

'Well... when you're awake, and everything changes, I can make sure that you're OK or something. I don't know. Those guys won't know I'm here, just like they didn't notice when the doctor was here. You could die on your own. I can't desert a friend like that.'

The fact that he shows so much concern, calling me friend and risking his life for me like this, makes my guilt over all the suffering he's endured so much worse. How like his father he is in that way. The difference is that I never felt guilty about anything Kakarott might have done for me since I hated him for a long time, but by some strange twist of fate, Goten and I have come to be friends over the years.

I sit back down on the ground and stare out at the rift, trying to come up with some form of plan, but am unable to concentrate because the flashbacks are trying to sneak up on me again. It takes all my concentration to smother them. The boy sits beside me chattering light-heartedly, either sensing my stress or seeing the way the surrounds keep flickering between here and the somewhere unfamiliar to him.

'Do you remember New Years Eve a year ago, when the fireworks were really boring and shitty so we and we were drunk so we decided to go make them more interesting? Boy did Bulma and mum go off at us.'

I smile, remembering. 'Who's idea was that anyway, it wasn't mine was it? Please tell me it wasn't.'

'It was definitely yours. You just got up and said that the fireworks were pathetic and you had to go do something about it otherwise you were going home.'

'Hmm, you're right. In hindsight I probably should have just gone home.'

'Nah, it was fun! We scared the fuck out of everyone there.'

'Indeed we did. Never would have thought that blowing up fireworks with ki blasts would create such a spectacular explosion, but there you have it. It's actually a miracle we didn't... kill everyone there, come to think of it.'

'C'mon, we wouldn'a killed anyone Vegeta, if the whole place went up in flames we would have just got dad to IT everyone out of there.'

'True, true. You see kid? Your dad's good for something, much as it doesn't seem like it,' I laugh.

He giggles. 'I still don't know how Trunks managed to distract our mums for so long.' He starts prattling on about one one crazy thing we did or another. Looking back I got involved in a lot more silliness with Goten and my son than was appropriate for a parent, at least according to Bulma. I couldn't see it at the time, but I was kind of trying to re-experience the adolescence that I never had. My youth was spent fighting countless wars and trying to survive life on Frieza's ship, things which left scarce little time to just be a child. Bulma said exactly that on a few occasions when I supposedly set a bad example for the boys, which made me very angry with her. Probably because I knew it was the truth.

'Goten, I can't figure out how to get us off this funny farm and back to earth with you yabbering in my ear.'

'K. Vegeta?'

'Now what?'

'You don't... you don't regret it do you?' he mumbles. I glance at him sideways, knowing instantly what he's referring to. Seems like the questions are starting much sooner than I'd hoped. I draw a deep breath and exhale, wondering how the fuck I'm supposed to answer that when all the light around us goes out.

* * *

(Trunks POV)

When Trunks came to for the second time, he was momentarily confused. What the hell had happened here? Why did the lounge room look like it had caught fire at some point? And why was he in so much fucking pain? He gripped his stomach and chest, feeling that there definitely a few ribs were broken. Then it all started to come back, and his vision became tinged with red as he walked towards the front door, leaning against the door frame in an attempt to come himself before leaving the house to find his mother and sister. Of course, it didn't work.

'THAT ALCOHOLIC, NO TITS, TWO FACED SKINNY BITCH!' He roared loud enough for the whole neighbourhood to hear, and slammed the back of his fist into the wall beside him, sending cracks right up to the ceiling. His ribs protested at the movement, but it didn't bother him as he was now too busy laughing at the fact that this was the only injury he'd sustained. Was that the best she could do, a few broken ribs and a slight concussion? Boy was she gunna regret not finishing him off.

'Just you wait,' he whispered to the night air as he walked out the door and took to the sky, trying to feel for several ki signals including his mother's, sister's, and Gohan's. 'Just wait until all this mess is sorted out. I hope you're real good at hiding _Brie_, cause if I find you you're fucking gone.'

Many miles away in the dense undergrowth of a forest filled with ancient oak trees, Gohan, Goku and Piccolo were still searching for Goten. His ki signal had gone dim hours ago, not helping their efforts much.

'Can you feel that guys?' Goku communicated to the others via telepathy. 'Trunks is coming this way.'

'Finally,' Gohan thought with irritation. 'Can't believe it took him all this time to respond to my messages...'

Trunks arrived not long afterwards, finding Gohan first.

'Trunks, I've been trying to call you, what the heck was going on? Why didn't you answer?'

'There's no time. We have to find Goten, and then we have to go find mum and my sister-'

'We've been looking for hours, there's no sign of him. It's hopeless Trunks. I was at home and I felt his ki going wild, then we all came straight here and nothing. We thought for sure we were just about to find him and his ki signal went dead, just like that.'

'No, no, we have to keep looking. Forget about all that, we just gotta keep looking. I don't have time to explain everything right now, but I know what's going on and I know that he's hurt. We have to find him. He can't be dead, he can't be,' Trunks repeated urgently, feeling more and more distraught. The thought that they hadn't found Goten yet despite hours of searching, that he could have prevented all this... it made him feel cold inside. And outside. God it was fucking freezing out here.

Something sparked in his mind at the thought of the cold, which reminded him of something Goten said when they spoke that day, several hours before Karen was killed. It felt like so long ago now, even though it wasn't. An icy breeze circled around him, playing with his hair and biting at his eyes. Beginning to move slowly in the direction of the wind, Trunks felt tears sting his eyes. Off in the distance a circular gust of air was blowing up a little dust devil, a sight that inexplicably beckoned him and made him ignore Gohan's questions as to whether or not he was OK. On finally reaching the spot he sank to his knees, violently thrusting his hands into the earth and breaking it up.

'Trunks, what on earth are you doing? Answer me!'

'Just help me dig!' he shouted back. It turned out that help was unnecessary however, because the ground suddenly gave way, plunging Trunks into a dank underground cave where he landed not on hard rock as expected, but on something soft. His heart began to hammer wildly in his throat.

'Trunks! Are you OK?' Gohan called him from above.

'I don't know. I think I found something...' came the worried reply. 'Can you shine a light down here please?'

Gohan complied, but not too happily. 'This is no time to be screwing around! What the hell are you-' he began, but stopped short when he saw the horrific site of his little brother lying on the ground just below him, naked and covered in blood. In an instant he was beside Goten, pushing Trunks aside lightly and grabbing the boy by the shoulders, shaking desperately, begging him to wake up. Meanwhile, Trunks was staring at his best friend's face and blood caked neck, marred by a deep, disgusting bite mark. The tears blurred everything else.

'Why didn't I listen?' he murmured, standing up on shaky legs. 'How come I never knew it... you've always been the smart one. Maybe not in the way most people think, but you've always understood others... more than I ever could.' He tried to raise his voice so Gohan could hear, if he was listening at all. 'Gohan? I gotta go find my family, they could be in worse trouble than Goten. Take him to the lookout, he might still have a chance. I'm sorry Gohan, I am...' he trailed off regretfully as he flew away, heading for Goku's ki signal. He knew he'd need Goten's dad to help him with this, if he wasn't already too late. It still felt like the whole thing was a dream. Only in dreams could circumstances descend to the depths of pure chaos in such a short space of time, and only in the worst dream of all could he let someone torture his best friend like that. God, the wounds on him, especially that awful thing on his neck... Trunks pressed a hand over his lips, trying to will himself not to be sick. Most of all he wanted to will all of this away like it had never even begun, to fast forward it like a bad movie scene.

God, how he longed to wake up.

* * *

_...When I was a child I had a fever  
My hands felt just like two balloons  
Now I've got that feeling once again  
I can't explain, you would not understand  
This is not how I am  
I have become_

_comfortably numb..._

**NEXT CHAPTER: Trunks and Goku go searching for Bulma and Bra with no way of knowing whether they're even alive or not, while Bra desperately tries not only to escape but to lure the Prince away from her seriously injured mother. Vegeta falls back under Lennon's control, leaving Goten powerless to help or alter anything, unless he can find a way to do so.**


	15. Don't Fear the Reaper

Hello, back again :) seems i'm getting towards the end of the story now, but there's still some more chapters to go. To all reviewers, readers, etc, thanks for helpful reviews and for sticking with this story even though it takes me ages to write due to busyness. Also, thankyou very much to The Fanfic Avenger for helping me out with ideas :D You should check out her stories, she's writes some very interesting, original stuff.

**THIS CHAPTER: Trunks and Goku head off to look for Bulma and Bra with no way of knowing whether they're alive or not. Bra must play the Prince's twisted game if she hopes to save her mother. Vegeta falls back under Lennon's control and Goten is left powerless to alter anything.**

**WARNINGS: N/C/rape, graphic violence/disturbing scenes **

**"DON'T FEAR THE REAPER"**

_All our times have come  
Here but now they're gone  
Seasons don't fear the reaper  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain..we can be like they are  
Come on baby...don't fear the reaper  
Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper  
We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper  
Baby I'm your man..._

_-Blue Oyster Cult_

* * *

Bulma somehow managed to gulp in just enough breath to call to her daughter, even though she could barely breathe from the pain and the constriction of her air supply. 'BRA NO! Run away, just run as fast as you can and get help! Don't stay here baby, mummy will be OK! RUN!'

'I don't think so,' the prince growled angrily, removing his hand from around her neck, pulling her head back by the hair and slamming it into the door. The last thing Bulma saw before everything went black was the door splintering in two with Bra's foot coming through the middle, and the thick blood dripping from her head wound onto the spotless polished floor.

When the door fell down, a terrifying sight confronted Bra. There was her mummy, slumped on the floor in front of her as if she was sleeping, with her clothes all ripped and blood running down her face. All the colour drained from the child's cheeks as she looked on in horror, tears shimmering and spilling quickly from her eyes. Instantly she was at Bulma's side, pulling at her hair and thumping her chest and shoulders, trying to wake up.

'Wake up mummy...' she sobbed, not making much sense through the tears, 'Wake up, wake up!'

Her pleas were interrupted by a loud explosion near her head, which sent her flying back out into the hall where she collided with the wall. With a great deal of effort and despite the pain in her back from the collision, Bra forced herself to get up. She had to run away and get help, like her mummy told her to. Racing down the halls as fast as she could, she first found the mobile phone in Bulma's handbag, and then looked for her brother's number just the way her parents had shown her. She rang again and again until her brother's sleepy voice echoed on the other end of the line, but all she could do was cry in response to it.

'Bra... what's wrong? How come you're crying?'

'You gotta come here Trunks,' she sobbed quietly. 'He's hurt- hurtin mummy...'

'What, who did? Who hurt mum?'

'You gotta-' her voice was cut off. There was a loud noise as if she'd dropped the phone, and then he heard her screaming.

'Bra? Bra? What's wrong, where did you go?'

The prince watched as the little girl dropped the phone, and listened with amusement to the confused sound of Trunk's voice, still calling out to her from the other end of the line. It became difficult to hear what the boy was trying to say over the sound of her high pitched, fearful screaming, which was funny at first but quickly began to hurt his ears. He knelt down and pressed a button on the fallen phone, ending the call.

'Silence!' he barked, grabbing the girl so he could cover her mouth with his hand. 'That's much better. I'm getting too old for loud noises. Now, I think you'll recall earlier on this morning that I told you we were all going to play a little game, me, you, and mummy. I practiced playing the game with Goten earlier today and it was lots and lots of fun, so I'm sure you girls will love it. Now this is what we're going to do. First you have to close your eyes for a 10 minutes, and I'm going take mummy somewhere and hide her. Now this is the important part. You'll have a whole hour to try and find her, and if you do and the two of you manage to run away and hide yourselves well, you both might get to live, understand? It's simple as can be, even for a silly child like yourself. You will have one hour and not a minute longer, because Brie and the fat man are idiots and I'm sure they won't deal with your brother correctly. As soon as he escapes, he'll probably find Goten's brother and father, and they're all going to be a tad angry with me when they find Goten's body,' he chuckled, sounding terribly pleased with himself. 'That's probably going to happen soon and they'll come straight here afterwards, so time is of the essence my girl. Unlike your idiot father I'm not stupid enough to take on Kakarott. I'll be long gone before that clown arrives.'

Suddenly the prince felt small, sharp teeth cutting into the soft flesh of his hand and he pulled it away from the child's mouth swiftly, laughing at her pathetic effort to hurt him.

'What'd you do to Goten?' she demanded, her voice still shaking. 'And you leave my mummy alone! I don't wanna play your stupid game!'

'Aww, don't hurt my feelings daughter dearest. You know what happens when I get upset,' he whispered in a sad voice, pulling a large familiar looking kitchen knife out of his boot. 'Wouldn't want me to get so upset that I used this on your mummy would you? You know how your daddy tends to take it out on other people when he gets mad.'

'He does not!' she replied insistently, now more frightened by the sight of the knife but trying not to show it. Being a child, she couldn't hide emotions very well.

'Whatever you say. Now answer me quickly, because this is your only chance to save yourself and your mother. I'm basically giving you the chance to run away and escape from me, but it's one chance and one chance only. Will you, or will you not, play the game with me?'

'Why do you wanna play a game?' she asked with confusion and mistrust written all over her face along with the anger. 'You're gunna trick me...'

'Why do I want to play a game? The question is, why wouldn't I want to play a game? Doesn't everyone want to play games?' He was leering at her with that strange smile that made her daddy's face look so wrong. 'When I was a child, I never had any friends to play with, and do you know why? Because your father and I used to live in the same body. Unfortunately he was in charge of the body, and he was a dimwit that nobody liked so of course he could never make any friends. Unlike me, he just couldn't master the art of pretending to be a nice, likeable person. But I didn't fool you, did I girl? You always knew I wasn't your daddy. How could you tell? Was it because I wasn't moody and stupid and socially inept, or prone to fits of childish emotion? What was it that tipped you off?'

'I hate you!' she screamed. 'You're a bad, nasty man! My daddy's nothing like you and he's not stupid. You're stupid! When Gohan and Goku and my brother come here, they're gunna beat you up and stomp on you 'cause you're a nasty bug!'

Now that one really sent him into a fit of laughter. 'Fantastic! You ought to write that one down! Ahh children, they're great value for entertainment. Come on Bra, say yes or no, either you play my game or the two of you die right now. What will it be?'

She stared hatefully at the horrible man, then at the knife. Bra was a smart girl, and she knew she'd have to play along with this stupid game even if he was crazy and she didn't understand what in his crazy brain made him want to play a scary game like this. She'd just have to be smarter than him and win, and if she took enough time to win, then someone would get here to help her.

'I'm not gunna lose,' she whispered very quietly, eyes filled with determination despite her trembling lip. The prince smiled and ran his hand gently over her soft baby cheek and fragile little neck.

'Excellent choice. Luckily for you it's summer in this country, or you might have frozen to death out there. That would have been rather anti-climatic. But I doubt you know what that means.' With that, he picked her up by the collar of her dress and opened a nearby cupboard, throwing her inside and flashing her a vicious grin. 'That's where you stay while I hide mummy. Don't try to get out until I come for you, because you won't be able to. I hope for your sake you aren't afraid of the dark.'

The door was slammed shut loudly, and Bra was left alone, frozen stiff with fear. How would she find her mummy out there, with all those trees and plants? This place looked so big to her, who was so small. Even if something was big and weird and funny looking, like Mr Buu, you wouldn't be able to find it hidden in a place like this. Again there was a lump in her throat and tears were threatening to fall. But no, she couldn't cry now, she had to win or bad things would happen. She'd cheat to find mummy, by looking for the feeling of her life energy. Then she'd win for sure. For a long time she waited, until the door mysteriously swung open, revealing that no one was standing on the other side. All she could see was a stop watch sitting on the ground, the seconds on the timer flashing and changing rapidly. This was one of her mummy's watches, Bra had seen her use it when she was making inventions and trying them out. Two minutes gone. What was an hour again? Sixty seconds, one minute, sixty minutes, one hour, her brother taught her. Time to run.

Outside the air was crisp, but not cold. She could feel something, something that felt like her mother, but the energy kept moving around. Follow, just follow it. The moon was full and it provided a little light, but the shadows amongst the trees were still dark and scary. She kept on going, running, trying to stick to the walking tracks, but it was hard not to bump into things. Where the bush was thick, it was really hard to see. This was the scariest thing she'd ever had to do all her life. There were so many sounds of owls and other creatures, echoing through the night and frightening her. She kept scratching herself, bruising her elbows and knees and falling over as she moved towards the very faint life energy. Finally she got to a more well-lit part of the bush, but it turned out to be even scarier. Bra kept thinking she saw people creeping around at the corners of her vision. Maybe she ws just imagining it. That's what Trunks always said when she told him there were scary things outside her window or under her bed.

Snap. That was a twig or leaves crackling like when you step on them. Snap. Snap. Snap. They were everywhere... she could hear people creeping everywhere around her. Talking too, the sound of it coming from behind the trees. Bra's eyes darted back and forth nervously, watching the people running around in the shadows as she continued to run herself, barely thinking of where she was going now. The more she looked around, the more people she saw. Not long afterwards she stopped dead in her tracks, paralysed by her fear of the many silhouettes wandering all around her, steadily getting closer and closer to where she had fallen to her knees. 'Go away pretend monsters, you're not real,' she whispered quietly to herself, rocking back and forth for comfort. Though she had tightly covered her eyes with trembling hands, she could still hear them. And now they were laughing, first softly and quietly, then louder and louder, their sinister voices echoing through the night.

* * *

(Some time afterwards, Trunk's POV)

Trunks came to a halt and began waving his arms frantically when he spotted what he'd been looking for. There was Goku, flying towards him.

'Goku stop!' he called out, sounding hoarse. 'We're going back the way you came. Gohan is taking care of Goten. Turn around.'

'Hey Trunks!' Goku replied enthusiastically as the teenager reached him and slowed down. 'So Goten's OK huh?'

'Um, yeah. They'll probably take him to the lookout, he'll... he'll live. Just follow me. I really need your help. Please.'

'Sure, I can help. Are you gunna tell me what's going on here,' he scratched the back of his head and grinned, 'cause I have to admit that I'm a bit lost. It's all happened so quickly. Hours and hours ago we all sensed something was really out of whack with Goten and now-'

'We'll talk about it when we get there,' Trunks cut him off sharply. 'I need you to get me somewhere fast. If I tell you the place, can you IT there even if there's no energy signal to anchor you? Mum and my sister are in danger and I can't feel their energy signals at all anymore. I only know where they were staying.'

'Uh… if I've been to the place before, sure.'

Trunks tried to explain where they were going, and quickly figured out that they'd have to fly. Fortunately it wouldn't take them to long at high speeds, and they didn't waste any more time waiting around.

'So what's happened to Bulma and Bra? Why are they in danger?' Goku asked, growing serious.

'Goten was in pretty bad shape back there, he was barely alive. The same man who attacked him is trying to kill mum and Bra.'

'So someone did attack Goten huh? It's strange; I couldn't even feel another energy signal that would have suggested he was fighting someone. This guy must be pretty tough and pretty stealthy too. Do you have any idea who he is or why he's doing this?'

'Not really. All I know is he looks exactly like my dad, but he's really someone else, someone we've never met. Dad's been gone for weeks and this guy has been impersonating him… and none of us even noticed. Except Goten and my sister.'

'What? Trunks, surely you and your mum would have known something was up. Of all the crazy things I've seen in my lifetime this has got to be one of the craziest, and that's really saying something. I don't understand how any of this could have happened without everyone finding out sooner.'

Trunks felt the lump threatening deep in his throat again. 'I know… Goten and my sister tried to tell us. We didn't believe them. It seemed too ridiculous and impossible to be real, but it is Goku. Believe me, it is. This is where you come in, to help me destroy this guy. But not before he tells us where my father is. You're probably the only one with the ability to do it.'

'I don't understand why Goten never told his brother or came to me and let me know what was going on,' Goku mused, sounding baffled. Trunks' eyes narrowed in anger at the ignorance of the statement.

'Don't know if you've noticed, but Goten hasn't been speaking to you for like, months.'

'Huh? Really? Since when?'

'Don't worry about it,' he spat back, voice thick with sarcasm. 'I can see how easy it would be for you to miss that.' He honestly felt like punching Goku, despite the fact he himself hadn't offered that much more help or support to his supposed best friend in recent months than the older man had. Still, he was angry and wanted to blame someone. Too bad he needed Goku's help and as a result would have to get over it and be civil.

Goku was silent for a while, probably put off the idea of asking more questions about that particular topic by the sound of Trunks swearing under his breath. His silence didn't last too long however.

'I thought it was a little strange that I hadn't felt your dad's energy signal in such a long time, but I guess I didn't give too much thought to it. I figured he was just taking a few weeks off training or something.'

Now that was interesting. Trunks couldn't remember if he'd noticed that properly or not, but now that Goku mentioned it, it was true. That thing, whatever it was, had never given off an energy signal, had it? 'Do you think,' he began, unsure of what to ask Goku. 'Do you think it's an android, like Krillin's wife? I mean it seems weird since the guys who are behind all this are almost definitely from another planet but-'

'Stop Trunks. Who's behind all this? You never said that before,' Goku questioned.

'These guys who came looking for my dad ages ago, before the look alike even turned up here. Dad went missing for a while over a month ago, and while he was gone, these two men came to our house pretending they were friends of his and that they were looking for him. It was my sister they spoke to, after they broke into her room. By the time we found out about the break in, they were long gone. I have a feeling they're old enemies of dad's. After all who else could they be, considering that they knew who he was?'

'Old enemies huh? After all this time you'd think people could learn to let go,' Goku said regretfully.

'And for the record, I don't think they're good people in any way, shape or form. This man, or whatever he is, this thing that they let loose on my family is horrible. I don't think he's that much more powerful than my father but he's- fuck, I don't even wanna talk about it, let's just find him

and kill him, then nobody else will have to die.'

'Has somebody died? You need to tell me-'

Trunks span around so rapidly that it startled his companion. 'I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT; I JUST WANT YOU TO HELP ME!' He shouted lividly, then clenched and unclenched his fists, as though to try and calm down. 'Just help me, please.'

Goku stared back at him in shock but remained silent this time, not wanting to further incite the rage and anxiety he could feel emanating from the young man in waves. They continued their flight in silence, not realizing just how much time was of the essence.

* * *

(Vegeta's POV)

'Goten, I can't figure out how to get us off this funny farm and back to earth with you yabbering in my ear.'

'K. Vegeta?'

'Now what?'

'You don't... you don't regret what we did, do you?' he mumbles. I glance at him sideways, knowing instantly what he's referring to. Seems like the questions are starting much sooner than I'd hoped. I draw a deep breath and exhale, wondering how the fuck I'm supposed to answer that when all the light around us goes out.

'Damn it all to hell,' I whisper. 'I think it's starting. It would mean a great deal to me if you'd just get the hell out of here boy. You might not get another chance, so don't be a fool. If I've survived here this long alone, I can surely go on a little longer. Not as if I haven't done it before.'

'You're just changing the subject,' he looks me in the eye, smiling. Even at a time like this, he's smiling. I sigh heavily, running through possible ways I could force him leave to in my mind. None of them seem plausible. He's considerably weakened, but so am I, and he knows a lot of my tricks. I can sense that he's on his guard, and won't let me knock him out or anything like that.

'What would you know?' I reply to his accusation with a question.

'I know enough.'

'That's what they all say when they're your age. And I don't.'

'Don't what?'

'Don't regret. I've never regretted anything before, and don't really think I can. Therefore, whether I regret it or not has got no bearing on whether it's wrong or right.'

'Why would it be wrong?' he says, sounding hurt. 'You always say humans are stupid for saying so many things are wrong. You never even *_cared_* about wrong or right.'

I hold up my hand, hoping to silence him. 'If not for the state of mind you were in, you would never have wanted anything like that to happen-'

'How come everyone tells me what I want all the time?' he questions accusingly, half angry and half sulking.

'I know you don't regret it now, but sometimes things like this come back to you after a lot of time has passed. Then you suddenly understand what happened and it starts to, I don't know, to hurt. If there's anything I should know, it's that. Not to mention that I'm meant to be the older one here. Just don't forget that this wasn't your fault, it was mine. I'm responsible for…' I trail off, feeling drained and thinking of what I should know by now after all these years, about weakness and vulnerability, about being young and ignorant.

'Do you really think it will start to hurt one day, like these things?' he says gently, and I feel his hand brush over the wound in my stomach, the other major wounds on my body too. Even though its dark and he cannot see with his eyes, he must recall where they all are from when I was naked. I didn't think he'd notice.

'The doctor said you were stuck in memories because those guys who put you down here wanted to steal information from them. Is that where the injuries all came from?'

'You kids, always with the god damned questions,' I reply, brushing his hands away. 'It's all in the past now, it doesn't matter anymore.'

'But we're in the past,' he looks around us at the walls, slowly emerging from the darkness and morphing into steel.

'There isn't much time. If you won't leave now, then at least promise me that you'll try to again, if things get too hopeless here.'

'OK. Don't worry though, it won't get to that. Fuck, what's going to happen when you wake up?'

'I don't know. That's the thing with this place. It's as if they find the memories somehow and push them like buttons to turn them on. It could be anything. It's extremely unpredictable, apart from the fact that it's always something unpleasant. Listen, I hate to ask you this, but don't… don't tell anyone about what we did, please. It would be… a bit difficult to explain.' The words taste like bile on my tongue. I do hate to ask him that; it makes me feel just like someone I once knew, covering my tracks the exact same way.

'Who knows exactly what's real anymore?' Goten somehow finds my hand in the gradually receding shadows, squeezing it in a gesture that humans seem to find comforting. 'It probably never happened. No use telling people about something I might have dreamt up.' He laughs light heartedly.

'Thank you. I'm sorry, Goten. I don't usually say that and even when I do I don't mean it, but it's different this time,' I murmur, my voice sounding as if it's far off and underwater. The feeling of falling overcomes everything as Goten's fingers slip away and the blackness dissolves further into that sickeningly familiar place. Home sweet home. Funnily enough, I'm sitting on the couch in front of the TV again in the small, empty rec room. I wonder what information it is that my captors could possibly want from me, and whether it could endanger anyone as I think back to snatches of what Lennon had said in the cave before sending me back into the past.

"You're going to regret speaking out against us, if you aren't already… you've entered into an agreement to help slander our name… You've let us down *_rather badly*_... Now we're going to remove the tubes from your throat and give you one chance to speak for yourself, to admit how much you really know about us. I repeat, this is your only chance…"

That must have been a lie. The only thing I knew about them was the fact that they conducted experiments on me as a child, something I had no memory of until now anyway. They could easily have destroyed my (mostly buried) knowledge of that with their mind control devices, thus it was no threat to them. What's this thing Goten and the doctor believe Lennon wants to steal from my memories? Some secret he doesn't know obviously, but what? It could be something to do with Frieza, or with power, or with some planet or people I discovered or destroyed. It could be anything. How the hell can he find something lost in my head that I myself am not even aware of, among all the billions of other thoughts and the memories? Why even try? He must be completely mad, madder than doctor Gero was perhaps. I stare down at my hands, wondering why nothing's happening yet, and how I'm still able to think so clearly. Perhaps I'm becoming tolerant to Lennon's manipulation techniques. Think… I have to focus on continuing to think my own thoughts.

I get up, feeling compelled to walk. Seems I'm still physically under control, as I unwillingly head towards the cramped little closet that was my room. But it doesn't really matter now. Whatever the memory may be won't shock me, not anymore. If I could live through my youth once I can do so once more. My only hope is that eventually someone will be able kill that thing that looks like me or return it to this place so that everyone else will be safe. If my family is safe, then whether or not I get out of here is of no consequence. Nothing else but that matters anymore, although I do hope Goten will leave and try to find his way out rather than stay close to here. I can feel his presence, floating invisibly all around me, and I'd much prefer to do this alone. That's the way it's always been.

Instead of continuing down the corridor towards the bedrooms, I turn into the infirmary, which is puzzling. I nod at my doctor, who's standing there by the medicine cabinet, rummaging around in there and looking somewhat guilty as he crosses the short distance between us. He hands me a cup and two white pills.

'There you go sir. Sorry to have to make you take those, but we can't get around our orders from the high-ups can we?' he says apologetically, patting my shoulder slowly. 'Now you make sure to let me know how the side effects are going alright?'

I just nod dumbly and take the pills. The only memory I have of these things is a very vague, echoing sense of resignation. Other than that, nothing. They're just another one of the things I can't recall, lost somewhere within the large chunks of my memory, my life, that mysteriously vanished during my youth. Why would they make me take prescription medicine? I'd had antibiotics for various weird infections I'd picked up from foreign planets, but these definitely aren't that, otherwise he wouldn't be apologizing for making me take them. I'd also taken all kinds of illicit drugs by the time I was 15 or 16, which is the age I seem to be at the moment. There were the things I took to stay awake for days on end during missions, drugs which I had no idea of what they were and just took because someone asked or ordered me to do so. Then there were the things we took because the others wanted to have fun and be free from boredom for a while, and if others were doing it I was expected to join in. They seemed to think it was funny to see the effects of certain things on me, given that I was younger and smaller.

But this is different, there's something serious about it. It would be preferable to spit them out, but at least I can monitor the effects being that I have reasonable control over my thoughts. Hopefully the pills aren't significantly mind altering. Sometime later, the bare steel walls of my quarters stare back at me, glinting in the fluorescent light. I feel so drowsy and heavy. The bathroom door opens and I slowly turn my head to see Jeice standing there with a towel around his waist. Surprise surprise. Normally it would have frightened me, a door opening suddenly like that. It always had ever since I was younger, but it suddenly feels like there's some kind of dense cloud in my head shrouding out all the fearful reflexes, worries and the cares.

'Well don't get too excited to see me!' he exclaims, somewhat jokingly. 'I only been away three months.'

'…hey.'

'Always the talkative one aren't you?' he walks over and lies down beside me on his bunk, staring intently as though he's examining my eyes. 'You're still on them pills aren't ya?'

I nod and open my mouth, then close it again, forgetting what I was going to say before even starting.

'Well I told you didn't I? Told you not to go pissing everyone off but you never listen. Why don't you just spit em out or throw em up afterwards or something?'

'I tried. It didn't work. They found out.'

He sighs and rolls his eyes at me. 'It's just as well they don't keep you around for your brains. So what's been happening around here then? I suppose you haven't paid any attention.'

'Frieza's not here. Won't be back for another 3 weeks. Not much else has happened.'

'Three weeks, sweet. That means we can have some fun.' He goes back into the bathroom and returns with a bottle of spirits, handing it to me. 'C'mon, let's celebrate.'

'I think, because of the tablets, I'm not supposed-'

'For fuck's sake, stop being a pussy and just drink!' his voice has that tone to it, the one that suggests I shouldn't argue with him, so I don't bother and take the bottle.

'Anyway, the planet we just did was the most boring fucking shit heap ever, it took ages to get there and then it was full of these giant lizard things, they were *gross*…' he goes on for ages about the shitty time he had, exaggerating in his usual fashion and steadily getting drunker, not that I'm really listening. It's strange, but his presence feels comforting for some reason, like I don't want to be left alone with this empty feeling or I don't know what I'll do. I feel quite sick although I haven't drank that much. I just pretend to drink from the bottle when he keeps handing it to me, hoping he won't notice.

'Can't wait for tomorrow, gunna go to Home Station One. I need to do something interesting, I'm going bananas. Haven't had a root in ages either. Have you even left here since I went away?'

'Had one assignment at the start, went for about 2 weeks. Other than that, I've not been allowed out.'

'Fuck that. C'mon, drink more.'

'I can't… feel like throwing up already,' I groan.

'Oh whatever. Doesn't it drive you insane being cooped up that long? Aren't you really horny by now?'

'I'm really queasy,' I grumble. He just laughs and pulls me closer, rolling over to rest on top of me. The pressure doesn't help my stomach much.

'Aww, don't be shy V. I can fix it for you.'

To my horror, I realise I'm just letting him do what he wants- no struggle, no protest, nothing. This is worse than the other memories of when it first started, because at least I tried to fight back then instead of lying there like a god damned doll. There's no one to blame for this other than myself. How pathetic. Everything feels gray and lifeless, as if all the colour and energy are being sucked out of the atmosphere, leaving nothing to feel or hear or see other than the ceiling. Lots of images flood my mind, of memories like this, the same humiliating thing going on and on for years, nothing ever changing. Days and nights rolling in and out, rolling into one, going backwards as often as forwards so that in the end the result is nowhere, fading into nothing. Nothing changes.

Suddenly I'm jolted from my stupor by Jeice taking my face in his hands and shaking a little.

'We gotta get you off that shit, you're like the dead. I know what'll wake you up.' He grins coldly, voice acquiring that edge again. He hates it when I openly ignore him; it usually results in punishment. I don't even have the energy to be nervous, until I feel something cold and hard running up my bare thigh. I have a feeling it's a weapon, a gun of some kind. Before I can react he rams the barrel up my insides and a nauseating wave of pain ensues.

'Fuck!' I cry out, covering my mouth to stop any other sound escaping, while he starts to laugh hysterically.

'I'm sorry, I didn't know how else to get your attention, hahaha. Don't try and pretend you don't like it.' His fingers leave the gun where it is and move upwards to curl around my sudden hardness, rubbing the head, teasing. I blink back tears, feeling the rage trying to break through the fog in my mind. He knows exactly what this does to me, with my cursed reactions to intense pain. There's nothing about me that he doesn't know. I hate him so much.

'Now what do you say?' he questions mockingly, lips pressed against my jaw just below the ear as he speaks, rubbing with one hand and jerking the gun around roughly inside me with the other. It really hurts. I bite my hand, trying not to show any reaction and willing myself to say nothing, but of course it's still not possible to control my physical actions.

'Sorry… sorry for not paying attention,' I gasp.

'Sorry…?'

'Sorry sir.'

'Good boy,' he murmurs, patting my head like a dog. 'And what do you want?'

'Don't-'

'What do you want?'

Though I'm basically resigned to giving up, I try uselessly to pull away from him. '*_Don't_*.'

'Don't what?' his fingers move slower, agonizingly slow. Looking away, I squeeze my eyes shut. The sooner I say what he wants to hear, the sooner it will be over.

'Don't stop…'

'That's more like it,' he whispers, hands beginning to work faster again. Pleasure swells gradually, throbbing and slowly dulling the pain as it grows. It feels disgusting, but I can't resist it. He shoves his tongue into my mouth as I start to come, swallowing any sounds I might make. Shortly afterwards he yanks the gun out of me and tosses it aside, ordering me to face the wall and get on my knees. The rest is a blur and comes to an end relatively quickly, and while the original idea was to focus on thinking my own thoughts rather than getting lost in all this again, it's becoming impossible. I'm not aware of him crawling back into his own bed, not aware of my thoughts, nor the dull ache of all my wounds, inside and out. Some time passes before I pick up the half empty bottle of liquor and hobble into the bathroom to sit on the icy tiles. For some reason I'm flushed and sweating, so I want the cold.

The bottle is raised to my lips as if by another's hand. Why would I be drinking if it will just make me sick? Foolish. The idea that this life could be tolerated just because I tolerated it once before was wishful thinking. My understanding of it, now so different than it was, has made me weaker. Don't think I can do this anymore. If only Jeice wasn't asleep… still don't feel like being alone with this empty feeling. You'd think after everything I'd hate him and want to be rid of him. I'm always silently thinking it, but I don't. Never have. He is, was, one of the only friends I ever had, even if he was a terrible one. Stupid juvenile thoughts from years ago keep running through my head, getting harder and harder to interpret with every second, reverberating and repeating insensibly.

_I have to keep drinking till I can't feel anything anymore. Remember to pinch myself every five minutes to check. It's going to be so funny, the looks on their faces. I'll make them all sorry. If only I could see their expressions when they see. Have to try not to throw up or I won't be numb enough. Now... now I can't feel my skin anymore. Wonder where his razor is..._

After a while I notice an unusual sound. Laughter. Why am I staring into the mirror and laughing at myself? None of this is funny. More importantly, why the fuck would I need a razor? Somehow the blade ends up in my hand, although the intoxication has made it so I can barely coordinate movement anymore. The true significance of this memory is now becoming clear through the murkiness caused by a combination of pills, alcohol, and jumbled up emotions. However, I refuse to believe that I would even consider something like this. There's no way it could ever have happened. It's a trick and I'm starting to get lost in it. Can't hang onto any current, rational thoughts anymore.

Looking down at my wrists now and seeing double, so there's four of them. They're so skinny. I laugh some more, poking at them with the point of the razor and mostly missing due to the double vision. A few little nicks, some blood, more laughing. Eventually the blade settles at the base of my left wrist. I cut about a centimeter deep into it and drag it downwards, not stopping until there's a 3 inch long cut. Don't feel a thing. Blood spurts out of the wound like a waterfall, flowing at an alarming rate. It's filling the sink. Has to be the funniest thing I've ever seen.

Wait a minute, no it isn't. Now starting to think that I didn't think this through very well. Too drugged up and drunk to think, but the sight of the blood seems to have sobered me up and opened my eyes. Now I'm actually seeing, and there's no more laughter. Did this really happen? There's always been a scar running up my arm, but didn't I get that during a battle on a mission? Or was that just what I told people, and after a few months of lying, began to believe my own lie? That was when I started wearing gloves all the time, to stop people asking questions, and to help myself forget. It worked. Perhaps I really was crazy... no, not perhaps, there's no doubt about it. If you slice open your own arm and find the ensuing major blood loss hysterically funny, come close to death from the wound, then proceed to forget the whole incident, you're out of your fucking mind.

The room is starting to spin and the air keeps going in and out of my throat with every breath, but it's like breathing in powder. The blood that usually holds the oxygen is rapidly escaping, leaving me gasping and choking, wheezing heavily. I want to yell at my idiot teenage self to call somebody, to leave the bathroom and get Jeice, anything but fucking standing there watching himself bleed to death. Of course I can't, can't do anything. Why can't I affect the memory with my thoughts? Lennon must know, and is stopping me somehow. If this memory changes to something else before anyone's had a chance to get me to a doctor and stop the bleeding, I'm going to die. Perhaps that's how Lennon intends to kill me, by my own hand. Kind of ironic, isn't it?

My face feels cold and wet with tears. As if crying's going to help the situation. All I can hear and see and feel is terror. Complete terror, flashing through my brain like a huge neon red sign. The thoughts from the memory sound identical to a stuck record now_. Don't want to die, I don't want to die. I want it to stop but I don't want to die, just want them to let me go free or at least leave me alone with no more pills, no more orders, and no more humiliation. But I don't want to die..._ A few minutes pass by, filled with these wildly panicked pleas to no one. The minutes feel more like hours because of how slow everything's going and how scared I am, until finally dizziness overpowers me and I fall backwards, hitting my head against the wall. There's hardly room to fall over in here. Footsteps pound heavily through my ears, thump, thump. Someone's got a hold of me by the shoulders, shaking so roughly it feels like I'll get shaken out of my skin. My eyelids crack open ever so slightly and there's a blurry image of Jeice above me, his lips moving frantically. Straining to make out what he's saying but it does mostly make sense.

'How could you do it, how could you you fucking idiot...! Come on V, say something, just say or do something, I know you're not dead... you can't be dead kid, just wake up! Please...'

He keeps repeating the same things over and over. How could you do it, how could you fucking do it, he says again and again. There are more footsteps now, and voices everywhere, but I feel heavier and heavier, more out of breath with every second, and it's hard to stay conscious. It feels like the blackness all around is trying to choke me. Resist, I have to resist. For once I don't want the nothingness, don't want the peace. One of the few things I remember from when I was 15 or so was that I used to have this recurring dream of being back home, and my father and everyone else I knew was there. There was this feeling of a smile stretching my face, such a weird, unfamiliar sensation. Despite how happy I looked, every time my father would put his hand on my shoulder and tell me he was sorry, that I didn't know how sorry he was. When I looked confused and asked him what he was sorry for, he'd just sigh and hang his head. Then I'd wake up with tears in my eyes.

Each time it was harder, more painful to wake. Of all my dreams only that one could bring tears. Nothing could ever equal the feeling of believing without a doubt that you're home at last, only to wake and be returned to this lifeless, suffocating place where others are forever threatening you with their words and their hollow, glazed over stares. There are no men behind the eyes of the soldiers here; their spirits are disembodied, floating in limbo. They have lost their minds, as have I. We may have different faces but all of us are the same- mindless machines, identical turning wheels in the clockwork of destruction.

Despite this, death is hardly freedom from this reality. Before I was thinking how this memory must be a trick, because I'd never try to commit suicide, but that was a lie wasn't it? That's exactly what I was trying to do when Goten stopped me earlier, and during the battle against Buu. Maybe even in my reckless, poorly thought out attack on Frieza back on Namek years ago. Never once has it been the right solution to any problem, and yet I keep resorting to the same pointless tactic every time the situation looks too hopeless. How could I be so utterly foolish? I should go on fighting till the very last breath and reclaim my honour, like a true saiyan. My only chance of surviving now is if Lennon doesn't actually want me dead, but even if he does, I might be able to influence my circumstances with my thoughts. Already I've been able to overcome some of the mental control, but how to override the physical? Unconsciousness beckons, threatening to drag me down, possibly to my death. I have to think fast.

* * *

_Came the last night of sadness, and it was clear she couldn't go on  
Then the door was open and the wind appeared  
The candles blew and then disappeared  
The curtains flew then he appeared...saying don't be afraid_

_and she had no fear... And she ran to him...then they started to fly  
They looked backward and said goodby  
she had become like they are...She had taken his hand  
Come on baby...don't fear the reaper_

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: Trunks and Goku arrive and the race to find Bulma and Bra begins, but some unforeseen obstacles (and enemies) stand in their way. Vegeta is now unsure of whether his physical body is dead or still alive, but despite struggling to remain sane, he resolves not to go down without a fight. Goten refuses to heed the doctor's warnings, not wanting to leave Vegeta alone.**


	16. Two Ravens

Hello all :D So this chapter is pretty long, because I wanted to explain several elements of the plot that were a bit of a mystery up until now, to ensure the coming chapters make sense. Please R&R and let me know if it was interesting, if it needs improvement or if anything doesn't make sense :)

**THIS CHAPTER: Trunks & Goku arrive and a race to find Bulma & Bra ensues. Lennon & the prince put the last phase of their plan for revenge into action, & the final battle begins. Vegeta is unsure of whether his physical body is dead or still alive, but resolves not to go down without a fight. Will he finally be reunited with Bulma? **

"**Two Ravens" **

_...As I was walking all alone, I heard two ravens cry and moan  
The one unto the other did say, Where shall we go and dine today?  
Out beyond that old high dike, I know there lies a murdered knight  
And no-one knows that he lies there, So we may make our dinner sweet  
You may sit on his white thigh, and I'll peck out his bonny blue eyes  
And with a lock of his golden hair, we'll fix our nest when it grows bare..._

_-Omnia_

* * *

'This is it, this is the place,' Trunks announced as soon as Mount Feathertop, a picturesque mountain in a vast alpine region, came into view. Just the other day Bulma had shown him a few pictures of the national park and the vacation resort within it that was to be their holiday destination, and by the light of the moon he could identify the place easily enough.

Goku stared down warily. 'Something's wrong Trunks. I can sense several power levels close by, but they all feel very similar. I can't imagine what could be causing something that strange, but I doubt it's anything good.'

'I know, I started to pick up on it about five minutes ago. You know who's energy it feels like, don't you?'

'Yeah, it's a lot like Vegeta's. Doesn't make sense.'

'I don't know what the hell is going on down there, but my sister's in amongst it all. The first thing I'm going to do is go get her, she could be hurt. You just watch my back for a while alright? Once we find her we'll figure out what to do next,' Trunks finished, speeding off in the direction of his sister's energy before Goku had time to disagree with the hasty strategy. It was only a few minute before the little girl came into view down near the base of the mountain, running without any semblance of direction from some unseen force. It looked as though she was being chased, because every now and then her frantic steps would come to a halt and she would turn, sometimes falling and always scrambling off in another direction. As profoundly frightened as she appeared to be, all her fear seemed to fade away when her big brother landed beside her. Both the siblings stood there for a moment just staring at eachother, mouths gaping as though each could barely believe in the other's existence, but the silent shock didn't last very long. Bra threw herself at her brothers legs and he knelt down to wrap his arms around her, so tightly that it probably hurt. Never had there been a feeling of relief like this one. If his mother or Bra had been hurt or worse, it would have been his fault. How could you ever forgive yourself for something like that? Wait, his mother. They still needed to find her... fuck. Trunks tried to gently pry his sister away, who was crying miserably into his chest.

'I'm sorry I didn't listen to you sis,' he whispered into her ear shakily, trying not to cry himself. 'I'm so sorry. You were right, I was wrong, and when we get home and everything's OK, I'm gunna do everything you say for a whole month to make it up to you.'

'Really...?' she replied, looking up at him with red rimmed, swollen eyes. Seeing her this afraid and upset made his chest feel tight.

'Yeah really. Where's mum? Is she OK?'

Bra didn't answer.

'Don't say she isn't Bra. Please don't say that.'

'Mummy's still alive,' her trembling voice finally choked out. 'But only if I win. I have to win the game, but I can't find mummy, cause he's cheatin the game and all the other peoples are here helping him-'

'What game, Bra? Who's cheating, who's helping the bad man? Do you mean the guy the who looks like dad? Quick, we don't have much time, we need to find mum now,' he urged.

'Uh, Trunks?'

'What Goku?' Trunks shouted back rudely, not at all wanting to be interrupted at this critical moment.

'We've got a bit of a situation on our hands. I think you better come take a look.'

'I'm trying to figure out where my mum is, can't you handle it for minute? God damn it...' he muttered the last part under his breath.

'Well maybe, it's just that I spotted a few people and I think they're headed this way. It's kind of important.' Goku replied, unphased.

'For fu-' Trunks began as he turned around to see why he was being hassled, but was abruptly silenced by the unexpected sight before him. 'Goku, you said a few people. There's a few HUNDRED people coming towards us, there's a big difference!'

'Well I did tell you it was important. Anyway, don't freak out yet, it's probably nothing we can't handle.'

'Yeah, right. Who knows, they might just be out for a midnight stroll. Bra, are those the people who are helping the guy who looks like dad? Hurry up, answer me!'

'I don't know!' she screamed, sounding frustrated and terrified at the same time. 'They all look like daddy...'

'They what? What are you talking about?'

Bra stared back at her brother looking even more confused than he was, liquid streaming from her eyes and nose. Trunks quickly tried to clean her face with his sleeve before standing up and allowing his energy to flare so they'd all be better able to see the advancing figures in the distance. It was a decision he immediately regretted.

'What... but... what...?' he muttered, stunned by what he was seeing.

'See?' Bra exclaimed, pointing and looking up at him. 'They're all like daddy.'

'Yeah, I see that now, but HOW? What the fuck is this? Do you know where these guys came from Bra?'

Goku walked over and stood beside the siblings, staring at the many Vegeta look-a-likes that were getting closer and closer. 'You really need to watch your mouth Trunks, imagine if your mother heard you talking like that,' he chuckled. 'I'd say these guys all came from the same place as the man you were telling me about, the one who's been pretending to be your dad. Crazy huh? Don't worry though, I think we can take 'em all if it comes to it. They're not as strong as your dad, I can tell.'

'Oh sure, no problem. Should be fine. We'll just take them all out, and find my mum, and watch my sister to make sure she doesn't get hurt, all at once. It'll be the easiest thing we've ever done-'

'Calm down, we can handle this. I'll let Gohan and Piccolo know what's going on, and we'll take care of it. You go and look for your mother if you think thats best. Now I need you two to be quiet, I'm going to contact Gohan.'

'OK, I'm just gunna put an idea out there. How about we don't talk to or try to fight these guys and just IT out of here? We can get my sister to safety and then come back and sneak around till we find my mum. I think we should put off fighting as long as possible. Just saying, it might be a better plan than throwing ourselves into a crazy battle when I need all the help possible to find my mum.'

Goku looked at him with uncertainty, then looked down at Bra and layed the palm of his hand on her matted, sweat dampened hair. 'Don't worry Bra, we'll find Bulma. I promise.' Without any further warning, he grabbed Trunks' arm and they immediately found themselves at the Lookout, staring out into the black expanse of stars surrounding it. Piccolo and Mr Popo stood before them, sombre looks on their faces.

'It's a good thing you're here Goku, there's something you need to see. Come this way,' Piccolo said, seemingly ignoring Trunks and walking towards the bedrooms. When they entered the chamber, Gohan was sitting on the edge of one of the beds, looking down at Goten who appeared to have been healed of his physical injuries.

'Goten...' Trunks said slowly. 'Is he OK now?'

'No,' Gohan replied quietly. 'He isn't. Dende healed him, but for some reason he won't wake up. He's breathing, his heart is beating, and his physical reflexes are normal, but he won't respond to our presence at all. It's like he's brain dead or something. Piccolo and Dende say his soul is gone from his body, but we don't understand how it could have happened.'

'I've made contact with King Kai and King Yemma, and asked them to speak to whoever they can,' Piccolo explained. 'There's been no sign of Goten anywhere in Otherworld and no trace of him here on earth. It's like his soul just vanished-'

'Wait, maybe that's what happened to my dad...' Trunks interrupted. 'I have to go, I have to go find my mum. Bra, just stay put here OK? I'm going to find-'

'Trunks wait, you need to explain to us what you think has happened to Goten and your dad. It's very important for us to figure out how we can help them.'

'I can't stay here right now Piccolo! If we're gunna find out how to help them we need to go back down there. Goku, I'm leaving. You can explain to them what happened if you want, but I need to go now. Just make sure to catch up to me soon, I'll need all the help I can get. If we can get to the bottom of this we can help Goten. I know they're the ones who did this to him.'

'Who are they?' Gohan stood up and grabbed Trunks' arm, wanting any explanation that could help save his younger brother, but before Gohan could stop him, Trunks had pulled away, powered up quickly and took off back to where he'd come from at full speed.

'Don't go after him,' Goku advised. 'At least not yet. I better explain what's been going on to both of you. Then I'm going to need your help. There's something really fishy going on.'

* * *

(Mount Feathertop)

Some time later, Trunks was back at the mountain range, combing the area in search of the chalet his family had been staying in. He needed to find the man who'd been impersonating his father for months, or he'd never find his mother. He'd been thinking during his incredibly speedy flight back here that there was no way the fake could be the same as all those look-a-likes he and Goku had encountered earlier, because those things had power levels. The fake didn't have one at all. No matter what happened, he was going to get to the bottom of all this. Whoever was responsible was going to be slowly and carefully dissected like a science class toad. While still alive and conscious.

'That's it,' he said aloud, suddenly catching sight of the dwelling not far below him and diving through the air, landing about 200 meters away and supressing his energy. Once he'd walked over and quietly stepped inside the already open door, he slowed his breathing, not wanting to be discovered right away. An ambush would give him a much better chance of-

'There's no need to tip- toe around,' Trunks heard his father's voice echo down the hall. 'I know you're here.'

'Fuck,' he mumbled, shoulders slumping as he walked towards the sound of the voice. It wasn't much surprise that the asshole had sensed him. It would have been pretty obvious that he was heading here from all the energy he'd put out on the way, but he'd been so silent coming in... Oh well, if things went awry, Goku and Gohan would show up. They could IT here in seconds if they sensed trouble. When Trunks entered what appeared to be the dining room, his eyes narrowing as they settled on the object of his hatred.

'Good evening, Trunks. And what a lovely evening it is. What brings you here? Finally decided you wanted to join us for our holiday fun did you?'

'Fuck you, you freak. If you know what's good for you you'll tell me where my mother is. If you're as powerful as my father then I know you're stronger than me, but I'm not going to be fighting you alone. Goku and Gohan will fight with me and you know you're no match for them. So you better start talking. Where are my parents?'

'What a mouth you've got on you. Whoever taught you to speak like that? You certainly don't get it from my side of the family. I never felt the need to curse excessively. When you have a good repatoir of ways to express yourself _intelligently_, vulgar language becomes redundant.'

'Does your intelligent repatoir include an explanation for where my parents are? Because I'm not hearing it. And you're not my family, you piece of shit.'

'You know,' the prince continuued, unphased by Trunks' insults, 'you sound just like Goten did when we spoke the other day, albeit with a lot more profanity. Making all these accusations and demanding I take him to Vegeta, or else he'd set his brother and father onto me. You've seen what happened to Goten haven't you? What did you think of the, uh, artistic modifications I performed on him? Come on, I'm sure you've found the body by now.'

In a rapid flash of movement, he had the grinning older man pinned to the floor, but the slimy bastard didn't looked too worried about his predicament and was looking up and laughing in Trunks' face.

'Alright, alright,' the Prince said, seeming to relent. 'You win boy. I guess I'm beaten. What a shame, and after all my hard work to get where I am.'

'Stop spouting bullshit and answer me! I'm not going to let you stall for time. You should be glad that Goku and Gohan are coming. If they weren't, I'd torture you till you told me what I want to know, and then I'd send you straight to hell in a 50 seperate pieces. But they're kill joys so they won't let me do that, luckily for you,' he sneered, tightening his grip on the double's throat. Perhaps this creature wasn't as strong as his father after all, but if so, then what was with the retarded grin plastered on his face? Trunks increased the level of his power to it's full extent, transforming to make sure he had the greatest advantage possible.

'You want to know where your father is?' the Prince choked out, struggling to speak with Trunks constricting his throat. 'His soul is in another universe. You'll never be able to reach him there, not unless Lennon allows you passage through the rift. Sounds crazy but it's the truth, ask anyone around here. As for your mother's condition, well, you can see that for yourself. You interrupted the game we were playing with your sister. It seems all you children want to do is ruin my fun.'

'Either you show me proof, or you're lying. Where is my mother? Take me to her, now. And just so you know, there's a namek friend of ours with Goku and Gohan, and he can sense everything that goes on down here on earth. So don't try anything funny.'

'She's just in the next 've only to open the door behind us and you'll find her there.'

It was difficult to tell whether anything the man said was truthful. In that respect at least, this disgusting creature was similar to his father. Rather than release his hold on the man, Trunks lifted an arm and incinerated the entire wall behind which his mother supposedly lay, finding instantly that he hadn't been lied to. Bulma was sprawled out on the floor, with her face and body bloody, some of her joints bent unnaturally, and mostly naked. Her eyes were wide open and lifeless, signalling that she ws probably dead. Everything seemed to slow down, condensing itself into that single present moment, until the sight of his mother in such a horrific state was the only thing that existed. His vision began to blur into a haze of deepening red as all his senses were simultaneously overcome with rage. The frightening sound of his own voice filled the air but it felt seperate from him, an inhuman howl that didn't resemble anything a human was capable of making. Fists began to viciously pound against the body pinned under him of their own accord, driven on by all the extra energy summoned by his blinding anger. Even as bones cracked and blood spurted into the air, the prince continuued to laugh hysterically at Trunks, his cackles getting louder and louder and serving only to fuel the boy's fury, until they finally went quiet

It took a few minutes for Trunks to realise that the mocking laughter had ceased and that he was pummeling an unconscious body, allowing the intense anger to slowly drain from him. He was left feeling sick and weak, his whole body trembling uncontrollably as he stumbled towards his mother, trying to make sure his legs didn't collapse under him until he reached her side. His vision was becoming blurry again, but from tears this time as he pulled off his shirt and slipped it over Bulma's shoulders to cover her up. It was long, and at least concealed the wounds that ran from her collarbone to her mid thighs. How could that heartless son of a bitch do this to her? To Goten? It made him feel sicker and sicker as vile images filled his mind of what exactly might have been done to both of them that would have lead up to the final state they were now. Wrapping his arms around her gently, Trunks buried his head in the crook of Bulma's neck, letting a few tears slip out. They mingled with the dried blood and dirt caked on the pallor stricken skin, washing some of it away and intensifying its scent. It was almost more sickening to him than everything else that had happened.

'Mom,' he mouthed. 'Wake up...'

A pulse could still be felt, beating weakly and pathetically at her throat, but there was nothing, no other sign of life save that one thing. She might as well have been dead, just like Goten. And it was all because of his own stubborness and stupidity. Wait... Bulma was vacant and lifeless like a corpse, just like Goten, yet still breathing and alive. What if they were in the same place his father was?

'Ahem,' an unfamiliar voice sounded from behind him. The sounded scared him back to alertness and his eyes flew open, but he didn't turn his head or move a muscle, protectively tightening his grip on Bulma.

'I know this is going to sound terribly cliché, but _what a touching sight_.'

'Who... who are you?' Trunks questioned, still not turning around.

'I'm an old friend of your father's my boy. Aren't you going to be polite and turn around so we can have a proper introduction?'

Bulma's limp body was carefully laid down and Trunks stood, scrubbing at his eyes until they were dry, then turning to face the newcomer. What met him was a rather weak looking old man. He was short and kind of ugly, with reumy, red rimmed blue eyes that boared into you, and a strangley shaped head.

'That's much better. I'm assuming you're Trunks. Am I correct?'

'Yeah,' the boy replied warily, looking the man up and down.

'You look very much like your father did when he was young, you know that? Yes, you're just like him, except for the hair of course. I'm very pleased to meet you. My name is Lennon.'

'And what are you doing here, _Lennon_? Do you have something to do with all this? I'd find it hard to believe that you don't, since you just happened to show up here at this precise moment. Wait a minute, he said something about you,' Trunks pointed to the maimed, unconscious figure of the prince nearby. 'He said there was no way I could ever find my dad unless you let me pass through something, into another universe. Is that the truth?'

'Yes and no, Trunks. It's a very long story you see-'

'And what about my friend Goten and my mum? Are they in this 'rift' too? It's like they're both dead, but there bodies are still alive.'

'I beg your pardon...?' Lennon sounded and looked genuinely confused.

'So you know where they are?'

'No,' he frowned. 'I do believe somebody's been meddling in my affairs.'

'You better give me a straight answer if you don't want to end up like him,' Trunks barked out, his voice quickly becoming threatening as he pointed to the prince. With the volatile mood he was in, the young saiyan was far more dangerous than usual. 'Don't think I'm just going to trust you. Like I said, I know you're responsible for what's happened in some way otherwise you wouldn't be here. Now where are my parents and Goten old man?'

'Now now, let's not get hostile. You can't just go waltzing into a rift. Only the souls of the dead or dying may pass freely into that realm. Either that or you must change places with someone inside the rift who is physically identical to you in every way, but that is a very complicated process. If anybody else tries to enter, it could rip the fabric of this universe as we know it. It is a place entirely seperate from everything you've ever known or experienced.'

Trunks lifted his head, listening for something. He'd just sensed that a battle was going on. Goku and the others were here, and were presumably fighting those clones... It made him feel a lot more secure knowing they were close by, and could help him if anything else went wrong. This made him relax and let his guard down slightly.

'Trunks?' Lennon asked. 'Did you hear me?'

'I heard. So what are you saying? That my father's dead or near death like the others, is that why he passed through the rift?'

Lennon held up his hands. 'Before I answer anymore questions, let me give your mother something to heal her, or she'll die. There's very little time left. Here, give this to her,' he said with a blank expression, holding out a small tablet.

'Why should I trust you?' Trunks snapped, staring at the pill with disdain.

'That's up to you to decide. You can try this, an your mother may or may not die, or you can reject it, an she'll surely die. The choice is yours.'

Lennon received a steely glare from the youth as the pill was snatched from his hand. Once at his mother's side, the pill was given to her, and Trunks watched in fascination as her body began to spontaneously heal mere seconds later.

'Amazing. Just like a senzu bean,' he said to himself, curious and surprised. Had he not been so distracted by the sight of his mother's miraculous physical healing, Trunks might have heard the very faint whooshing sound of the tiny dart that was speeding towards his neck before it sunk into the soft flesh. Lennon watched with glee as the boy slumped and fell across his mother's chest.

'Bullseye,' said the prince, now sitting up and chuckling behind them with his hand still poised in the air after throwing the dart. 'You see? I told you he'd let his guard down once his friends arrived.'

'Good shot sir. You got him right in the main artery. Clever boy this one, I'll give him that. But not clever enough,' Lennon smiled wolfishly. 'And you fools can come out of the cupboards now! We need to get out of here and back to the rift. Those other saiyans have already sensed something's wrong.'

Loud cluttering noises could be heard coming from the other room, and shortly afterward, Brie and Myrrh emerged from other door.

'You owe me big for that old man,' Brie growled. 'I don't get paid enough to sit in a fucking cupboard for 2 hours!'

'God, my joints!' Myrrh complained. 'I'm stiff as a god-damn board. Why did you get the roomier cupboard Brie? You're so skinny its a surprise you don't blow out a window when there's a bit of a breeze, you didn't need the extra space!'

'Neither would you if you lost about half your weight you fat arsed-'

'Shut the hell up and get over here, both of you! And grab those two Myrrh,' Lennon motioned to Bulma and Trunks. 'Quick, I think one of them is right outside, hurry!'

Once they were all in the centre of the room, they put their arms on Lennon's shoulders as he took out some kind of electrical device. As he pushed a few buttons and they all began to fade into nothingness, Myrrh looked over at the prince.

'That was quite an act you put on, what I heard of it anyway. But why the hell did you let the kid nearly bash your skull in? Are you outta your mind? You could of died!'

'I enjoy a little bit of pain every now and then,' the prince replied cheerfully. 'Makes me feel alive. Besides I kind of owed him one, don't you think? I've really fucked things up around here.' He began to laugh, obviously finding himself very funny.

'Right... _whacko_,' Myrrh added under his breath, the utterance concealed by the prince's slightly manic laughter. And then they were gone, leaving the little chalet empty and quiet just moments before Gohan came bursting into the room.

* * *

(Earlier on, Inside the rift)

Ghostly whisps of fog are slowly gathering, hovering low to the frosted-over floor of the bedroom that had once been mine when I lived on this ship, so many years ago. Somehow the tiny room is stretched out for miles, its usual features now present at the center of a vast expanse of fields rather than confined by steel walls. The fields are frozen, with coats of ice sheathing the billions of blades of grass shimmering brilliantly beneath the glowing reddish-gold of sunrise. Every detail of the scene is strangely visible to me. Weak columns of morning light shine through the fog, illuminating every tiny droplet of water and washing the entire atmosphere in translucent white. I close my eyes, finding the glare painful at first, then open them again out of curiosity. Everything is so uncannily detailed, like every fibre of the world around me has just made itself apparent after having been hidden away all my life. I rise, finding the aches and pains all over my body and the terrible heaviness now gone.

Upon standing, it becomes obvious that this is some kind of out of body experience from the fact that my teenaged self is still visible, lying on the ground with two doctors on either side of him. They are desperately trying to treat the blood loss from the horrible injury I inflicted on myself earlier whilst in a state of intoxicated mental disarray, and it looks like it's no easy task. I stare down into what was my own youthful face, seeing the flickering eyelids, the alarming paleness of the skin, and all the veins becoming visible beneath it, a disgusting, upsetting sight which should thoroughly disturbed me. But it doesn't. Nothing can penetrate this feeling of calm and seperateness from what's happening to my body. I soon turn away from the dying boy, choosing to wander out into the foggy fields. The grass should also feel icy against my bare feet, but even this sensation doesn't register. It's difficult to contemplate the bizarre nature of what is going on right now. My physical body is trapped by that machine of Lennon's, keeping it hovering in the entrance to this world, while the imaginary teenaged body created by my memories is dying on the floor. My soul seems to be seperated entirely from both of those physical forms, and is currently walking through some tripped-out version of my old bedroom. Then there's also that imposter, who looks like me and is terrorising my family on earth. So there are four of me. How completely and utterly intolerable! There should be one, and only one, prince of all saiyans. What a fucking mess.

Sitting down, I try to push aside the confusion and anger enough to decifer a way out of this impossible situation. The major question is, am I dead, or am I dying? Off in the distance I can see the rift, whirling in the middle of a field of flowers. An idea hits me and I take to the air, charging towards it and upon reaching the swirling mass, diving straight in. It quickly becomes apparent that I should have slowed down as it violently sucks me in, having an extremely dizzying effect. When the world eventually stops spinning, I open my eyes... to find myself in the cave, kneeling before the machine which my physical body is strapped down to. A thousand thoughts rush into my head at once, making it nigh impossible to process anything. Do I try to rejoin with my body? Or is my body dead? If I enter back into it, will it be of any use to me? It's still hooked up to the machine, but Lennon isn't here... but the memory was still occuring back inside the rift, which means that computer over there must still be controlling my mind in it's absence. And even if I could free myself from that machine, once I exited the cave, there would be two of me on earth, and God only knows what could happen.

Raising my hands to grip the sides of my head, I scream out in frustration. There has to be a fucking way out of this horseshit! Practically blind with rage, I get back up and throw myself into the rift again, which looks like a wavering, transparent mass of air from this end. I'm only vaguely aware of flying towards the bedroom at the centre of the fields as I curse wildly at everything in this god forsaken, fucking madhouse. My mind is a seething, scrambled mass of every different kind of negative emotion in existence, and the feeling of being about to snap is palpable. It's even worse than that crucial moment during my first fight with Kakarott, when I finally realised he was stronger than me as my gallic gun was overpowered. There is no doubt about it, it's going to happen. I am officialy going off the deep end with no hope of return if a way out of this doesn't present itself to me in the next three seconds. Three, two, one.

I close my eyes, almost expecting some kind of physical embodiment of my sanity departing from me for good, but then I open them again, sensing something. Down there, sitting nearby my teenaged body, is Bulma. I blink, trying to figure out if I'm dreaming, or if this is a result of my impending madness. As I venture closer, I see that she's staring over at the younger me and crying. There's no way this could be a product of my mind, because I'd have to be in my body to affect that kind of change. And if it isn't a delusion, then that means...

'What are you blubbering about woman?' I ask quietly as I walk up behind her. She spins around in surprise, falling back on her rump and the palms of her hands. Her eyes grow so wide it hurts to look at them.

'Vegeta?' she breaths, her voice thick with tears as she pinches herself vigorously on the cheek, probably to assure herself that this is real. How like her. 'Is that you? Are you really here? I'm not imagining this am I?'

'No, I don't think you are. But you do have a ridiculous imagination, so it's hard to say for sure.'

Still staring at me with a mix of fear, wonder and happiness, Bulma gets up and launches herself at me, clinging with a strength I would never have dreamed she had, and for the first time since we met, I don't push her away within the first few seconds. There are all soughts of incomprehensible words coming out of her mouth, each one distorted by her hysterical crying. Normally I can't stand displays like this, but right now I don't care. I don't care why she's here, or how she got here, all that matters is that her presence is real. Somehow I manage to get some words of my own out, though they sound far away.

'I can't understand a word you're saying, silly girl.'

'Shut up you jerk,' she sobs, weakly slapping my chest and burying her face in it at the same time. 'All this time you've been gone, you don't know, you don't know what happened-'

'Shh,' I say, covering her mouth with my hand gently. 'I know what happened. You don't need to say anything else. Just be still.'

My request is heeded, much to my astonishment. For a long time she's silent, save for her sniffling. The quiet stretches out for what feels like years, relief and some other nameless feeling distorting time like it's made of clay. At some point her hands must have found mine, because their softness and warmth is seeping into my palms. I look down at them, needing further convincing that this is real, which leads me to notice how both of us look slightly transparent. We're dying.

'Is that you, on the ground?' she finally asks me, staring up into my eyes and searching for the honesty that has alluded her for so many years, that I never chose to give her. 'That boy, is it you?'

I breath in deeply, looking away from her. 'Yes, it is. Do you remember when I told you how I got that scar on my wrist?'

She nods, lifting my hand to look at it, tracing it with her figers. 'You told me it was a battle scar.'

'Yes, that's what I told you, but it was a lie. The truth is that I did it to myself.'

She won't look at me, but I can see the crystalline sparkling of the fresh tears rolling off her cheeks as the morning light washes her face in warm colours.

'I lied about a lot things Bulma. Sometimes you become so familiar with lying that you almost forget what the truth is.' I try to keep the resentment out of my voice but a little bit creeps in anyway. 'You humans, you don't make sense to me at all. The way you're always getting so involved with one another, the way you touch eachother and hold eachother, even the way you speak to eachother, laying all your weaknesses out on the table to be exploited, it makes my head ache! It's like you want to know everything about eachother, no matter how horrible that knowledge might be. That just seemed like lunacy to me, until now, when I realised that there was someone with you all this time whilst I was gone, someone who looked like me but wasn't me. You and Trunks couldn't even tell the difference-

She stops me mid sentence with the harrowing look in her eyes.

'Don't you dare,' she whispers. 'Don't you dare try to turn this around on me Vegeta. I've spent nearly 20 years trying my hardest to know you. I stayed through all of it. Through your moods, your silences, your secrecy, through the whole Majin incident, and all your problems that you never, ever let me fucking help you with. Twenty years and I still couldn't make you trust me, I just had to sit there and watch you keep everything shut up inside, and you kept on doing it even when you could see that it hurt me and your children because your pride was more important. Did you care? I don't know, you never show it, so how would I know? It's like you think that once you admit to needing help you'll suddenly be down on the same level with us pitiful humans and all our human weaknesses, like 'emotions' and 'compassion' and 'understanding'-'

'If you'd stop running your damned mouth for a moment and let me finish, I was going to say that it's my fault. If you don't know me, it noone's fault but mine. There, I've said it. I can see now that you were always right. It was my goal to forget the things about myself and my past that were uncomfortable to acknowledge, but I see now that I should have stopped trying to forget and just told you what you wanted to hear,' I sigh, choosing the difficult words carefully. 'All of us, no matter what race we come from, are made up of the here and now, the present. But we're also the future, and the past. My memories of the past were so much a part of who I was that when I tried to erase them, it was like destroying parts of myself, bit by bit. Except the pieces were never really destroyed, I only thought they were. In reality they were just seperating themselves from me temporarily, and hovering around like dispossessed spirits that would find their way into my dreams and every other part of my life, when ever they got the chance. They're like having abandoned animals, waiting behind every door or corner and screaming at me to let them back in. Fuck, I'm not even making sense anymore.'

Bulma shakes her head furiously. 'No, you are! You're making perfect sense, I swear!'

The faintest hint of a smile touches my lips. 'Why? Because I said you were right? Did you even hear anything after that?'

'Oh boy, if I had a tape recorder right now, you'd be hearing that confession every time we had an argument until the day we die.'

'I don't doubt that. Bitch.'

That insult earns me a genuine grin, which quickly fades away into sadness. 'I didn't mean everything I said.'

'Well you should have, because it's true. You should be pleased with yourself anyway. This is perhaps the second time you've been right out of all the disputes we've ever had. Third, if I'm generous. It's practically cause for celebration.'

'Why do you always have to make stupid jokes in painful situations like this?'

'Who said it was a joke? I keep very detailed mental records of these matters, I know-'

'Alright, change of subject,' she huffs. 'What are we supposed to do now? I think Trunks is in trouble, but I don't know how we're supposed to help him.'

'So he's alive? And Bra?' I say cautiously, not wanting to get my hopes up.

'Trunks and Bra are OK at the moment. Before I was brought here, I seperated from my body and saw them at the Lookout. It was so weird being out of my body, like flying. Piccolo and Mr Popo were there, but so were Goku and Gohan, and Goten too, but he looked... I think he was dead,' her voice breaks again and she covers her eyes with strained, white fingers.

'No, he isn't. Listen to me Bulma. Goten's alive. He's here, just as you are. Who was it that brought you here? Was it a man with white hair and a lab coat?'

'Yeah. Yeah it was. He practically saved my life. The other you was about to kill me, had a knife to my throat and everything, and then there was this beautiful light which distracted him while I left my body. The bastard left after that, and it was just me and the guy who saved me. He said I should wait here with you until my body is out of harm's way and it's safe to go back to it. Even though I wanted to stay close to Bra, it's not like I'd be any good to her if I was dead. So I came here to help you-'

'But look at you!' I shout, now getting angry. 'You're body on earth is dying. Look, look at yourself. It's obvious that you're dying just like I am. He left you here so you'd be trapped if your body dies. At least if you go back to your body and die on earth, you can be wished back to life with the dragonballs. But if you die here, then what will happen to you? Your body is already disappearing, God only knows what's going to happen next!'

'No, we don't know what will happen, but I think we should take our chances. I don't know why, but I trust the guy who helped me Vegeta. It may sound crazy, but I feel like I know him, or like I did once, maybe in another life. Who knows? All I really know is that two heads are better than one, and with my brilliant mind in the mix we have a much better chance of figuring out a way for both of us to survive this.'

I roll my eyes. 'Where would anyone be without your extraordinary genius, oh goddess amoung mortals?'

'Oh hush you! Just help me think of a plan.'

I motion towards the rift in the distance. 'Before you try to devise anything, you need to see this.'

She climbs onto my back so I can fly her over there. Once we've passed through the rift and are back in the cave, I show her what's inside.

'Hmm, I didn't really see much when I came through here the first time. It was all a bit of a blur.' Bulma's gaze lingers on the bed where my physical body is strapped down, slowly taking in the sight of all the wires disappearing into my hair and penetrating many places all over my body as if I'm some kind of electrical device.

'So this is where you've been these past few months. What does this machine do?' she points to the computer and machinery that all the wires are hooked up to. 'Is it supressing your power?'

'The device controls my mind. It somehow activates old memories, through those wires stuck in my skin all over my body, especially the ones on my scalp. Something to do with signals, from my brain to my body. At least I think that's what the freak who imprisoned me here said. When I'm inside the universe beyond the rift, the things I'm remembering become real. Everything you think when you're in that place becomes real.'

'This is absolutely ingenius,' she whispers. 'I can't believe somebody could make this kind of technology a reality. You'd have to understand every last detail of brain function to even dream of something like this. To know how to activate individual memories, and to have complete control your neural signals like this, not to mention that this device also seems to have opened a portal to a universe we've never even known about! It's like the Matrix or something, but better, because the world on the other side where your thoughts become a reality isn't computerised, it's a real place. This level of scientific intelligence is impossible to comprehend Vegeta, it's just-'

'It's fucking lunacy, that's what it is! There are other, less insane ways of getting information you want out of people, like torture for instance. But this? What kind of raving mad man goes to these lengths- I don't even want to speak about it.'

'Alright alright, I'm sorry. Listen, your body's here, why don't you just rejoin it?'

'Because this body is dying. Not only that, but supposedly if I want to return to earth, that look-a-like has to switch places with me. The doctor seems to think it would be too dangerous for me to step back into our universe while the other me is still around, something about the law of conservation. It makes sense, even though I don't trust the doctor. Lennon must have had a logical reason for creating a force as dangerous and uncontrollable as that maniac who tried to kill you, and the most plausible is that he couldn't send me through the rift without creating some kind of substitute to take my place on earth. When Lennon sent me through the first time using this machine, I watched that twin-like being rise out of my body.'

'Amazing. So you need to switch places huh? Well, all we have to do is strap that evil twin of yours down to this bed and switch you round, right?'

'What do you mean, that's ALL we have to do? How the fuck do you propose we do that? That crazy son of a bitch Lennon is the only one who can operate this machine here. You're basically a ghost at the moment so you can't figure the thing out. If there's a way out of this mess I can't see it,' I practically spit my words out, finding that the situation to be more and more impossible the more I think about it. 'Damn it all to hell! I'm going to be stuck in that blasted funny farm of a world forever.'

Bulma stalks over to me and grabs my chin with her slender fingers, gripping tightly. 'Stop it,' she orders, a look of hell-bent determination in her eyes. It's a look I know well, and it means that the wheels in her often muddled but also unfathomably brilliant mind are turning. 'Just stop. We're not going to lose hope now, do you hear me Mr?' Her tone softens a great deal as she continues. 'Once hope leaves, what else do you have?'

Both her words and her expression silence me. There's no clever way to argue with that one.

'Thankyou for listening to me Vegeta. Now, I'm going to observe this machinery here the best I can until this Lennon guy comes back with the look-a-like. You just wait and see if I can't figure it out, even if I am a ghost right now.' She flashes me a devilish grin that returns to her a youthful spark. 'Not to fear, my prince. I've got a plan.'

* * *

In some distant part of the rift far from where Vegeta and Bulma were, Goten was walking around in circles. The tunnel like hallways of the strange spaceship he was stuck on didn't seem to go anywhere, to lead any place, but it didn't matter. He was walking aimlessly, getting lost just to get away. The further he could get from the things he'd been seeing and hearing flashes of, the better. None of it made sense to him, not the things he was running from, not this day or this entire month, none of it. It was all a crazy, frightening mess. He wasn't going to leave this place, just find somewhere less terrifying than back there. No matter how much Goten wanted to escape, there were no intention of leaving Vegeta entirely alone here.

Vegeta. Had it really happened, everything he remembered from the last few hours? More importantly, did they really do _that_? The more he thought about it, the more impossible and unreal it seemed. But if it was just some weird dream his brain had made up because of stress or something, then why didn't Vegeta deny that they'd done it when Goten brought it up later? Perhaps it was something Vegeta accidentally dreamed of, and because everything that happened in this world came from Vegeta's mind, it actually happened for real. It's not that he regretted it or anything, it was just... really really weird and unexpected. At least he didn't think he regretted it, until he thought about the implications for people other than himself. Like Trunks. Shit. Trunks would never speak to him again if he found out. Bulma would want to kill him. His mum would want to kill Vegeta. Gohan would think it was disgusting. Goku wouldn't care of course, probably just cock his head, say something dumb and get back to what he was doing. It felt like there was someone he was forgetting. A sickening. sinking feeling overpowered his stomach when the penny dropped.

...fuck. Valese. His GIRLFRIEND. It was surprising how much of an idiot he was, too think she was the last person who came to mind. It was inevitable, he had to tell her and break up with her. You just couldn't lie about that stuff to girlfriends, that would be dishonest and mean and horrible, and he wasn't like that. Except for when he cheated on her, that was kind of horrible of him, but, like, they were practically going to break up anyway. They'd been fighting a lot, and funnily enough, the thing that they'd been fighting about was sex. Specifically, Valese didn't like doing it with him cause she said he was 'too rough and did creepy things', and he didn't like fucking her because she was always whining and complaining, saying shit like 'slow down, it hurts!' or 'don't bite me there, what are you a dog?'. It was so boring and annoying, it drove him nuts how she never wanted to do anything fun. Just because he didn't want it to be all slow and romantic (uhhg), she called him names and said he was a freak.

Its not like he didn't wish he was normal, he just couldn't help it, and after what happened with Vegeta, the realisation had dawned on him that it had something to do with being saiyan. It all added up now, cause Trunks was the same, often saying that the only times he'd thoroughly enjoyed sex was when there was lots of biting and scratching and general roughness. That was why he liked that trashy new girlfriend so much, cause apparently she was the only one who could 'handle' him. Now that totally made sense to him. As wrong as it technically was, what happened today had been the best thing he'd ever felt in his life. _But if it all came from something Vegeta dreamed_, Goten pondered, curious and slightly disturbed, _then does that mean he normally dreams things like that about me? Or thinks __things like that? Now that's just a whole other kind of odd..._

Goten was suddenly jolted from his confused thoughts by the feeling of another presence lingering very close by. Before long, the atmosphere began to change into a partially decaying, wild garden, and the strange man who'd bought him here began to materialise before his eyes.

'You,' he stammered warily. 'Vegeta said I shouldn't trust you and that you were helping the enemies. I nearly died in here before, did you know that? How do I know you didn't mean for all this for happen?'

'You don't. Things will go their way, and not one of us knows which way that will be until we see them getting smaller in the distance, having already passed us by. We can only open the doors for our fates to pass through, or try to curve their path and lead them in another direction. I came here to lead you out. Your physical body is healed and no longer in any danger. You must return to yourself now if you wish to help your brother and father, who need your aid.'

'Why should I trust you? I don't know anything about you, and neither does Vegeta. How can you expect us to believe you when we don't even know who you are? You know what, forget about it. I'm not leaving Vegeta alone. This place is hell, no one should be left alone here. He won't survive.'

'And neither will you. If Trunks defeats the imposter who tried to kill you, then Lennon, whom he works for, will have no one to defend him. If he dies, the rifts he's been forcibly keeping open will close, leaving you trapped here forever. My goal is to stop Lennon from using the dangerous knowledge he has now acquired, regardless of the consequences for you and Vegeta. To stop him, I'm going to have to do something forbidden. I might cease to exist. Please understand that there is no time, Goten. Leave now while you have the chance. Once my work is done I will not return again to help you, and even if I did there'd be no hope for the Vegeta you know. Leave now, and save yourself.'

The boy's expression only grew harder with determination as the doctor spoke.

'You lied to me. You knew you couldn't save Vegeta, but you tricked me. And what is this information that Lennon found in Vegeta's memories that's so dangerous anyway?'

'You aren't allowed to know Goten. No one is meant to know. I tricked you because I wanted to keep you safe from death, and hoped that your presence might keep Vegeta alive a little longer. It seems wrong for even one person to die because of Lennon's crimes, yet now I see the inevitability.'

'So if the look-a-like dies, does that mean this Vegeta dies too?'

'No. Vegeta is the source used to create the imposter, a complete being containing everything that makes up who he is as well as what is within that monster. Because of this he will not die if the imposter dies, but if Vegeta dies, the imposter will too because he cannot exist without his original source. But none of that matters. It would be impossible to set things up so the two would switch places, returning Vegeta to earth. We'd have to force Lennon to do it, and I don't see that happening.'

'Now you listen here whoever you are,' Goten replied stubbornly, sounding and looking a lot like Chi Chi as he put his hand on his hips. 'For one thing, everything you just said sounds like bullshit and you're dodging all my questions. For another thing, if there's one good lesson my dad taught me it's that you have to risk your life for your friends sometimes. If you do the right thing, then everything will turn out OK in the end. So that's what I'm going to do.'

The doctor sighed knowingly, turning his heel and beginning to walk away. His body began to change into something reddish gold and brown, which turned out to be autumn leaves. They spiralled high into the air with a gust of wind, getting carried further and further away, but the doctor's voice could still be heard. 'As you wish. Farewell, Goten. I'll try to come back for you, but if not, then I hope that you and Vegeta will find another way back to earth. Anything is possible, after all.'

The unkempt garden which had appeared with the doctor also dissapeared as the leaves got smaller and smaller off in the distance, leaving Goten surrounded by the walls of the space ship once more. He stared thoughtfully at the hallway he'd come from and began to walk back to where he came from, deciding that it was time to go find his friend regardless of whether or Vegeta wanted him to see what was occuring in his memories or not. They'd find a way out of this mess somehow, with or without help from that stupid spirit, or doctor, or whatever the hell he was. This thought suddenly made Goten feel like he was in vastly better spirits than any time in the past month.

'Turning into leaves, what a stupid trick,' Goten mused to himself. 'As if I need some lame magician to get me out of here, I'm a saiyan.' He rolled his eyes, laughing at how easily the doctor thought they'd be trapped here as he walked.

* * *

(Back on earth)

Lennon's group rematerialised amidst the ambiguous atmosphere of the place where earth and the world beyond the rift met, a cave containing both earth and sky. Myrrh dumped the unconscious Bulma and Trunks on the floor, whilst the prince turned to stare at the other unconscious body hooked up to the machine in the centre of the cave. It looked just like his own except for the amount of wounds it was riddled with, the worst one being on the left wrist which hung limply over the bed. It had bled so much that a pool of gore had puddled on the floor below it. As cold and heartless as he was, the sight made the prince shudder at the memories it started to conjure up.

'Well,' Lennon said with utmost seriousness. 'Say farewell to him sir. I trust you know he's dying, and when he does he'll be permanently trapped in the rift, never to return, which means you will take his place in this universe for good. Are you pleased?'

'Of course I am. Good riddance to him. He shan't be missed.'

'Especially not with these folks gone,' Lennon said slyly, looking over at Trunks and Bulma.

Brie sat down with her back against the wall of the cave and stared quizzically at her employer.

'Why did you heal the old bag anyway?' she questioned, nodding her head at Bulma. 'I thought we wanted her dead. Didn't we?'

'To distract her son, why else? And don't worry, she'll die eventually. I'll leave her body to die in this cave, so she can slowly rot away until there's nothing left but her soul, permanently trapped in the rift.'

'Aww, how romantic,' Brie cooed in jest. 'Vegeta an 'er can rot away together. What about the kid?'

'Don't worry about him. I doubt he'll ever recover from the dose of tranquilisers he just got. Now all of you listen carefully. Something has gone terribly wrong. Sir, you told me you disposed of Goten, remember?' Lennon said methodically, addressing the prince

'Yes-'

'Well he isn't dead. I just found out from Trunks. It would appear that Goten managed to seperate from his physical body and enter the rift. Bulma did the same thing a very short while ago, and unless someone lead them through the passage, it is impossible. Because of this new development, we need to get off this planet very fast. Somebody or something is meddling in our affairs and we could be in serious danger.'

'I told you!' Myrrh pointed accusingly at Lennon. 'I told you someone was sneaking around here, but did you listen? There were things moved, things falling down, but you thought it was me. Too confident as always Lennon. Have you at least got the information we need, for the SS?'

'Everything we need and more. We're done here, we can leave. Still, what's happened here isn't logical. I should have sensed it if there was someone else here trying to gain passage through the rift.'

'Wait,' the prince said. 'I do recall that when I was about to finish Goten off, there was an extremely bright light, and I couldn't see what I was doing. For a while after that, I don't remember exactly what happened, but I seem to remember watching myself bury the boy's body in a hole. Then I heard the his father and brother approaching so I got out of there quickly, figuring he'd die soon anyway. The same thing happened earlier with Bulma, the bright light I mean. I think I left the room because my eyes hurt, but again I can't quite remember what went on. Then I found her like that.'

'Strange,' Lennon muttered. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because I didn't really- I don't know, it sought of slipped from my memory as soon as it happened. It just suddenly popped into my head when you told me Goten wasn't dead, and that Bulma was in the rift.'

'Sounds like your memory was tinkered with. Not a good sign. Not a good sign at all.'

Brie's eyes shifted back and forth nervously. 'That's bloody creepy. I agree with Lennon, let's leave earth. What if that thing tries to fuck with our minds or pull us into the rift? It could be some spirit that's angry about you tresspassing into its world and wants to get revenge on us. What if-'

'Alright, that's enough talk. Let's go,' Lennon urged.

'What about the clones?'

'Forget them, we'll send someone for them, if any survive. There's plenty of them, they're expendable. I've activated the ship, it's buried just beneath here. Once its dug itself out, we're getting on.'

'Now wait just a minute Lennon,' the prince spoke up, suspicion in his voice. 'We still have business here. Neither Vegeta, his family, nor any of the other saiyans are dead, which was a large factor in why you came to this mudball in the first place. It's also a large factor in why I'm here, bothering to help you, and now with barely any explanation, investigation, or certainty, you just want us to leave? How do you know for certain Bulma and Goten entered the rift? What do you know that you aren't telling us?'

'Please, sir-' Lennon began in that tone of voice he always used when trying to talk his way out of a sticky situation, but he was interrupted by the sound of Brie gasping.

'There's someone else in here,' she whispered, visible goosebumps breaking out all over her skin. Her voice continuued to rise in pitch and volume as her panic intensified. 'There's something breathing on my neck... fuck, what is it, what's there! Can any of you see what it is from where you're standing? What is it!'

There was a strange clicking sound coming from the built in entrance to the cave, and the light which indicated whether the door was locked or unlocked went dim, right before it began to crack. Lennon raced to the door and began a desperate attempt to open it, first electronically using his small hand held computer, and then physically, but it wouldn't budge.

'Damn it all to hell!' he shouted. 'There's nobody here, help me you imbeciles!'

The only one who didn't obey the command was Brie, who stood behind the three men as they tried to get the door open. She'd fallen silent and he limbs was now stiff and eerily still, as though she were transfixed by something. Slowly she lifted her head to stare at the ceiling and smiled.

'Brie!' Myrrh replied, turning around and noticing her strange stance and uncharacteristic expression. 'What the hell are you-' he stopped, watching in bewilderment as the look of admiration in her eyes twisted into an agonised mask of sheer horror and she began to scream. The sound was so loud that they all had to cover their ears as she continuued to scream wordlessly, her body starting to go into spasms. When she finally stopped shrieking, her neck slackened and her head hung heavily on her shoulders. Myrrh lunged forward to see what was wrong with her, but Lennon grabbed his arm from behind and dragged him backwards.

'_Don't_. There's nothing you can do for her now. Let's just leave.'

'What are you saying? What's happened to her?'

Though Brie's head remained bowed, she began to speak, but in a much deeper voice than before. Her usual accent was also absent. 'Leaving so soon, old friend?' she asked.

'Brie?' Myrrh asked nervously. 'You alright?'

Lennon was staring at the woman in front of them, his eyes filling with hateful venom as he abandoned his efforts to open the door and walked towards Brie, grabbing her by the neck. His eyes widened at the feel of her skin, as cold as death. She looked normal save for one thing- her eyes, previously deep green, were now piercingly pale. Brie's shoulders began to shake with silent laughter as a dangerous grin spread across her face and eyes that were now foreign twinkled in a way that was all too familiar to him. Each time she exhaled, her breath was visible on the air.

'I'm hard pressed to see what you find so funny, unless it's your own stupidity. To think you'd follow me across the galaxy. How very like you to come this far just to damn yourself to hell by possessing the body of a mortal. Hasn't _death_ done anything to correct your insanity?'

'Who knows? Has life done nothing to correct yours?' The doctor, masked by the face of the body he'd possessed, continuued to smile unnervingly.

The prince growled angrily behind them, highly displeased that Lennon seemed to have kept some fundamental information from him- the fact that they had been followed for an extended period by some creature that could possess the bodies of others. 'State your name and your business here,' he demanded. 'If you stop whatever it is you're doing to prevent us opening this door, I may just let you live.'

'I cannot speak my name. Neither the living nor the dead can speak my name. My only quarrel is with this old snake before me, but if you insist on helping him escape and destroy countless civilisations with the knowledge he now has, then you will die with him.'

'You can't keep me trapped here forever, loose-minded fool,' Lennon cut in. 'You won't last long in that body. Vegeta will send you straight back to hell where you came from.'

'I will go to the darkest hell and beyond. It makes no matter to me, so long as I take you with me. I don't care if we take the entire planet with us, you will not leave alive. And by the way, _Vegeta_ is dying. There is barely strength in him to escape this place, because if there was I would never be able to prevent him from opening that door. The two of you, yes, but not him. Tell me saiyan, did you really believe you could go on living if the other part of you died? You must have left most of your mind with him,' the doctor pointed to the real Vegeta strapped down to the bed behind them as he addressed the prince. 'But the most perplexing thing to me is that you trusted Lennon.'

'Don't listen to him,' Lennon shouted. 'They've got seperate bodies, they aren't dependent on eachother anymore-'

'I honestly believe that if the truth were ever to find its way out of your vile mouth again, your tongue would fall out from shock. Please, you have to realise that he's lying Vegeta. Think of the weakness you're feeling and the fact that you couldn't defend yourself against Trunks. Isn't it obvious? Don't you remember anything Lennon did to you all those years ago when you were still a child? Why would he suddenly find favour in you now?'

The prince snarled at the mysterious being addressing him, darks eyes brimming with mistrust and denial. 'You lie! I know nothing of what you're saying!' With lightening speed the prince charged at the doctor, aiming to destroy him with a single blow, but just as his hand moved to strike, his entire body was paralysed with pain. He was left frozen in the air and struggling to even blink. Myrrh did nothing to help, instead shrinking back against the entrance in a cowardly manner.

'Don't worry sir, he can't keep that up for long, his powers are limited,' Lennon said confidently, holding some sought of control behind his back and trying to discretely push the buttons. He was secretly trying to command his machine to inject some healing serum into Vegeta, though he cursed the fact he had to do it. What the doctor claimed was of course true; if the real Vegeta died, so did this one, but he was going to need the double to be stronger in order to fight the powerful spirit threatening him. _You've cheated death once again saiyan, _he thought to himself bitterly_. But not for long, you filthy animal. Just you wait..._

As Vegeta's wounds were partially healed (something which only Lennon knew was occuring), his counterpart began to show signs of breaking the unusual bonds the doctor had on him. 'I'll destroy you, demon-' he said through gritted teeth as he willed himself to break free. Meanwhile, Trunks was stirring in the corner, dreams vivid in his slowly awakening mind. As the doctor tried to contain the prince, he was also communicating silently with the young saiyan, trying desperately to rouse him from his sleep and gain the help he desperately needed. Trunks, still trapped in unconsciousness, was dreaming of being face to face with a middle aged man, whose startlingly light eyes were staring at him intently as he spoke without a voice.

_You have to wake up, saiyan. You have to find the strength to fight the imposter who has taken over your father's life and destroyed your family. But remember, the old man who healed your mother is the one who is really responsible for all this. It won't be easy, but you mustn't let him escape. If you do, earth and many other worlds will be doomed for sure. You are a warrior and a saiyan, now wake up and fight!_

Much to Trunks' surprise, both his mother and father appeared before him as well. Vegeta was the first to speak.

_'Listen son. Get up and fight, now's not the time to be sleeping. You may think you can't win against a force that resembles me, but I know you can do it. You're stronger than you think.'_

_'Yeah, we believe in you hun! Get up and show that fake who's boss!'_ Bulma added excitedly. Then the three apparitions disappeared. Trunks began to hear many voices calling to him in his vision then, all repeating what this man was saying, chanting, screaming, urging him to rise up, to awaken, to fight for them. He watched millions of bleeding faces and hollow eyes emerge from the darkness below him and fix on him intently, pleading.

_Will you help us?_ They questioned over the already deafening chants. _Save our souls, before we join the ranks of the dead._

Hands began to emerge from their gaping, torn mouths, struggling toward him and clawing at his skin. The sight was hideous. _Save us or join us_, they wailed, pulling him downwards into the black abyss. _Save us or die_.

His heart began to race with fear, furiously pumping the blood around his body dispelling the drugs in his system faster and faster with every passing second, essentially sobering him up. Choking from the pressure of the coarse fingers hooking themselves around his neck, Trunk's eyes flew open and he began to claw away at them, only to realise that they were gone and he was in an unknown place. The people there, however, were familiar. There was his mother, the old man from before, Brie and the fat guy. There was the double, floating in the air for some reason, and over in the corner of the room, strapped down to a bed, was...

'Father!' he cried, standing up and making everyone in the room turn their heads towards him in shock. Brie was craning her neck to look at him as well, and Trunks looked back at her in animosity, until he saw her eyes, undeniably changed to be like the man's from the dream. Instantly he knew it wasn't her, which was lucky for the lying bitch, cause he was going rip her fucking heart out as soon as he got the chance.

_I will be here to help you fight, doing whatever I can_. The doctor said to him silently. _Your parents and your friend are here too, even though you cannot see them right now. We have faith in you, regardless of what happens. You're a true saiyan, powerful just like your father. Do not fail._

Trunks didn't realise just how true this was. Goten and his parents were indeed present inside the cave with him. Their spirit-like forms were waiting in suspense to see what would happen, whilst Bulma attempted to put her plan into action, her last ditch effort to bring Vegeta back to earth where he belonged.

Lennon, who's eyes were darting wildly between Trunks, the prince, and the doctor, began to speak to Myrrh in his own tongue. 'Alright, nows our chance. We can escape and leave these three here to rip each other to shreds, they're distracted so there's probably nothing barring us from opening the entrance now-'

'But the kid. How the hell is he awake anyway? I thought that dart would be almost enough to finish him-'

'Is there something you guys wanna share with class back there?' Trunks said calmly, advancing towards the alien pair. Their language made no sense, but it was pretty obvious what they were planning from the way the fatty was stupidly staring at the door. 'You guys don't wanna _leave_ do you? Please, stay! We're gunna party all night long, and you guys are gunna watch,' he spat, lifting a palm and channeling a large amount of ki into the entrance and walls, fortifying them with renewed strength to make sure the slimy bastards couldn't escape.

'I have to say I concur with the boy. You two aren't going anywhere without me. I need you to get off this useless planet, so I can't have you running off with the ship. You will wait until I have dealt with my _son_,' the prince emphasised the last part, voice dripping with sarcasm. 'He needs a little discipline. Long overdue, wouldn't you agree?'

'Whatever,' Trunks said, his face hardening as he got into a defensive stance. Still, there was the hint of a spark in his eyes, anticipating the thrill of battle, blood and revenge. 'Let's settle this.'

'Well-' the prince folded his arms and opened his mouth to speak, sporting that stupid smile that looked so out of place on his dad's face, until he was interrupted.

'Wait, wait! Just one more thing before you continue.'

'What boy?'

'Shut the FUCK up and FIGHT!' Trunks hollered, charging the man with everything he had. There was no fear, no uncertainty, just the insatiable thirst for blood. Pehaps the imposter was weaker, perhaps far stronger, but he didn't care in the slightest. His father never would have. When their forearms clash, sparks were sent flying violently throughout the small space. The two saiyans held nothing back, matching each other blow for blow. The combat was very close with the limited space, and they could't fly, so instead they brawled, gripping tightly as as each one tried to overwhelm the other. They threw wild punches, choked, clawed and even bit eachother, aiming for major arteries or other deadly check points with every move. Who would win out in the end was anyone's guess.

* * *

_...There's many a one for him does mourn  
But none will know where he is gone  
And over his bones when they lie bare  
The wind will blow forever more  
The wind will blow forever more... _

**NEXT CHAPTER: Bulma tries to execute her unusual plan in a last ditch effort to save herself and Vegeta. Will it be just crazy enough to work? In the meanwhile, Trunks and the prince continue in what will surely be a fight to the death. Will the doctor help Bulma and her son, or is he too focused on finishing Lennon to care anymore? **


	17. Right Where it Belongs

So, after finally managing to borrow a friend's laptop after mine died ages ago, I'm back. Hopefully going to write the last parts of this story in shorter, more frequent chapters whenever I can borrow this computer. Sorry it's been so long, but it couldn't really be helped!

**THIS CHAPTER: Bulma tries to execute her unusual plan in a last ditch effort to save herself and Vegeta. Will it be just crazy enough to work? In the meanwhile, Trunks and the prince continue in what will surely be a fight to the death.**

**"Right Where it Belongs"**

_...See the animal in his cage that you built  
Are you sure what side you're on?  
Better not look him too closely in the eye  
Are you sure what side of the glass you are on?  
See the safety of the life you have built  
Everything where it belongs  
Feel the hollowness inside of your heart  
And it's all...  
Right where it belongs..._

_-Nine Inch Nails_

* * *

Trunks and the Prince continued to fight, their movements a relentless stream of blows and kicks. As far as Trunks could tell from their battle so far, the double was neither as strong as his father, nor was he as skilled a fighter. Either that or the old man who had possessed Brie was tipping the odds in the younger saiyan's favour somehow. To the untrained eye it looked as if the guy was just standing there, his pale, glowing eyes fixed on the fight, gaze shifting occasionally to where Lennon and Myrrh were standing to make sure they didn't try anything. And yet Trunks felt like he was missing something, something that was possibly interfering with the double's ability to fight, which neither opponent could put their finger on. The only evidence of something being amiss was the hint of confusion in the prince's eyes and the sense of hesitation behind his moves. Was the old guy messing with the double's energy, or what? Personally, Trunks preferred to fight this battle without any help. This was his revenge, and his alone.

'Holding back huh?' Trunks shouted as he hurled a small blast at the prince's face. 'Don't do me any favours, it's insulting!'

'We'll see if you're knocking back favours when I've broken every last bone in your body,' the prince snarled, deflecting the blast back at Trunks.

In the meanwhile, Vegeta and Goten were watching the fight intently, their invisible forms hovering in the shadows of the cave close by to Lennon's computer system. Bulma on the other hand stood directly in front of the machine, trying to put her plan into action.

'What do you think his chances are?' Goten questioned as he watched the fight, trying to hide the fear that was growing inside and festering away in the pit of his stomach.

'It's hard to say at this point,' Vegeta replied slowly, concentrating heavily on trying to work out exactly what was going on. 'Something isn't quite right. That freak who looks like me is holding back but I don't think he's doing it intentionally.'

'But that's a good thing isn't it?' Came the confused reply.

Vegeta gave Goten a brief sideways glance before looking away again and furrowing his brow. 'I don't know,' he finally replied, sounding worried at first, but getting angrier as he continued. 'I can't figure out what's going on. I don't know what they're playing at!'

'Just calm down Vegeta,' Bulma scolded, eyeing him from where she stood. 'This is going to work, I swear.'

Vegeta growled in response. 'It's the craziest idea you've ever had.'

'Nonsense, I've had far crazier ideas than this, and you know what? They've all worked, because I'm just brilliant like that. Don't worry, I've got this.'

'But what are exactly are you gunna to do?' Goten asked, having not really understood the first time she'd tried to explain it earlier on when he'd met up with her and Vegeta.

'It's like I was saying before. A few years ago I had this idea come to me when I was thinking of your dad, and all the crazy things that have happened with him over the years. Anyway, it occurred to me that we've all had so many encounters with the spirits of the dead. We've had them speak to us, visit us here on earth, even try to hurt us, and it made me think. Wouldn't it be amazing if we could understand more about the spirit world, as in, what kind of force or energy allows them to communicate with us and to cross over into our world? I just had to know, so I started researching it as a bit of a side project if you will. Right now, I'm trying to use some of what I learned through my research. I don't have the advantage of using my physical body to tap into this computer in front of me, but perhaps that could work to my advantage, if my means of operating this machine are something other than physical.'

'Soooo it's like some kind of paranormal activity thing?'

'If that helps you understand it better, then sure Goten. It's paranormal activity,' she chuckled. Neither of them could see the other member of their group rolling his eyes.

'It's lunacy, that's what it is,' Vegeta grumbled. 'We're doomed.'

'Oh hush you. Just wait and see; Bulma is going to save the day once again!' She didn't sound the slightest bit discouraged about it either, and yet Goten obviously couldn't help being sceptical. Turning his eyes back to the fight, a mixture of fear and helplessness filled him when he stared at the imposter's face, not missing the wild, murderous look in the mad man's eyes as he delivered a brutal kick to Trunks' stomach.

'Damn it,' he hissed. 'If I didn't practically get myself killed by that bastard I could have been helping Trunks right now. If I wasn't such an idiot, we could've beat him together easily.'

'Well it's too late for regrets now boy. Trunks will have to win this one on his own… perhaps,' Vegeta trailed off, staring at the doctor with suspicion. It was still hard to trust him, to know for sure if the secretive spirit-being was truly on their side.

'Guys, come over here,' Bulma chirped excitedly. 'I need your help for this bit. Now just look at the screen and watch me work my magic.'

Dragging his eyes away from the fight, Goten wondered over to the computer, still feeling very sceptical until he saw the screen. Somehow, numbers and letters were very slowly changing, as though she were operating the machine despite the fact she wasn't touching it.

'How…'

'It'll be hard to put it in terms you'd understand. Right now we've got other things to worry about,' she explained whilst Vegeta was reluctantly walking over to them.

'What are you doing now you crazy woman?' he grumbled.

'I'm commandeering this computer, and I'm trying to do it discretely. I need you guys to create a distraction.'

Goten giggled before he could stop himself. 'Do we need white sheets to put over our heads?'

'Very funny. No I do not want you to pretend to be a ghost. Well, maybe a little bit. What you need to do is go over to those two guys by the door and just walk around them in circles, while focusing on them very carefully and paying attention to what happens or any reaction they might display.'

'But how-'

'No questions right now. Just do it. Vegeta, your role in this is going to be a bit more complicated. You're going to have to possess that clone of yourself and allow Trunks to defeat you.'

'What?' Vegeta questioned in disbelief, his eyes widening. 'Even if I could do that, what would it achieve?'

'If you possess the double and let Trunks defeat you, then we may be able to switch you and the double around. Look, the physical body you normally occupy is over there tied down to that bed, right? And that bed exists in the entrance to the rift we just came out of, a space that's halfway between our world and that one. What we need is to get the clone hooked up to the bed and this machine so we can send him back to where he came from. Then, just before he disappears, you leave his body and reoccupy your own.' A triumphant smile crossed Bulma's lips, but she could see that her husband wasn't convinced.

'I figured that's what you were thinking, but you seem to have completely forgotten Lennon,' he argued. 'How do you expect to make him cooperate with your plan? You'd need him to switch the two of us around, but you know he'd never do that. Even if Trunks were to threaten his life, Lennon would probably just pretend to go along with the demand and then seal off the rift permanently. Don't you remember what Goten told us before, about how the doctor warned him that Lennon would seal off any and all open rifts as soon as it looked like he might fail at whatever it is he's trying to achieve? He isn't going to trust Trunks to let him walk free once the switch had been made. As you can probably see, he's no fool and if he goes down, he's taking us all with him.'

'I know that Vegeta. And that's why _I'm_ going to do the switch. I'll let the doctor deal with Lennon. That seems to be all he's really interested in anyway.' Her voice was calm and confident, as though she firmly believed she could achieve the extremely difficult task she'd set for herself.

'But that's impossible, you can't have figured out his technology already! You can't even physically touch the machine, how could you hope to-'

A small hand was held up in front of his face to silence him, and his eyes drifted slowly to Bulma's face, which was set firmly in a look of determination. She gave him that comical wink and smile, the way she always did when she was swearing black and blue that one of her bizarre intuitions was going to come true. 'Just try me,' she challenged. 'Everything and everyone I care about is on the line here. I can't fail, and I won't. We've done the impossible together before, and we'll do it again.'

As Vegeta listened to her, a genuine smile touched his lips. For quite some time before all this trouble had started, things had been both tense and distant between them, and it became difficult to remember exactly why he'd stayed alongside Bulma for so many years. Now he remembered. A little madness could be refreshing at times.

'You told me that look-a-like is a part of you, so much so that he actually emerged from your body. I could feel it all that time he was with me,' Bulma continued, trying to hide the sadness rushing into her eyes. 'Go over to him now. I don't think it will be hard for you to reunite with him. You'll need to focus on him very carefully, and imagine that you're of one mind, like you used to be. It should happen naturally. Hopefully you'll be able to separate from him afterwards…' she trailed off, the sadness now creeping into her voice.

'There's no time to think about that. I'll find a way. Now do what you have to do. If you say you can do it, then I'm sure you can.' With that, Vegeta turned away from her and drifted over towards the double, trying to still his thoughts enough to remember every detail of the part of himself that was manifested in this creature.

_I used to live for the thrill of the hunt and feed off the pain of others_, he recalled. _Power was all that mattered to me then. That at least hasn't completely changed. Hunger for power is the thing that the two sides of myself have most in common, but __many other things make us different. Seeing and hearing about this clone is like seeing my past self. His actions are driven by rage, lacking in any rational motive other than to cause suffering or gain revenge. If there's one thing getting older has taught me, it's to remain calm in battle and not allow my anger to get the better of me, rather than making moves that are hasty and poorly thought out. So, _he thought, grinning to himself_, if I'm to be one with my other self again, I should just ignore all reason and logic._

To further aid his efforts to reunite with the double, Vegeta observed each movement he made and positioned himself in the same space, mimicking the attacks in a sense. It felt like something was changing, something in the atmosphere or in himself that he couldn't pinpoint. Perhaps the merge was beginning to happen. Although there was no way of telling what the final outcome of Bulma's plan would be, a sense of anticipation was building at the thought of having a physical body again. He was sick and tired of not being able to control a single thing that happened to him, however the anticipation ended when a fist connected directly with his face. Once he'd gotten his bearings, Vegeta looked over to see that it was Trunks who'd punched him.

'Well, on the bright side, it looks like the possession was successful. In fact, it was easy,' he muttered to himself, rubbing his jaw and grinning. Trunks' attacks had been quite impressive so far, particularly that one. He was always improving, and although he didn't train nearly as much as Vegeta would have liked, the natural strength and ability that seemed to result from the mixing of saiyan and human blood compensated for that.

'Gees, smiling and talking to yourself? Don't tell me you've flipped you're lid already when the fight's just started.'

Vegeta began to laugh. Things were finally beginning to look up. 'You've got a bit of an attitude, haven't you boy? I wonder who you picked that up from.'

'Didn't you hear what I said before? Shut up and fight!' Trunks shouted, charging him again. Vegeta feigned a defensive move but allowed his son to hit him at the last moment, sending him flying backwards into the wall right beside Lennon and Myrrh. Gazing off to the side, he could vaguely see that Goten was doing was something bizarre to get the attention of the two alien men, circling them and tapping their shoulders. Obviously they couldn't feel it physically, but Bulma must have instructed him to do it. Hopefully it was working, if the confused looks on their faces were anything to go by.

A sharp pain in his head distracted Vegeta from making his next move. Cursing and gripping his skull, he concluded that there was no way Trunks' attacks could have damaged him this much, no, the double must have been fighting back to regain control of his body. Sure enough, a voice sounded very faintly somewhere in the back of his mind, so faintly that the words were impossible to make out, but the malice in them was clear. The voice quickly went silent, and was replaced by vivid images being flashed behind his eyes. Memories, they were definitely memories, and yet Vegeta had never seen any of them before in his life. First there were things he must have done but not remembered doing when he was young, horrific things that he wouldn't have thought even he was capable of. Then there were memories that looked to be more recent, and these were far worse than the ones that came before.

Everything that the double had done in the last few months while Vegeta was trapped in the rift was now being revealed. The way he'd treated Bra, what he'd done to Goten. How he'd violated the frumpy woman who lived next door… then done the same thing to Bulma a few days later. His vision began to go grey at the sight of this last memory. To think that there was something inside him that would attack Bulma of all people in such a savage, deplorable way; it raised the question of whether it was truly right for him to return to his life on earth after this was over. If all he'd left her and their children with in the end was sorrow and suffering, then perhaps it was best if he made sure of their safety this one last time, and then… then what? Now he could make out what the voice in the back of his head was saying, whispering with menace in the native language of his home world, '_Do you see what you've done?_'

* * *

_...What if everything around you  
Isn't quite as it seems?  
What if all the world you think you know  
Is an elaborate dream?  
And if you look at your reflection  
Is it all you want it to be?  
What if you could look right through the cracks?  
Would you find yourself...  
Find yourself afraid to see...?_

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Bulma's plan starts to come together, but it won't succeed if her family starts to fall apart. No matter how high the odds are stacked against him, Lennon refuses to give up without a fight, and he might have one last trump card up his sleeve.


	18. Release

Hello everyone, I'm alive! *Hears pin drop* it's been so long :( Not having time to write is depressing, and I still don't have a computer. But this story is almost finished. The end is planned out, only a chapter or two to go after this. Thanks for sticking with me despite this being a very long process, and I hope you enjoy the final chapters!

**THIS CHAPTER:** **Bulma's plan starts to come together, but when do things ever really go as imagined? No matter how high the odds are stacked against him, Lennon refuses to give up without a fight, but both Vegeta and the doctor may have final trump cards up their sleeves.**

"**Release"**

_...Hold on please (behind those grey and lonely eyes) _

_hold on to me (unforgotten by time)  
tempt fate, release (reality is dawning)  
Escape (our spirit is awakening)  
hold on please (and somewhere in the hurricane)  
hold on to me (hope is waiting)  
tempt fate, release (crying in the distance...)  
Escape...  
(crying in the distance... and calling out your name)... _

_-Anathema_

* * *

**_(Vegeta's POV)_**

Now he could make out what the voice in the back of his head was saying, whispering with menace in the native language of his home world, '_Do you see what you've done?_'

Yes, it was quite obvious. But what the foreign voice and the imposter it belonged to _didn't_ suspect was that the things which had been done could be undone, at least to some extent.

'_Listen to me_,' he said silently, knowing Bulma would hear it. '_If it's too difficult this way, if you can't do it, then just seal me inside with them. I don't think I can control this body for long, so it won't be possible for me to safely return to my own body whilst trying to simultaneously trap our enemies in the rift. All that really matters is that the every last one of the rifts close with them sealed inside, away from the earth. I saw what I did to you, I saw everything. There's no need for any more suffering to come to any of you. Just do whatever you must to end this_.'

'_But... you didn't do anything. You weren't here! All this time, you've done nothing-_'

'_Don't wait for me to leave this body. I'm going to drag them all down with me whilst you seal us inside. I have to be certain they've been destroyed, or Lennon will simply find a way out regardless of what you do. He controls the rifts after all_.'

Once he'd explained his plan, Vegeta stared at her expectantly, but she refused to look at him or respond.

'_There's no time for this_,' he insisted, trying to concentrate on something other than the blinding pain tearing through his skull at close intervals. '_I need to know you'll do it when I give the signal_-'

'_It doesn't have to end like this, we'll find a way_!'

'_And it might not. It might not end the way you expect. But we don't have time to think about the possibilities. Just do this for me now. I have... a good feeling about it, you might say. Don't you remember that time ten years ago when I killed all those people at the stadium? You told me afterwards that you knew when I myself had died, and you weren't sure if you wanted to wish me back if I'd reverted to my old ways. You had the courage to part with me then, and this time should be no different. I could hurt thousands of people like that time, or I could hurt just you and our children; it makes no difference. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?' _

_'You've obviously made up your mind about what you're going to do. Let's just hope for the best, and maybe it will turn out alright somehow. I'll do what you say,_' she conceded, the voice emanating from her mind heavy with unshed tears. As Vegeta turned to face Lennon and Myrrh, he could hear her thoughts echoing in her head and over to him, sorrowful but tinged with hope all the same.

'_I just want you to know that you never had to change who you were for my sake. I may have forgotten that for a while but I remember now. I remember who it is that I love_.'

Before he crossed the distance between himself and his enemies, Vegeta cast a final glance at her, knowing that it would be enough and that words would only be unnecessary. Trunks had stopped trying to attack for the time being and was watching who he thought was the double warily, looking confused at the fact the fight had suddenly ceased.

'What's the deal, don't wanna fight any more? What are you planning then?' his son sneered angrily behind him, but Vegeta ignored this as he approached Lennon and Myrrh. What followed actually transpired very quickly, although it felt incredibly slow. He grabbed the two aliens by their collars and flew backwards, dragging them roughly through the air towards the rift. Everyone in the room was silent, failing to respond out of surprise at the current turn of events, but just as Vegeta reached the rift's entrance, a strong gust of wind almost knocked him out of the air. Before he realised what was happening, he could feel the doctor hovering behind them. _So this is it huh_? he thought to himself knowingly. _This is when he plans to betray us. We'll see about that_.

Putting all the strength he had left towards the effort, Vegeta tried to spin around and instigate some kind of counter attack, but some kind of unseen force was paralysing him. Most likely it was the imposter who'd body he'd possessed, opposing his will. 'I won't let you win this time,' he growled, but the two aliens were ripped from his grasp, and when he finally managed to spin around. The new sight was more shocking than anything that had gone on beforehand. The doctor was propelling himself backwards, taking the other two with him. A loud shuddering sound much like an approaching landslide filled the cave as the shimmering surface of the rift began to glow. Vibrant spheres of colour lit up and began to move in a circular motion towards the wavering centre. The doctor was shouting something which sounded like, 'Look away, avert your eyes,' but the sheer brightness and intense hues were enough to make Vegeta do that involuntarily. A few moments later an ear piercing sound, this time like a thunder crack, drew the eyes of everyone in the cave back to the rift. Goten was the first to speak.

'It's... it's gone,' he stammered.

'Well yeah it is, Bulma replied, as though it were the most ordinary thing in the world. 'I closed it. It's all sealed up now, and unless those three know a way out that doesn't involve this computer, they're trapped forever.'

'Vegeta was still staring blankly at the hollow air where the rift used to be, baffled by what had transpired. Not the rift closing, that had been expected., no it was the doctor's actions which had stunned him. _Did he just sacrifice himself for me_? he thought silently, then began to speak to Bulma and Goten aloud. 'No, there's no way. It's some kind of deception, I'm certain of it. We need to plan a counter attack. Something's not right-'

'What the hell are you talking about,' Trunks interrupted, sounding utterly confused. 'Who are you even talking to, and what happened to the rift hologram thingy that was in the middle of the cave a minute ago?'

'You mean the rift?' Bulma, now back in her previously soulless body, spoke up.

'Mum! You're back to normal, and you're OK!'

'I sure am hun,' she smiled warmly. 'I figured that now those jerks are gone, I could safely get back into my body. I've been here the whole time.'

'But what about him?' Trunks frantically waved a finger at the double whom he'd been fighting to the death only minutes ago. 'He's-'

'This is going to sound crazy, but I'm actually myself at the moment,' Vegeta cut him off, trying to think of the fastest way possible to explain the situation. 'Well, I've possessed this body at least, which isn't mine even though it looks exactly the same.'

Trunks gave him a blank, wide eyed stare. 'Dad? That's you? Did I miss something?'

'Yep,' Goten replied, giggling. 'A hundred years went by in those few seconds you were shielding your eyes from the bright light.'

Vegeta turned to Goten and rolled his eyes. 'He can't see or hear you, idiot.'

'Oh yeah...'

'Who are you talking to?' Trunks asked in exasperation.

'Goten.'

'What, where? Where is he?'

'Hovering around us like a bad smell as usual. Nothing new. You can't see him at the moment because he isn't in his body,' Vegeta replied, scratching his head. There was just no logical way to explain this situation.

'What? Since when do you guys possess people and become invisible? Did you learn new tricks while you were off in that other world or are you all dead?'

'Well,' Bulma contributed, 'In a sense, yes, but also, no.'

'You're not helping,' Vegeta said gruffly.

'Neither of you are. I have no idea what's going on,' Trunks mumbled, though there was a strange sense of relief washing over them. There was no way to tell whether this was a ruse, but it truly felt like it was his father standing in front of him now, and that his parents had planned out this whole scenario. It was just like them to come up with some genius last second plan. There were so many things he wanted to say to his father, to say sorry for, but everything had happened so fast that he was too shocked to utter a single word.

Ignoring his son for a moment, Vegeta looked towards Bulma. 'I don't know how much longer I can control this body. Perhaps if we sever the wires that are connected to my skull,' he paused, pointing to the bed in the corner of the room to which his actual body was strapped down and covered in wires, 'I might be able to return to my own body. If it works, it works. If not, then you three have to go ahead without me. Leave this cave and go gather the others, you'll need as much help as possible to search for Lennon's space ship. Neither he nor any of his followers can be allowed to leave this planet, and I'm not convinced that sealing them in that rift will keep them confined indefinitely. Lennon's no fool, he'll have a way of escaping.'

'You're right,' Bulma replied, frowning as she began to disconnect the wires running from the computer to her husband's body. 'That strange guy who dragged those two into the rift told us that Lennon gained some valuable information from your mind, and that we can't let him leave earth.'

'And that may be a lie, everything the doctor said could be a lie. But we can't take that chance. These people are dangerous, no matter which way you look at it. It's absolutely necessary that we make sure they're dead, whether they gained some kind of information from me not. Now listen carefully. Once the wires are cut, I want you all to leave the cave.' Again he waited for their reaction, finding it more and more difficult to speak because of the pain in his skull. He had to get out of this body, and fast.

On hearing his words, they all began to protest, as he'd expected.

'Just listen. Go, get help, then look for the space ship and any sign of Lennon. I'm going to return to my own body and fight this imposter by myself. There's no way I'm going to lose to some cheap impersonation of myself. Now go, quickly. There's very little time left,' he urged, feeling the cold sweat starting to ooze out of his pores as every fibre of the creature he'd possessed struggled to break out, relentlessly screaming curses in their native language.

'But dad-'

'If there was ever a time I needed you to do what I ask you Trunks, it's now.'

It was Bulma who shook her head in response to Trunks' pleading stare. 'Do it. Do what your father says. Destroy the wall and get us out of here. And don't argue with me. You just have to trust your father to handle this hun.' The look her son was giving her was heartbreaking, but she continued to urge him on until he unclenched his fists in defeat and turned to the entrance, removing the ki reinforcements from the walls and door.

As they exited the cave, Trunks turned back to look at him. 'Good luck father. Don't lose, OK? You know Goten and me will never let you hear the end of it if you lose against some stupid fake,' he said steadily, even though there were tears in his eyes. Bulma and Goten also looked back for a moment, silently putting their faith in him. Then they were gone.

Outside the cave, Bulma immediately demanded that they go to the lookout and check on Bra. Suposedly this would be the best course of action because they'd get to speak with Dende, who would contact everyone else for them once they'd arrived. Trunks quickly agreed to this idea., and after what must have been half an hour of flight, they reached their destination. They were surprised to find not only Dende and Mr Popo there to greet them, but Goten, who was no longer unconscious.

'So I guess you beat us here huh Goten?' Bulma asked, not sounding surprised. 'It's so easy to get around when you're not in your physical body isn't it? So how's Bra, is she OK? Is she in bed yet? God I hope she's not still up-'

'She's fine Bulma. Dende said she came here completely exhausted and has been asleep for hours, so don't worry,' Goten reassured, but it was Trunks he was looking at. His friend looked terrible, with all the colour drained from his usually tan skin and bruise-like shadows under eyes. Not to mention the wounds on him from the battle he'd fought earlier, some of them quite serious.

'Are you OK Trunks? You should get Dende to look at your wounds, they must be-'

'Don't worry about it,' Trunks replied, forcing a smile. 'It's just good you're OK. I thought you were- anyway there's not much time to talk. We need to find Lennon, Brie and that other guy, and we have to find their spaceship as well. We've gotta stop them. Dad... dad said.'

'You're right.' Goten's eyes narrowed. It was time to get back to business. Dende, who'd been standing behind them as they'd greeted each other, decided to join the conversation.

'I'll contact the others,' he offered. 'So you won't need to worry about that. Goten already explained everything to me just before you got here. The best course of action you can take at the moment is to go to the location I'm about to give you directions to and search for those intruders you've been fighting. I can sense an unusual disturbance in this particular spot, and I think one of these 'rifts' everyone's been talking about has remained open there. That's probably the best place to start looking for them.' Once finished explaining this, the young namek gave the three directions and asked that they leave the rest to him.

'Thanks Dende. I trust you to take care of everything. And look after my girl till I'm back OK? I'm pretty sure these boys are going to need my help with the search at some point,' Bulma said determinedly.

'Mum,' her son said gently, 'let's go. We have to be quick so we can get back to dad as soon as possible.'

'You're exactly right. Shall we be off?'

The two boys nodded, and a few moments later they began another full speed journey towards the location Dende had given them, knowing that there was no time to waste. This trip was over somewhat faster than the last one, and it wasn't long before the trio had split up- Bulma and Trunks together and Goten on his own- in order to search for any signs of a spacecraft or the three fugitives they were after. It wasn't long before Goten made a somewhat gruesome discovery, alerting Trunks by raising his power level. The discovery turned out to be Brie's limp body lying on the mossy ground. The woman's usually vibrant green eyes were open and vacant, as if someone had sewn the lids to the brow bones, and her rosy skin was leeched of colour. Trunks stared icily at his (ex) girlfriend's dead body. There wasn't even a twinge of sadness for her in his heart. Not only had she decieved him in the most unimaginable way, but she also could have cost him his own and his entire family's lives. _Lucky for you, you got off easy_, he thought bitterly, still seething with anger towards the cunning, backstabbing bitch even though she was nothing but a rotting corpse now. Served her right, and yet seeing her dead wasn't satisfying as it should be. Truth be told, he felt nothing. Nothing at all.

Bulma pursed her lips after a long, tense silence. 'Well, she's dead alright. Do you boys think the doctor could be too?'

'Maybe. Or maybe he just killed her and ditched her body. And he's still out there somewhere, looking for another host,' Goten said uneasily. 'That guy really creeps me out.'

Bulma ignored this, realising something infinitely more important. 'You know what this means right? If the doctor escaped the rift in a physical body, then that means...'

'That those other guys did too,' Trunks finished. 'Fuck.'

'Hey. Watch you're mouth hun,' Bulma said quietly, staring at Brie's body for a moment then looking away in disgust. 'I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry Brie's-'

'Don't be,' came the much harsher than intended reply. 'She's just lucky I didn't get the chance to kill her myself. Both of you have to hurry up, we need to find Lennon, Myrhh, and that other freak before any of them escape.' He was already storming off in another direction, the shredded white strips of his ruined shirt moving in time with the pale locks of his hair as the wind picked up around them.

'Trunks wait!' she cried after him, staring over at Goten in desperation as she began to massage her temples in an outward gesture of the helplessness she currently felt.

'This is messed up,' Goten said sadly, worry plastered all over his face. 'We don't even know where to look. Or where we are...'

'I know Goten. I know.'

* * *

**_(Vegeta's POV)_**

Once the three of them were clearly out of range of the cave, Vegeta made a hasty decision about the best way way to do this, which involved walking to the closest wall and and slamming his head against it hard enough to cause at least a minute of dizziness. As the double's body slumped to the floor, Vegeta allowed himself to float upwards and back in the direction of his own still, lifeless form, settling into it easily. Very slowly he sat up, his vision blurry at first but gradually returning to normal. The sensation of being himself again was surreal, or perhaps it was so real that it felt unnatural, and with each passing second the events that had occurred inside the rift felt more and more like a dream. Turning his impossibly stiff neck towards the double (who was staring up at him with a malicious but dazed expression), Vegeta wondered if his idea had even the vaguest chance of success. Normally he wasn't one to talk things out, preferring to solve any problems that presented themselves with his fists, but this situation required something different.

'I can see you looking at me from down there,' he croaked hoarsely, throat rusty and dry from lack of use, 'and I know what you're thinking. You want me dead, am I right? No answer? I'll take that as a yes. Well, we can't always have what we want. If I die, then you die as well, did you know that? You'd be a fool not to even if those lunatics didn't tell you the truth.' Still Vegeta got no response. Instead a pair of shadowy eyes, eerily identical to his own, tried to stare a burning hole through his skull.

'The two of us have always acted somewhat childishly when we don't get our way, but what I say is the truth. You can't exist without me. You _are_ me, a part of my mind which came to life inside the rift. Only my thoughts and memories became real in that world, but I never thought of or remembered you. Goten explained what you are to me before we returned to this world. You told him that you're the person I used to be, and could have been. If you've always been there in my mind, then that must be how you came to be real inside he rift. What I want to know is how... how did you come to exist in the first place, and when? If you want to live, you best answer me. Considering what you did to Goten, the woman next door, and my wife, you're lucky I haven't torn you into a thousand pieces and set them on fire by now' he warned, staring deep into the other man's eyes. How strange, to be staring at a living mirror of oneself.

The prince suddenly began to laugh as a genuine smile spread over his face, and Vegeta wondered if he really looked like _that_ when he smiled. No wonder he so seldom did it.

'If I want to live? It wouldn't matter what I told you, you'd still have to kill me in the end. I find it highly amusing that you don't even know me. I've only existed since we were children. Do you remember all those times you woke up as if from a dream, not knowing where you were? Did you not wonder how you managed to fulfil all your duties as a soldier so well when there were such long stretches of darkness in your memory and consciousness? Who do you think was living for you whilst you slept? Life doesn't just live itself. To think, that you never sensed my presence throughout all these years. You really are a single minded fool. Well, not exactly _single_ minded. I guess none of it matters any more. If I can't kill you without dying myself, then I've no purpose here.' The infuriating smile remained plastered to his face, making Vegeta want to scratch it off with his fingernails as if that would somehow erase the simple but horrifying fact that had just been explained. _Do I really have another person living in my head_? he wondered fearfully, not liking the idea one bit. _If it's true, then it's just like people have been saying about me all my life, that I'm mad. If this creature existed as a part of me ever since I was a boy, and still does, then there's no way I could be sane_.

'What did you mean to do, by joining forces with Lennon?' Vegeta questioned hurriedly, trying to force his mind to somehow wrap itself around all this senseless information. 'Did you really think you could replace me, is that it? I suppose that's what Lennon told you. I didn't remember a thing about being captured by Lennon when I was a child, or the experiments, not until he brought back the memories. That means you were there, and you remember. So why, why the hell would you believe in him?'

No answer. The continuous silences made putting a fist or foot through the wall (or the double's forehead) a tempting prospect.

'I don't have time for this lunacy. Might as well be talking to myself. It's time to leave this place, and make sure that neither you or those freaks get a chance to escape this planet. Either you help me, or you die. You can start by telling me where they've hidden the ship, and you might as well do it, because if you don't, my family and their friends will find it anyway, They're quite resourceful, so it's not exactly worth getting yourself killed over.

'Are you saying that after all I've done, you're willing to to postpone killing me? How unusual you are. We're not at all alike,' he mused, his voice far away and ringing with defeat. In a surreal moment, Vegeta could recognise that tone of voice as one that had come from his own lips before, however unalike the two men might have been. It meant that the imposter had given up. Trusting him would still be a bad idea even if he did decide to cooperate, so it would be necessary to watch his back every step of the way.

'It's deep in the ground, below this cave,' the double offered. 'All you have to do is send an explosion down into the earth. See for yourself, if you don't believe me.'

Vegeta's narrowed his eyes, never allowing them to stray from his look alike's face as he sent a targeted explosion straight through the ground beneath them. Dust and debris filled the cave, and they were left hovering over a shadowy, gaping chasm in the rocky floor.

'Go down to the depths of this hole,' Vegeta commanded. 'I'll follow you. We shall see what's really down there.'

The prince complied, but could be heard chuckling in amusement as he floated downwards. 'Don't want to turn your back on me, hmm? Smart choice...'

As they went further and further down, the light emanated by their ki made the silhouette of a spaceship more and more obvious. Another sudden burst of energy whizzed past the prince's ear, hurtling towards the ship and disintegrating it on contact. A spectacular display of flames, smoke plumes and electrical sparks ensued.

'Well that settles that,' Vegeta said with satisfaction. 'Looks like we have ourselves a campfire. Just the just the right atmosphere for story telling. Say, why don't you tell me a few tales about those colleagues of yours? Like what their real purpose here is, for example.' The mock-friendly tone of voice suggested that story time was non negotiable. This new strategy forming in his mind should succeed, although it was a bit of a gamble,. Vegeta planned to draw out whatever information he could about Lennon, while simultaneously thinking about what plans the double might be plotting at this very moment to escape.

_Just like myself if I were in his situation, he'll probably have no qualms about betraying Lennon, but he'll use the time spent talking to come up with an escape route or an alternative method of killing me. I have to think of a fast way to dispose of him once I have the information I need._

Again the double chuckled to himself, distracting Vegeta momentarily. 'You want to know about them. There isn't much to say really. Lennon is a military scientist, and Myrrh is his body guard. The woman who was possessed earlier, Brie, is the daughter of a an old friend. She's a good deal older than she looks, and has something of a disagreement with you over killing her father. She also works with the Southern Star army, which as the name may suggest, operates primarily from the south quadrant. The reason they're all here as far as the SS knows, is to collect data that will enable the army to make saiyan clones, increasing the strength of their forces without having to increase the numbers so dramatically. However, that isn't really what Lennon's doing here. He's already created clones of us. What he really wanted was to obtain some information from our mind. His plan was to kill you once he'd gotten what he wanted, but _unfortunately_ he failed-'

'Unfortunately for you, yes. All those facts are useless, the doctor informed me of them ages ago. What I really want to know about is this information Lennon wants. If I can't figure out what it is, then surely you know. It's must be pretty damned important if he came all the way here just to obtain it,' Vegeta snapped impatiently. This was dragging on far too long, and still the double was smiling that knowing smile. Every single move he made had to be watched closely. Very closely.

'I'm afraid I can't help you as much with that,' said the prince with a theatrical sigh. 'All I know is that what he wants actually has nothing do to with us. In fact, I think it's something to do with the doctor. You don't remember him either, do you? It seems there's many things you don't recall. If I didn't know better I'd say your brain had a memory leak.'

'Are you saying I knew the doctor once, and that this is all about him? Is that what you're saying?' The shock in his voice was evident. Vegeta had suspected many things about the ghostly man who's appearance had marked the beginning of all his troubles, but to think he'd actually met the doctor... Where and when, and why hadn't seeing him triggered any memories?

'Yes, we knew him. He was there all those years ago when Lennon held us captive, as another prisoner, but he escaped before Lennon could complete his experiments which were probably intended to make clones of the man. To finish that research now, he has to find out where beings like the doctor originate from, and I suppose we must have that information, somehow. Can't say I consciously recall anything about it but-'

'Why not just look for the doctor himself? Why go to all this trouble? It's nonsense.'

'Well, that wouldn't be possible, because the doctor is dead you see. He's been dead for fifteen years, which doesn't quite explain what he's doing here, but I don't think we're getting to the bottom of that one any time soon. Anyway, nothing will stop Lennon once he gets an idea in his head. Creating clones perfect for battle is one of his pet projects, among other ridiculous things like creating passageways to alternate dimensions. He's mad you know. Completely mad,' came the amused reply as the prince began to scratch his head as if he were confused.

Vegeta thought he might have heard a faint flicking noise, but figured he was imagining it. That was, until something very small glimmered metallic gold in the light cast by the flames at the bottom of the crater. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. 'Did you just throw something down into the hole?' he questioned slowly, trying to keep himself under control but feeling his ki rising just the same.

'I don't know Vegeta,' the prince said dreamily, his voice almost a whisper, 'I'm a strange guy.'

Immediately Vegeta lunged to wrap his hand's around the imposter's neck, but the deafening sound of an explosion violently shook the earth around them and he felt his ear drums burst, throwing him off balance. A surge of heat and debris engulfed them, and everything went black.

* * *

_...Seeing is believing but I don't want to know  
walk on through the wasteland I just can't let go  
Someone now is screaming as the flames fly high  
think now that we're lost here and we don't know why  
Hold on please (behind those grey and lonely eyes)  
hold on to me (unforgotten by time)  
tempt fate, release (reality is dawning)  
Escape... _

**NEXT CHAPTER: Who will survive the explosion, Vegeta or his double? Will either one escape? Bulma, Trunks and Goten are presented with the difficult task of making sure none of the intruders manage to escape earth, that is, if they can find them alive.**


	19. Forty Six and Two

I think I may have broken a record for how long I took to get this out :( Just one chapter and an epilogue to go after this though. I may be slow, but I'm determined, I always finish what I start. Hope you enjoy the last few chapters, and let me know what you think :)**  
**

**THIS CHAPTER: Who will survive the explosion, Vegeta or his double? Will either one escape? Bulma, Trunks and Goten are presented with the difficult task of making sure none of the intruders manage to escape earth, that is, if they can find them alive.**

"**Forty Six and Two"**

_...Up, down, digging through, my old muscles, looking for a clue.  
I've been crawling on my belly, clearing out what could've been  
I've been wallowing in my own confused and insecure delusions  
For a piece to cross me over, or a word to guide me in  
I wanna feel the changes coming down, I wanna know what I've been hiding in, _

_My shadow, change is coming through my shadow  
My shadow's shedding skin, I've been picking my scabs again..._

_-Tool_

* * *

What he saw was himself, his own body lying on the ground, badly burnt and possibly a corpse. 'Have I left my body again? Have I died?' Vegeta wondered out loud. What had been going on before he'd awoken here? There was an explosion which had busted his eardrums, making it difficult to hear anything. But before that, what happened before that? There was a battle, and then he'd had a discussion... with the other version of himself. Whom was now lying on the ground showing no signs of consciousness. So that's who this was. With a great deal of effort, Vegeta fought back the dizziness and sat up, intending to investigate whether the double was actually dead. A pulse was the first thing to check for, and though there was one, it was very faint. 'Hey... you,' he stammered, barely able to hear his own voice. 'Are you awake? Can you hear me?'

A few minutes passed by before the prince began to stir weakly, eyes cracking open ever so slightly to focus on his other half, staring down from up above. Then his lips began to move. Although it was impossible to hear the whisper with his ears, Vegeta could hear the prince's voice in his head. _'The only reason I existed... was to protect you. It was you who created me for that exact purpose, although you weren't aware that you'd done it. While I've sorely wanted to see you perish from the moment I was blessed with this this physical body, it seems that when the time finally came, I couldn't carry out my desire to kill you. Perhaps this is the nature of what you created- I was never meant to exist of my own accord,'_ the prince concluded bitterly.

'It doesn't make sense,' was the only reply Vegeta could come up with. It felt rather pathetic. All of this, everything hat had come to pass, was culminating in this single pathetic moment. As the last light was going out of his eyes, the prince made a final statement, perhaps more confusing than anything else he'd said or done. 'Soon I'll be gone... and you'll be someone else. A few seconds later, there was only silence and ashes. Lifeless eyes stared up at him from the double's corpse, and something twisted in his chest. Despite the horrific things he'd done, the fact remained that this monster lying dead on the ground was really himself. This was the face from within, whose purpose it was to see the outside world all those times when the eyes he'd been born with had failed. And now it looked like the imposter had tried to kill him by setting off that explosion, but then failed in his resolve and shielded him from the blast instead, giving up his own life. There wasn't really any other explanation, was there?

'He sacrificed himself for me,' the confused saiyan wondered aloud in shock, an eerie memory of the prince's disturbing confession overpowering him suddenly.

_'Perhaps this is the nature of what you created...' _

Although he had the pressing feeling that there were far more important matters at hand right now, Vegeta couldn't help but allow his mind to start racing wildly, to search desperately for some logical meaning in all this madness. Thoughts galloped through his mind like stallions, charging towards the finishing line, behind which lay the answer to the burning question; what was truth of the self?

_Is that how it really was? _Asked the small voice in his head. _How many days, weeks, months did I spend closing my eyes, shunning the world to sleep inside a prison that existed in my head? How much of my past did he have to live out in my place? I created this thing that couldn't exist apart from me, and yet from the minute it had it's own separate form it wanted to destroy me. No, more than that. It wanted to destroy everything and everyone that was part of my life. But if he is really just me seen in another light, and I am he, then all those things he sought to destroy- this world, my family- they're a part of him too. So in truth, one side of me wants to live this life, this normal, sane, human life here on earth, but the other side wants the destruction of myself and everything I've ever valued. Is that something to laugh at or to cry about? How much hatred and self loathing do you have to harbour until it gets to the point where you have to disguise, it not only from those who know you, but from yourself? Until all that hate takes on a life of it's own and tries to end you because you can't finish the job yourself?_

_Bulma, Trunks, Bra, Goten, and whoever else... do I really wish their deaths, and my own? When Goten told me that everyone had been fooled easily by the double's act, I wondered if they really didn't know me at all. What a stupid thing to wonder. How could anyone know me when I don't know myself?_

For a few moments, Vegeta tried to steady his breathing. This was too much to realise all at once, and there was something he was missing, something that mattered more than any of this, more than the fact that a part of himself had literally just died in this burnt out hole. Closing his eyes, he tried to see it. For a long while there was just darkness interspersed with occasional flashes of images too brief to decipher, but eventually it came to him. Either Bulma or Goten had told him that Bra was safe and was now at the lookout. That's where he had to go, he had to go to her. It was going to be an interesting venture indeed, what with his eardrums busted and the obvious consequences that would have for his sense of balance as soon as he tried to do anything. Like stand, much less fly.

'Well,' he said aloud, feeling that strange twisting in his chest again as he addressed the double's

(his)

corpse, 'the world and everything in it has clearly gone mad, so there's no point sitting here thinking about it. Best to just leave and hope I end up in the right place. It wouldn't be the first time, right?'

Of course there was no answer. Feeling like he couldn't stay in this place and look at the body for another second, Vegeta took off very quickly, soaring through the dizziness and into the crisp air with frantic determination. Even the pain spreading through his body and the trickle of blood leaking from his ears faded into the background, becoming a blur along with everything else not pertaining to his goal. There was little sense of direction, of anything other than the feeling that Bra was out there, and that it had seemed like years since he'd last sensed her presence or known for sure that she was alive. The thought crossed his mind that whoever was at the lookout would most likely doubt his identity, but it didn't matter. The details didn't matter, nothing mattered. A dense fog thickened the air for miles around the lookout, making his vision useless, but even this he barely noticed. When he landed on the stone tiles which led to her resting place, there was a vague sensation that someone was shouting at him or running towards him, even though he neither heard or saw those things. Of course other people were here, but they were like fragments of a dream, clouded and slow behind his eyes.

Slowly he was putting one foot in front of the other, feeling that he was just meters away from her life force, but also that consciousness was becoming more and more difficult to maintain as waves of dizziness returned full force. A sudden, jolting impact struck his knees; had he just fallen?

'Not important. If you can't walk you can always crawl,' something answered, as if he'd asked the question out loud. So he clambered along on his knees until he was kneeling at the door that closed off the bed chambers, remembering almost fondly the time he'd spent here with his son from the future. Successfully reaching and turning the door handle took several clumsy swipes, but eventually it swung open, revealing several beds, one of these being occupied by a small, delicate sleeping form. Now that he was finally here, something other than dizziness stopped him from going forward. Had he really meant to come here? Wasn't that just something he'd wanted to do, but decided against because she might not even know who he was? It would frighten her, because she'd think he was the look-alike

(himself, we're the same).

Had he even considered this before? Reaching up to touch the back of his head, Vegeta wasn't surprised to feel the thick wetness there. Yes, that was definitely a head injury, so it would make sense that his thoughts wouldn't make sense... if that made sense. After pondering this for a while, he looked up to steal a glance at his daughter, to find that she'd woken up, gotten out of bed and was staring back at him in horror, frozen stiff like a rabbit in the face of a predator. The look on that face, that youthful, innocent face, brought on feelings that triggered flashes of some memory, something that he'd been remembering not so long ago when he'd been stuck in the world of the past. Sitting on the couch in front of the TV in one of the very small rec rooms just a few days after that incident with Jeice. Staring without seeing into nothingness and wanting the couch to swallow him.

'Bra...' he began, wanting to banish that look on her face as if it were a terminal illness. He'd seen so many of his past victims look like that. 'I know you're afraid, and I'll leave if you want. I thought I'd just... check that you were in bed. You know whenever you kids do anything wrong, your mother screams in my ear about it.'

What? He'd decided on saying _that_ after all this time apart from her? It was easy to imagine Bulma's voice right now, just what she'd say had she heard. _You always make stupid jokes at the most inappropriate times, you know that don't you?_ To which he'd probably reply, _You and I differ in our opinions of what constitutes an inappropriate time. There is never an inappropriate time._ The sound of Bra's choked sob jolted him from these silly thoughts and he forced himself to look at her, though seeing fear and mistrust in her eyes was a special kind of torture. The small rosebuds of her lips opened and closed repeatedly for a minute or so until she finally croaked something out. The damage to his ears meant of course that her utterance was inaudible, but it was easy to read her lips.

'...daddy,' she'd said, before launching herself out of bed and running to him, throwing her arms around his waist and burying her tear stained face in his chest, making Vegeta wonder if he was seeing things or had finally passed out. All he'd had to do was speak and she knew him, she remembered. Which meant she'd really always known him after all. Perhaps the dreaming was far behind now, and he was finally awake. This was real, without a doubt. His arms wrapped tightly around the fragile little body as delicate, shaking hands lifted up to touch his face. They felt warm and soothing against his cheeks, which were cold and wet with tears. He couldn't feel himself crying, but he must have been. Then again he couldn't feel much of anything apart from her warmth and his happiness- yes it was happiness, that she knew who he was. Wide, wavering opals stared up at him, overflowing with emotion. That was something that had always fascinated him about his daughter, the fact that one could see into her so easily just by looking into her eyes. The opening and closing of her mouth and the shaking of her body continued as she tried to form jumbled words and sentences through her tears, but he couldn't find his voice to tell her that it was alright now, that she didn't have to say anything. Instead he moved a hand in slow circles over her back in hopes that it would sooth the girl, and very slowly it did. As the shuddering of her shoulders ceased and her eyes finally dried up, Bra relaxed into his chest happily, eventually falling asleep.

They stayed like that for a long while, and though Vegeta would have been content to stay that way forever, it was about time to go make sure that Goten and the rest of his family were alright. There was still one more loose end in need of tying up, and it went by the name of Lennon. Somehow he managed to tuck the sleeping child back into bed without waking her (no easy task in his current state) and stumble back outside into the foggy haze choking the air around the lookout. It was then that he realise who it was that had been trying to get his attention or something like that earlier. Dende was sitting perched at the edge of the lookout, staring down at the earth far below them. Seemingly knowing Vegeta was there without even turning his head, the young Namek stood up slowly and turned to approach him. Not sensing any mistrust or threat, he walked slowly towards the boy to meet him halfway, hoping to be offered the benefits of his healing abilities. It would certainly speed up the entire process.

* * *

'Trunks wait!' Bulma cried after him, staring over at Goten in desperation as she began to massage her temples in an outward gesture of the helplessness she currently felt.

'This is messed up,' Goten said sadly, worry plastered all over his face as he looked down at Brie's corpse. 'We don't even know where to look. Or where we are...'

'I know Goten. I know.'

As Bulma stumbled after her son and Goten stumbled along after her, none of the group had even the slightest inkling that they were being watched from not so very far away. Lennon was wedged in between some bushes and Myrrh pressed up against his back awkwardly. Despite the uncomfortable position, the older man was sniggering in an incredibly self satisfied manner.

'It's just as well my friend, that saiyans are fucking idiots! Humans too, so it would seem.' Lennon hissed quietly. 'We've got a free ticket out of here! Come on, they're out of sight, lets get to the other ship,' he urged, but it did little to hurry Myrrh along. The rotund man just stood there with his head hung low, staring at the ground stupidly. 'Uhhh... remind me where we left it again boss?' he mumbled sheepishly. Lennon sighed and slapped a hand to his forehead. 'Fool. Just follow me already, if you can manage that.'

The pair plodded off in silence in the exact opposite direction their pursuers had taken. Some time later, when they were only a few minutes away from reaching their destination, Lennon decided to break the silence as his associate was being uncharacteristically silent. Which was a nice change that he ought to have been grateful for, truth be told.

'We really have had quite good fortune, considering all the interference in the last few hours. First those meddling kids, and then Asael showed up. Even after doing away with him, that maniac returns back from beyond the grave just to follow me around. It's a miracle we're not dead and that Vegeta had that wonderfully stupid idea to drag us into the rift- Good, this seems to be the right spot here. Even the marker is still where I left it. Convenient. Now stand aside,' he commanded, finally finishing his spiel. Normally the scientist wasn't so talkative, but his associate's unresponsiveness was unnerving his somewhat, given the rather delicate situation they were in. At any moment, one or another of the saiyans could find them.

Reaching into his coat, the old man took out the same hand held device that he'd used on the cave entrance earlier, quickly punching in a few codes. The ground began to shake and shift, and then to physically open up, but nothing tangible seemed to be emerging despite the disturbance of the soil. Myrrh peered up from under his brow in confusion, wondering what on earth he was supposed to be seeing as he watched Lennon key in more codes out of the corner of his eye. A mechanical sound began to emerge from thin air, and to his surprise a small platform extended from nothingness, revealing a limited view of the inside of a ship. Which must have meant that the exterior walls were invisible. _Incredible,_ he thought to himself, not daring to say anything out loud as he followed his companion inside. Lennon wasted no time in initiating the ships take off, and within a few short minutes they were soaring into the air at speeds nothing short of alarming.

'We don't have time to mind the speed limits this evening. Make sure to remain in the safety restraints at all times. I can't say this is entirely safe, but the worse that could happen is we spontaneously combust, hahaha,' Lennon cackled madly, finding something terribly amusing about this dangerous situation. Probably the fact that he thought he was getting away with everything so easily.

'And that_ my friend_, should be the least of your worries,' Myrrh said in a very low voice, or at least that's who Lennon thought he was.

'What's that? Speak up, I can't hear your mumbling over the engine.'

'Oh, never mind,' came the mysterious reply. 'Time tells when time comes.'

Upon hearing this nonsensical statement, Lennon first grew very still, then turned to stare at his associate in suspicion. Philosophical statements were hardly the oaf's style. On closer inspection, he noticed a crucial detail about Myrrh's appearance that he'd missed earlier. No, not missed, because Myrrh had never actually raised his head to make eye contact, nor had he raised his voice, carefully disguising the change that could now be heard when he spoke up- Asael was stubborn but he wasn't stupid. He hadn't even revealed his name to the humans, judging by how they'd referred to him as 'the doctor' or something odd like that. Lennon had learnt to always be vigilant when the troublesome being had been alive in the distant past. The smallest mistake or oversight could prove fatal... and well it may. There were some things even death couldn't change. Glittering green eyes peered up at him from the face of the possessed body with an expression which could only be described as malicious joy, and Asael's unnerving laughter slowly began to fill the ship, growing louder and louder. It was the sound of reality dissolving, of the end fast approaching.

Doom had followed Lennon straight through the front door, but it would not depart that way.

Thick fog swirled over the ground below, suffocating everything in its path from the tallest tree to the smallest blade of frozen over grass. All was at the mercy of its pale, obscuring embrace. Fortunately Vegeta didn't need to see clearly to find who he was searching for as he had only to track Goten's and his son's energy signals. Now that he'd enjoyed the benefit of the young namek's healing abilities at the lookout, this was an easy task. Once he'd located them he made a swift descent, surprising all of them by appearing so suddenly. After the shock had ebbed away, he was met with three sets of wary gazes.

'Don't worry, it's only me,' he huffed, though he couldn't blame them for being suspicious.

'But what about-' Trunks stammered before he was cut off.

'Dead. The imposter is dead,' Vegeta confirmed. Not that imposter was really the right word, but what else was he supposed to say? Before anyone else could even begin to question him, the air around them filled with the sound of a distant but still very loud explosion, and their heads all snapped sideways in the direction of the sudden noise.

'Bulma, stay here with Goten. Trunks, you follow me,' he ordered, not missing a beat as he took off towards the explosion. Fire could be seen rising from the ground and tainting the mist with a reddish glow once he'd reached the spot where the bang must have come from, and he descended cautiously, holding his palm out behind him to signal Trunks to be careful as well. As he edged closer, hanging tentatively in the air to avoid the searing heat of the fire, two blackened bodies also became visible in the flames, one rather large and one smaller. Even though no defining features could be made out from this distance and through the flames, it was quite obvious that the burnt corpses belonged to Lennon and Myrrh.

Coughing from the smoke, Trunks tried to speak. 'How- how did we not see their ship. There's no way we wouldn't have...'

'It doesn't matter now son. They're both dead. It's over.'

'What do you mean it's over? What about that other guy? He fucking dangerous dad, he possessed Brie's body and now she's dead, we saw her corpse! Sure, he could have died when she did, but it's more likely that he just slipped back out of her body right before she kicked the bucket. Maybe he even killed her himself. And since her body was nowhere near this ship, it means he's probably out there somewhere, alive, or- or whatever the hell he is.'

'Listen Trunks. There's nothing we can do about the other doctor. He's not exactly a living being. We can't seek him out, he has to come to us. All we can do is be on our guard,' came the very unsure sounding reply. Obviously Trunks was right, and Vegeta sincerely hoped the doctor would come to speak with him again soon, peacefully or not. There were many vital questions to ask, but in particular, he needed to know why his other self had said that the reason Lennon came to earth in the first place was to obtain information from Vegeta... information about the doctor. However, right now the doctor wasn't his main priority, hence why he was trying to get Trunks to drop the issue. First and foremost in his mind was Bulma. As soon as he'd seen her face again after departing from the lookout, horrible images of what his other self had done to her filled his head. The whole incident with Goten was threatening to creep into his brain as well. How was he supposed to just go home to her now, after all of that? Even if he could live with the knowledge that he'd essentially caused the terrible assault that she'd suffered, could she live with him? A discussion with her about the matter was inevitable, but it was going to be extremely difficult. Just the thought of the most likely outcome of their fateful discussion made his heart sag with defeat.

* * *

_...I wanna feel the change consume me, feel the outside turning in_

_Change is coming, now is my time  
Listen to my muscle memory, contemplate what I've been clinging to  
See my shadow changing, stretching up and over me  
Soften this old armour, hoping I can clear the way  
By stepping through my shadow, coming out the other side  
Step into the shadow, do what it takes to move through..._

**NEXT CHAPTER: **While Lennon, Myrrh and the prince have all met their deserved fates, whatever became of the doctor? Now Vegeta realises he may have been the cause of all the disaster, will he choose to stay with Bulma and his family, or leave to stop more harm from coming to them?


	20. Temporary Peace

**I'm FINALLY back with the l****ast chapter before the epilogue ****after five months of writer's block :P**** If you are actually still reading this and managed to put up with my extreme slowness, thanks for sticking with it! Hope you enjoy the conclusion!**

**THIS CHAPTER: **While Lennon, Myrrh and the prince have all met their deserved fates, whatever became of the doctor? Now that Vegeta realises he may have been the cause of all the disaster, will he choose to stay with Bulma and his family, or leave to stop more harm from coming to them?

* * *

"**Temporary Peace"**

..._Beyond this beautiful horizon lies a dream for you and I  
this tranquil scene is still unbroken by the rumours in the sky  
but there's a storm closing in, voices crying on the wind  
the serenade is growing colder, breaks my soul that tries to sing  
and there's so many, many thoughts, when I try to go to sleep, _

_but with you I start to feel a sort of temporary peace... _

_-Anathema_

* * *

Vegeta wondered how he supposed to just go home to Bulma and his children now after all of this madness. Even if he could live with the knowledge that he'd essentially caused the terrible assault his wife had suffered, could she live with him? A discussion with her about the matter was inevitable, but it was going to be painfully complicated. Just the thought of the most likely outcome of their fated conversation made his heart sag with defeat.

Once Vegeta had made sure to completely incinerate the bodies of Lennon and Myrrh, the four of them departed for the lookout to collect Bra. Despite the feeling that all these troubles had been going on for far longer than they had, they seemed to end so suddenly and completely, leaving their weary victims in shock and flying along as if in a dream. The fog had not cleared, still choking the life out of the winter's night, but none of them seemed to notice. No one particularly wanted to speak except for Trunks, who kept trying to start a conversation and question his parents, but to no avail. They would quickly put him off, preventing him from asking what he wanted to know before the words were even out of his mouth. As they headed towards Capsule Corps in forced silence, it became clear that the younger saiyan wasn't going to be pacified for much longer, not doing a good job at restraining himself and heeding his parents request for silence as it was. Perhaps he was waiting for Goten to leave before the questioning began in earnest.

'I'm going to head off back home now,' Goten spoke up, as if hearing Vegeta's thoughts about him. 'I'll let everyone know that you guys are safe and well. Don't worry about having to explain anything, I'll do all that.'

'Thank you Goten, we'd appreciate that. And be sure to tell your parents that we apologise for dragging you into this,' Vegeta said meaningfully, giving him a look of tired gratitude. Perhaps only the two of them would ever know what that look truly meant.

'There's nothing to be sorry about, I kinda dragged myself into it,' the young man replied softly, just before taking off in the direction of the mountains where his home was concealed.

'Mum, Dad-' Trunks began the second his friend had disappeared from sight.

'Shh,' his mother chided, her voice floating up from his chest which she was held against as he carried her along. 'You'll wake your sister hun. She's completely exhausted, I want her to sleep as long as possible.' Bulma looked pointedly over at the little girl, who was nestled in her father's arm up ahead, still sleeping. Her continued state of rest had been aided by Dende, who'd managed to give her some tea laced with sedative when she'd woken up to find her father gone and had become hysterical again. The grip around Bulma's waist grew tighter and the barely contained anger could be felt radiating hotly off her son's body, but she said nothing, hoping against hope that he'd remain silent if only for a little longer. Obviously he wanted an explanation for what was going on, but how was she supposed to explain all this? How...

The guess that Trunks was angry was by no means incorrect. He was gradually building up to full blown rage. If his parents thought they were just going to treat this whole event the way they treated arguments between them (by refusing to tell anyone else what was going on and pretending like the problem didn't exist instead of solving it), then they had another thing coming. One night. One night was exactly how long he was going to give them before he demanded a detailed explanation as to what the hell was going on and why.

Ever since they'd discovered Myrrh and Lennon's dead bodies, his father hadn't said a word about where he'd been for the last few months, why those two aliens had gone after him, or even why there was some maniac running around that looked exactly like him. Every time Trunks had tried to open his mouth and question them, one or both of them would rebuff him. His mother hadn't bothered to reveal what had happened to her either, despite the fact that she'd been seriously injured when he'd found her lying still and soulless, having somehow left her body and entered the other world with Goten and his father. Didn't that warrant some kind of explication?! Not even Goten had made a move to explain what had happened, probably because he'd been told not to. That seemed like the likely scenario. It was bullshit, they couldn't all just be silent and sweep it under the rug like it was nothing! Goten had been tortured and almost died for fuck's sake, and he didn't even have anything to do with this!

This train of thought continued in the young man's mind, not slowing down upon reaching their home, or upon seeing his parents wander into the house slowly to put his sister to bed, not seeming to notice that he was following them. Trunks stopped and sat down in the play room near Bra's bedroom, knowing that they'd have to come back this way after they'd tucked her in. Yes, he'd decided that he would leave his questions until the night was over, but they needed to know right now that that was the case. They had to get it through their heads that they were confessing everything tomorrow. Every single detail, he thought to himself as he stared out the window opposite the chair he was sitting in, the forceful determination inside him growing with every passing second. The only thing visible outside was the maple tree close by the window, as everything else was hiding in the unabating fog. It's bare branches swayed back and forth in the wind, scraping insistently at the window every so often, as though they wanted to be let into the house. A twig snapped loudly as one branch scratched against the glass particularly hard, startling him. It fell swiftly and silently to rest on the window sill, lifeless and unaware of its observer's eyes steadily narrowing.

A gasp from the doorway across the room pierced the silence of the room.

'Trunks!' Bulma breathed. 'I didn't even know you were... geez kid, don't do that to me. You scared the-' she broke off, seeing the look her son was giving her. The nervousness in her tone was clear when she spoke again. 'Something wrong hun?'

'Is something wrong?' he repeated incredulously. 'Is something wrong? No, nothing's wrong, it's just been a bit of a stressful day, you know, with you, Bra and Goten nearly dying and all, but since you guys haven't bothered to tell me what's going on and won't answer any of my questions, obviously there's nothing really, seriously wrong. Clearly.'

The enraged teenager's voice had been getting louder and louder with every word he uttered, and when both of his parents opened their mouths to try and placate him, the tirade continued, effectively silencing them. Trunks' withering glare zeroed in on his father, who he could almost sense was calculating, planning, trying to figure a way out of this situation, if the wary expression on his face was anything to go by.

'I apologise for being so curious and all, but where _were_ you for the last few months? Were you in that cave with those freaks the whole time? What, were you volunteering for a science experiment or something? How the hell did they manage to trap you like that?! What are we supposed to do now, knowing that there are more psychos like that are out there in space somewhere,' he gestured wildly towards the barely visible sky out the window, barely pausing for a breath, 'probably looking for you, who know you're here and where you live now? Yes, that's right, they'd know where we live, because the cone heads had another mole planted, besides you're evil clone. You know that woman who was there watching the fight in the cave? The one that was pretending to be my girlfriend for the last 3 months? Ever met her before? She must have really fucking had it out for you to go to the lengths she did to help those other two. I have to give her credit I guess, she was a pretty amazing actress. Sure had me fooled-'

'...Brie,' his father said quietly.

'Brie what?' came the demand from his son.

'I met her a few times, years and years ago, long before I came to earth. She's the daughter of a man I used to work with under Frieza, a man I killed on namek. He was on the Ginyu force.'

'No way,' Bulma whispered. 'Those guys? I can't believe it, she was here in this house so many times. Did she work for Frieza once too? '

'No, she worked for the Southern Star army, the last I heard. But why... what would she be doing here now, after all this time... how would she even know that I was the one who- it doesn't matter, it's not important right now. Trunks, I know you're angry, but this isn't the time to speak of these things. We're all tired, we need to rest. It's a very long and complicated tale, and I need to clear my head before I can answer your questions.'

These words seemed to fall on deaf ears. Trunks was quiet, staring at the floor with his eyes glazed over as though drowning in thought. 'You didn't see it,' the boy said suddenly, the volume and emotion now absent from his voice. It was like watching a balloon deflate; it spiralled around angrily and noisily for a short while before finally losing the air that gave it substance, then fell suddenly to the floor, flat and still. 'You didn't see what he did to Karen and Clarice next door. You didn't see what he did to Goten. I saw them, afterwards. It was worse than... God, I don't even know, it was disgusting. You didn't see it, you didn't see,' he kept repeating, the words echoing in Vegeta's ears, raking over his heart like clawed and frozen finger tips.

There was that strange sensation again, of time moving very slowly, of it closing in on itself like a caterpillar as he watched Bulma walk over to their son slowly, sitting beside him on the couch and wrapping her arms tightly around his shaking body. The chilled fingers tightened further around the organ in his chest, digging in and piercing with their claws. He had seen, in fact. He'd seen what had been done to them, and he'd seen a million other things like it. So many of them over the years, those same soughts of horrors that he'd never wanted his children to see. To see them crying and suffering because of him was worse than any and all carnage, but what comfort could he possibly offer? Neither Trunks nor Bulma noticed Vegeta's footsteps as he wandered out of the room and away from them, searching for another room in another part of the house, somewhere where he could sit in the darkness and silence to think.

It wouldn't be long before Bulma came looking for him, wanting to have the inevitable discussion. That's why he'd chosen to sit in their bedroom, since there was no point hiding from her. In a way Vegeta had already made his decision, but he wasn't going to refuse to discuss it with her as he would have done in the past. Many things had changed in such a short space of time, but there was one thing that was certain. While he would never actually leave the earth (it was necessary to remain close in case danger should strike again), the notion of leaving capsule corps was beginning to seem like the best thing for everyone. Obviously he would still visit his children, but continuing to live here after all he had caused just seemed... very wrong. A firm grasp of right and wrong was never something he'd claimed to have, but even still, it only seemed right to allow Bulma to be free of their union without any protest from him. The wrong that had been done to her was not only unforgivable but was also undeniably his fault, the result being that she had every right to leave. This realisation drew him into a deep pool of thought, where the waters swayed insistently, drawing the focus away from every other ripple in the cave of the mind.

_...Bulma has always been in the process of leaving._

_From the moment I first looked into her eyes as a lover, no, before that even. When she glanced at me over her shoulder without hostility, when she first saw me as a friend and not an enemy, even then I sensed her leaving. She was wandering, walking out, receding into the distance before the first time I held her fragile body in my arms as the moonlight broke over her, illuminating her nakedness. Before she ever came to me, before she was mine, I saw her leaving me, and knowing this would happen eventually I too began to leave. __I was aware of myself slipping away, fading from her life bit by bit in those brief moments when she wasn't watching, so that when the time finally came for her to run from me I wouldn't have to watch her go- I would have already escaped her leaving. This is the way it has to be, because in the end I find she is just like all other living things I have known, as impermanent and intangible as the wind. I cannot catch her, cannot contain her, any more than I could the other elements..._

'...Hey,' a voice called out gently from somewhere in the distance. At first he ignored it, wanting to flesh out these thoughts further in the hope that a flaw could be found in them, any little crack in the glass surface of their logic, any wild excuse to remain here. But the voice became more insistent as it repeated itself, forcing Vegeta to turn his head and see who it was.

'I've been standing here for fifteen minutes,' Bulma chided quietly. 'Couldn't you sense me?'

'I was thinking... I'm sorry.'

There it was again, that sorrowful look in her eyes, just like when they'd been in the cave. The look that questioned why he had to abandon her and at the same time seemed to understand exactly why. Many emotions passed through those watery irises that were so much like the ocean, especially now. Regardless of what she was feeling, he had faith in her to understand and be strong now, just as before. Though many things may alter the surface momentarily, like storms, strong winds, heat or cold, the ocean remains constant at heart.

'You... you're thinking of leaving aren't you?' Her voice was barely there this time.

'It would be for the best. It's not as if I'd disappear or anything, I'd still be around, but continuing to live here-'

She was holding out a hand to stop him speaking, closing her eyes as she drew in a shuddering breath.

'I want you to do one small thing for me, before you make your final decision. Just promise me this and... and I won't keep trying to convince you to stay. Because if it were up to me I'd never ask you to leave. There would be a lot of things we'd have to work out between us, sure, but I'd never give up on you. Don't get me wrong, I understand how serious the situation is, with what's happened. I only wish you could also see that I'm willing to try and get past all this, as impossible as that sounds. So just promise me one thing.'

'What do you want of me?' he replied, bowing his head and waiting for the final word.

'Think about this decision, just for one more night. You can go out, be alone if you need to, just think about it some more. It may seem pointless, but maybe you'll see differently when morning comes. Maybe you'll see...' she trailed off, slowly brushing away a few stray tears gathering in her eyes.

'I will do this, I promise you that. It's difficult to explain why I'm considering this course of action with words alone, but just know that-' he paused as Bulma moved closer and took his hands in her own, watching him meaningfully. If only she wouldn't make this so much more painful than it already was.

'Know what, Vegeta?' A whisper. Were the words even said out loud, or had their thoughts become interwoven after all these years, making it hard to tell them apart from words?

'Just know that whatever I do, I do it out of love,' he said, leaning down slightly to kiss her forehead. It was a very unusual gesture for him and the words were strange too, but he found that he was no longer above the human gestures that were once so alien to him, not in moments like these anyway. His wife pulled him into a hug, taking advantage of a moment that was tender despite how much sadness there was lingering just below it's surface.

'Thank you hun, I love you too. I always will.'

After an indefinite amount of time had passed, Vegeta released his hold on her and walked slowly towards the bedroom window, opening it wide before making his exit. Bulma sat back on the bed to watch the empty window, sightless and thoughtless as though everything else around her would fail if she failed to keep her mind empty. The low lying fog outside began to seep into the room by the entrance, but the cold failed to touch her or even to draw her notice, managing only to create a pleasant, pale haze in the room. It was like being in a dream, where one ought to be wary of the drop in temperature but wasn't, because after all, it wasn't real was it? Someone might have been calling her name, but she doubted it. Obviously she'd fallen asleep, too tired and afraid to think about what might happen tomorrow, about the direction life as a woman and as a mother would take once her husband gave his final verdict.

Now someone was touching her shoulder in a gentle and solid way that was somewhat more reminiscent of reality than a dream. Well, a bit more than somewhat.

'I'm sorry to wake you Bulma, but I need to tell you something very important.'

The voice had emerged from the darkness gathered in the corners of the foggy, partly moonlit room. Bulma sat up at break neck speed, immediately awake and about to scream when something silenced her. It was light, light was filling up her room like the sunrise on a spotless blue morning. She sighed in relief when she recognised who was materialising before her.

'Do not be alarmed, it's only me,' the doctor said casually.

'Jesus, don't do that me! Can't you enter a window like a normal person?'

'Now now, no need to take the Lord's name in vain,' he replied humorously. 'And you do realise what an odd statement that was?'

'Why... oh. Yeah I guess there isn't really a normal way to enter a window is there?'

'Not really. Do you know why I might be here, Bulma?'

She shook her head. 'No, but I imagine it's got something to do with what happened tonight. Vegeta and my son wouldn't be real happy about me speaking to you. I'm not gunna lie, they don't trust you.'

'It's alright, I understand. What I came here to do was to give you a message. I see your husband is gone?'

The expression on Bulma's face changed rapidly from mild caution to despair as she sucked in a deep breath and put a hand over her mouth, trying to hold back the tears that sprung to her eyes.

'Please, there's no need to weep. I'm here to let you know that I will bring your husband back to you. This I promise you. Do not doubt it,' he said firmly and yet still with a smile.

Letting just a few tears fall, Bulma stared up at his face. Had the man, or ghost, or whatever he was, ever glowed the way he did now, the light gentle and white around his hair? She could have sworn...

'How can you be so sure? What kind of power do you have that would make things that simple? Vegeta's right you know, at least, he's kind of right. It won't be that easy for this family to go back to the way it was. Not easy at all...'

'Don't trouble yourself Bulma, just have a little faith. I will keep my promise. It's time for me to go and speak with him now, so I'll bid you farewell. This will be the last time we meet. Sleep now, you need to rest. All will be well in the morning.'

As the doctor spoke, her limbs began to feel warm and soft like kneaded dough, and she sensed herself drifting backwards through the air, feather light and more at peace than she'd ever felt in her life. '...wait,' she murmured, trying uselessly to fight the unseen force that was willing her eyelids closed. 'I just wanted to say... thank you, for helping my family, and... tell me... who are you... what are you?'

'You've no need to thank me. Really, I ought to thank you. I suppose it's alright to tell you who I am, since you won't remember it when you awaken,' his voice just barely reached her, dulled as if it had first passed through layers of earth. Bulma could see him mouthing his final words, but couldn't hang onto their meaning for the life of her. Finally, blissful unconsciousness drew her under.

* * *

**(Vegeta's POV)**

Vegeta was standing over Brie's body and watching the corpse in silence when he felt the telling chill that signalled the doctor's presence. Not that there was much heat left to be sucked out of the atmosphere in this dry, barren place where only wilting tundra had managed to half heartedly escape from the confines of the icy soil. It was a cruel choice of a grave for the unfortunate woman, whose soul had recently departed to make room for that of the man who'd just joined him. The doctor hadn't even bothered to bury her.

'Why am I not surprised that you show up when I'm alone?'

'That's often how it is. You're not easily surprised,' the doctor answered, and Vegeta could almost feel the being smiling behind him.

'I'd prefer to dispense with the small talk if that's alright with you. It's time you answered my questions. I believe you owe me that much, with all the trouble you've caused,' he ground out, trying to contain his anger. Getting answers wasn't going to be easy, but it would be completely impossibly if he lost control of his temper now.

'Of course. The time for answers and an ending is now. What is it that you want to know?'

'Why did you kill this woman? Despite what she may have done, she didn't really deserve a fate this harsh.'

'I'm afraid there was no other way. To exert my powers to the extent required to stop Lennon from escaping, I required a vessel. My abilities are limited in the pitiful form I normally exist in. It was imperative that he be stopped by any means necessary,' came the firm and emotionless reply. 'It's uncharacteristic of you to desire mercy for your enemies, least of all the daughter of that man. Why the change of heart?'

'So you do know who she is.' It was more of a statement than a question.

'As far as I know, she's Jeice's daughter. Am I correct?'

'Yes. Not that it will make any difference now, but I would have preferred that her life be spared since I didn't spare her father's. Her father and I... had a rather long and unfortunate history together. Though I killed him years ago for a vast number of reasons, I've had this strange desire to forgive him lately. It probably sounds stupid, and maybe it is. It's a concept popular with humans and other soft hearted races like them; supposedly if you forgive someone who wronged you, you can move on and forget about what they did wrong.'

'Yes, I'm familiar with forgiveness. But how would you propose to forgive a dead man?'

'Allowing Brie to live seemed like the only way. It doesn't matter any more, but I need to know why you did it, why you did all of this. You never wanted information from me about my past, that was only a lie to cover up your real purpose of stopping Lennon from acquiring information about you and where you originated from. If you knew he would come here and carry out his plans, then why not tell the truth? You could have stopped all this from happening,' Vegeta growled, voice rising despite his determination to remain calm.

'You are wrong. There were very few things I could have stopped from happening with the meagre power that my state allows. My only purpose was to be a guide who would lead you in the direction of Lennon's defeat. Everything up until the moment I possessed this woman was fated.'

'Oh, so you can see the future now? How can I believe anything you say when you're so full of contradictions? You must realise how ridiculous your own words sound. Go on then, this is about the time you usually vanish into thin air isn't it? When I don't blindly believe what you tell me-'

'I know it's difficult to make sense of all this, but please know that it had to happen the way it did. If it's any consolation, I will soon cease to exist in both this world and the next; my light will flicker from existence entirely. This mortal woman's life was sacrificed so that I could change something that was destined. Such a sin is punishable by eternal darkness, but I'm certain that it was worth it. If I allowed Lennon to escape, then there would eventually be more beings like me in the world. We are abomination who do not belong here, as you might be able to see from how much trouble my presence alone has caused,' the doctor explained, never wavering, never allowing any feeling into his words and belying the absolute faith in his conviction.

'So you'll die soon, for good this time. It's true that I knew you once, that you were also Lennon's captive. The memory is slowly returning to me, but what else is it that I know that he'd go to such great lengths to steal it from my mind? Have I known other's like you, or been to the place of your origin?'

'You are close to the truth. I swear to you that the memory will return to you in time and that things will make more sense to you then, but there are more pressing matters at hand than that,' the doctor pressed on, ignoring the hateful look on Vegeta's face at being denied an answer to his last question. 'You know as much as you need to know for now. I'm here to ask you to return to your family.'

'What do you care about something like that? You've got what you wanted, Lennon is dead.'

'That is true, and yet it feels like this story lacks a proper ending. This whole situation reminds me somewhat of my own, many years ago when I chose to leave my own family. They were mortals, and for the longest time I believed myself to be the same until my abilities awakened. When I discovered what I was, I chose to leave them because I believed myself to be a danger to them, and eventually I was discovered by others like me. Once you join them there's no returning to your old life, but of course I regretted the terrible mistake of leaving my family and tried to return to the mortal realm anyway.'

Vegeta noticed that there was finally some hint of emotion or something close to it in the being's voice. Extreme weariness, perhaps.

'Is that when you were captured by Lennon?' he asked, unable to help his curiosity.

'Yes. I think that allowing me to be captured by a mortal was a punishment from my superiors for trying to escape them. Over time I caused Lennon a great deal of trouble, and finally I escaped. He was forced to kill me or be killed himself and of course he wasn't foolish enough to give up his own life. Ever since then he has searched for information about others like me. All of that has come to an end now, leaving only one last thing that I need to accomplish. Do not make the same mistake I did. Return to your family Vegeta.'

'You know it's not that simple,' the saiyan hissed angrily. 'You saw that creature, you saw what's inside me-'

'No my friend,' the doctor cut in, sounding determined now. 'All that I saw was what you could have been. You and him were never meant to be separate beings, and you would never behave like that had you remained as you truly are. All that Lennon ever did with his pathetic life was to squander the gift of his intelligence on creating abominations that should never be. Don't ever believe for a moment that the double was the same as you. Together is the way you've always existed, and apart you are something else entirely.'

'What would you know? You said it yourself, you aren't mortal. You can't claim to understand our kind-'

'I knew you would resist my message, so I've made it slightly easier for you to mend the bond you share with your wife.'

'What did you do to her?! I swear if you-'

'All I did was to make her forget that terrible thing your clone did to her. You may not believe me now, but you'd never do something like that, not to her or anyone else. Destroying the memory is best for everyone, especially her.'

To say that Vegeta looked shocked was an understatement. Caught between anger at the doctor's meddling and extreme gratitude that Bulma would be saved from the pain of harbouring such a memory, all he could think to do was question the strange phenomenon.

'You can do that? How do you know she won't remember it some time in the future?' he questioned hopefully.

'I know how to erase recent memories,' came the confidant reply. The technique Lennon used on you to steal your memories is something he learned from his experiments on me, but his technique was much more advanced, allowing him to access and manipulate memories from any period in a person's life. It has taken him many years to perfect it.'

'...oh. I see. I hope you're right. I suppose it's best that she forgets about what happened, not for my sake, but for hers. Thank you for doing this for her, it means a great deal to me, but you have to understand that it still isn't an easy decision to return to my family.'

'What you're saying is true, but when is a decision ever really simple? Every decision we make, even about the most mundane things, can have disastrous consequences. You can choose to walk out the front door in the morning and go to work, and end up in a terrible car accident that costs you your life. We never know what's around the corner,' the doctor replied, smiling.

'If you're trying to convince me to change my mind, you're doing a terrible job as per usual,' Vegeta grumbled, wondering where this odd line of reasoning was going.

'As I was saying, we never really know what comes next, but most of the time when we walk through the doors of our lives there isn't a train wreck, an accident or a natural disaster waiting around the corner for us. Sometimes there are tragedies, but we often sail past them and through the rest of our years unimpeded, drifting along in the tedium and uneventfulness of ordinary life until it ends.'

'Is that so? And what is the source of this wisdom of yours, if you don't mind me asking?'

'Statistics. I was a doctor in my mortal life you know. You can't be a doctor without having knowledge of science and other relative fields. What I'm telling you may seem hard to believe because you haven't lead a very ordinary life, but even you must recognise that your existence could have continued in a far more insane manner than it has. And yet here you are, having lived on earth for the last twenty years in relative peace,' he concluded with a twinkling of mirth in his misty green eyes.

'Well I can't really argue with you there. You're starting to sound like my wife, she's always saying that everything will turn out fine and using statistics as an excuse. I don't really agree with that line of reasoning, but I admit that she hasn't been wrong yet,' he conceded, but not without a decent glare in the other man's direction.

'I believe women are far wiser than we men give them credit for. Anyway, I'm not asking you to put all your faith in science, what I'm asking you to do is to put your faith in your family. Believe me, the four of you can pull through this together. If there's one thing I've learned from all this, it's that they're very strong people just like all of the other friends you've made here on this planet.'

They stared at each other for a few moments before Vegeta looked away, choosing to watch the tundra landscape surrounding them once again. The funny thing about this place was that come spring its wretched, wintry appearance would change entirely, coming alive with vibrant wild flowers and grasses. Even in a bleak expanse like this where the long enduring winters were harsh and the soil partly frozen, life could regenerate itself. It was resilient. On every planet he'd been to along the travels his missions had involved, there had always been places like this where the extraordinary resilience of life made them more splendid because of it. Perhaps people could be like that too.

'Admiring nature?' the doctor inquired after a protracted period of quiet. 'I don't mind it out here too much. Anywhere is better than the concrete jungles of the cities. I always preferred to be out in the wild and away from all the noise and ugliness of civilisation when I was alive. My family and I lived out in the woods,' the doctor mused with a kind of dreaminess cast over his features. He then added an offhand and seemingly irrelevant thought. 'Nothing here is made of stone. The leaves have finally fallen.'

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at that, noticing that it sounded vaguely familiar as if the being had said something similar once before, but he couldn't quite place it. 'Lived in a cottage in the woods did you? From what I've observed there's a higher concentration of backwards idiots living in those kinds of places. Kakkarott and his family live out in the mountains, for example.'

A deep, throaty chuckle was the doctor's response upon hearing that, the sound flowing smooth and freely like a river. 'I think we're getting a little off topic, but it doesn't really matter. After all, how hard can it be to convince someone to do what they already wish to do?'

'And here you say you don't read minds,' Vegeta griped, rolling his eyes. 'Speaking of veering off topic, if you were really able to roam the universe long after you died, why didn't you just return to your mortal family? They knew you while you were alive so it's not as if they wouldn't be able to see you. Answer me that, if you regret leaving your family as much as you say.'

'I did return to them. However, all I found were graves out there behind our home in the woods where I left them.'

'Oh... I'm sorry to hear that. I guess it should have been obvious.'

'From what I gathered lingering around the nearest town, soldiers from Southern Star had come to my family looking for more information about me and weren't satisfied with the answers they got. Now you see why I regret leaving them so much. It was my one regret.'

The doctor's most recent admission made the saiyan feel somewhat guilty for having brought the issue up whilst simultaneously feeling that the spirit was counting on the question being asked all along. The implications it was supposed to have for Vegeta's decision regarding his own family were obvious, and so he chose his next words carefully.

'I still don't know if you caused more disaster than you averted, and yet I find myself wanting to give you the benefit of the doubt even now. If you hadn't stepped in to help, both my wife and Goten would be dead now. Whatever mistakes you've made or whatever trouble you may have caused for myself, I thank you for saving their lives and stopping Lennon in the end when you knew it meant sacrificing yourself. Do you think you have much time left?'

'I don't imagine so, but it makes no matter to me. All is well and that's all that matters. There's no need to thank me by the way,' the doctor added, pausing to look at him with an enigmatic grin. 'It's a rather ungodly hour of the morning wouldn't you say? You ought to be getting home to your family.'

'How very subtle you are,' Vegeta grumbled, but couldn't help the ghost of a smile that made its way to his lips. 'Before you move on, are you at least going to tell me your name or what you are? You've been dodging the question like a bullet since day one.'

'Well... our kind are called many things by mortals. They call us sirens, spirits, faeries, angels, even gods. Humans, if I'm not mistaken, call us demons, but truly we are none of these things. We are nameless. As I've told you before, you'll see things clearly someday when your memory awakens. As for my own name, I will tell you it, but only if you regard it as a curse and promise never to speak it again,' he warned gravely.

'Sounds manageable. It also sounds ridiculous, but whatever. I give you my word.'

'My name is Asael. Thank you for persisting through everything that's happened Vegeta. Things could have gone much, much worse than they did had you given up. There was a time when I didn't look upon you with much more favour than I did Lennon, but now that has changed and I admire your strength, among other things. I trust you completely to do what's right and return to your family. Farewell.'

Asael's voice had grown progressively quieter and more peaceful as he'd spoken. At the same time, his body had become translucent and wispy, dissolving into the fog around them. Vegeta thought he felt the hint of a memory being triggered in his mind when Asael revealed his name, but unable to hang onto it he let it go, focusing instead on the waning spirit before him.

'Goodbye. May your journey be swift.'

Just before Asael disappeared completely, a painfully bright light exploded around him, shooting off in all directions towards the stars like comets and forcing Vegeta to look away. When his eyes recovered, the solid pattern of the fog had changed dramatically, having almost completely cleared so that only a fine, wavering white trail of it remained. A trail that just so happened to be wandering off in the exact direction of Capsule Corps, beckoning as if to guide him home.

'Yeah, real subtle,' he muttered, hoping that the crazy, eccentric old man could hear it, where ever he was now. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, a peculiar, insistent sense of hope began to sneak its way into his heart as he stared down the ethereal pathway. After a fleeting moment of hesitation Vegeta began to follow the trail, knowing that this was the road to hope and peace no matter what the future held. It was time to go home.

* * *

_...Deep inside the silence, staring out upon the sea  
the waves are washing over half forgotten memories  
deep within the moment, laughter floats upon the breeze  
rising and falling, dying down within me_

_and I swear I never knew how it could be  
when all this time all I had inside, was what I couldn't see_

_and there's so many, many thoughts, when I try to go to sleep, _

_but with you I start to feel a sort of temporary peace, _

_as I drift in and out..._

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER (EPILOGUE):** Vegeta and his family are going to be reunited, and they'll have a little talk about their future and such. After all the tragedy there just had to be a happy ending :P. We might see how Goten's doing too... **if there's anything people wanted to hear about in the epilogue, like unanswered questions or anything like that, please R & R and let me know! If it works with what I have planned I could possibly put it in :) It would also be awesome to hear your thoughts about the story as a whole, like whether you enjoyed it, if you learned anything from it, etc :)**

Thank you so much to those who stuck with this story, especially Savvy who helped me out a lot. It was a pretty weird tale and it took a long time to get it out, but I said I'd finish it and I finally did. Hope you enjoyed it folks :)


End file.
